Noiva
by Morgana Elvendork
Summary: TRADUÇÃO "Eu deixei meu garfo cair. Ele disse isso mesmo? Smehkaleen." A tão esperada sequência de "Namorado," de Molly Raesly.
1. Competição de Irmã

Esta fic é uma tradução de "Fiancée", de Molly Raesly, continuação da já traduzida "Namorado"

N/T: Quero lembrar a todos que esta fic foi publicada originalmente em 2010, antes do Pottermore, logo muitas informações não batem com o cannon, como obviamente, os encontros de James e Lily com Petúnia e Vernon e as novas informações sobre a família Potter. Tem um Henry aqui, o pai da Lily. A Molly acertou o nome de um antepassado do Harry, só errou o grau parentesco :P

Também quero agradecer a quem continuou aqui depois de mais de três anos de intervalo entre uma tradução e outra. Agora, vamos ao que interessa!

* * *

 **Noiva**

Por Molly Raesly

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Competição de Irmã**

* * *

" _Irmãs nunca perdoam completamente o que fizeram umas às outras quando tinham cinco anos" ~ Pam Brown_

* * *

"Levante e brilhe, Lily Divina!" cantou uma voz docemente

Eu me virei em meus lençóis para evitar o som. "Vai embora, James," resmunguei.

"James? Sério, Lily? Para que vocês estão usando o dormitório dos monitores? Tem alguma coisa que você não está me contando?"

"Mmrph," gemi de volta, apertando meus olhos com força.

"Está um lindo dia!"

Eu resmunguei de volta ao ouvir o som das cortinas sendo abertas. A luz me cegou temporariamente, e eu enfiei rapidamente meu rosto no travesseiro para evitar os raios de sol detestáveis.

"Olhe, o sol! Lembra do sol? Nós costumávamos ir lá fora antes das provas começarem."

Eu apertei meus olhos ainda mais.

"É hora de levantar e apreciar as pessoas acordadas, Lily!"

"Vai embora," disse para a voz, com raiva. "Eu estou dormindo."

"Você não está dormindo se está falando comigo," comentou a voz alegremente.

"Eu falo enquanto durmo," murmurei de volta. "É bem comum."

Senti um peso no lado esquerdo da cama e me contorci para o outro lado.

"Não tão rápido, Lilykins! Está na hora de levantar. Acordar, acordar!"

Eu me foquei no sonho que estava tendo anteriormente e tentei me ver entre os macacos dançarinos. Os chipanzés tinham formado uma fila de conga enquanto os gorilas estavam tocando maracás com formato de banana.

"Lily!"

"Me deixe em paz," argumentei enquanto estapeava cegamente os braços que estavam balançando na frente do meu rosto.

"Vamos, Lily! Você precisa levantar, ou você não vai ter tempo de tomar o café da manhã antes de pegar o trem."

Trem? De que trem ela estava falando?

"Pelo dedo rosa de Merlin!" gritei, sentando na cama. "Nós vamos embora de Hogwarts hoje."

Hestia deu um sorriso enorme. "Aí está minha melhor amiga," lembrou alegremente.

"Ah, Merlin!" apavorei-me.

Hestia riu femininamente e me envolveu em um abraço.

Eu a abracei energicamente enquanto me enchia de empolgação. Depois que o tempo de um abraço amigável começou a entrar em um território lésbico nebuloso, Hestia me soltou e caiu em meus travesseiros.

Eu puxei meus joelhos para meu peito. "Não consigo acreditar que terminamos a escola," disse atordoada.

"Deve ser porque você entrou em coma de provas desde que os NIEM's começaram. Cheguei a ter que te forçar a tomar banho uma vez. Não foi divertido," ela lembrou, torcendo o nariz. "Embora James tenha me pago cinco galeões por isso."

Eu dei um tapa em seu braço antes de cair de volta em meu travesseiro. "Acabou mesmo," falei a mim mesma. "Eu imaginei esse dia por anos, mas nunca acreditei que ele chegaria."

"É melhor acreditar, Lils," disse ela. "Nós oficialmente terminamos Hogwarts. Chega de aulas, chega de livros, chega de comidas deliciosas dos elfos-domésticos."

"Droga," suspirei. "Vou sentir falta daqui. Ir embora não parece tão bom quanto pensei que fosse. É um saco."

"Concordo," disse Hestia solenemente. De repente, ela começou a se balançar na minha cama. "Então, falando em saco, por que você pensou que eu fosse o James? Você geralmente espera que ele esteja em seu quarto nas primeiras horas do dia?"

"Trocadilho sutil, Hest," murmurei azeda.

Ela sorriu para mim, tirando seu cabelo negro de cima dos ombros. "Eu tentei," ela respondeu. "Agora desembucha, Lily. Você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim? Você teria me contado se você e o James tivessem feito o verme-cego safado, não?"

Eu franzi meu nariz. "'Verme-cego safado?' Sério, Hestia?"

Ela deu de ombros despreocupada. "Eu sou a namorada de Sirius Black," disse ela, como se isso explicasse tudo. Tristemente, explicava.

"Não teve nenhum verme-cedo," disse a ele rigidamente.

"Então continua tão pura quanto a barba branca de Dumbledore?" perguntou.

"Eu vou escolher não responder isso, pervertida," falei.

Sinceramente, James e eu conversamos sobre isso. Houve várias vezes que consideramos fazer. Bem, nós queríamos. Nós queríamos muito. Ainda assim, a hora não era a certa. Sempre tinha alguma coisa. Sirius estava lá, ou tínhamos que acordar cedo no dia seguinte, ou pior, eu ficava menstruada. Francamente, eu não estava chateada por causa disto. Por mais que eu amasse James e por mais estupefata que seus beijos me deixam, eu ainda estava apreensiva com toda a coisa.

"Então, que horas são?" perguntei de repente.

"Trocadilho sutil," Hestia citou-me

"Eu dei duro," respondi.

Seus olhos se iluminaram de risada. Antes que ela pudesse pronunciar uma única sílaba, eu cobri sua boca com minha mão.

"Já chega pra você, Hestia Jones" ordenei.

"Está bem," concordou. "Mas teria sido muito engraçado."

"Estou rindo por dentro," respondi secamente.

"São umas sete horas," Hestia finalmente me respondeu.

Eu gemi. "Eu te odeio tanto," informei.

Ela me mostrou a língua. "Você não é engraçada, Lily," ela choramingou enquanto brincava com a ponta da minha fronha. "Eu aqui, tentando deixar sua última manhã em Hogwarts especial, e você…"

"Ah, Merlin," exclamei, sentando-me na cama. "É segunda-feira," minha ficha caiu.

"É segunda," ela repetiu.

"AAIII!" gritei estridentemente, prendendo Hestia em um abraço.

Hestia riu alto e se juntou a mim com uma alegria histérica. Nós estávamos tão alegres que nem percebemos alguém abrindo a porta e entrando no quarto.

"Caramba!" uma voz exclamou. "O que eu não faria por uma câmera agora. Hestia, amor, você poderia se inclinar um pouco mais?"

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Já ouviu falar em bater, Sirius?" perguntei mal-humorada.

Ele me deu um sorriso brilhante irritante. "Então eu perderia a oportunidade ver a melhor imagem que meus olhos humildes já viram. Vocês já pensaram em fazer um calendário? Conheço uns terceiranistas que provavelmente…"

"Hestia, você poderia tirar seu namorado do meu quarto, por favor?"

Ela riu enquanto se levantava e ia até Sirius, que estava com uma cara de cachorro quase salivante. "Mas ele é tão bonitinho," disse ela, beliscando seu queixo para enfatizar.

"Tenho certeza que essa ideia muda na manhã seguinte," resmunguei.

"Ai, Lily," Sirius riu, levando a mão ao peito. "Você sabe mesmo machucar um rapaz. Não dormiu bem, foi?"

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Não consegui sair da cama ainda," falei com um olhar significativo para Hestia. "Parece que todos estão obcecados em não me deixar dormir. Seria muito pedir para dormir um pouco? Eu passei o ano inteiro acordando cedo e adormecendo em cima dos livros que estava lendo a noite. As aulas terminaram. Eu tenho saudades de sentir a parte de trás das minhas pálpebras."

"É isso que acontece quando você se deixa enlouquecer de tanto estudar para os NIEM's," Hestia deu de ombros.

"Exatamente," concordo Sirius. "Para o verdadeiro inteligente, dormir é sempre prioridade," disse sabiamente.

"Vou ter isso em mente," disse caindo de volta nos travesseiros.

"Ah, Lily," disse Sirius lentamente. "Eu acho que você vai querer fazer alguma coisa sobre sua situação atual, sabe? Eu estou conseguindo ver sua relíquia da morte."

"O quê?" perguntou Hestia confusa.

"Deixa pra lá," ele murmurou para ela.

Sentindo meu rosto esquentar, eu peguei a bainha de minha camiseta com um sorriso envergonhado. Eu estava usando uma das camisetas de James. Esta era azul escuro. Eu tinha começado uma coleção de suas camisetas para usar na cama. "É, bem," gaguejei.

Sirius e Hestia se entreolharam e então viraram para mim.

"Ah, calem a boca," sibilei.

"Nós não falamos nada," disse Hestia com um sorriso largo demais para o meu gosto.

"Eu leio mentes," respondi rapidamente.

"Bom, nesse caso, Lily, eu retiro completamente o que eu estava pensando mais cedo," disse Sirius sombrio. "A não ser que você esteja interessada," acrescentou com uma piscadela.

Meu rosto se contorceu de nojo. "Ok, você é nojento. Eu preciso de um banho," anunciei, passando por eles e saindo do meu quarto. "Pare de risadinhas, Sirius. Merlin, parece que você tem doze anos."

Eu tinha feito metade do caminho pelo pequeno Salão Comunal que James e eu compartilhávamos antes de me virar, forçar Sirius e Hestia a saírem do meu quarto e fazer um feitiço de limpeza por precaução. Nunca era cuidado demais quando se tratava desses dois. De alguma maneira, as personalidades deles trabalhavam juntas, mas nunca era divertido ficar sozinha com os dois.

Meu banho foi rápido, mas longo o suficiente para aliviar o estres do meu despertar. Sorte que eu estava indo embora hoje, pois precisei apertar meu shampoo até a última gota para conseguir uma quantidade suficiente de shampoo para lavar meu cabelo. Pelo menos ainda tinha a essência de morango.

Com uma olhada rápida para o relógio, notei que era apenas vinte para as oito. Isso me dava tempo o suficiente para me vestir, checar duas vezes os itens em minha mala, tomar o último café da manhã, assassinar minha melhor amiga e esconder o corpo. Seria um grande dia.

Eu estava indo embora de Hogwarts?

Essa pergunta merecia uma resposta?

Apesar do meu orgulho em meus sentimentos normalmente indiferentes, minha medição de nostalgia havia atingido a altura de Hagrid. Eu culpei a TPM. Tinha que ser a tensão pós-magia, porque minha menstruação foi na semana passada. Soou bem científico com o anagrama.

Eu não podia acreditar que estava deixando o lugar que eu considerei como minha segunda casa por tanto tempo. Cada cantinho tinha um significado: a janela da sala de Adivinhações de onde eu atirei minhas folhas de chá e insultei audivelmente meu professor pela primeira vez; a escadaria perto do Salão Principal onde encontrei Hestia pela primeira vez após ser cercada por garotas chatas e Marotos pré-adolescentes em eu primeiro dia de Hogwarts; a seção de História da Magia da biblioteca onde James me empurrou contra uma estante de livros e…

Haviam tantas lembranças boas. Algumas delas aconteceram apenas em minha cabeça, no entanto.

Eu estava pronta para ir embora. Estava mesmo.

Haviam tantas redações que eu poderia escrever antes dos dedos de minha mão direita caírem. A essas alturas, eu não me importava mais em memorizar teorias de Feitiços ou dar uma apresentação correta da maneira mais eficiente de se descascar uma abissínea. Parte do último ano foi deixar os estudantes tão miseráveis que eles queriam desesperadamente ir embora. Era um mecanismo inteligente que até mesmo eu, Lily Evans, extraordinária Monitora-Chefe, não resisti a tentação, apesar de meu recorde excelente de em aguentar os escrombos acadêmicos.

Francamente, eu queria apenas dormir, dormir e dormir. Minha mãe podia me acordar só na hora de ir para a Academia de Aurores.

Falando em Academia de Aurores, eu, Lily Evans, senhorita Eu Sou Obsecada Com Cada Coisinha Porquê Sou Tão Preocupada Com Meu Futuro Que Vou Me Dar Um Ataque Cardíaco Aos 21 Anos, assim nomeada por Sirius, E Quem Também Aparentemente Gosta De Se Dar Múltiplos Apostos Ridículos, iria me tornar uma Auror. Eu consegui. Eu realmente consegui. Eu enfeiticei as meias daquele NIEM. Eu transformei ele em meu brinquedo. Eu o enfiei em minha poção e cuspi de volta. Eu lancei um _Riddikulos_ nele. Eu herb… Herbologia não tem como soar legal.

E o mais importante, eu venci James. Ele conseguiu quatro _Ótimos_ e um _Excede as Expectativas_ em Poções. Eu consegui todos _O_ s. Chupa essa, Potter!

É bom saber que nós temos uma relação tão saudável.

Em minha última manhã na escola, eu havia oficialmente terminado minha educação primária. Tudo que eu precisava fazer era ir para o café da manhã, e pegar o trem para casa.

Infelizmente, casa significa se arrumar para o casamento de Petúnia.

Em uma semana.

Com Vernon Dursley.

Sra. Petúnia Dursley.

Sra. Petúnia Evans-Dursley.

Sra. Tuney e a Baleia.

Eu descobri através de uma das escassas cartas que ela me enviou durante o ano. Enquanto as coisas terminaram generosamente bem durante o verão, eu inevitavelmente consegui estragar tudo. Para ser sincera, eu fui provocada. Tuney é uma irmã difícil de se ter. A sua carta de um metro, que incluía comentários de minha mãe, explicou toda a tragédia. Eu só queria estar lá para ver Vernon lutar para se levantar depois de ficar de joelhos. Isso foi maldade. Eu não tinha nada contra o sobrepeso… só Vermin.

Ainda assim, no caso da carta não ter sido clara o suficiente, cerca de uma semana atrás, eu recebi o anexo de um jornal local que anunciava a novidade, completada por uma linda foto do casal feliz. Naturalmente, James aumentou a foto, emoldurou-a, colocou sob nossa lareira no Dormitório dos Monitores, e encantou para que ela fizesse um "quack" aleatório a cada quatro horas. Não é necessário dizer que, em menos de uma semana, eu a tirei de lá, restaurei para o tamanho original e coloquei na minha gaveta de meias, onde permaneceu lá até eu fazer as malas ontem.

Por sorte, minha ausência na casa dos Evans significava que eu não fazia parte do planejamento do casamento não-desejado. Contudo, minha mãe me assegurou que assim que eu chegasse em casa, eu estaria envolvida no "dia mais feliz da vida de Petúnia."

Honestamente, se Petúnia quisesse um dia feliz, eu podia simplesmente grelhar um hambúrguer para ela.

Agora eu tinha a oportunidade de realizar atividades fúteis para o casamento, como conseguir porta-guardanapos cor casca de ovo, e os guardanapos na cor creme de ovo¹. Que legal da parte de minha irmã querer me incluir. Pelo cabelo do braço de Merlin, ela era um gênio.

Bem, pelo menos eu não precisaria aguentar isso sozinha.

Com um último aceno de minha varinha, passei meu rímel, ajeitei minha gravata vermelha e dourada e arrastei meu malão para o Salão Comunal, próximo ao de James. Com um último puxão, eu o soltei, amaldiçoando minhas costas por falta de força.

Me sentindo boba sentimental, despedi-me rapidamente do Dormitório dos Monitores-Chefes e rumei para o Salão Principal antes que eu perdesse tempo falando com objetos inanimados.

"Oi, Lily!" Dorcas Meadows me comprimentou quando entrei no corredor do segundo andar.

"Oi, Dorcas!" cumprimentei de volta com um sorriso alegre, continuando a andar. "Escreva!"

"Claro!"

"Lilly Willy!" Benjy Fenwich me chamou quando cheguei nas escadas.

"Benjy Fenjy!" ri de volta. "Você consegue acreditar?"

Ele zombou. "Tinha que acontecer um dia. Sete anos? Eles estão loucos? Você sabe quantos trabalhos eu fui forçado a não fazer em sete anos? Toda aquela negligência era insuportável. Eu quase perdi a noção da quantidade de trabalhos que não estava fazendo."

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Ah, Fenjy!"

"Café da manhã?" perguntou.

"Você me conhece tão bem," respondi.

"Se não conheço," brincou. "Se eu tivesse que te ver mastigando sua pena mais uma vez, eu acho que teria perdido. Pra alguém tão magra," ele disse antes de suspirar. "Ah, espere!"

Eu deixei meu queixo falsamente horrorizada. "Fenjy!"

Ele segurou minha mão. "Lily, se eu não fosse totalmente apaixonado pela minha namorada de longa data, e se eu não tivesse a certeza absoluta que James Potter pudesse me matar, eu iria querer fazer sexo com você."

Eu sorri. "Por quê?" perguntei.

"Porque você é muito gostosa," ele respondeu com uma risada.

"Te vejo no trem, seu explosivim!" provoquei.

"Não posso ir embora sem me despedir de você," ele riu antes de sair da escadaria, permitindo que o intenso congestionamento de alunos do segundo ano ocasionado por nossa conversa se dissipasse.

Sorrindo para mim mesma, eu entrei no Salão Principal pela última vez. Eu olhei para todos os professores sentados na mesa da frente. Eu havia me despedido de todos ontem na cerimônia de graduação. Eu esperava pompa, circunstância, e chapéus quadrados. Mas acontece que Hogwarts fazia tudo diferente. Os chapéus tinham a forma de cones.

Eu me abaixei para dar a Flitwick um último abraço e me estiquei ao máximo para fazer o mesmo com Hagrid. Eu até mesmo tentei dar um abraço final da Profª McGonagall antes dela se esquivar no último segundo, dar um tapinha em me braço, e agir de uma forma bem escocesa.

Slughorn me obrigou a tirar uma última foto com ele para seu Mural da Vergonha. Ele então ficou com as mãos um pouco soltas e disse algumas coisas um pouco inapropriadas sobre não ter mais medo de punição por conta de um relacionamento aluno/professor. Por sorte, eu notei que o céu estava azul e precisei ir embora.

Finalmente, eu pensei no Professor Dumbledore. Era uma honra tão grande poder tê-lo próximo a mim por conta dos meus deveres de Monitora-Chefe. Ele era tão… bem, eu não poderia pensar em uma palavra para descrevê-lo. Ele era Dumbledore.

Eu estava tão preocupada com a ideia de transformar Dumbledore em um adjetivo que eu não notei uma pessoa na minha frente até derrubá-la no chão.

"Merlin!" gritei, ajudando a garota a se levantar. "Me desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção por onde andava, e eu estava tentando ser sentimental pela última vez e…" me agitei, levantando a garota e tirando o capuz de suas vestes do seu rosto. "Ah, eu sinto muito, Tabitha!"

"Ah, tudo bem, Lily," garantiu ela, ajeitando sua gravata azul que havia escorregado para seu ombro durante nossa colisão. "Eu não estava prestando atenção por onde andava," acrescentou, mostrando o livro em sua mão.

Eu sorri. "É bom?"

"O melhor," disse ela. "O que eu vou fazer sem nosso encontro semanal do clube de livros?"

"Tenho certeza que você vai encontrar alguém para ficar no meu lugar."

"Ser do sexto ano é um saco," ela resmungou. "Todos os meus melhores amigos estão indo embora, você, o rapaz que eu…" ela parou de falar abruptamente enquanto um rubor se espalhava do seu pescoço até a raiz de seus cabelos loiros.

"Sabe," disse maliciosamente. "Eu ouvi dizer que Remus Lupin dará uma festa durante o verão. Já que ele foi seu tutor esse ano, talvez você devia parar pra dizer um 'oi'. Tenho certeza que ele adoraria te ver. Vou pedir ao Remus para garantir que você seja convidada."

Ela me deu um sorriso fraco.

"Te vejo depois?"

"Claro!" ela concordou.

Eu me virei para ir embora.

"Ah, e obrigada, Lily, por, você sabe."

Eu sorri. "Te vejo depois," repeti, caminhando em direção ao Salão Principal.

Eu me sentei ao lado de Hestia, que conversava animadamente com Sirius, na ponta esquerda da mesa.

"Cala a boca, seu idiota. Torta é um café da manhã perfeitamente nutritivo."

Eu me iluminei imediatamente. "Torta?" perguntei animada.

"Torta!" ela respondeu. "Ela combina todos os principais grupos de alimentos: açúcar, carboidratos e gordura saturada"

"Não vamos esquecer a fruta," acrescentei. "Merlin, eu amo torta."

Hestia sorriu ao me entregar uma fatia da torta de maça. "Exatamente. O que mais você comeria como última refeição aqui?"

"O que há de errado com umas tiras de bacon e uma salsicha?" insistiu Sirius.

Eu sorri com minha torta. "Você quer contar ou conto eu?" perguntei a Hestia.

"Confie em mim, ele não é," disse ela. "Apesar que as vezes eu me preocupo…"

"Ele só se confunde as vezes," respondi. "Mas as vezes eu me pergunto se não era melhor ele estar namorando o seu," respondi com uma careta.

"Parem de falar em códigos!" choramingou Sirius. "Eu nunca sei se vocês estão falando de mim."

"Ah, querido," disse Hestia, "é porque nós geralmente estamos."

"Argh, Remus, você está vendo o que eu tenho que aguentar?" perguntou Sirius, virando-se para a esquerda. "Não vejo a hora de ir embora daqui. Tem muita pressão aqui. Dá pra deixar todos os cantos da escola maluco."

"Você está mesmo dizendo que não vai sentir falta daqui?" Hestia o perguntou.

Ele deu de ombros. "Escola é escola," respondeu. "Você passa em um NIEM, você passa em todos eles. Eu gosto de pensar que ainda não cheguei aos dezoito anos. Você não para de ser um Maroto só porque parou de levar detenções. Sempre teremos Azkaban."

Eu olhei discretamente para Remus, que apenas suspirou e voltou a ler seu jornal.

"Além disso, tudo que eu faço, eu faço sério," ele acrescentou com uma risada que parecia um latido.

Hestia se inclinou sob a mesa e começou a dar tapinhas em sua cabeça. "Eu juro por Merlin, Sirius, se você fazer essa piada mais uma vez, eu te dou um chute a coitada da sua bunda!"

Sirius sorriu largamente. "Desde quando minha bunda é coitada?"

"Ah, você," Hestia agitou-se, enquanto começavam a se provocarem.

Eu olhei para Remus e pisquei quando encontrei seus olhos. Era incrível como depois de sete anos de escola, nós continuávamos com onze anos por dentro.

"Pelo menos eles não estão se agarrando," Remus comentou brilhantemente antes de sorrir.

Eu concordei veemente ao lembrar de todas as vezes neste último ano em que precisei presenciar suas inapropriadas demonstrações públicas de afeto. Certa imagens cravaram tanto em meu cérebro que nem mesmo um feitiço de memória poderia apagar. Eu sacudi minha cabeça e levei outra garfada de torta para minha boca.

"Alguém falou em se agarrar?" uma voz perguntou antes do seu dono se sentar ao meu lado.

Eu virei para minha direita para encontrar James sentado ao meu lado com sua habitual camisa de uniforme branca e gravata.

"E você chega agora," acusei.

"Audição seletiva, querida."

"Oi," eu o cumprimentei.

"Oi," disse ele de volta com um sorriso brilhante.

"Onde você estava?" perguntei, soando muito mandona para o meu gosto.

Ele se endireitou. "Negócios oficiais dos Marotos," respondeu vagamente. "Suco de abóbora?"

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Por que todo mundo que eu conheço é um pé no saco?" perguntei a Remus.

"Uma pergunta que eu faço a mim mesmo todos os dias, Lily," respondeu Remus com um suspiro, "mas é muito trabalhoso encontrar novos amigos."

"É o último dia, e tudo mais," concordei solenemente.

James revirou os olhos antes de se inclinar, beijar meu rosto, e colocar seu braço em volta dos meus ombros.

"E então éramos quatro," comentou Remus secamente.

"Ah, Aluado, você só está com ciúmes porque não tem uma dama," provocou James.

"Não que não existam candidatas belas e dispostas," disse com um sorriso provocador.

Remus me encarou sem expressão. "Eu não sei o que…"

"A Srta. Tabi…"

"Lily!"

Eu ri de quão vermelhas as pontas das orelhas de Remus poderiam ficar.

"Talvez Vernon tenha uma irmã," disse James com uma risada.

"Ele tem!" guinchei. "Ah, Remus e Marge."

"Soa bem," comentou James docemente.

"Qualquer coisa que o deixe menos tenso," disse Sirius, observando de qualquer coisa que ele estava fazendo com Hestia e que eu não queria ver.

"Vocês vão todos para o inferno," anunciou Remus.

Hestia levou as mãos ao peito. "Remus, você não disse isso!"

"E você sempre foi meu favorito!" acrescentei dramaticamente.

James protestou audivelmente e me encarou com uma expressão tão ferida que me quase fez com que eu me sentisse culpada.

"Pare de me olhar assim. Eu te amo de qualquer jeito."

Obviamente feliz consigo mesmo, James sorriu largamente e alcançou seu garfo para pegar um pedaço de minha torta.

Eu tirei o prato de seu alcance. "Eu não te amo tanto assim."

"Ai, Pontas," enfatizou Sirius. "Isso foi… ei, que horas são?" perguntou de repente.

Remus dobrou sua manga e checou as horas em seu relógio antes de responder.

"Certo, garotos," anunciou Sirius. "É hora do show."

Eu lancei um olhar curioso a Hestia, mas ela deu de ombros com uma expressão confusa em seu rosto.

"Três," disse Remus.

"Dois," continuou Sirius.

"Um," finalizou James.

"O que está acontecendo?" perguntei.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, eu ouvi um grito estridente vindo do Salão Principal. Eu olhei para frente e vi um bando de alunos da Sonserina se afastando da mesa.

"Um rato," exclamou uma garota.

Eu apertei meus olhos até conseguir enxergar um grande rato marrom percorrendo a mesa da Sonserina.

Eu estava tão hipnotizada pelo que estava acontecendo diante dos meus olhos que nem percebi que James, Sirius e Remus ergueram suas varinhas e começaram a berrar encantos. No meio de toda aquela multidão, eu tinha certeza que era a única que tinha reparado neles.

Depois de alguns estampidos e faíscas, todo o Salão Principal estava coberto de vermelho e dourado. A mesa da Sonserina estava decorada com um enorme leão que tinha um comprimento de quase metade da mesa, e as mesas da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa estavam cobertas de flâmulas e brilho. De alguma maneiras, todos foram forçados a usar um chapéu temático da Grifinória. Chocados, os Sonserinos tentavam tirá-los freneticamente, sem conseguir fazer com que eles saíssem do lugar, provavelmente, devido a um feitiço para colar muito forte.

Ninguém teve chance de descobrir o que estava acontecendo pois, quando todo o tumulto parou, começaram os fogos de artifício. Explosões que quase fizerem Flitwick cair de sua cadeira com os estouros, enquanto o teto do Salão Principal se iluminava num impressionante e ostentador show de luzes. Até mesmo alguns professores, incluvise Dumbledore, pararam com seus contra-feitiços para admirar. Depois de cerca de cinco minutos, um fogo de artifício gigante se rompeu e encheu o céu de ouro. As flâmulas se combinaram para mostrar "Marotos, turma de 1977", acima de uma foto dos arruaceiros, sorrindo como ninguém. Com um estalo final, as luzes desapareceram.

O Salão Principal se encheu de aplausos. Parados em frente à entrada, Remus, Sirius, James, e Peter, que de alguma maneira entrou no local, se curvavam com o mesmo brilho maroto em seus rostos.

Apesar de tudo, eu aplaudi junto com os outros estudantes. Eu parei quando o leão começou a rugir.

"Eu vou matar eles," Hestia sussurrou em meu ouvido com um sorriso maníaco em seu rosto.

"Não vai ter nada pra você matar depois que eu acabar com eles," respondi com meu próprio sorriso. "Me desculpe se você queria Sirius disponível para ter filhos."

Ela deu de ombros. "Ele não vai usar essa parte do corpo por um tempo mesmo."

Merlin, ser namorada de James Potter era ridículo.

James correu até mim, me levantando e girando.

"Me ponha no chão," berrei, batendo em suas costas com meus punhos.

"Você está falando alguma coisa?" ele gritou alegremente, tentando ouvir no meio do barulho. "Eu não consigo te ouvir! Tem um leão, veja!"

Eu bati nele novamente antes de me empurrar para o chão. "Você está tão morto," disse a ele.

Arrepiando seu cabelo com ansiedade, ele me deu um sorriso fraco. "Lembra quando você disse que me amava dez minutos atrás? Eu posso pegar uma penseira se você quiser."

"Mudei de ideia."

"Ah, vamos, Lily. Foi nossa última brincadeira. Nós somos os Marotos. Temos que marotar!"

"Isso nem é uma palavra," disse a ele rígida. "Além disso, vocês nunca ouviram falar em glória silenciosa e digna?" perguntei severamente.

"Isso é ultrapassado," respondeu.

"James! Nós estamos indo embora de Hogwarts! Você não pode agir como um completo idiota sempre que…" eu comecei o sermão até ele me interromper com seus lábios.

Esquecendo de tudo, até mesmo o caos em nossa volta, eu fechei meus olhos e o beijei de volta até recuperar meus sentidos e o empurrá-lo.

James não saiu do lugar e apenas estendeu a mão para tirar meu cabelo do rosto. "Desculpa, amor," pediu. "Eu vou me comportar. Quer dizer, se você me deixar viver."

"Você está em aprovação," decidi. "Mas na próxima vez, eu te dou um tiro."

"Essa é a coisa mais linda que você já me disse," ele brincou. "Admita, Lily, você gostou."

Eu resmunguei quando um sorriso involuntário apareceu em meus lábios. "Foi bem divertido," admiti.

Ele sorriu largamente.

"Só não deixe isso acontecer novamente," acrescentei com minha melhor imitação da McGonagall.

"Não posso, Lily," respondeu. "Nós estamos indo embora hoje. Essa foi minha última peça."

Eu franzi o rosto. "Eu não quero ir embora."

Ele sorriu para mim. "Eu sei. Pelo menos vou ficar em sua casa na próxima semana para te ajudar a lidar com a transição."

"Dando tempo para sua mãe digerir a carta que ela provavelmente vai receber até você chegar em casa," eu o corrigi.

"Talvez eu me esconda na sua casa."

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Ótimo," murmurei, olhando para o estrago que ele causou.

"Ah, Lily, foram bons anos," disse James com carinho, colocando seu braço em meu ombro e admirando seu trabalho.

"Desfaça o leão," disse a ele.

"Ele foi ideia minha!"

Eu dei uma cotovelada em sua barriga. "Idiota," murmurei.

"POTTER!", gritou uma voz, fazendo com que nós dois pulássemos.

Eu olhei em direção e vi McGonagall pálida com seus lábios mais franzidos do que nunca. Ao lado dela vinham Remus, Sirius e Peter, que pareciam prestes a serem beijados por um dementador.

"Parece que não vai ser eu quem vai te matar," falei alegremente.

"Caramba," James respirou fundo, parecendo verde. "Eu quero ser enterrado com minha Nimbus," pediu antes de encaminhar para sua ruína.

"Podemos fazer alguma coisa com esse maldito leão?"

Depois de muita bajulação da parte de Sirius, e o que eu suspeitei ter sido interferência de Dumbledore, McGonagall eventualmente os liberou. Eu fiquei um pouco desapontada ao vê-la ceder tão facilmente, mas logo percebi que deixar os Marotos no castelo iria punir apenas ela.

Uma vez no Expresso de Hogwarts, eu estava muito emotiva para ficar brava. James fez de tudo para me animar, mas eu não consegui evitar que umas poucas lágrimas escorressem pelo meu rosto ao ver o castelo desaparecer de vista. Obviamente, eu as sequei rapidamente antes que alguém pudesse perceber.

Nós nos divertimos nas horas seguintes lembrando das memórias da escola e forçando Peter a comer os sabores mais nojentos dos feijõezinhos. Hestia nos fez gargalhar feito loucos ao imitar várias pessoas descobrindo que James e eu estávamos juntos. Eu me lembro muito bem de quando ela quase desmaiou quando contei a ela a verdade na última vez em que estávamos no trem. E, claro, nada se compara a reação de Remus. Eu jurava que ele quase fez alguma expressão!

Tudo muito rápido, o trem chegou e King's Cross. Dar um abraço de despedida em Sirius, Remus e Peter era estranhamente sentimental. Muita coisa mudou durante o último ano. Eu amava minha melhor amiga, mas era legal ter um grupo mais próximos de amigos para sair por aí. Apesar da imaturidade, eles eram garotos fantásticos, embora eu nunca admitiria isso para a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos se eu tivesse que testemunhar pela vida de um deles um dia.

"Nós conseguimos, Lily!" disse Hestia, me puxando com lágrimas brotando em seu olhos.

"Ah, Hestia, não chore, por favor," pedi. "Se você começar a chorar, eu choro também."

Ela riu enquanto uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto. "Mas você tirou seus ductos lacrimais, lembra? Quarto-ano?"

Eu ri. "Lembro."

Sentindo-me boba, eu lembrei que veria Hestia novamente em alguns dias e tentei não ficar muito sentimental ao abraçá-la.

"Você vai ser um sucesso, Lily," Hestia prometeu.

"Falou a garota que já tem um emprego no Profeta Diário," contrapus.

Ela fungou. "Te escrevo," jurou. "Todo dia…bem, quase," acrescentou.

"Nos vemos em breve?"

Ela me abraçou mais uma vez antes de Sirius nos separar.

"Tudo bem, estrogênios a loucura, relaxem," disse ele calmo. "Esse não é o fim do mundo. É só o fim de acordar ridiculamente cedo. Além disso, todos nós sabemos aparatar."

Eu dei um sorriso fraco, limpando a umidade dos meus olhos. "Cuide dela até eu vê-la novamente, Sirius," disse.

Ele fez uma continência. "Sim, senhor, srta. Evans."

"Senhor?" James perguntou com um sorriso. "Tem alguma coisa que eu não estou sabendo?"

Eu revirei meus olhos, não admitindo o quanto eu gostava da maneira estúpida deles de me animar. "Vamos lá, seu bobão, antes que vocês soltem fogos aqui também."

"Uma única vez," James murmurou para si mesmo.

Ele caminhou até os garotos, e eles se encararam por um momento antes de caírem nas gargalhadas. Uma porção de abraços masculinos surgiram antes de James e Sirius finalmente se despedirem pela última vez.

"Eu sempre estarei esperando por você," Sirius prometeu, limpando uma falsa lágrima.

"Eu vou sonhar com você!" James prometeu, começando a puxar o carrinho com nossos malões.

Nós caminhamos uns cinco metros antes de James se virar e acenar para Sirius.

Suspirando, eu segurei a sua mão e forcei sua passagem pela plataforma.

Eu dei a ele um olhar significativo.

"O que foi?" perguntou.

"Nada," respondi, sacudindo a cabeça. "Bem, acho que esse é o fim."

"Lily," disse James franco. "Você não está se esquecendo de nada?"

"O quê?"

"O casamento de Petúnia."

Eu gemi. "Por que você não me deixou no trem? Caramba, por que você não me deixou no porta-malas?"

James riu alto enquanto me puxava para seu lado. "Agora, Lily, eu não passei um mês inteiro implorando para minha mãe me deixar passar uma semana na sua casa ao invés de passar um tempo com ela para você…"

"Oi!"

Eu olhei para adiante e vi minha mãe correndo até nós. Rindo, eu me separei de James, me preparando para o ataque. Só que eu não era a pessoa que estava a ponto de ser empurrada para o chão com um abraço.

"Claro," murmurei para mim mesma vendo minha mãe quase sufocar James com seus braços.

Pelo menos algumas coisas ainda não mudaram.

"Oi, Lils," disse meu pai calorosamente quando eles nos alcançou.

"Oi, papai," cumprimentei-o de volta com um abraço.

"Me desculpe pela sua mãe," sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Ela só está animada."

Eu dei de ombros quando ele me soltou. "Quem sou eu para separá-la de seu filho preferido?" comentei secamente.

Depois de um momento, minha mãe finalmente pareceu me notar. "Lily!"

"Ah, oi, mãe," respondi friamente. "Não tinha te visto aí."

Ela me puxou para um abraço, e eu capturei os olhos de James. Ele encolheu os ombros docemente para mim, e eu mostrei minha língua para ele.

"Sr. Evans," ele cumprimentou meu pai com um aperto de mão.

"Bom te ver novamente, James," disse meu pai com o tanto de carinho que um pai poderia ter com o namorado hormonal de sua garotinha.

"Ah, Lily, é tão bom te ter em casa. Eu fiquei tão arrasada quando você foi para a casa de James no Natal. Eu senti tanto a sua falta!"

Eu revirei os olhos ao perceber que a última parte do discurso era direcionada a James. Ele me convidou para o Natal e eu, animada com a permissão de minha mãe, aceitei ir. Na verdade, eu acho que ela disse, "Lily Evans, se você não for para a casa daquele garoto, você vai ter que encontrar outro lugar para dormir pois eu não vou te deixar ficar aqui." Meu pai estava um pouco menos ansioso em me deixar ir.

Petúnia, contudo, levou a notícia de uma maneira mais dura. Ela encerrou todas as comunicações comigo depois disso, exceto pela carta comunicando sobre seu noivado. Eu me senti um pouco triste em deixar ela, mamãe e papai no Natal, mas James estava tão animado. Era a primeira vez em quatro anos que seus pais estavam em casa para o Natal, e eu não poderia dizer não a isso.

O Natal nos Potter foi uma experiência sensacional. A casa inteira estava coberta de decoração. Até a lixeira deles cheirava a menta. A árvore deles era maior que as que decoravam o Salão Principal. A manhã de Natal trouxe a maior quantidade de presentes juntos que eu já vi. Eu dei lenços para os pais dele.

James me assegurou que eles não viam a hora de me receber novamente e que eles absolutamente me adoraram. Bem, pelo menos os pais de alguém me adoravam.

No caminho para casa, eu desenvolvi um novo jogo de bebidas. Toda vez que minha mãe falava "James," com a voz aguda, eu tinha que tomar uma dose de whisky de fogo. Mentalmente, eu estava muito, muito bêbada.

Enquanto dirigíamos pelas familiares ruas da vizinhança, eu fiquei muito ansiosa. Nós passamos a árvore com formato engraçado, a casa da velha senhora que colecionava bules de chá, e então logo chegamos na nossa velha rua. No segundo que meu pai estacionou o carro, corri para dentro de casa, subi as escadas e abri a porta do meu quarto. Depois de cumprimentar rapidamente o Sr. Snuggles e o resto dos unicórnios em minha estante, eu me atirei em minha cama.

Ah, perfeição.

"Senti sua falta, cama."

Eu inalei o cheiro do meu travesseiro e me encolhi no sentimento familiar de meus lençóis. Eu deixei meus dedos percorrer as pequenas flores e fechei meu olhos em felicidade. Estar em casa era tão bom.

"Isso é sorte para você," ouvi uma voz observar.

"Vai embora, James, isso é particular," disse a ele, continuando a cheirar minha roupa de cama.

"Aparentemente," ele riu levemente. "Só estou deixando seu malão, Vossa Majestade. Devo dar alguns minutos para vocês ficarem a sós?"

"Por favor e obrigada," respondi sem me preocupar em olhar para ele.

Eu sorri quando ouvi uns murmúrios e o som de passos se distanciando. Eu afofei meu travesseiro e virei de barriga pra cima. Sorrindo, eu observei as familiares rachaduras em meu teto. Meu teto meio que parecia um bolo de casamento. Estranho. Ah, Hogwarts não tem nada em minha cama.

Considerando um tanto impressionante, já que não havia drogas envolvidas no processo, eu entrei em uma espécie de viagem mística em meu teto que terminou apenas quando minha mãe abriu a porta do meu quarto.

Eu esfreguei minha mão no olho, confusa. "Sim, mãe?" perguntei em um tom desnorteado.

"Lily," disse ela exasperada. "Eu te chamei umas sete vezes. Você estava mesmo dormindo a essa hora?"

"Não estava dormindo," corrigi. "Só estava longe."

Ela deu um suspiro longo. "Sinceramente, Lily, alguém poderia pensar que você tem mono."

Eu dei de ombros. "Essa não é a doença do beijo?" perguntei com um sorriso.

"Lily Evans, trate de ir lá em baixo arrumar a mesa. Céus, você fica mais bocuda com a idade. Eu acabei de passar duas horas adoráveis com o James."

Aposto que passou.

"E ele não diz metade das besteiras que você fala," ela continuou o sermão.

"É só porque ele está tentando te impressionar, mãe," eu a corrigi enquanto me levantava. "Acredite em mim, isso passa."

"Fora," ela ordenou, quase fechando a porta em mim quando saí do quarto. "Sua irmã e Vernon vão chegar em casa a qualquer momento, e nós vamos todos ter um agradável jantar familiar. Eu fiz lasanha, e nós vamos discutir os planos para o casamento. Você não faz ideia da pressão que eu estou passando. Honestamente! Um casamento em junho! No que sua irmã estava pensando? Toda a comida vai precisar ser refrigerada, sem falar nas flores que vão murchar. Isso aqui é a Inglaterra. Fica quente aqui, pelo menos até o sol se por. Não quero nem pensar em se começar a chover. Uma droga de clima que nós temos na Inglaterra. Acho que vou ligar para os seus avós e dizer para eles nem saírem do lugar. Nós podemos fazer o casamento outro dia. Bom, mesmo assim, o vestido da Petúnia é lindo. Espere até você vê-lo. Eu disse para ela não deixar para buscá-lo um dia antes do casamento, mas você conhece sua irmã. Ela precise que tudo seja do jeito dela. Tem alguma coisa sobre perder peso nessa nova dieta de água. Lily, você está me ouvindo?"

Eu pulei o último degrau e me virei para encará-la. "Está cheirando ótimo, mãe. O que nós vamos comer?"

Ela me deu seu olhar mortal. "Lily, você precisa prestar atenção. É ótimo te ter em casa, mas nós precisamos nos concentrar em Petúnia agora."

"E como Dama de Honra, vou cumprir meu dever," respondi.

Eu esqueci de mencionar esse pequeno detalhe antes.

Minha mãe me deu um sorriso caloroso. "Boa garota. Agora, seis pratos, vá," ela ordenou antes de dar um tapinha em meu traseiro.

Eu chiei e rumei para a cozinha. Papai e James estavam sentados na mesa.

"Lily, onde você estava?" Meu pai perguntou enquanto me observava tirar os pratos do armário.

"Eu estava passando um tempo glorioso em meu quarto."

"Ah," respondeu ele sabiamente. "E como estava a cama? A mesma de quando você foi embora?"

"Melhor do que eu lembrava," respondi com um sorriso.

Ele sorriu de volta. "Excelente. Agora, Lily, você precisa nos contar sobre a escola. James estava nos deixando a parte de tudo, mas nós adoraríamos ouvir o seu lado. Francamente," acrescentou com uma careta, "seria interessante ouvir qualquer coisa que não fosse relacionada ao casamento."

"Quieto, Henry," minha mãe sibilou enquanto tirava a lasanha do forno.

"Perdão, querida," desculpou-se rapidamente.

Eu ri ao ouvi-lo resmungando para James por não tê-lo alertado.

"Não aconteceu nada de muito excitante, pai," disse com sinceridade, caminhando para a sala de jantar com a mão cheia de pratos.

"Acho difícil de acreditar nisso em uma escola de magia," ele falou da cozinha.

Eu ri enquanto distribuía os pratos na mesa. "A magia não é tão divertida quando você está sendo avaliado. E foi como provas depois de provas depois de uma maldita prova o ano inteiro. E não eram apenas provas, eram requisitos para nossos empregos."

"Ela está certa, Sr. Evans," concordou James, que piscou para mim quando voltei para a cozinha. "Até meu melhor amigo precisou trabalhar esse ano. Eu quase o matei."

Eu revirei meus olhos. Ir a biblioteca já foi o suficiente para fazer Sirius ficar com urticárias. Ele me disse que a única vez em que ele foi voluntariamente para lá foi para uma transa rápida nas prateleiras depois do toque de recolher. Claro, isso foi antes de Hestia. Ás vezes eu desejava que Sirius não me contasse coisas.

"Mas, quadribol!" meu pai insistiu. "Como a vida pode ser chata quando se tem quadribol? Vamos, James, Lily me disse que a Grifinória ganhou a taça, mas ela não me explicou o jogo."

"Ei!" rebati, puxando uma cadeira ao lado de James. "Minhas cartas estavam perfeitas! Eu te dei uma descrição minuciosa!"

Papai sacudiu a cabeça. "Ela fica tão bonitinha quando finge que entende de esportes."

James olhou para mim. "Fica mesmo," concordou debochadamente.

"James!" sibilei, batendo em seu braço.

"Ow!"

"Lily, guardanapos!" minha mão me lembrou com a voz alta na outra sala.

Imaginando se minha mãe tinha uma audição super-humana ou um radar James que eu não conhecia, eu fui até a despensa para pega os guardanapos. Nenhum guardanapo foi encontrado. Ótimo!

"Mãe! Estamos sem guardanapos!"

"Olhe na garagem!" ela falou em um tom abismado. "Deus, Lily, parece que você nunca morou aqui!"

Resmungando para mim mesma, eu marchei até a garagem e consegui encontrar um pacote de guardanapos na prateleira de baixo depois de uns dois bons minutos procurando.

Voltando para a cozinha, eu examinei os guardanapos amargante. "Mãe, você quis mesmo comprar essa cor laranja escandalosa, porque… ah!" Eu olhei para Petúnia e Vernon parados na porta de entrada. "Oi."

"Olá, Lily," Petúnia me cumprimentou rigidamente.

Eu examinei o anel em sua mão esquerda. A tira era de ouro, e o diamante se projetava de lá como bigode largo. "Olá, Vernon," acrescentei educadamente.

Ele fez um ruído em resposta. Ah, Vernon Baleialey. Um grunhido de você faz qualquer garota se amarrar a bola de gordura.

Eu senti que precisava dizer mais alguma coisa, mas fui salva por James que levantou de sua cadeira para apertar a mão de Vernon. Infelizmente, eu não pude ver se Vernon se estremeceu de medo porque precisei dobrar os guardanapos ridículos. Minha mãe correu atrás de mim com os talheres.

"Mãe, é só um jantar," disse em uma tentativa de acalmar sua agitação.

"Lily, cale a boca e pegue a lasanha," disse ela.

"É bom estar em casa, mãe," falei.

"Sim, querida, eu senti sua falta," ela respondeu freneticamente. "Lasanha, agora, antes que esfrie."

"Mas você acabou de tirá-la do forno!"

"Lily!"

Eu revirei os olhos e entrei na cozinha para colocar o par mais grosso de luvas para evitar que eu fosse queimada pela fumegante lasanha. Cuidadosamente, eu levei-a para a sala de jantar e coloquei sob uma toalha para que a temperatura congelante da lasanha não abrisse um buraco na mesa da madeira.

Depois que ela conseguiu colocar todo mundo na mesa, minha mãe finalmente conseguiu baixar seu modo de "JAMES!" para "ah, James." Merlin, se eu não tivesse certeza absoluta que James me amava, eu teria minhas dúvidas em deixá-lo ficar em minha casa por uma semana.

"Deu tudo certo com a banda?" minha mãe perguntou, servindo um prato de lasanha para Petúnia.

Petúnia gemeu. "Foi um desastre! Que banda de casamento não toca 'Hold me Close'? É praticamente uma obrigação destes grupos tocarem David Essex. Eu disse a eles que se eles não puderem tocar nossa música, nós não vamos querer que eles toquem em nosso casamento. Eles vão ter que ensaiar durante a semana."

Enquanto minha mãe respondia, James se inclinou para sussurrar em meu ouvido. "Quem é David Essex?"

Ah, se eu pudesse ser tão ignorante quanto ele. "Cantor trouxa," respondi. "Ele faz Celestina Warbeck parecer profundamente inteligente em matéria de letras."

Ele estremeceu em compreensão antes de dar mais uma garfada na lasanha.

"Bem, Lily, eu gostaria de ouvir sobre a cerimônia de formatura. Como exatamente…" meu pai começou.

"Henry!" minha mãe o interrompeu. "Nós temos uma crise em nossas mãos. Nós falamos de Lily depois."

"Tudo bem, mãe," intervi. "Sério, não se preocupe que acabou de acontecer uma grande mudança em minha vida."

"Lily, sua irmã está se casado," minha mãe estressou-se. "O casamento é em uma semana, você deveria ter vindo mais cedo e nos ajudado a preparar tudo."

Espantada, eu me soltei em minha cadeira com a boca aberta. Eu olhei para o meu pai, que deu de ombros timidamente.

"Ela está trabalhando duro no último mês," sussurrou ele em meu ouvido. "Eu não consigo acalmá-la. Não leve para o pessoal, Lils. Você sabe como sua mãe fica quando ela está estressada. Eu estou feliz que consegui reforços para ajuda a carregar o peso. Você vai ter sua mãe de volta assim que o domingo chegar, e poderemos comemorar."

Eu sorri e tomei um gole de minha água.

"Bem, Petúnia, eu espero que dê tudo certo," disse James educadamente.

Eu revirei os olho. Ele era tão desagradável.

"Vai dar tudo certo," Vernon nos assegurou pensativo, mexendo em seu bigode...para ele. "Eu não me preocuparia com isso."

"Ah, eu não estou preocupado, Vernon. Só estou oferecendo meus votos. Tenho certeza que vocês terão um ótimo casamento," James respondeu suavemente.

Não pude deixar de perceber como seus lábios quase sorriram.

"Sim," disse Petúnia, colocando sua mão em cima da de Vernon. "Vai dar tudo certo."

"É claro que tudo isso irá custar uma boa quantidade de dinheiro," disse Vernon finalmente. "Mas acho que isso vai acrescentar bastante me nossa felicidade."

"Claro," respondeu minha mãe depois de um tempo.

Eu me afundei em minha cadeira. Falar em dinheiro sempre me deixava desconfortável, principalmente considerando que meu namorado tinha muito.

"Apesar que," disse James. "Eu argumentaria que alguns dos melhores casamentos podem acontecer quando o casal tem pouco dinheiro."

"Somente um tolo se casaria sem uma base adequada," Vernon retorquiu.

"Essa base não seria amor?"

Vernon resmungou. "Se você quer uma bagunça em suas mãos."

"Eu acho que o que Vernon quer dizer é que deve ser uma escolha madura entre duas pessoas que podem se sustentar," Petúnia acrescentou rapidamente.

"Sua mãe e eu esperamos até que pudéssemos comprar um apartamento," disse meu pai.

"E é claro que neste ponto o casamento traz redução de gastos," Vernon respondeu. "Faz sentido financeiramente."

"Hum," comentou James em voz alta.

"Você tem alguma coisa a dizer, Potter?" perguntou James na defensiva.

Eu estava surpresa. Eu supus que Vernon tenha ficado mais simpático desde o último verão quando ele mal piscava em direção a James.

"Não," James respondeu, sacudindo a cabeça inocentemente.

"Pois parece que você tem uma opinião. Não importa," Vernon riu para si mesmo. "Não é como se caras como você podem lidar com casamento. Tenho certeza que é mais fácil para pessoas da sua natureza casar a qualquer hora. O que vocês fazem com suas aberrações poder ser qualquer coisa, mas nós levamos esse compromisso a sério. Aqui, na civilização requer mais esforço. Você vai perceber quando passar mais tempo no mundo onde há responsabilidades de verdade. Você ainda é jovem e inexperiente."

Meu pai se encolheu na cadeira.

Eu olhei a veia do pescoço de James pulsar e rezei a Merlin para que o jantar na casa dos Evans terminassem em paz uma vez.

"Eu te garanto, Vernon, que bruxos são tão capazes de compromisso quanto você."

Vernon riu calorosamente, sua barriga balançando enquanto ria. "Tenho certeza que você faz um esforço. Mas se você não gosta dela, você sempre pode fazer ela desaparecer."

Eu vi os punhos de James ficarem brancos. "Magia não funciona assim."

"Desculpe," Vernon resmungou. "Vamos ficar fora do caminho de um do outro. Você pode ficar com seu hocus pocus e deixar a matéria de casamento com os caras de verdade que realmente entendem disso."

"Parece tentador," comentou James com os dentes cerrados.

Eu soltei a respiração que estava segurando inconscientemente.

"No entanto," ele continuou.

Eu estremeci e rezei a Merlin para que ele não dissesse nada estúpido. Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era aguentar mais cinco minutos, e nós ficaríamos bem. Vamos, James.

"Eu não sei o que isso quer dizer já que Lily e eu estamos noivos."

Eu deixei meu garfo cair.

Ele disse isso mesmo?

Smehkaleen.

* * *

¹Gente, não consegui encontrar um sinônimo adequado para essas cores em português, então pra não ficar colocando beje/marrom/etc, eu resolvi colocar a tradução ao pé da letra. Em inglês é eggshell e eggcream, quem quiser ter uma ideia dá cor, dá pra jogar no Google :)

* * *

N/T: Depois de tanto tempo de espera, aqui está o primeiro capítulo da segunda fic da série "Boyfriend." Espero que vocês gostem, porque ela é tão boa quanto a primeira. A fic terá sete capítulos, e eu pretendo traduzir pra vocês o mais rápido possível. Não vou estipular prazos para entregar os capítulos, mas penso em mais ou menos uma semana. Menos que isso acho mais difícil, pois os capítulos são longos e tem algumas expressões, trocadilhos, que preciso de uns minutos a mais de dedicação.

Se você não leu a primeira fic, não terá problemas mas acompanhar essa, mas alguns pontos podem se perder. A tradução está no meu perfil!

Obrigada por continuarem aqui, e até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Possibilidades de Pedidos

_Anteriormente, em Noiva_

 _"Eu não sei o que isso quer dizer já que Lily e eu estamos noivos."_

 _Eu deixei meu garfo cair._

 _Ele disse isso mesmo?_

 _Smehkaleen._

* * *

 **Capítulo Dois**

 **Possibilidades de Pedidos**

* * *

" _O casamento é um circo de três anéis: o anel de noivado, o anel de casamento e o anel do sofrimento. ~Anônimo._

* * *

"O quê?"

"Meu Deus!"

"Quando?"

"Sério?"

"Ela está grávida?"

"NÃO!"

"Graças a Deus!"

"Ei!"

"Lily!"

"Você, quieto!"

"Argh!"

"O QUÊ?" repeti com mais força pela segunda vez caso alguém não tenha me ouvido. Eu me virei para James com raiva.

Ele se encolheu na cadeira ao notar o olhar de cada uma das pessoas da mesa o encarando. James se contorceu nervosamente e correu os dedos pelo cabelo. "Ah, Lily e eu estamos noivos," ele repetiu, embora dessa vez tenha parecido mais como uma pergunta.

Eu olhei para cada um deles e tentei capturar suas reações. Meu pai parecia sem palavras. Ele ainda estava segurando sua taça de vinho, e olhou para ela para ter certeza que ainda estava em sua mão. Eu percebi que sua testa parecia enrugada por conta de todas as linhas que estavam se formando. Parecia uma daquelas batatas onduladas.

A expressão de Petúnia passou de sem palavras para compreensão, para excêntrica, para descrença, e para desaprovação. Agora, eu tinha quase certeza que ela estava em fúria desenfreada. Seus olhos azuis estavam cheios de malícia e ela encarou James como se estivesse tentando matá-lo ali mesmo. Se considerarmos a maneira como ela rasgou seu guardanapo em duas partes como exemplo, James não irá partir em paz. Que bom. Naquele momento, eu aprovava. Eu me perguntei se Tuney precisava de ajuda.

Ela virou seu olhar para mim. Um pouco assustada com a maneira que seus olhos se estreitaram em uma longa fenda, eu rapidamente olhei para Vernon, que ficava movendo sua cabeça para olhar James e Petúnia com uma expressão boquiaberta que deixava seu bigode parecer surpreso.

Mamãe, é claro, estava com um grande brilho de empolgação. A ansiedade em seus olhos parecia de uma criança que acabou de ser informada que poderia levar qualquer animal do zoológico com ela para casa. E ela queria o leão. Um pequeno sorriso se formou e se espalhou pelo seu rosto até uma calorosa exclamação de parabéns finalmente explodir de sua boca. "Isso é maravilhoso!" Ela guinchou, quebrando o silêncio.

A energia na sala mudou imediatamente.

"Isso não é maravilhoso, Henry?" Ela cutucou meu pai e deu a ele um olhar significativo.

Ele baixou sua taça e tirou seus óculos para descansar sua mão em sua testa. "É inesperado," ele conseguiu falar depois de um momento.

"Quem diria, minhas duas meninas casadas! É, Petúnia, parece que você não é mais a única especial aqui!"

A cabeça de Petúnia virou rapidamente para minha mãe. "Mas, mãe! Ainda sou eu quem está casando!"

"Sim, mas agora sua irmã também! Você consegue imaginar? Lily e James Potter!" minha mãe ecoou alegremente e levantou da mesa. Ela caminhou até nós e atirou seus braços em James. "Ah, eu estou tão feliz!"

Petúnia fez um barulho com sua língua, observando minha mãe com desdém.

Eu escondi meu rosto em minhas mãos para esperar o pesadelo terminar. Depois de alguns segundos, eu me certifiquei de chutar James dolorosamente na canela para que ele pelo menos lembrasse de acordar.

"Obrigado, Sra. Evans," James ganiu.

"James, querido, me chame de 'mãe'," disse ela docemente. "Nós somos uma família agora."

"Ah, April?" papai interrompeu mamãe, que estava alcançando James para abraçá-lo novamente. "Eu gostaria de ouvir a história completa antes de começar a comemorar," disse ele secamente. Ele direcionou seu olhar severo a James. "Fale."

"Sim, James, conte-nos como tudo aconteceu," apressou minha mãe.

"Eu prefiro não ouvir isso," disse Petúnia rigidamente.

"Quieta, Petúnia," mamãe sibilou.

"Não," disse James de volta, "Petúnia está certa. Não quero me intrometer…"

Petúnia bufou alto, e Vernon colocou seu braço sob a cadeira dela para confortá-la.

"Não, isso não é intromissão nenhuma," disse minha mãe cegamente. "Eu preciso ouvir a história. Como você pediu a mão dela James? Foi tremendamente romântico?"

James riu nervosamente. "O que você diz, Lily?"

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas. Eu não ia ceder a ele. Ele se enfiou nesse buraco, e eu estava bem com ele morrer nele. "Eu não consigo me lembrar nada disso," falei, minha voz grampeada. Eu cruzei meus braços e encarei meu trabalho de artes da escola primária que estava emoldurado no outro lado da sala.

"Sim, bem, é," James gaguejou, tateando seu cabelo, "é porque ela está em choque. Acabou de acontecer."

"Sério?" minha mãe perguntou. "Hoje?"

James assentiu. "Sim, foi... nessa manhã durante o café."

"Ela não está usando um anel," Petúnia apontou altivamente.

"Você não pode noivar sem um anel," disse Vernon presunçosamente. "Você não tem como comprar um?"

"Tinha um anel," disse James defensivo. "Eu só precisei mandar de volta para ajustar. Lily tem dedos maiores do que eu pensava," ele brincou lamentavelmente. "Deve ficar pronto amanhã."

Maldito.

"Tão rápido?" Vernon observou.

"Eu me locomovo rápido."

Meu pai fez um som estranho com sua garganta.

"Bem, quer dizer, o serviço de consumidor tem um padrão bem alto para esse tipo de produto bruxo. Feito por duendes, entende?" James acrescentou, desculpando-se.

"Você escondeu o anel na bebida dela?" minha mãe perguntou sonhadora.

"Não," disse James. "Muito melhor do que isso."

Petúnia bufou. Eu esqueci de contar a James como Vernon pediu a mão de Petúnia. Foi o lance do jantar chique com o anel na champanhe. Ah, Merlin, eu ia matar o James. Será que ele estava tentando derrubar qualquer ponte entre Petúnia e eu?

"Ah, bem, vejam," disse James, olhando ao redor da sala, como se a resposta fosse aparecer no papel de parede. Ele tentou encontrar meu olhar, mas eu evitei. "Tinha um rato."

"Um rato?"

"Sim, ele estava correndo pelo Salão Principal, e tinha um leão."

"Perdão," disse Vernon. "Mas vocês frequentam uma escola ou um circo?"

James cerrou os dentes antes de continuar com seu conto. "E todos estavam correndo ao redor de nós, e eu me virei para Lily, e pedi para ela casar comigo."

Minha mãe me olhou avida. "E o que você disse, Lily?"

"Se eu soubesse," respondi.

"Ela ficou em choque, obviamente," James se apressou para responder por mim. "Mas então eu fiquei de joelhos, e ela viu que era sério. Eu tirei a caixa do meu bolso, abri, e mostrei o anel a ela. Ela disse que sim, eu coloquei o anel em seu dedo, e começaram os fogos de artifício."

"No lado de dentro?" perguntou Petúnia.

"O teto é encantado para parecer o céu," James respondeu.

Minha mãe suspirou. "Tinha fogos mesmo, Lily?"

Eu mordi minha língua. Idiota. "Sim." E o leão veio e mordeu sua cabeça por ele ser o bastardo patético, idiota, desgraçado e mentiroso que ele é.

"Isso é tudo muito repentino," disse meu pai com uma voz fraca.

Não me diga. Aparentemente, eu estava noiva. Eu olhei para o meu pai com simpatia. Merlin, eu estava bem do seu lado.

"Eu sei que isso é pouco estranho, mas Lily e eu nos amamos," respondeu James, beijando meu rosto.

Forçando um sorriso, eu dei uma cotovelada em sua cintura.

"Na maior parte do tempo," ele tossiu.

"Ah, Lily, essa notícia é a melhor de todas."

Eu olhei para a alegria pura e inalterada no rosto de minha mãe então para o brilho triste no de Petúnia.

"A melhor," ecoei fracamente.

"Ah, eu consigo imaginar um casamento no outono pra vocês. Vai cair muito bem com sua cor, James. Você tem uma pele tão bronzeada. Lily poderia ficar um pouco mais no sol. Ela está um pouco pálida. Vou ter que convidar todos os vizinhos. Nós vamos dar um jeito de explicar a parte de bruxaria para eles. Vai ser um casamento lindo. E Petúnia vai ser a Dama de Honra, certo, Lily? É justo já que você é a dela. Irmãs tem que fazer essas coisas, é claro."

Nervosamente, eu olhei para Petúnia. "Hum, Tuney, você, ah, quer?" perguntei.

Ela terminou seu gole de água e baixou o copo. Seu rosto estava sem expressão. "Acho que sim."

Eu me enchi de alívio. Petúnia iria ser minha Dama. Pro casamento que não ia acontecer porque eu não estava noiva. Caramba, James tinha que saber bem seus contra-feitiços, porque eu ia mandar cada azaração conhecida pelo próprio Merlin em seu traseiro.

Minha mãe sorriu. "Ah, minhas duas meninas," ela cantarolou. "Você não está feliz, Henry?"

"Demais."

Eu me levantei repentinamente.

"Algum problema, Lily?"

"Preciso que vocês me deem licença," respondi roboticamente. "Tudo bem se eu ter uma palavrinha com James em particular?"

"Claro, tudo o que você quiser, querida."

Ah, como minha mãe podia ser instável. Agora ela percebeu que eu estava em casa.

"Certo," disse empurrando minha cadeira e me encaminhando para a cozinha. "James?"

Ele se levantou e me seguiu em silêncio. Quando chegamos na cozinha, ele segurou minha mão e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa.

Eu coloquei minha mão em sua boca. "Lá fora," sussurrei a ele antes de abrir a porta para o quintal.

Eu o segui para fora e fechei a porta com um tinido.

"O que você fez?" indaguei com uma voz calmamente mortal.

"Lily, eu não sei o que aconteceu! Eu estava lá e de repente…"

"O que você fez?" perguntei novamente.

"Ah, Lily, me desculpe! Eu não queria fazer isso!"

"James, você levou um balaço na cabeça de novo?"

"Não."

"Foi atingido por um _Confundus_?"

"Não."

"Bem, então você deve ter caído de cabeça quando bebê porque não tem outro motivo para você ter contado para minha família inteira que estamos noivos," sibilei.

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu!"

"Como assim, não sabe o que aconteceu?" indaguei.

"Eu, eu não sei. Aconteceu!"

"Você falou, esse é o problema!" disse irritada.

"Não foi minha intenção," James insistiu. "Escapou."

"Deixou escapar? Isso não é uma frase que se deixa escapar. 'Eu roubei seu pente', essa é uma frase pra se deixar escapar. Contar para meus pais, minha irmã e Vernon Dursley que vamos os casar não é uma coisa que casualmente escapa da sua boca!"

"Bem, escapou."

"James! Você disse que nós vamos nos casar! Você não conta aos pais da garota antes de pedir a mão dela!"

"Bem, tecnicamente, você tem que pedir permissão," James contornou.

"Quem disse que eu quero me casar com você?"

James segurou minha mão e ficou de joelhos. "Lily, você… ai!" ele chiou quando agarrei seu ombro.

"Não faça isso agora!"

"Tarde demais?" perguntou. "Ou porque você está tão inacreditavelmente furiosa comigo agora que você vai dizer 'não', me levando para um mar de depressão tão profundo que eu não vou me preocupar em me alimentar e morrer?"

"As duas coisas," respondi, fazendo meu melhor para não rir.

James suspirou. "Lily, eu sinto muito. Eu não sei o que aconteceu."

"Você agiu como um completo idiota."

"Sim," ele concordou. "Eu sou um péssimo homem."

"Menino," corrigi. "E eu meio que te odeio agora," disse a ele.

"Eu fui provocado, Lily."

Eu debochei. "Você não conseguiu lidar com os insultos de Vernon Dursley?"

"Como eu poderia saber que isso não iria terminar em socos?" ele perguntou. "Se piorasse, Lily, ele poderia sentar em mim."

Eu engoli meu riso. "E seria um dia feliz."

"Ah, vamos, Lily. Você está sendo um pouco hipócrita, não está?"

"Como?" perguntei provocadoramente. "Escolha bem suas palavras, Potter. Você não vai querer que suas últimas palavras estejam gramaticalmente incorretas."

Ele riu nervosamente e puxou seu cabelo. "Bem, você mentiu para eles quando começamos a namorar."

"Foi diferente," retorqui.

"Que nada", ele respondeu. "Exatamente a mesma coisa, exceto por algumas pequenas circunstâncias."

Eu abri minha boca para falar, mas ele continuou rapidamente.

"Eu admito que agora temos uma posição um pouco mais alta, mas isso não fica mais divertido?"

"Você tem um senso de humor doente."

"Ah, vamos, Lily, não podemos escrever isso como uma história engraçada para contar aos netos?"

"Isso assumindo que você ainda vai poder ter filhos depois que eu terminar de te azarar."

James casualmente deu uns passos para traz em direção aos balanços e tentou sutilmente alcançar sua varinha. "Me ajude com isso, Lily."

"O início do nosso relacionamento provavelmente não é o melhor ângulo para se usar, Potter. Eu me lembro de ter terminado muito mal."

"Você teve que fazer todos aqueles favores sexuais para recuperar minha confiança em você. É isso o que você quer, Lily? Favores sexuais? Porque eu ficaria mais que feliz em…"

"James, por que você faria isso?" perguntei com um suspiro. "Eu não sou mais aquela garota que mentiu para você e traiu sua confiança. Estou diferente. Sou sua namorada. Foi tudo diferente. Nós estávamos num lugar tão bom! Tudo estava indo tão bem."

"É só um pequeno passo para frente," disse ele. "Isso não vai nos abalar."

"É outra mentira!"

"É um pedido de casamento."

"Sim, James, é um pedido de casamento," falei. "Deveria ser romântico e memorável e bonito e o mais importante, ser de verdade! Merlin, Deus, droga, eu só não…" Eu parei de falar e me afundei no balanço em minha frente.

"Ah, Merlin, Lily," James sussurrou, parecendo genuinamente triste, sentando no balanço ao meu lado. "Eu não queria estragar isso para você."

Eu suspirei. Eu nunca fui do tipo que sonhava com o cara perfeito. James meio que me encontrou. Ele só era um cara irritante que não me deixava em paz até que eventualmente eu quebrei seu coração e implorei por ele de volta. Eu era sortuda, acreditava. Mesmo assim, toda garota merecia um pedido de casamento. O rapaz deveria planejar, suar de nervosismo e ficar de joelhos. Eu queria aquilo. Eu queria toda a experiência. Eu queria aqueles fogos estúpidos estourando no fundo. O que eu não queria era uma conversa constrangedora em um jantar e um irmã emburrada.

"É só que um pedido de casamento é uma coisa importante," falei. "É um passo significativo. Não é uma coisa qualquer que se diz como se fosse uma grande piada para Vernon Durlsey."

"Agora você sabe como eu me senti no último verão," James suspirou. "Todo tempo sonhando em como conseguiria convencer você a sair comigo, e então você simplesmente pulou isso."

Merlin, foi tão fácil esquecer os seis anos de James me perturbando. Ele tinha sido tão desagradável que eu apaguei essa parte. Eu soltei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. "Como se isso ajudasse."

"Ah, Lily, não fique triste," James implorou. "Eu sinto muito. Vou fazer de tudo para concertar isso. Vamos ficar noivos. Teremos todo o romantismo que você quiser. Vai ser o casamento perfeito."

Eu não conseguia imaginar isso. Eu não ia me casar até ter pelo menos 25 anos. Eu já vi filmes sobre garotas que se casaram logo após terminarem o segundo grau. Elas nunca conseguiam realizar seus sonhos porque estavam muito ocupadas dobrando as roupas limpas e cuidando de oito filhos. Eu não ia deixar isso acontecer comigo. Eu iria me tornar uma Auror.

"Você está brincando, James? Nós temos dezoito anos! Eu não vou me casar com você!"

"Lily!"

"Nós estamos namorando há menos de um ano, James."

"Mas nós nos amamos."

"Fale por você."

"Lily," ele gemeu.

"É um casamento," argumentei. "Nós não temos emprego. Nós moramos com nosso pais. Nós saímos da escola hoje."

"Eu tenho dinheiro," ele insistiu.

"Seus pais tem dinheiro," eu corrigi. "James, casar seria ridículo."

"Certo," disse curto. "Então vamos para dentro agora mesmo e dizemos que foi um grande mal-entendido. Apenas uma piada amigável para deixar Vernon com calor de baixo do colarinho."

"Não podemos fazer isso," falei. "Não depois da história que você contou."

"Droga, você está certa. O Vermin nunca vai me deixar esquecer isso."

"Nem a Tuney," concordei. "E minha mãe parecia tão feliz."

"Eu tenho certeza que se eu tivesse ficado lá um pouco mais, seu pai teria me dado um soco no nariz."

"Merecidamente," comentei antes de suspirar. "Eu não sei onde isso nos leva."

"Para o quintal," ele respondeu roboticamente.

Eu bati em seu ombro. "Eu te odeio," repeti.

Ele acariciou o ombro e riu alto. "Não, não odeia. Se você me odiasse, teria chutado meu traseiro a muito tempo atrás."

"Bem, eu particularmente não gosto de você agora, sim?"

"Lily, querida," ele ecoou, colocando seu braço em meu ombro. "Nós estamos noivos."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Você está muito apressado," disse a ele, empurrando seu braço. "Eu não falei que me casaria com você. Eu ainda tenho esperanças que Benjy Fenwick termine com a vadia dele e me leve ao Beco Diagonal como me prometeu."

"Ei! Danica é muito legal. Ela é uma ótima batedora, também."

"Nosso amor é trágico," disse a ele solenemente.

James suspirou cansado e levantou de seu balanço. Resmungando, ele ficou de joelhos e segurou minha mão. "Tão difícil," bufou, envolvendo minha mão nas dele.

Eu estava congelada. Eu podia literalmente ouvir o relógio em seu pulso enquanto esperava ele falar. Meu coração disparou em meu peito. Todo meu sangue foi para minha cabeça e permaneceu lá. Ah, Merlin. Ah, Merlin. Ah, Merlin.

"Lily Evans, você me daria a honra de fingir ser minha noiva?"

Levei alguns segundos para decifrar o que ele estava dizendo. "Você quer fingir um noivado?" perguntei finalmente quando meu sangue, que tinha parado de correr enquanto ele falava, voltou a percorrer entre minhas veias mais uma vez.

Ele soltou minha mão e se levantou. "Bem, você falou antes. Eu baguncei muito as coisas para isso ser um noivado de verdade. Aparentemente, eu não conhecia o Padrão Ouro dos Evans."

"E," acrescentei para ele.

"Nós só temos 18 anos."

"E."

"Nós estamos namorando há apenas dez meses."

"E."

"E, aparentemente, você só está passando seu tempo comigo até você conseguir um encontro com Benjy Fenwick, a quem eu vou matar, a propósito, na próxima vez que eu o vir."

Eu revirei meus olhos.

"E nós dois somos muito teimosos para voltar lá e nos envergonhar na frente de Petúnia e Vernon," ele continuou.

"Alguém de nós é teimoso, e o outro é apenas um passageiro inocente," eu o corrigi.

"Nós não podemos fingir que isso não aconteceu," finalizou James, ignorando minha interrupção.

"Deixa eu explicar isso," eu disse, tentando processar a ideia em minha mente, "nós fingimos o noivado e então o quê? Eventualmente, essas coisas levam a casamento, Potter, eu não estou afim de andar até o altar com você do outro lado, com o Sirius, aquele grande palhaço, parado ao seu lado, sem dúvidas."

James coçou sua nuca. "Vamos fazer um noivado longo," disse ele dando de ombros. "Muitas pessoas ficam noivas por anos. Nós podemos nos preocupar com isso depois. Nós se temos que nos focar em segurar isso enquanto eu estiver aqui pela próxima semana. Quando o casamento da sua irmã terminar, isso vai parecer uma notícia velha."

Eu mordi meus lábios ansiosamente. "Eu não gosto disso."

Ele riu com naturalidade. "E você acha que eu gosto? Assim que esse casamento terminar, eu vou acabar com tudo isso. Benjy Fenwick uma ova."

Eu suspirei. "Sem drama, Potter," eu o alertei.

Ele ergueu suas mãos inocentemente.

Eu franzi minha sobrancelha para ele. "Eu conheço você," alertei. "O que quer que você esteja planejado, pare. Isso não vai virar um grande gesto romântico. É apenas uma solução prática para um erro ridículo."

"Com quem mais você vai se casar?" ele perguntou. "E se você disser Benjy Fenwick, eu conheço algumas azarações, também."

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Você não tem jeito," disse a ele.

"É como música para meus ouvidos, amor," ele provocou. "O quê você diz?" pressionou.

Eu suspirei. "Está bem," sibilei, cruzando os braços em meu peito.

Sorrindo descaradamente, James veio até mim, se inclinou, e me beijou. "Lily Potter," ele sussurrou em meu rosto.

Eu o empurrei. "Falso noivado!" eu o lembrei. "Dezoito anos! Dez meses!"

"Perdão," desculpou-se, tentando, sem sucesso, arrumar suas feições para algo um pouco mais sombria. "Não vai acontecer de novo."

O idiota nem teve a decência de parar de radiar.

Antes de nos recolher para nossos quartos separados, James e eu definimos algumas regras. Eu o proibi estritamente de contar a Sirius ou a qualquer um de seus amigos sobre nossa armação. E não, eu não estava sofrendo com problemas com compromisso, como da última vez, como James teve a gentileza de sugerir. Só porque ele era estúpido como um verme-cego não significa que ele tenha que transmitir isso para o resto do mundo. Isso ficaria entre nós e o resto da família Evans.

Segundo, ele não tinha permissão para fazer mais nenhum pronunciamento sobre nosso alegado casamento. Eu já tinha uma mãe super zeladora que já estava molhada de felicidade. Eu não precisava de James enchendo a cabeça dela com casamentos no outono e vestidos de damas de honra. Ela poderia explodir.

Finalmente, ele, sob nenhuma circunstância, poderia me referir como "Lily Potter." Meu nome era Lily Evans. Ele poderia pegar essa baboseira machista de troca de nomes e enfiar no seu traseiro.

Mesmo assim, não importa quantas regras eu tivesse imposto a ele, a história toda me fazia sentir nauseada quando entrei em meu quarto, sendo cuidadosa para evitar qualquer tipo de comunicação não-desejada com minha família. Todo esse plano tinha um presságio escrito com grandes letras em neon e uma veela dançando. Isso não era uma boa ideia. Isso não era uma boa ideia.

Mas eu preferia fazer isso do que dizer a Tuney que eu não estava noiva de verdade.

Maldito do meu orgulho. Este era o meu número um dos Sete Pecados Capitais. Logo ao lado de luxúria. Pelo menos eu tinha poder de negar a James alguma coisa.

Com esse pensamento prazeroso, eu adormeci.

Quando eu acordei no dia seguinte, eu me senti exausta. Conspirar e intrigar não fez nada de bom para meu sono R.E.M. Apaticamente, eu puxei meu travesseiro na tentativa de roubar mais alguns minutos de sono. Não funcionou.

Resmungando para mim mesma, eu esmaguei o travesseiro em meu rosto. Minhas mãos se tocaram, e eu senti algo duro em meu dedo. Eu estiquei meus dedos para ver o que era. Merlin, você só pode estar brincando.

Eu sentei e joguei meu travesseiro para o lado, encarando o anel de diamante em meu anelar esquerdo.

"Maldição."

Sem me importar em como eu estava aparentando ou se minha boca tinha se tornado um habitat de grindylows, eu corri para o andar de baixo. Ele estava sentado na mesa da cozinha lendo o jornal e bebendo café.

"Que porcaria é essa?" perguntei furiosa.

Seus olhos deixaram a página de esportes rapidamente para me olhar. "Bom dia, Lily."

"Que porcaria é essa?" repeti, sacudindo minha mão esquerda em seu rosto.

Cansado, James coçou a parte de trás de seu cabelo e dobrou o jornal. "É um anel," respondeu calmamente.

Eu fervilhei. "Eu sei o que é," bufei.

"Então por que você per…"

"O que ele está fazendo no meu dedo?" exigi.

Ele sorriu. "Ele não faz nada, Lily. É um objeto inanimado."

Eu bati em seu peito. "Você é um babaca insuportável e deplorável."

"Ok! Ok!" rendeu-se após eu ter batido nele pela quarta vez. "Você não disse nada sobre anéis. Tecnicamente, eu ainda estou dentro das regras. Além disso, eu disse a sua mãe que você teria um anel em seu dedo hoje. Você não queria me fazer de mentiroso, queria?"

Eu apertei meus dentes.

"Explique, agora," ordenei.

James engoliu nervoso. Ele parecia um menino de dois anos que foi pego desenhando na parede branca recém-pintada da cozinha. "Antes que você pegue sua varinha e faça algo imperdoável, eu não gastei nenhum dinheiro, prometo," ele me assegurou rapidamente.

Eu suspirei. Era um pequeno alívio saber que seu cofre em Gringotts não sofreu nenhum dano.

Honestamente, se ele fosse me comprar alguma coisa, eu não queria algo tão bobo quanto um anel. Se ele quisesse mesmo gastar alguns galeões, nada diria 'eu quero que você seja minha esposa de mentirinha' como um bom livro. Talvez se ele me comprasse a Floreios e Borrões eu o perdoaria. James pareceria muito mais convincente sentado em cima de todos aqueles livros. Eu poderia até fazer uma caridade ensinando Sirius a ler. Eu tinha 99% de certeza que ele passou seus sete anos em Hogwarts apenas olhando as figuras.

"Eu precisei ir até em casa pegar umas roupas," James tagarelou. "Então não foi nada demais."

"Huh?"

"O anel. Eu sei que ele está na minha família há anos, mas eu duvido muito que minha tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-avó Chartreuse iria se importar. Eu ouvi dizer que ela era mais uma amante de gatos mesmo. Meu avô disse que ela era um passarinho louco. Isso é o que acontece quando você fica amigo de Helga Hufflepuff, acredito."

Merlin, eu estava usando uma relíquia da família Potter tão antiga quanto os fundadores. Alguém me lance um Avada Kedavra agora.

"James!" exclamei.

"Só estou brincando com você, Lily," disse ele com um sorriso. "Merlin, você é tão ingênua. Como se os Potters fossem amigos dos Hufflepuffs. Isso volta três gerações, eu juro."

Eu ia precisar de uma poção para remover minha língua do meu esôfago. Três gerações ainda assim era um legado muito maior do que eu desejava. A coisa mais antiga que eu tinha era um par de calças que eu ainda poderia usar como capri se não fosse por causa de toda a torta que comi. Aumentar uns números de tamanho nunca foi tão gostoso.

"James, eu não sei se isso é certo," falei, tateando o anel em minha mão esquerda.

"Você gostou, pelo menos?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Como não gostar? Diamantes, yay," comemorei desanimadamente.

"Você chegou a olhar por mais de meio segundo para dizer que ele é caro?" ele perguntou sabiamente.

Era em momentos como esse que eu considerava trocar James por um modelo mais jovem e menos perceptivo. O maldito era uma enciclopédia Lily. Se eu não tivesse certeza que ele era péssimo em Adivinhação, eu poderia chamá-lo de vidente.

Relutantemente, eu ergui minha mão esquerda e olhei para o anel. A tira era prateada.

"Ouro branco," James, o onisciente, me corrigiu.

Ele estava revestido com pequenas lascas de diamante que pareciam brilhar mais do que o normal. No centro ficava um largo diamante. Ele também me espantou com seu brilho.

"Corte de princesa. Cinco quilates. Feito por duendes. Isso explica porque o diamante brilha mais do que os que você costuma ver. Os diamantes da tira também. Dá um grande efeito ao anel."

"Sim," concordei. "Bem grande."

"Então você gostou?" James pressionou.

Eu gostei. Eu realmente gostei. Era brilhante e extravagante e todas as coisas que não pertenciam a residência dos Evans ou a meu dedo. Eu tentei tirar o anel de meu dedo, mas o maldito serviu tão bem que eu tive que mexê-lo furiosamente para ele se mexer. "Não posso aceitar isso," disse quando finalmente consegui tirar.

James olhou com uma tristeza por trás de seus óculos. "Lily, é só um anel."

"James, ele é obviamente importante, e eu acho que você não deveria dar uma coisa dessas em um noivado falso. Você deveria perguntar para quando for pedir uma garota em casamento de verdade."

"Cale a boca, Lily," disse James, pegando o anel de minha mão. "Se eu quiser pedir a mão de alguém de verdade, eu sei onde você mora. Eu só quero deixar isso garantido até Benjy Fenwick perceber que eu sou o único cara para ele."

Ele colocou o anel de volta em meu dedo. "Pronto," disse triunfante.

"Meu dedo está pesado," reclamei.

"Você vai sobreviver," ele garantiu.

"Você está apreciando muito isso."

Ele sorriu. "O garoto de quinze anos dentro de mim está muito feliz."

Eu revirei os olhos e parti em direção ao armário em busca de algo para comer. Eu olhei o conteúdo dos armários com desdém. "Não tem nada de bom para comer," reclamei em voz alta para a cozinha.

"Eu sempre sei quando Lily está em casa," disse minha mãe ao entrar na cozinha pela porta de entrada. "A casa fica cinco vezes mais barulhenta."

"Mãe, não tem comida em casa."

"Lily, você está olhando para um armário cheio de comida."

"Com as misturas proteicas de soja da Tuney e os muffins esfarelados do papai. Para onde foi a boa comida?"

Minha mãe suspirou. "Se você parar de choramingar como uma criança e comer alguma coisa, eu vou ao mercado hoje à tarde."

"Feito," concordei com um sorriso. Eu peguei a caixa de cereal mais próxima e virei em uma tigela. Eu me servi um copo de suco de laranja e me sentei na mesa.

"Sem leite?" James perguntou.

Eu dei de ombros, pegando um pouco de cereal e jogando-o em minha boca. "Não precisa."

Ele piscou com a palavra, e eu corei, apesar de tentar resistir.

Minha mãe se sentou ao lado de James com uma caneca de café fumegante. Ela o cheirou delicadamente antes de tomar um gole. "Lily, você deveria pôr um pouco de leite nisso."

Eu coloquei mais um pouco em minha boca, e minha mãe olhou minha mão esquerda com os olhos arregalados. "Maria, mãe de Deus!" exclamou.

Eu olhei ao redor, sem entender. "O quê?" perguntei, minha boca cheia de cereal semi-mastigado.

Minha mãe guinchou e correu até mim, puxando minha mão esquerda para perto de si.

Caramba, mulher, eu queria usar esse braço um dia. Vai ser inútil para mim se ele for arrancado do seu lugar.

"É tão lindo," ela ecoou.

Ah, ela notou o anel da morte.

"É legal," concedi, dando a James um olhar obsceno.

Minha mãe gargalhou. "Eu diria que sim," concordou de forma apreciadora. Sem soltar minha mão, ela olhou para o idiota do meu namorado. "Ah, James, conte-me como você pediu a mão dela novamente."

"Ele me mandou uma carta," falei ironicamente.

"Quieta, Lily," minha mãe me calou.

"Bem, nós estávamos no Salão Principal," ele começou.

Eu parei de ouvir. Sério, se você ouve uma história de falso noivado, você ouve todas elas. Eu deixei o casal feliz na cozinha e fui para cima. Eu encontrei Petúnia no lado de fora do banheiro. "Olá," cumprimentei abruptamente.

"Oi."

Eu examinei sua camisa de linho justa e sua saia amarela rodada. "Vai para algum lugar?"

"Brunch com os pais do Vernon," ela respondeu energicamente.

"Ah, parece legal," disse desajeitada, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto.

Petúnia pressionou os lábios com força e seus olhos estreitaram um pouco quando o anel em meu dedo, mas não disse nada a respeito.

"Sim. Nós temos muita coisa pra preparar para domingo."

Eu tentei sorrir. "Aposto que sim. Planejar um casamento. Oba!"

"Você vai descobrir logo, acredito," ela respondeu azeda. "Tenho que ir."

"Sim, é, divirta-se, Tuney."

Ela assentiu e foi embora.

"Ei!" eu a chamei de volta, enquanto ela descia as escadas. "Você tem shampoo? O meu acabou."

"Não," disse ela. "Até depois."

"Sim, tchau."

Assim que ela foi embora, eu entrei no quarto de Petúnia e abri seu espelho para procurar seus itens de beleza. Obviamente, logo ao lado do seu spray de cabelo havia um frasco quase cheio de shampoo. Murmurando para mim mesma, eu peguei o frasco e me virei para ir embora.

Com o canto do meu olho, eu notei algo fora do lugar em sua mesa. Curiosa, eu fui até lá e abri a gaveta em que ele estava preso. Era um pedaço de pergaminho. Dentro da gaveta, tinha mais uns dez. Eram minhas cartas dos meus anos na escola. Petúnia as guardou.

O shampoo de Petúnia cheirava errado. Baunilha era um cheiro muito forte para o verão. Ele fez com que eu me sentisse sufocada com seu aroma profundo. Mesmo assim, cabelo limpo era melhor que cabelo sujo. Isso não me pediu de berrar para minha mãe no andar de baixo para me comprar mais shampoo antes que ela saísse para o mercado.

Decidida a deixar James se divertir pensando em novas piadas para seu verdadeiro amor, minha mãe de 54 anos, eu vesti um shorts e uma camiseta e passei a quantidade usual de rímel.

Eu comecei a desfazer meu malão quando eu ouvi uma batida leve em minha janela.

"Callie!"

Eu larguei minha redação de Poções, da qual eu tirei um _O_ , muito obrigada, Slughorn, seu pervertido esquisito, e corri para minha janela. "Oi, garota," eu a cumprimentei enquanto ela voava para dentro de meu quarto.

Eu acariciei as penas brancas de sua asa e fiz cócegas em sua barriga branca, que fez ela piar levemente. "Senti sua falta," disse ela. "Eu tive que trazer sua gaiola vazia. Onde você estava? Alguém especial me enviou uma carta?"

Calypso piou e esticou sua perna. Havia duas cartas amarradas nela. Eu as retirei empolgada. "Merlin, Callie, você é uma aventureira. Pobre garota, seus pés devem estar mortos… quer dizer, patas," emendei.

Callie piou.

"Pelo menos alguém aqui entende minhas piadas," eu ri, enchendo sua tigela de comida com uma ração sabor de rato. Callie voou rapidamente até o prato, com minhas piadas peculiares esquecidas, e eu voltei minha atenção para minhas cartas.

Eu ignorei o envelope rosa, já sabendo quem tinha enviado, em favor da carta mais fina com o selo chique.

Apressadamente, eu a rasguei para abrir.

 _Cara Srta. Lily Evans,_

 _Por favor, note que sua presença está sendo requerida na quarta-feira, 4 de junho, no escritório dos Aurores no Ministério da Magia, as 17 horas. Haverá um encontro obrigatório com todos os possíveis candidatos a Auror. Nós estaremos discutindo os pré-requistos para o programa que irá iniciar. Por favor, chegue pontualmente. Se a senhorita tem alguma dúvida, por favor, envie suas perguntas por coruja. Novamente, parabéns por ter sido aceita no Programa de Aurores._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Alastor Moody_

Eu li a carta duas vezes para memorizar seu conteúdo. Eu só tinha mais um dia antes do encontro oficial com meus futuros patrões. O que eu precisava usar como Auror? Droga, eu precisava perguntar ao James.

Eu peguei o outro envelope e o abri.

 _Lily!_

 _Ah! Minha melhor amiga! Como você está? Eu não te vi essa manhã no café, xingando, reclamando e sendo desagradável o tempo inteiro. Nem te vi ontem à noite com o nariz enfiado em um livro ou fugindo para algum lugar para se agarrar com aquele seu namorado (é por isso que Sirius e eu fazemos isso em público. Dessa maneira nós podemos passar mais tempo com vocês para que não sintam nossa falta. Você devia ficar feliz com isso. Nós conseguimos nos ver mais)._

 _A vida em casa é praticamente a mesma. Minha mãe quer que eu baixe minha varinha e a ajude com o jantar. Meu pai quer que eu pegue minha varinha de volta e convoque o controle remoto para ele. Tyler está o mesmo perigo de sempre. Pelo menos ele está de aparelho agora. Merlin, é divertido mascar chiclete na frente dele. Apesar que eu acidentalmente deixei cair um pouco em meu cabelo quando fui soprar uma bolha grande (não se preocupe! A juba está salva! O Chicletes de Baba-Bola sabe das coisas! Eu consegui tirar, sem problemas. E então eu prontamente silenciei o Tyler para ele parar de rir. Minha mãe não ficou feliz)._

 _Eu estou um pouco entediada, para ser sincera. Sirius está resolvendo algumas coisas de seu apartamento em Londres. Eu vou para lá depois. Eu comprei uma planta para ele. Isso é um presente de casa nova adequado para uma namorada? Eles não fazem exatamente um livro de etiqueta para seu namorado maliciosamente bonito que foi excluído de sua família e acabou de ganhar um monte de dinheiro de seu tio Alphard. Merlin, minha vida é complicada. Você tem sorte de ter James. Pelo menos ele não causa problemas._

 _Falando no Jamesie-poo, Lily, querida, pare de provocar o garoto com o Benjy Fenwick. Ele é terrivelmente ciumento. Orgulho grifinório e todo o resto. O cara passou tanto tempo tentando te conquistar, que as vezes eu acho que ele esquece que está realmente te namorando e não precisa trabalhar tão duro. E eu conheço você. A não ser que o cara tenha um cabelo preto despenteado, grandes habilidades como artilheiro, e atenda pelo nome 'James', você mal nota que ele está vivo. Nem tente argumentar comigo! Você e James são como um casal de velhos._

 _Bem, eu preciso ir. Eu espero ter uma resposta logo dos meus chefes do Profeta para ter minha primeira matéria. Amanhã eu vou tirar uma foto para meu crachá que tenho que usar nas reuniões do escritório com meus colegas. O que você acha? Clássica, intelectual, divertida ou sexy? Ah, as fotos se mexem. Vou fazer todas._

 _Te amo, Lils! Diga oi a Vernon por mim!_

 _Com vontade de comer um taco,_

 _Hestia, xoxo_

 _P.S.: uma noite comigo, e eles irão te chamar de Murta-que-Geme (eu sou namorada de Sirius Black). Vamos, Lils, você riu. Eu sei que você riu. Ali setada, tentando fazer uma cara séria quando na verdade você está gargalhando. Te amo! - H._

Eu revirei meus olhos e baixei sua carta. Merlin, ela era definitivamente louca.

Eu rapidamente escrevi uma resposta para Hestia que pode ou não conter uma referência sobre lutar com o salgueiro de alguém, enviei-a por Callie com um pedido de desculpas e uma promessa de mais comida, e então marchei para baixo.

James estava sentado na mesa da cozinha com o jornal em seu nariz.

"Dèjá vu," murmurei.

Ele baixou a folha de esportes, que fez um ruído alto. "É outro jornal," disse ele.

"Qual é a diferença?" perguntei.

"Nesse as fotos não se mexem. Eu estou confuso com esse tal de futebol. Porque eles não podem usar as mãos? Parece idiota."

Eu suspirei. Que saco. "James, por favor, não espere que eu te explique a complexidade dos esportes trouxas para você. Meu pai vai chegar em casa daqui a pouco. Vocês podem falar sobre bolas mais tarde."

Ele sorriu. "Por mais divertido que isso pareça, eu não acho que seu pai esteja muito feliz comigo no momento."

Eu bufei. Eufemismo. Ou talvez meu pai amasse James, então ele chegaria em casa, nós todos daríamos as mãos, e eu trocaria pulseiras da amizade com Vernon. A dele poderia ser a da baleia, e a minha de Jonas. A única pessoa que conseguia escapar pelo buraco de ar. Isso ficou esquisito. A fome me deixava louca.

Eu fui em direção a geladeira. "É claro que meu pai está irritado," falei, "você está roubando sua flor preferida."

"Que tal desflorindo?" perguntou James, o retrato da inocência, a não ser pela forma como seus olhos brilharam por traz de seus óculos.

"Peru ou atum?" perguntei, ignorando-o.

"Atum," ele respondeu.

"Eu quero peru também," respondi, tirando da geladeira.

Nós comemos nossos sanduíches entre provocações, e então James retirou os pratos. Quando minha mãe chegou com as compras, nós a retirar as coisas do carro e a desempacotar.

Eu gostaria de pensar que minha mãe comprou tanta comida que precisamos fazer dezesseis viagens em meu benefício, mas eu a conhecia. Pelo menos Petúnia e eu não perdemos mais tempo brigando pelo título de filha favorita. O Filho Pródigo retornou.

Eu estava sentada no sofá assistindo uma comédia boba com James quando minha mãe me chamou.

"Você pode me ajudar com a cozinha?"

Eu suspirei quando parei de traçar linhas no braço de James. "Acho que eu preciso ir," disse a ele, levantando-me de seu peito, e me virando em seu colo para encará-lo.

Ele descansou sua cabeça em meu ombro e amarrou seus braços em minhas costas. "Volte logo."

Pegando a almofada que estava em minhas pernas, eu cuidadosamente saí de seu colo e ri ao vê-lo se espreguiçar nas almofadas. "Não fique muito confortável. Eu ainda espero que você acorde cedo e disposto amanhã para aquela rotina de exercícios medonha."

"Lily, assim você vai me fazer pensar que só está comigo por causa do meu corpo."

"Você pode ficar calado? Você fica menos atraente quando abre a boca."

"Bem, eu aposto que…"

"Lily!" minha mãe chamou.

"Comporte-se," disse a James, atirando a almofada nela.

"Eu não sou sempre comportado?" disse ele, agarrando a almofada antes que ela batesse em seu rosto.

Revirando meus olhos, eu andei até cozinha e me sentei em uma das cadeiras da mesa. "O que foi, mãe?"

Ela soltou uma grande sacola plástica na mesa. "Ajuda com o casamento," minha mãe respondeu.

Eu gemi. "Ah, mãe, precisa ser eu? Não deveria ser Petúnia fazendo isso? Quer dizer, é o casamento dela. Eu sou apenas a irmã."

"Bem, apenas a irmã, acontece que você também é a Dama de Honra," mamãe me lembrou.

"Só porque você obrigou Tuney a me chamar."

"Eu não obriguei sua irmã," defendeu-se. "Eu apenas a lembrei que a irmã é uma melhor amiga que uma pessoa pode ter e que seu relacionamento nunca irá se acabar, nem mesmo se o tempo as afastar."

"Isso foi bonito, mãe. Está lendo livros bobos ultimamente?"

"Cartões de cumprimentos," ela admitiu com uma risada. "Mas ainda assim é verdade."

"Claro," respondi. "E eu tenho certeza que Petúnia se sentiu tão culpada quanto eu agora."

"Se não mais," minha mãe respondeu alegremente. "E é por isso que ela será a sua Dama de Honra e ficará passando horas tediosas ajudando com o seu casamento."

Tinha tantas coisas erradas nessa frase. Eu optei por rebater a mais fácil de explicar. "Horas?" perguntei.

Minha mãe me mostrou um modelo do favor. Era uma sacola de chocolates em forma de coração, amarrados com uma fita ondulada, com uma etiqueta que dizia "Vernon e Petúnia Dursley, 1977". "Horas," disse ela. "Nós temos que fazer uns 250 desses."

"Mas no casamento só terão 120 pessoas!"

"Nós precisamos ter alguma coisa a mais," ela insistiu. "Você tem que guardar essas coisas por razões sentimentais, Lily. Além do mais, alguns vão se perder ou alguém vai levar mais de um. Você provavelmente vai roubar alguns e comer uns seis desses sozinha. Nós precisamos de pelo menos 250."

Eu gemi e bati minha cabeça na mesa. "Me mate agora," declarei.

"Termine isso, e então nós negociamos," minha mãe respondeu.

"Engraçado," comentei.

"Bem, eu leio cartões de humor, também."

Fazer este favor foi tão tedioso quanto minha mãe prometeu. Apenas dez chocolates eram permitidos, sendo que cinco deveriam ser de chocolate branco, e cinco de chocolate preto. O maldito laço ondulado não ondulava, e eu vivia cortando os laços com a tesoura. Minha mãe não tinha esse problema, pois ela conseguia fazer com as unhas. Infelizmente, minhas unhas eram muito curtas para serem tão produtivas.

Eu virei a que parecia ser a bilionésima etiqueta. "Eu não acredito que Tuney vai mesmo se casar com ele," falei.

Mamãe suspirou. "Eu sei que você não gosta de Vernon, Lily, mas para o bem de Petúnia, tente se dar bem com ele. Ele é um rapaz educado, e é de bem. Ele pode ter sido criado de uma maneira diferente de como seu pai e eu criamos vocês, mas ele ama muito sua irmã. E é isso que importa."

"Mas ele é Vernon Dursley," reclamei.

"E você é Lily Evans," ela contrapôs, imitando meu tom ultraje.

"Ah, vamos, mãe! Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Eles são estranhos juntos." Se mencionar que ele era uma baleia. "É como peixe e batata."

"Lily, cuidado com isso. Você não ia querer Petúnia falando esse tipo de coisa sobre seu noivo."

"Bem, isso é porque James e eu não somos..." eu cobri minha boca com a mão, deixado cair minha tesoura no processo. Droga de cérebro.

"Você e James não são o que, querida?"

"Nós não somos estranhos juntos," inventei.

"Vernon não tem o comportamento fácil de James", minha mãe ecoou. "Mas isso não faz dele um rapaz ruim."

"Não," consenti. "Acho que não faz."

"Tente ser feliz por ela, Lily. Nem tudo é tão fácil para Petúnia como você pensa que é."

"Eu estou feliz!" argumentei, sacudindo um saco de chocolates em seu rosto. "Que pessoa que não estivesse feliz ficaria trabalhando no casamento por duas horas?"

Minha mãe suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça.

"É Tuney que tem um problema comigo," continuei. "Ela não fala comigo desde que cheguei em casa. Ela nem me deu um abraço, nem nada. Merlin, ela estava brava comigo porque não vim para casa no Natal, e então ela age como se não se importa quando eu estou em casa. Isso não é maneira de conseguir!"

Minha mãe riu.

"O quê foi?" perguntei indignada.

"Nada. É que sempre que falo com qualquer uma de vocês duas, a única coisa que querem falar é sobre a irmã."

"Pronto," anunciei, terminando de prender minha última etiqueta. "Você acha que eles vão perceber se eu mudar para Vermin?"

Minha mãe jogou a sacola plástica em meu rosto. "Guarde isto com o resto das coisas do casamento no armário do andar de cima e volte para arrumar a mesa."

"Eu sou sua escrava."

"É por isso que eu tenho duas filhas maravilhosas."

"Bem, e por quê a outra não está trabalhando?"

"Ela me prometeu chegar em casa cedo," mamãe respondeu. "Ela está ocupada. Deixe a garota se divertir um pouco. Ela tem andando tão estressada ultimamente. Além disso, ela me ajuda durante o ano inteiro. Eu só tenho você no verão. Você tem que fazer serviço extra para compensar."

"Ótimo," suspirei, jogando a sacola por cima de meu ombro.

O jantar transcorreu sem nenhum dano maior. Meu pai parecia cansado; aparentemente, ele estava fazendo hora extra para folgar na quinta e na sexta-feira para ajudar no casamento. Ele tinha que começar mais cedo e não parava para o almoço. Ele comeu energicamente sua carne assada e então demoliu sua caçarola de feijão verde e sua batata cozida. James comeu com o mesmo entusiasmo, mas ele era apenas o James.

Petúnia apenas remexeu sua comida sem falar muita coisa. Vernon não se juntou a nós. Ele tinha saído com seus pais. Minha mãe tentou carregar a conversa da melhor maneira que ela pode, mas havia tantos assuntos sobre o casamento que não consegui aguentar. Eu entendia porque meu pai estava cheio disso tudo.

Merlin, eu esperava que meu casamento não causasse tanta dor na família. Não que eu estivesse pensando em meu casamento.

Eu tateei o anel eu meu dedo nervosamente. Quando meu pai o inspecionou mais cedo para acalmar a pressa incessante de minha mãe, seu rosto ficou pálido. Ele estava bebendo vinho no jantar hoje.

Quando o último prato foi lavado, eu subi para meu quarto para conferir se Calypso já havia retornado.

Petúnia estava me esperando na frente da porta. "Você pegou meu shampoo," ela acusou.

"O quê? Eu não peguei!" menti terrivelmente mal, tentando parecer indignada com sua acusação.

"Pegou sim," ela continuou, segurando o frasco do shampoo na frente do meu rosto. "Eu acabei de encontrar no chuveiro."

"Talvez você deixou lá," respondi. "Apenas esqueceu."

"Você pegou."

"Por que eu? Talvez foi outra pessoa. Você deveria investigar os fatos antes de sair acusando."

"Porque você pediu emprestado mais cedo," ela apontou óbvia. "Não se faça de boba, Lily, eu sei que foi você."

Eu me entreguei. "E daí? É só um shampoo."

"Eu te disse explicitamente que não queria que você pegasse."

"Bem, isso é idiota. Eu precisava de shampoo. Você tinha shampoo. Você deveria ter me emprestado de uma vez."

"Eu não gosto quando você toca nas minhas coisas," Petúnia insistiu. "E você não deve entrar em meu quarto quando não estou em casa."

"Relaxa, Tuney. É só shampoo. Custa o quê, duas libras? Eu te pago os dois centavos que usei se significa tanto para você.

"Essa não é a questão!" sibilou Petúnia. "Eu não gosto quando você pega minhas coisas. Você nunca toma cuidado. Você as deixa por aí. É por isso que eu nunca te empresto nada."

"Você pega minhas coisas sem perguntar," eu falei, apontando sua hipocrisia. "Você invade meu quarto sempre que quiser."

"É porque eu sei cuidar das coisas dos outros."

"Petúnia, é só um shampoo. Um shampoo horrível, a propósito. Baunilha é um cheiro muito ruim."

"Pare de pegar minhas coisas, Lily!" Petúnia guinchou. "Elas não são suas! Deus, será que eu não posso ter nada? Por que você pega tudo o que é meu? Você não consegue se importar com os sentimentos dos outros ao invés do seu pelo menos uma vez na vida? Deus, você é uma vaca!"

Ela não estava olhando para o frasco de shampoo. Seus olhos estavam focados no anel em meu dedo.

"Petúnia…"

"Não, Lily. Chega. Eu queria que você tivesse ficado lá. Você bagunçou tudo."

A raiva surgiu em mim. "Ótimo," gritei, entrando em meu quarto e batendo a porta.

Depois de uma hora, quando eu finalmente me esfriei para um ponto em que eu era um sanduíche de frango morno e não umas asinhas quentes e picantes, e fui para o andar de baixo. Meu pai estava sentado em sua poltrona na sala assistindo a um jogo na televisão. Ele pegou o controle e a desligou.

"Lily," ele suspirou, tirando seus óculos e esfregando sua testa.

"Oi, papai," eu o cumprimentei docemente, sentando-me no sofá e o encarando.

"De novo?" perguntou cansando, colocando os óculos de volta. "Vocês estão muito velhas para isso. Eu podia ouvir vocês gritando do outro lado da casa. Então sua irmã desceu irritada e saiu, deixando sua mãe histérica."

"Sinto muito," murmurei.

"Você deve sentir," ele admitiu, me analisando por detrás de seus óculos. "Eu sei que você tem um temperamento forte, mas isso não é desculpa. Você tem que cuidar com o que você diz. Sua irmã é uma mulher crescida. Você não pode pegar as coisas dela e então ficarem gritando sobre isso."

"Mas a culpa não foi minha," reclamei.

"Eu sei, Lils, mas quantas coisas não são sua culpa? Alguma hora você precisa parar de morder a ísca e de provocá-la. Você precisa ser mais sensível com os sentimentos de sua irmã. Ela não é você."

Eu sabia. Confie em mim, eu sabia.

"Esse casamento é muito importante para ela. É o casamento dela, e eu espero que seja o único com o qual minha conta bancária tenha que se preocupar - para ela, pelo menos," acrescentou.

Eu estremeci, o anel em meu dedo ficando cada vez mais pesado.

"Eu tento, pai."

"Eu sei que sim. Mas tente se esforçar um pouco mais, ok? É difícil para ela. Ela nunca vai admitir, mas ela sente sua falta. Não é legal ficar sozinha em casa com seus pais o ano inteiro. Além disso, ela teve que fazer um monte de coisas sem você. O Natal, o aniversário dela, o noivado, a compra do vestido de noiva. Sem contar que você meio que roubou o momento dela com o seu grande anúncio."

"Não foi minha intenção," desculpei-me delicadamente.

"As pessoas raramente tem intenção de fazer a metade das coisas que elas fazem, filhinha. Seja mais gentil com sua irmã."

"Sim, pai."

"Ótimo," ele suspirou. "Por quê quando você não é, ela reclama com sua mãe, que reclama comigo. E eu realmente não quero ouvir."

Eu ri. "Boa noite, papai."

Eu me levantei e comecei a caminhar em direção a cozinha.

"Ah, e Lily?"

Eu me virei e o encarei com expectativa.

"Belo anel."

"Obrigada, pai."

"Você vai ser a causa da minha morte," disse a James mais tarde naquela noite nos balanços.

Ele riu, e eu senti as vibrações quando ele continuou a beijar meu pescoço. "E por que isso?"

"Com uma cabeça de vento você conseguiu me separar de minha família inteira. Bom trabalho."

"Eu tento," ele respondeu, subindo para minha orelha.

Eu o empurrei. "James, eu não estou gostando do seu plano. Tuney está mais do que com raiva de mim. Até meu pai parece apreensivo. Talvez nós deveríamos nos entregar."

"Sua mãe não parece chateada," ele observou.

"Ela não conta," disse secamente.

"Você acha que isso poderia concertar as coisas?" ele perguntou.

"Não," admiti relutantemente. "Acho que a vida da minha família vai sempre ser bagunçada."

"Então por que nós não nos curtimos enquanto podemos?" James perguntou, voltando a me beijar logo acima de minha clavícula.

Seus lábios estavam macios conforme ele os esfregava delicadamente em minha pele. Involuntariamente, eu inclinei minha cabeça para lhe dar um melhor acesso. Todo o lugar que seus lábios tocavam queimava.

Suas mãos correram para minha cintura antes de escorregaram por baixo de minha camiseta e repousarem em meus quadris. Meus olhos estavam quase se fechando quando seus dentes beliscaram minha clavícula.

"James!"

"O que você estava dizendo?" ele perguntou inocentemente.

Eu sacudi minha cabeça e corri minha mão em seu cabelo. Ele segurou minha mão na sua e deixou seu dedão deslizar pelo anel.

"É um belo anel," comentei.

"É um anel muito bonito," ele concordou.

* * *

N/T: Oi, gente! Aqui está o segundo capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. Vou aguardar as reviews de vocês!

Até a próxima!


	3. Deliciosamente Mortal

**Capítulo Três**

 **Deliciosamente Mortal**

* * *

Por qualquer motivo, na quarta de manhã, eu precisava muito fazer xixi.

Quero dizer bem, eu precisava muito.

Eu tentei ignorar a vontade, me virei de costas e tentei me forçar a voltar a dormir. No entanto, a vontade ficou cada vez mais forte, até eu precisar sair da cama. Amaldiçoando minha bexiga e a matéria que eu li há um mês atrás sobre um cara que morreu porque sua bexiga explodiu, eu cambaleei para fora do quarto, sem abrir meus olhos completamente para preservar minha sonolência.

"Woah!" diz uma voz quando entrei no corredor.

Eu preguiçosamente abri meus olhos alguns centímetros para ver James, erguendo seus braços para se segurar depois de colidirmos.

"James," murmurei lentamente. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Estou indo correr," disse ele alegre.

"Ah," respondi vagamente, descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro. Era um travesseiro sólido, mas um pouco duro para minha orelha. Eu preferia almofadas do que músculos a essa hora da manhã.

"Por que você está acordada as cinco da manhã, Lily?" ele perguntou.

"Eu preciso fazer xixi."

"Hum, certo," James respondeu, habilmente se afastando de mim por cerca de meio metro. "Vá fazer isso e então volte a dormir, está bem?"

"Está bem," respondi.

"Eu te acordo quando chegar."

"Está bem," disse sonhadora.

Ele riu, beijou minha teste, e desapareceu pelas escadas.

Quando eu tinha terminado de ir ao banheiro, eu cambaleei de volta para meu quarto e me atirei em minha cama. Eu adormeci instantaneamente, antes mesmo que eu pudesse me cobrir completamente com meu cobertor.

"Lily."

"Humm," eu suspirei em meu travesseiro. Eu senti uma cutucada gentil em meus ombros, mas tentei ignorá-la.

"Lily," a voz sussurrou de novo, continuando a cutucar minhas costas. "Vamos, amor, acorde."

Eu me virei para encarar meu intruso.

"Oi," murmurei.

"Oi," murmurou James de volta. "Pronta para levantar?"

"Que horas são?" perguntei sonolenta.

"Um pouco depois das nove," ele respondeu. "Eu esperei até eu terminar as palavras-cruzadas para te acordar."

Eu gemi.

"Nos dois jornais."

Eu suspirei e virei para o outro lado. "Mais cinco minutos," pedi.

Ele riu baixinho. "Está bem," ele concordou, "mas só se eu puder dormir também."

"O quê?" Perguntei confusa. Eu abri minha boca para questionar mais alguma coisa, mas James já estava tirando os sapatos.

Ele subiu em minha cama e puxou as cobertas para si. "Vá um pouquinho para lá, sim?" ele me pediu provocadoramente.

Eu me virei para o outro lado para que eu pudesse fitá-lo com irritação. "Eu disse que você podia fazer isso? Essa é minha cama. Vá procurar outra."

Ele me deu um sorriso doce. "Sabe, quando a gente se casar, vamos dormir juntos toda as noites."

"Se nós casarmos, daqui a muito tempo, você quer dizer," eu o corrigi.

"Claro."

Ele sorriu e correu seus dedos pelo meu cabelo, que tinha caído em meu rosto.

"Eu chuto," disse a ele.

"Eu roubo as cobertas," ele respondeu. "E ronco."

"Que adorável," comentei.

Ele amarrou seus braços em volta de mim para que minhas costas encaixassem em seu peito.

"Eu vou dormir agora," anunciei com um bocejo. "Se você fizer alguma gracinha, eu te azaro depois."

"Mmm," ele murmurou em meu cabelo.

"Lily? Sério, querida, já são quase onze horas, você deveria estar… Meu Deus!"

Eu me assustei com o grito e me virei para encontrar a origem do barulho.

"Ai! Meu nariz!"

"Meu Deus!" minha mãe repetiu em voz alta.

Eu esfreguei meus olhos para enxergar minha mãe, parada boquiaberta em minha porta. Seus olhos estavam presos em minha cama. Eu olhei para baixo para ver o adolescente em minha cama.

Eu forcei meu cérebro a lembrar se eu tinha feito sexo. Não, eu ainda estava de calcinha, e eu ainda me senta completamente reprimida e insatisfeita.

"Mãe, não é o que você está pensando," eu a assegurei rapidamente.

"Acho que você quebrou meu nariz," choramingou James, sentando-se na cama e procurando por possíveis danos.

"Você é um bebezão," murmurei.

"Está sangrando?"

Ignorando-o, eu me levantei da cama, me certificando que estivesse puxando a camiseta de James para baixo enquanto isso. Quando James não levantou, eu bati em sua nuca.

"Não está ajudando," ele resmungou.

"Levante," sussurrei para ele irritada.

Quando ele levantou, eu ouvi minha mãe suspirar. Ela obviamente notou que nós ainda estávamos de roupa.

"Lily?" ela me perguntou cautelosamente.

"Nós só estávamos dormindo," respondi com sinceridade. "James veio me acordar e nós adormecemos."

As linhas em sua testa começaram a desaparecer, mas seus olhos ainda estavam preocupados. "Mãe," continuei. "Ele ainda está usando suas roupas e um cinto. Quero dizer, honestamente, o que poderia ter acontecido?"

Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Não me provoque, Lily Marie."

Eu engoli e mordi meu lábio. "Me desculpe, mãe."

"Eu também, Sra. Evans," James acrescentou rapidamente. "Mas Lily está falando a verdade. Foi apenas um erro. Acho que estava muito cansado da minha corrida desta manhã."

Suficientemente convencida, o semblante de minha mãe começou a se soltar. "Só não deixem isso acontecer novamente," disse ela severamente. "Lily, você conhece as regras."

Eu conhecia. Pernas cruzadas, sutiã fechado, blusa abotoada, e até mesmo as meias vestidas. Sob nenhuma circunstância uma filha Evans era permitida a fazer sexo. Os netos vem estritamente da cegonha. No caso de Petúnia, eu encorajava essa regra. No meu, contudo…

"Me desculpe," repeti com a voz fraca.

Minha mãe suspirou. "Só torça para eu não contar ao seu pai sobre isso."

Eu gemi. "Mãe, você não faria isso," implorei.

"Vamos ver quanto estres você vai me causar hoje," disse ela, me examinando alertamente. "James, você poderia vir lá em baixo? Eu preciso de ajuda para mover umas caixas."

"Claro, Sra. Evans," James concordou complacente.

Mamãe o olhou como falcão até ele sair do meu quarto. Então, ela se direcionou a mim. "Lily, você precisa se vestir. Nós vamos sair há uma da tarde para ver o cardápio."

"Pode deixar, mãe," respondi com que eu esperava que você um sorriso seguro.

"Bem," ela respondeu, ainda soando um pouco frustrada. "Vamos, James."

O idiota piscou para mim, e eu mostrei minha língua. Maldição. Nenhuma manhã conseguia ser tranquila.

Imaginando o que Hestia poderia responder para mim, eu passei pela gaiola vazia de Callie e fui ao banheiro. Eu pesquei meu novo shampoo de morango para fora do armário e então tomei um banho. Merlin, era adorável ter meu aroma próprio de volta. Eu odiar ficar cheirando a baunilha.

Depois que eu terminei de enxaguar, ensaboar e repetir a dose, eu saí do chuveiro e depilei magicamente minhas pernas. Geralmente, em casa, eu fazia uma nota mental que me prevenia de usar mágica para resolver meus problemas com mais facilidade. Ficar em casa me faz esquecer de Hogwarts. Contudo, fazer depilação era tão chato que eu conseguia me lembrar.

Eu me vesti rapidamente em um shorts jeans e uma bata verde jade antes de passar um pouco de rímel e prender meu cabelo ainda úmido em um rabo de cavalo alto. Enquanto eu me vestida, descobri que estava vestido minha última calcinha limpa. Portanto, relutantemente, eu apanhei minhas roupas brancas de meu cesto e levei comigo para nossa pequena lavação do lado de fora da garagem. Minha mãe chegou quando eu estava colocando sabão. "Eu acho que o que eu mais vou sentir falta de Hogwarts são os elfos-domésticos. Eles cozinham, limpam e lavam sua roupa o ano inteiro, sem serem pagos," disse a ela.

"Nós temos um aqui," ela murmurou secamente. "Se chama sua mãe."

Ajustando o tempo da lavadora, eu ri enquanto minha mãe voltava para a garagem após pegar uma toalha do banheiro do primeiro andar a minha esquerda.

Renovada de todo o esfrega e puxa e de rir dos pensamentos sujos associados a esta palavra, eu caminhei até a cozinha, onde Petúnia estava sentada na mesa bebericando um café.

"Bom dia," piei alegremente a ela, tentando deixar o passado no passado.

Ela resmungou para mim e voltou sua atenção para sua lista de cardápios.

Enquanto eu tirava alguns ovos da geladeira, eu tentava descobrir o que tinha de errado em nossa relação. Tudo estava indo tão bem no último verão. Eu tinha pensado que Petúnia e eu iríamos conseguir conviver bem. Acredito que estava sendo ingênua. Aconteceu do mesmo jeito de todas as nossas pequenas reconciliações. Tudo seria ótimo por duas semanas ou até alguma de nós fazer algo errado. E nem precisava ser algo grande. Eu mastigava muito alto ou ela soltava um "aberração," por acidente. Parecia que nós nunca poderíamos parar de brigar.

Eu queria que pudéssemos.

Assim, parecia que a melhor maneira de fazer com que nós nos déssemos bem era colocar a Inglaterra inteira entre nós. Pena que nossa casa só tinha dois andares.

Quando meus ovos terminaram de fritar, minha torrada pulou da torradeira com uma cor dourada perfeita. Eu a amanteiguei rapidamente, apanhei um suco de laranja e então sentei duas cadeiras após Petúnia.

Eu me afundei em meu café da manhã com vigor. Merlin, ovos mexidos com queijo era bom, especialmente quando você coloca um pouquinho de leite para deixar belo e fofo.

Obviamente, Petúnia não estava tão encantada com meu café. "Você precisa mesmo comer três fatias inteiras de torrada?" ela perguntou. "Nós vamos sair para a última degustação de pratos em cerca de vinte e cinco minutos."

"Ela vai ficar bem," James a assegurou quando ele entrou na cozinha carregando uma caixa. Ele sentou ao meu lado e colocou a caixa em cima da mesa. "Merlin, sua mãe nunca me disse que tinha umas cem caixas para carregar," disse ele, limpando o suor de sua testa. "Eu não sabia que um casamento precisava de tanta coisa."

"Jamesiepoo, querido," cochichei a ele em um tom doce monótono que era muito baixo para Petúnia ouvir, mesmo que eu tenha a visto esticando seu pescoço para nós com o canto de meu olho, "você deveria me apoiar, não tirar sarro de mim em frente da minha família."

"Eu sou multi-tarefas, amor," ele me disse alegremente antes de roubar meu suco de laranja e o engolir. "Preciso voltar ao trabalho," ele anunciou, levantando-se e pagando a caixa pesada com cautela. Ele se virou de volta quando estava saindo da cozinha. "Ah, e você não vai usar isso na reunião dos Aurores hoje à noite, vai?"

Droga, eu tinha me esquecido disso! Espera aí, o que tinha de errado com minha roupa? "O que tem te errado com minha roupa?" indaguei.

Ele suspirou, e eu pude ver seu cérebro calculando como ele iria falar suas últimas palavras com muito cuidado. "Moody acabou de conseguir um olho novo que consegue ver através das coisas. Você não iria querer dar um motivo para ele fazer isso," disse ele delicadamente.

Meia-consciente, eu ajustei a tira de minha blusa para que ela ficasse firme em meu ombro. "Depois eu me troco," falei.

James assentiu. "É, eu pensei que sim." Ele se virou e voltou seu caminho para fora da cozinha. "Até depois, senhoritas!" disse ele por cima do ombro.

Eu estava voltando para meu café da manhã e amaldiçoando a perda do meu suco quando Petúnia se intrometeu, "você vai a uma reunião hoje à noite?"

Eu baixei meu garfo e olhei para ela. "Sim," respondi. "James e eu vamos ao Ministério mais tarde para encontrar o chefe do Departamento de Aurores."

"E esse cara não tem um olho normal?" ela perguntou rapidamente com a voz apressada.

Eu dei de ombros. "Acho que não."

Ela estremeceu um pouco.

"Não é totalmente incomum," disse a ela. "Aurores tem acidentes sérios o tempo todo. É o que acontece quando você luta contra as Artes das Trevas. Ele tem sorte que foi apenas um olho."

Petúnia me encarou com seus olhos azuis arregalados, e eu percebi que deveria ter tido algo mais reconfortante. Eu abri minha boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas minha mãe entrou na cozinha.

"Meninas, vocês estão prontas? Nós vamos sair um pouco mais cedo por causa do trânsito do meio dia. Lily, porque você só está comendo agora? Não importa, vamos. James está ligando o carro."

"Ele não vai dirigir, vai?" Petúnia perguntou.

Eu esperava que não.

"Não," mamãe respondeu, colocando seu braço por cima do ombro de Petúnia. "Não posso estressar minha noivinha. Vamos, Lily," disse ela a mim enquanto eu enfiava o último pedaço de torrada em minha boca.

Mamãe estava certa sobre o trânsito. Levou horas para chegarmos no restaurante. Os joelhos de James ficavam batendo nos meus no banco de traz enquanto ele olhava pela janela aberta como um cachorro. As coisas trouxas não eram tão fascinantes assim. O cara estava sentado a alguns dedos de distância de sua atraente namorada adolescente. Seria muito me pedir para me deixar entretida?

Ele apontou para uma lanchonete de fast-food como se fosse a varinha de Merlin. Eu deveria ter trazido um livro.

Minha mãe finalmente estacionou carro, e nós encontramos Vernon, parecendo magnificentemente corpulento, como sempre. Ele beijou Petúnia no rosto, segurou sua mão e a guiou para dentro do restaurante. Eu entrei logo atrás deles.

O restaurante era muito refinado. As paredes eram de marfim, o chão era de mármore, e as pequenas mesas redondas tinham todas uma toalha de mesa com a mesma cor creme e guardanapos pretos.

Vernon puxou a cadeira de Petúnia para que ela pudesse se sentar, e James, examinando-o cuidadosamente, fez o mesmo comigo. Eu sacudi minha cabeça ao me sentar. Eu pensei que era eu quem tinha rivalidade de irmãos.

Eu olhei rapidamente para Petúnia e dei um sorriso breve. Ela abriu um pouco a boca, mas não exatamente devolveu meu sentimento.

Eu tateei meu guardanapo, tentando tirar o anel chique em volta dele antes de colocá-lo em meu colo.

"Ah, Sra. Evans, quando maravilhoso é conhecê-la pessoalmente," disse um homem ao se aproximar da mesa. Ele usava um chapéu de chefe afofado que balançava precariamente em sua cabeça e um avental vermelho profundo, levemente coberto de farinha, que ele usava em cima e por cima de sua barriga corpulenta que terminava onde sua calça preta começava. Seu rosto era avermelhado, ou de trabalhar no fogão ou simplesmente do vinho, e havia um brilho nele que mostrava que ele gostava do que fazia.

Minha mãe sorriu de volta para ele. "Você também, Sr. Giglio," disse, apertando a mão esticada dele.

"Ah, Sra. Evans, me chame de Claude, por favor. Eu sinto que nós já nos conhecemos de todas as nossas conversas pelo telefone."

"Então me chame de April."

"Ótimo," ele concordou com um sorriso que mostrava todos os seus dentes da frente. "Agora, onde está a adorável noiva?" Claude virou sua cabeça para olhar para James e eu. "Ah, ela é tão linda! Que casal bonito!" ele elogiou em voz alta.

Meu rosto explodiu. "Ah, não," gaguejei rapidamente, olhando a expressão furiosa de Petúnia. "Eu sou a irmã," eu o corrigi. "Petúnia é quem vai se casar. Eu sou apenas a irmã."

"Embora ela esteja noiva e vai se casar," minha mãe se intrometeu.

"Que maravilha!" Claude ecoou. "Ah, eu devo servir no seu casamento. Eu já consigo ver as violetas de açúcar que eu faria…"

"Aham," Petúnia tossiu alto. "Um casamento de cada vez, por favor."

Eu tentei esconder meu rosto atrás do meu copo de água. Merlin, nem mesmo as facas de prata extravagantes deste lugar poderiam cortar a tensão daqui.

O sorriso de Claude vacilou um pouco e ele se virou para encarar Petúnia e Vernon. "Minhas desculpas a você, querida," ele disse a Petúnia, que parecia que estava pronta para trocar de cozinheiro. "Ah, uma irmã mais adorável que a outra. Você tem olhos tão bonitos, Mademoiselle."

Temporariamente acalmada, Petúnia parou de ferver pelas orelhas. "Obrigada," disse rapidamente.

"E agora," disse Claude, que puxou uma lista de seu bolso, "eu acredito que você queria experimentar a comida uma última vez?"

"Sim," Vernon respondeu. "Minha noiva e eu já comemos aqui antes, mas eu só quero experimentar as coisas de novo antes de domingo por precaução."

"Eu lhe asseguro, senhor, que nada nada feito por mim precisará de medidas de precaução."

"Ele está me fazendo um favor," minha mãe se juntou com uma risada. "Minha mãe já quer me matar por não preparar a comida sozinha."

Claude riu, e sua barriga balançou agradavelmente. "Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer. Minha mãe era italiana, e meu pai era francês."

"E você veio parar na Grã-Bretanha?" perguntei. "Por que?"

"As mulheres bonitas," ele me respondeu com um sorriso. "E a falta de boas oportunidades de comida. Peixe e batatas, sinceramente!"

"Nós só gostaríamos de experimentar um pouco de tudo o que pedimos no caso de precisarmos fazer algumas mudanças de último momento," Petúnia pediu.

"Certo," disse Claude. "Bem, vocês pediram salada verde fresca com vinagrete balsâmico, bem como cogumelos à milanesa com um toque de parmesão como tempero extra e brusqueta com fatias finas de tomate e azeite de oliva. Isso, combinado com coquetel de camarão e as ostras, farão o seus aperitivos. Nós podemos deixar como parte da refeição ou deixamos separados para as pessoas se servirem."

"Vernon?" Petúnia perguntou.

"Por que você não deixa tudo separado, exceto a salada, que será servida?"

"Maravilha," respondeu Claude, fazendo uma anotação em sua lista. "Próximo, nós temos as suas escolhas de entrada principal: filé de salmão defumado servido com pimenta moída, regado com limão e mergulhados com flor de sal para dar aquele pontapé extra; frango à picatta, que depois que cada fatia foi pessoalmente amaciada, é salpicada na farinha, assada até atingir um belo tom dourado, marinada em um fabuloso vinho branco envelhecido que é enriquecido apenas pelo limão que esprememos nele; e finalmente, para seus convidados vegetarianos, tortellini à carbonara, estrelada pelos nosso famoso tortellini caseiro combinado com nosso molho cremoso feito de creme de leite fresco, cogumelos refogados, e muito molho de manteiga, sem bacon, como pedido.

"Claro, então, para a sobremesa, nós temos o óbvio bolo de casamento: três andares, cobertura americana branca e as usuais rosas, violetas e até mesmo petúnias no topo. Então vocês pediram para acrescentar docinhos franceses para cada mesa, que nós podemos servir com cereja e avelã, como vocês preferirem. Eu tenho que dizer, quando você morde um desses, o sentimento que flui em você é um tanto quanto sensacional. Eu mesmo estou bem interessado na nossa culinária de doces. Finalmente, eu pensei em recomendar nosso novo item do cardápio que nós daqui do Château Deliciae estamos bem empolgados. É uma pequena fatia de cheescake, cerca de uns cinco centímetros, que foi mergulhado em chocolate escuro, misturado com nozes e extrato de baunilha, e depois é enfeitado com morangos cortados em formato de flor. Me disseram que não há sobremesa como está."

Quando Claude terminou de falar, eu precisei limpar a baba que estava correndo em meu queixo. Eu queria que ele se gravasse explicando a comida. Eu o queria cozinhando cada refeição da minha vida para mim. Dane-se o James, eu quero casar com Claude Giglio.

Aparentemente, não era apenas eu que estava completamente apaixonada por ele. Minha mãe estava sorrindo docemente. James e Vernon pareciam que estavam levitando para o céu. Até mesmo Tuney, que vinha sendo bem cuidadosa para não comer mais de 1.500 calorias por dia para poder entrar em seu vestido de noiva, parecia que estava prestes a começar uma religião no nome de Claude.

Merlin, ele era bom.

Claude riu. "Se estiver tudo certo, eu vou voltar para a cozinha agora e para preparar para vocês umas amostras dos pratos."

Quando ninguém falou, Claude deve ter percebido que ele tinha arrancado nosso estamos de nossos corpos porque ele voltou para a cozinha com sorriso esperto.

"Uau," sussurrei quando eu consegui engolir a saliva para poder voltar a falar.

James segurou minha mão debaixo da mesa. "Acho que você precisa me lançar um _Enervate,"_ ele sussurrou.

"Nós nem experimentamos ainda," respondi.

"Merlin," James gemeu pela garganta.

"Estou com você, colega," disse a ele com sinceridade.

Quando Claude e seu ajudante finalmente chegaram com as bandejas de prata com a comida fumegante, eu não tive chance de pensar. Eu comi.

Merlin, era lindo.

Cerca de trinta minutos depois, com o cós da minha calça desconfortavelmente apertado, eu baixei meu garfo. Eu não conseguia comer mais. Eu sorri em meu coma pós-comida e esperei meu sistema digestório apreciar o que tinha sido a melhor refeição que eu já tive o prazer de engolir. Danem-se os elfos-domésticos.

Deus abençoe Petúnia por estar se casando.

Merlin, a comida estava mesmo muito boa. Eu estava falando besteiras.

Com a massa de corporal de todos bem mais pesada e a conta bancária de meus pais consideravelmente mais baixa, nós deixamos o restaurante.

"Volte, Mademoiselle," Claude se apressou em me dizer. "Eu tenho muitas ideias para você e para seu casamento."

"Eu não estou," tentei dizer antes de olhar para Petúnia. "Eu tenho certeza de que vou voltar, nem que seja apenas para um almoço," disse a ele com um sorriso antes de relutantemente sair do meu paraíso pessoal.

Eu pude ouvir minha mãe suspirar atrás do volante quando entrei no carro.

"Deus, isso foi bom," disse ela.

"Concordo," respondeu James.

"Pena que vai nos custar uma pequena fortuna," minha mãe gemeu, colocando sua cabeça no volante. "É bom que a comida seja boa, pois nós vamos comer feijão nos próximos cinco anos. $3500,00 libras por comida, sinceramente!"

Meu queixo caiu. Ela estava falando sério? "Você está falando sério?" perguntei.

"Infelizmente," mamãe reclamou. "Claude é só sorrisos até pedir para você pagar a conta."

"Eu não acho que seja tão caro," disse Petúnia do banco da frente.

Mamãe gemeu.

"Bem, obviamente, é muito, mas ninguém jamais esquecerá da comida. Além disso, a família do Vernon se oferecer para pagar a decoração da festa. Nós tivemos sorte. Geralmente a família da noiva precisa pagar tudo."

"Eu deveria ter tido filhos homens", disse minha mãe, colocando a chave na ignição.

"Ei!" guinchei.

"Então eu teria garotos como James que sempre se comportam."

"Ah, Sra. Evans," James transbordou-se.

Eu bati em seu ombro.

"Suas filhas são perfeitamente comportadas," ele se corrigiu rapidamente, esfregando seu braço. "Ai!", ele sussurrou para mim.

Eu dei de ombros e voltei minha atenção para a janela.

"É meu casamento, mãe," Petúnia anunciou. "Nós podemos nos dar ao luxo de gastar algumas libras."

"Isso foi antes de termos um segundo casamento no caminho," minha mãe a lembrou.

Petúnia cruzou os braços em seu peito. Alegria.

"Nós não precisamos nos preocupar com isso agora, mãe," falei apressadamente.

A carranca de Petúnia não desapareceu. Merlin, o que eu precisava fazer para ela parar de me odiar?

"Então, ah, você e Vernon já foram lá antes?" perguntei a Petúnia com cuidado.

"Foi lá que ele fez o pedido," ela respondeu. "Logo depois dele ser promovido na Grunnings."

"Nossa, então é quase como se Claude fizesse parte do casamento."

"Sim," Petúnia respondeu.

"Legal," disse lamentavelmente antes de calar minha boca.

O resto do passeio de carro aconteceu com um silencio constrangedor doloroso que era ainda pior que a conversa boba. James nem mesmo disse, "hipogrifo," embora isso teria deixado Petúnia ainda mais irritada. Quando nós finalmente chegamos em casa, eu arrastei meu corpo inchado para dentro de casa e praticamente me desabei no sofá.

"Cansada?" perguntou James, caindo do meu lado.

"Exausta," respondi. "Quem diria que desaprovação era tão cansativo?"

"Nós ainda temos uma hora e meia até sairmos para a reunião. Eu não quero você adormecendo quando te levar para sair hoje à noite."

"Nós vamos sair hoje à noite?" perguntei energicamente.

"Sim," respondeu James enigmático.

"E para onde vamos?" perguntei.

"Sair," ele respondeu.

"Você não vai me contar, não é?"

"Não," ele disse, enfatizando o "n."

Eu gemi e me levantei do sofá lentamente.

"Onde você está indo?"

"Embora," respondi vagamente. "É uma surpresa. Desculpe, você não pode saber aonde. Eu estou sendo ridículo e absurda e chata. Te vejo depois."

Eu sai da sala e fui checar minhas roupas. Eu coloquei as roupas brancas na secadora e joguei as coloridas na lavadora. Carregando minhas roupas secas para cima, eu decidi que Claude poderia cozinhar para mim e os elfos fariam minha lavação. Isso seria bom para mim.

Já que meu obstinado namorado não me dizia para onde nós íamos depois do encontro, eu não tinha ideia do que vestir. Lembrando de seu comentário sobre Moody, eu brevemente considerei uma gola rolê, mas então percebi que era muito quente e que elas sempre me faziam com que eu me sentisse sufocada. Eu atirei um cardigã creme por cima da minha bata e troquei meu shorts por calças pretas.

Eu soltei meu rabo de cavalo e passei meus dedos entre o cabelo bagunçado. O produto final estava um pouco enrolado, mas servia.

Eu troquei meus chinelos por minhas botas de cano baixo e fui para baixo.

"Oi, mãe," eu a cumprimentei, eu a observei sentada no sofá da sala lendo uma revista.

Ela se assustou. "Ah, olá, Lily," ela disse me observando. "Vai sair?"

"Sim, James e eu precisamos ir numa reunião com os Aurores em Londres, e então vamos sair."

"Londres? Sozinhos?" ela perguntou preocupada.

"Mãe, nós vamos ficar bem. Somos bruxos treinados, lembra?"

Ela suspirou. "Onde vocês vão depois?"

"Não faço ideia," respondi dando de ombros.

Ela me examinou com curiosidade. "Que horas vocês voltam para casa?"

"Se nós não voltarmos até domingo é porque embarcamos num navio para a América para fugir," brinquei

Ela revirou os olhos. "Você não vai, Lily Marie, sob nenhuma circunstância, me privar de ver você se casando."

"Mãe, foi uma piada." Obviamente.

"Mas, América, Lily? Sinceramente? Você gosta de me dar um ataque cardíaco ou apenas esquece dos meus nervos?"

"Sem chances de fazermos isso, mãe," falei com o rosto quase completamente sério.

"Lily, eu sou sua mãe. É meu dever perguntar essas coisas. Para de ser tão obstinada."

"Não posso, mãe," disse a ela. "É tudo um plano de James, e ele não vai me contar."

"Ah, bem, se foi o James quem planejou."

Eu revirei meus olhos. Eu deveria ter dito isso logo.

James, vestido uma camisa preta e uma calça jeans escura, entrou na sala. "Lily! Aí está você! Nós precisamos ir ou vamos nos atrasar."

"Certo!" guinchei ao olhar o relógio. "Até depois, mãe! Diga 'olá' para o papai!" Eu me inclinei e dei um beijo em seu rosto.

"Tchau, Sra. Evans!" disse James enquanto eu pegava sua mão e o guiava para o quintal.

"Tchau, James!" minha mãe berrou de volta.

Quando chegamos do lado de fora, eu me virei para James. "Certo, Sr. Puro-Sangue, como nós chegamos no Ministério da Magia?"

Ele se impressionou comigo. "Você nunca esteve lá?" perguntou incrédulo.

Eu dei de ombros. "Nem todos nós temos problemas com as leis," provoquei.

James franziu as sobrancelhas irritadamente para mim. "Algumas detenções não são um motivo exato para ir para a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos."

"Sim, mas você já esteve lá."

"Só porque meus pais trabalham lá, não porque eu sou um criminoso," ele comentou com um suspiro antes de arrepiar seu cabelo.

"É uma pena," suspirei. "Porque eu sempre tive uma queda por encrenqueiros."

"É mesmo?" ele perguntou, seu interesse despertado.

"Sim," respondi. "Agora, você poderia se mexer? Porque eu não quero me atrasar para minha primeira reunião de Aurores."

Resmungando para sim mesmo, James enlaçou seus braços em mim. "Segure-se," ele me avisou antes de girar.

Eu senti minha coluna quase sendo arrancada do meu corpo quando ele começou a girar. Eu perdi tudo o que estava me segurando no chão exceto pelos braços ao redor de minha cintura. Meus arredores eventualmente pararam de girar, e eu senti meu pé aterrissar no chão com um barulho alto. Eu cambaleei para traz no peito de James.

"Bah," gemi. "Eu acho que alguma coisa do almoço vai voltar."

"Só tente não fazer isso nos sapatos do Ministro, ok?" James pediu, arrumando seu cabelo com os dedos. "O Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia é no Nível Dois," disse ele, segurando minha mão e entrando no elevador.

Eu o segui, observando o Ministério com os olhos arregalados. O rico chão de mármore estava cheio de bruxos e bruxas com uma variedade de vestes coloridas de um canto ao outro. Eles pareciam tão adultos e confiantes, nada parecido com as risadinhas e fofocas dos estudantes poluindo os corredores de Hogwarts. Aviõezinhos de papel voavam em cima de nós com uma velocidade incrível. As inúmeras lareiras em nossa volta queimavam verde e bruxas e bruxos entravam e saíam do salão principal. Eu tive que esticar minhas orelhas para ouvir James me explicando a construção, pois o chão estava repleto de muito barulho de pessoas esvoaçantes e pelas bruxas da recepção repetindo o dizer, "O Ministério da Magia lhe deseja um bom dia."

"Então no Nível Sete você tem o Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, e um nível acima é o Átrio com a Fonte dos Irmãos Mágicos."

"Sim," disse, apenas ouvindo pela metade.

O elevador fechou a porta com um clique, e eu quase pulei de surpresa. Uma música clássica começou a tocar, e eu ri, mesmo com os olhares estranhos que recebi de alguns bruxos que estavam no elevador conosco.

"O que tem de engraçado?" James cochichou em meu ouvido.

"Música no elevador? Seu povo mágico é tão louco."

"Você quis dizer nosso povo mágico," James me corrigiu. "Ou que você não é uma bruxa?"

"Opa, eu esqueci."

"Merlin," ele suspirou, parecendo no paraíso.

"Acho que não estamos mais no Kansas, certo, Totó?"

"O quê?" ele me perguntou com um olhar confuso.

"Filme trouxa," expliquei. "Eu te mostro depois. A bruxa é verde."

"Ela foi mordida por um dragão?"

O elevador abriu, e eu segurei a mão de James e o segui até a grande placa que dizia "Departamento de Aurores."

"Achei," declarei. "Merlin, você é inútil."

"Claro," ele disse, me agradando.

"Sr. Potter!" chamou uma voz firme. Um homem com um bigode reto e escuro que estava ficando grisalho em alguns pontos.

"Olá, Sr. Crouch," James cumprimentou, erguendo sua mão para apertar a do homem com o braço esticado. "É um prazer em vê-lo novamente."

"É um prazer ter outro Potter no escritório," concordou Crouch, endireitando suas vestes negras. "E quem é sua acompanhante?" ele perguntou, virando seu olhar para mim.

"Lily Evans," disse enquanto apertava sua mão. "Estou aqui para a reunião, também."

"Bem, boa sorte para vocês dois," disse Crouch, tirando seu relógio de bolso para conferir as horas.

"Você não vai ficar para a reunião?" James perguntou.

"Não poderia," Crouch respondeu. "Muito trabalho para fazer hoje. Além disso, Alastor gosta de receber os novatos do seu jeito," ele acrescentou antes de dar uma risada nervosa.

Crouch se despediu e foi embora apressado.

Nós só demos alguns passos quando uma bruxa berrou o nome de James.

"Olá, Mclauchlin!" James cumprimentou educadamente.

"Ah, olha, é o James! Maldição, eu não te vejo desde que você era um filhotinho correndo pelo escritório!"

Levamos quase cinco minutos para chegar na sala correta, que era a apenas uns vinte metros do corredor.

"Merlin, você conheço todo mundo?" sussurrei no ouvido de James quando passamos pela porta.

Ele arrepiou seu cabelo com um sorriso cansado. "Desde as fraldas," ele sussurrou de volta. "Graças a Merlin meus pais estão em uma missão hoje. Eu teria que me ausentar."

"Engraçado," comentei sem rir enquanto observava a sala de reuniões. As paredes eram todas cobertas por mapas, fotos de bruxos, e notas rabiscadas em pedaços de pergaminho rasgados. No fundo da sala, tinha uma larga mesa retangular onde algumas pessoas já estavam sentadas em volta.

"Lily Wily!"

"Benjy!" guinchei.

Eu ignorei o suspiro de James de, "Ah, que legal, é o Benjy," e saltitei pela sala para dar um abraço em meu amigo.

Benjy me abraçou com força e então se soltou para que pudesse me olhar. "Minha, Lily Evans, você está cada dia mais linda."

Eu sorri e apertei sua bochecha com meus dedos. "E suas frases ficam cada vez mais melosas cada vez que te vejo."

"Culpado," ele admitiu clandestinamente.

Eu ri e estiquei meu braço para bagunçar seu cabelo castanho dourado. Eu ouvi uma tossida alta atrás de mim antes de James colocar seu braço em volta de meu quadril possessivamente.

"Não sabia que você tinha planos em se tornar Auror," James resmungou.

"Sim, Benjy, como você conseguiu passar nas aulas?" indaguei, lançando um olhar ameaçador na direção de James.

"Felix Felicis," ele respondeu.

"Benjy!" exclamei, batendo em seu braço. "Você não fez isso!"

Ele suspirou, sorrindo com seus dentes brancos. "Não, não fiz. Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu. Acredito que alguma coisa que McGonagall tenha dito deve ter entrando em minha cabeça sem que eu percebesse."

Eu sorri. "Se todos nós aprendêssemos assim."

"Bem…" James começou, mas eu o interrompi pisando em seu pé.

Benjy deu de ombros. "Isso ou a bruxa que estava cuidando da minha prova de Poções me deu boas notas depois de eu dar um endereço a ela."

"Tenho certeza que Danica adorou isso," suspirei.

"Ela está assustada com tudo isso," ele respondeu sarcasticamente. "Muito empolgada deu estar ganhando zero galeões nos próximos três anos."

"O que fez você escolher a Academia de Aurores, a propósito?" perguntei curiosa. "Não parece ter nada a ver com você."

"Porque isso envolve trabalho de verdade?" ele perguntou, entendendo o que eu quis dizer.

"Sim," eu ri.

"Bom, no meu ponto de vista, estarei treinando no mínimo pelos próximos três anos, então estou adiando o trabalho o máximo possível."

"Engenhoso," elogiei.

Ele cutucou sua cabeça com seu dedo bronzeado. "Tenho que usar meu cérebro velho para alguma coisa," disse ele.

Eu ri novamente, e os dedos de James se apertaram em meu quadril.

Um rangido soou e outros candidatos foram para seus lugares. Eu me sentei ao lado de Benjy, e James ocupou a cadeira ao meu lado.

"Comporte-se," cochichei em seu ouvido.

Ele examinou Benjy com um olhar sombrio antes de voltar sua atenção para frente.

O olhei ao redor da sala excitadamente para ver quem eram os outros candidatos. Haviam quatro garotos além de Benjy e James e apenas duas outras garotas, uma loira e uma morena. Eu estava surpresa com a pequena quantidade de candidatos. Talvez não haviam muitas pessoas que queriam viver com tanto perigos em nossas vidas.

Eu, contudo, comia perigo no café-da-manhã. Eu me perguntei se havia uma torta com sabor de perigo…

" _Immobulus!"_

De repente, meu corpo ficou duro em minha cadeira. Eu tentei mexer meus braços, mas eles estavam presos em meus braços. Com um grande esforço, eu consegui virar meu olhar em direção à frente da sala, onde havia um homem segurando sua varinha.

Ele tinha um longos cabelos castanho escuro que estava grisalho nas pontas, provavelmente devido à falta de cuidados. Seu estilo era grosseiro, e sua pele parecia calejada por conta do trabalho. Ele entrou com uma marcha leve, colocando o peso de sua perna esquerda em sua direita. Ele vestia vestes marrons longas que estavam gastas na bainha. Seu rosto astuto mostrava grande espanto, e seu grande olho azul em seu encaixe esquerdo girava desagradavelmente. Eu me senti nervosa com ele olhando para mim e desejei que tivesse optado pela gola rulê e talvez outra jaqueta, também.

"Vigilância constante!" ele latiu altamente em um tom tão áspero que parecia uma lixa.

Se eu não tivesse paralisada, eu teria pulado de minha cadeira.

"Se vocês tolos não estivessem sentados aí rindo e conversando, vocês conseguiriam se mover agora. Mas não, vocês pensaram que só porque estão no Ministério da Magia vocês estão seguros. Bem, crianças, eu vou ensinar a vocês a primeira lição que todo o Auror precisa saber: vocês nunca estão seguros."

Ele fez uma pausa dramática e começou a caminhar ao redor da sala. "Vocês tem três anos de treinamento pela frente," ele continuou, falando rapidamente. "Eu espero que cada um de vocês desista depois da segunda semana. Vocês podem pensar que são um máximo por conseguirem os NIEM's necessários para estarem aqui. Deixem-me contar uma coisa a vocês, NIEM's não significam nada. Eu tive muitos ranhentos que nem vocês que não conseguiam sequer memorizar um livro texto. Coloque-os contra um bruxo das trevas e bang!

Ele quebrou uma caneca de café que estava em cima da mesa. Enquanto seu olho normal examinava a caneca, o mágico estava fixado em nós para capturar nossa reação.

"Agora, o que isso significa para vocês? Bem, se vocês não querem que seus nomes terminem na página de obituários do _Profeta,_ é melhor vocês aprenderem a ter disciplina. Vigilância constante!" ele repetiu em voz alta. "Eu quero Aurores que conseguem pensar sozinhos, capazes de se adaptar a situação, e reagir de acordo com ela. Isso é um inferno de trabalho. O salário é horrível. Os horários são os piores. A parte dos relatórios é tediosa, e você tem alguém mirando feitiços em você todos os dias. Além disso, nossa cafeteira quebrou há alguns dias atrás, e a nova produz um com gosto muito fraco."

Ele riu fracamente, nem um pouco incomodado pelo fato do nós ainda estarmos completamente imóveis em nossas cadeiras. Merlin, eu precisava coçar meu nariz.

"Agora, se algum de vocês, com a graça de Merlin, de alguma maneira conseguir completar os três anos de treinamento, vocês ainda precisaram passar por mais alguns testes. Vocês tem que provar a si mesmos a habilidade em defesa pessoa, feitiços, condicionamento físico, situações estressantes, disfarces e duelos. Não pensem que vocês vão conseguir entrar por nepotismo, também," ele acrescentou com um olhar rápido para James.

Eu pude sentir a necessidade de James de arrepiar seus cabelos.

"Ou beleza, hein, ruiva?" ele acrescentou com uma risada áspera que terminou em uma respiração profundada enquanto seu olho mágico me examinava.

Se eu pudesse esconder meu rosto de vergonha, eu esconderia.

"Agora," ele continuou com seu discurso, "se vocês tivessem a habilidade de virar suas cabeças para os lados, eu diria para vocês olharem para as pessoas ao seu lado. Como vocês não podem, eu vou informar a vocês. Alguém vai morrer. Pode ser um erro. Eles podem ir para o lado errado ou errar ou perder o feitiço errado. Vocês podem até matá-lo no meio do fogo cruzado e nunca saber que foi você. Podemos ter alguns assassinos nessa sala," ele sussurrou teatralmente antes de cruzar a sala antes considerar o pensamento.

"A outra pessoa provavelmente irá desistir. Vão dizer que querem mais tempo com a família, ou que há outras oportunidades lá fora para eles, mas na realidade, eles só não conseguem mais aguentar. A pressão é uma loucura. Vocês já foram atacados? Vocês sabem o que é não ser capaz de ouvir, de ver, ou saber que alguém lá fora quer você morto? E que se ele não te matar, é só porque você o matou primeiro? Você pode viver sabendo que tirou a vida de uma pessoa para salvar a sua?"

Ele fez uma pausa para olhar as diversas notas nas paredes. "Um Auror precisa ser duro como pedra. Não são muitos que conseguem lidar com isso. A maioria de vocês provavelmente não pode. Os tempos estão difíceis. Vinte anos atrás, nós precisávamos de pessoas preparadas para o trabalho. Agora, nós temos sérios problemas em nossas mãos. A violência está pior desde os tempos de Grindewald. Não sabemos mais em quem confiar. Eu não confio em ninguém."

Ele bufou. "Eu duvido que a maioria de vocês saiba o que está acontecendo. Vocês provavelmente nem leem os jornais, não que eles saibam de alguma coisa. As coisas que eu sei poderiam assustar vocês o suficiente para nunca mais conseguirem dormir, de tão bobinhos que vocês são. Façam-me um favor e desistam agora para que eu não precise lidar com um bando de babacas em setembro. Eu nem quero perder tempo aprendendo seus nomes."

Ele estava bem ao centro da sala neste momento. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, tanto seu olho normal como o mágico estavam concentrados em seu público. Eu senti como se estivesse sendo examinada em um raio-x. Ele lentamente tirou sua varinha a acariciou carinhosamente antes de lançar um olhar pesado a nós. "Vigilância constante!" ele brandiu.

"Se eu não assustei vocês para correrem de volta para casa com suas mamães, bem-vindos ao time."

Ele sacudiu sua varinha e nos descongelou antes de deixar a sala rapidamente.

Minhas costas imediatamente vacilaram contra o encosto de minha cadeira, e eu respirei fundo para preencher meus pulmões.

"Ah, meu Merlin," Fenjy suspirou ao meu lado.

Meus sentimentos, exatamente, amigo.

"Bem, isso foi interessante," comentei, me sentindo completamente sobrecarregada.

"Ele parece ser um cara engraçado," James acrescentou rapidamente quando ele finalmente conseguiu erguer sua mão para tatear seu cabelo.

"Engraçado," observei com uma risada, "certo."

Meu estômago virou, e minha testa começou a suar. Falar sobre minha morte inevitável não era exatamente minha conversa preferida. Eu preferia coisas mais alegres como cupcakes e travesseiros.

"Lily, você está bem?" James perguntou. Seu rosto parecia tão bem quanto eu me sentia.

"Ah," respondi. "Eu ainda estou viva, certo? Glória a mim."

"Nós temos que ir. Acho que ela precisa de um pouco de ar."

"Ah, certo," respondeu Benjy, parecendo um pouco fora do ar. "Eu falo com vocês depois então. Até mais. Tchau, Lils," ele acrescentou, se inclinando para me abraçar.

Eu deixei James me guiar para fora da sala e pelo corredor. "Me desculpe," pedi ao trombar com uma figura em minha frente.

"Professor Dumbledore!" exclamei.

Ele estava ajeitando seu chapéu, parecendo extremamente abismado, como seu eu quase derrubando-o no Ministério da Magia era um acontecimento normal de uma quarta-feira. Suas vestes roxo escuro contrastavam brilhantemente com sua barba longa e prateada. Seus olhos brilhavam em reconhecimento por trás de seus óculos de meia-lua.

"Olá, para a senhorita também, Srta. Evans."

Meu rosto corou em constrangimento. "Ah, me desculpe, senhor," murmurei de volta rapidamente. "Olá."

"Que bom ver vocês dois. Espero que o verão de vocês esteja indo bem. Que surpresa encontrar meus então Monitores-Chefes."

Eu assenti e mordi meu lábio com suas palavras.

"Algum problema?" Dumbledore perguntou perceptivo. "Eu não sabia que minha presença causava expressões tão nauseadas."

"Perdão, senhor," James desculpou-se. "Nós acabamos de sair de nossa reunião com Moody."

"Ah," Dumbledore suspirou. Ele riu levemente, seus olhos claros brilhando por detrás de seus óculos em meia-lua. "Isso explica tudo. Alastor sempre gostou de se divertir um pouco com os novos recrutas. Eu não levaria ele tão a sério. Alastor é conhecido por ser exagerado. Posso perguntar qual feitiço ele usou em sua entrada?"

"Feitiço imobilizador, senhor," respondi.

Dumbledore riu novamente. "Minha nossa," ele suspirou. "Caramelos, Srta. Evans? A senhorita parece que precisa de um."

James pegou um dourado.

"Eu acho vantajoso sempre carregar doces por aí em casos como esse."

Mentalmente, eu me perguntei como a agenda de Albus Dumbledore era.

"Eu não levaria as palavras de Alastor como um conselho," disse Dumbledore com um sorriso sábio. "Tenho certeza que vocês dois serão Aurores exemplares. Seus desempenhos em Hogwarts foram um tanto quanto singulares, mesmo que não fosse da maneira mais convencional," ele lançou um olhar rápido para James, que nervosamente tateou seu cabelo na nuca.

"Obrigada, Professor," respondi com um suspiro aliviado.

"Ah, é um prazer vê-la sorrindo novamente, Srta. Evans. Sr. Potter, por favor, mande minhas lembranças para seus pais quando tiver uma chance."

"Claro, Professor," James prometeu.

"Eu preciso ir andando," disse Dumbledore, checando seu relógio. "Estou quase dez minutos atrasado! Mas o que é o tempo, se não uma velocidade. Tenham uma noite agradável, Srta. Evans, Sr. Potter."

Nós energeticamente retribuímos seus sentimentos e ele começou a ir embora.

"Ah, e Srta. Evans," ele chamou, virando-se para falar comigo com os olhos azuis brilhantes. "Eu espero um convite para o casamento."

Eu nervosamente tateei o anel em minha mão esquerda.

"O que você achou?" James perguntou, virando-se para mim.

"Vamos embora daqui antes que mais alguém nos veja."

James nos guiou de volta para o elevador e para fora do salão. Me senti bem ao sair de lá. Eu estava começando a me sentir um pouco morta lá dentro. Presumi que era isso que um emprego fazia com você.

"Está com fome?" James perguntou, enquanto caminhávamos por uma ruas escuras e barulhentas de Londres.

"Não", respondi, me desviando de um enorme buraco da calçada. Meu estômago ainda estava cheio do almoço. "Quer sorvete?"

"Claro."

Nós encontramos uma sorveteria por perto, e James pediu duas casquinhas. Eu peguei menta com chocolate, e ele quis de morango. Nós tomamos nosso sorvete em silêncio enquanto ficávamos sentados, pensativos, em uma pequena mesa de piquenique.

Depois de jogar o último pedaço de sua casquinha na boca, James colocou sua mão no queixo e me encarou. "Você está deprimente," ele afirmou.

Eu lambi um pouco do verde escorrendo em minha casquinha para que meu dedo não ficasse grudento antes de encará-lo com uma expressão afrontada.

"Reformule isso," ordenei.

"Certo," concordei. "Desculpe, eu só quis dizer que te ver tão infeliz é um tanto deprimente."

Eu comi o último pedaço do meu sorvete e limpei minha boca com meu guardanapo. Eu dei de ombros. "Acho que o Moody meio que tirou toda a animação na nossa noite com todo esse discurso de 'vocês todos vão morrer e, a propósito, você é péssimo'."

James sorriu. "Vamos," disse ele, puxando minha mão.

"Onde nós vamos?" perguntei.

Ele me ignorou e me arrastou para um beco escuro. "Feche seus olhos," disse ele.

"Em um beco escuro? Por favor. Eu já vi filmes. Eu sei o que acontece."

"Porque eu obviamente vou te matar."

"Vigilância constante, James," provoquei.

"Calado, Moody."

Eu mostrei minha língua para ele.

"Lily," ele choramingou.

"Está bem," concordei, cruzando os braços em meu peito.

Eu pude sentir a mão de James sacudindo em meu rosto, então eu abri um pouco um olho para espiá-lo.

"Fechados!" ele ordenou.

Eu suspirei e fiz o que ele pediu. Eu esperei por alguns segundos antes de ouvir uma batida alta. "O que é isso?" perguntei.

"Um segundo," ele gaguejou. "Certo, agora, abra seus olhos."

James estava parado orgulhosamente ao lado de uma moto preta e brilhante. Suas rodas largas pareciam tão grandes quando as abóboras de Hagrid no Halloween. Os guidões prateados e as alavancas refletiam o quão pouco claro estava o beco. Era monstruosamente perigoso.

"Onde você conseguiu isso?" me assustei.

Ele sorriu e acariciou os guidões com as pontas dos seus dedos. "Sirius me emprestou para hoje à noite."

Eu caminhei até ela e passei minha mão no acento de couro preto e macio. "É linda."

"É uma beleza," James concordou com naturalidade. "Pronta para dar uma volta?"

Eu retraí minha mão rapidamente. "Nós não vamos dirigir uma moto."

"Bem, tecnicamente, eu que vou dirigir," ele me corrigiu. "E tecnicamente, é uma moto voadora."

Eu gemi. "Sem chances, Potter."

"Ora, vamos, Lily!" James pressionou. "Você deveria ter um pouco de empolgação em sua vida."

"Empolgação é descobrir que te deram duas casquinhas de sorvete ao invés de uma. Isso é morte, e francamente, eu não quero morrer hoje à noite. Eu prefiro muito mais esperar para morrer no treinamento de Aurores."

"O Moody estava só brincando sobre morrer, Lils, até mesmo Dumbledore falou…"

"Mais uma razão para eu não querer morrer hoje à noite."

"Sirius dirige o tempo todo, e ele está bem."

"Eu não usaria Sirius como exemplo para isso, James," rebati. "Ele não é muito certo da cabeça, esse aí."

James veio até mim e segurou minha mão com as suas antes de massagear minha cintura. "Eu deixaria algo de ruim acontecer a você?'

"Sim."

"Lily," ele gemou.

"Está bem," suspirei. "Não."

"Não há medo de morte, então," resumiu alegremente. "Eu tenho muitos planos para você antes de morrermos," ele acrescentou com uma piscadela antes de me entregar um chapéu vermelho brilhante.

Eu quase não peguei seu sorriso sugestivo.

Rindo, James enrolou as mangas pretas de sua camisa até os cotovelos e montou na moto. "Segure-se," disse ele.

"Onde está seu capacete?" perguntei.

"Você está usando o único," disse ele. "Além disso, não posso bagunçar o cabelo."

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Eu não gosto disso," disse a ele.

"Sim, você gosta. É toda aquela coisa de bad boy. No fundo, você está amando. Vamos, amor."

Está bem, é verdade, ele parecia bem atraente sentado naquela moto preta com seu jeans esticado no assento e seus antebraços de fora segurando as várias alavancas enquanto o motor roncava embaixo dele. Me perdoem por ter hormônios.

Eu subi na moto.

Eu amarrei meus braços em volta de suas costas e suspirei eu seu ouvi, "Humm, Sirius."

Ele resmungou enquanto aquecia o motor. "Vou te mostrar o Sirius," disse ele, virando o guidão e nos girando com a moto.

Eu guinchei e me apertei com força em suas costas. "Você ao menos sabe dirigir isso?" perguntei em voz alta quando encontrei minha voz.

Ele acelerou, e nós dois pulamos quando ele entrou na rua principal. "É como andar de bicicleta," ele berrou por cima do som do motor.

"Você nunca andou de bicicleta!"

Concentrando-me no calor vindo de sua camisa e no cheiro de seu pescoço ao invés do fato que iria morrer virgem, eu mantive meus olhos fechados enquanto percorríamos traiçoeiramente por entre os outros carros na rua. Eu me empurrei tão perto de suas costas que conseguia envolver meus braços completamente ao redor de sua barriga. Eu pude sentir cada movimento em seus músculos enquanto James nos guiava pelo caminho.

Eventualmente, eu percebi que não seria tão assustador quando eu pensei que seria. James, aquele perfeito idiota, era muito bom em se desviar pelo tráfego. Eu hesitantemente abri meus olhos e comecei a apreciar as luzes e os sons correndo em minha volta. O vento batia em meu cabelo por debaixo do capacete e fazia cócegas em meu rosto. Eu estava começando a soltar meu aperto em James quando ele de repente nos virou para a direita, e eu colidi em suas costas.

"Você fez isso de propósito!"

"O quê? Eu não consigo te ouvir!" ele gritou de volta.

"Eu te odeio com todas as forças!"

"O quê? Você quer transar comigo? Não pode ser depois? Eu não curto a ideia da nossa primeira vez seja em um lugar público ou como uma iniciação ao sexo nas alturas."

Eu bati em suas costas e ri enquanto continuávamos a nos desviar pelas ruas.

"Alturas? Como assim?"

Rindo, James entrou em uma rua escura e vazia. "Pronta para voar?"

"Não!"

"Ótimo, eu também!" ele respondeu, trocando a marcha para ganhar velocidade.

"JAMES!" gritei quando nos lançamos para o ar. "Seu maldito!"

Ele rindo enquanto ganhávamos altitude.

"AHHHH!" gritei.

Eu me apertei em suas costas para que eu não caísse. Merlin, o que havia de errado com cintos de segurança?

Meu coração finalmente voltou a bater quando atingimos a uma altura, logo abaixo das nuvens. Eu podia sentir elas batendo em meu peito enquanto meu corpo se enchia de empolgação. Cada nervo parecia estar acordado. "Meu Deus," suspirei. "Isso foi…"

"Incrível!" ele finalizou por mim. "Merlin, que surto de adrenalina!"

James virou sua cabeça para sorrir para mim.

"É, foi legal," concordei, tentando ignorar a evidência em meu peito pesado, rosto corado e olhos brilhantes.

James abriu sua boca para me dizer alguma coisa, mas eu o interrompi.

"Pássaros!" gritei.

Ele se virou levemente e nos desviou de uma revoada de pardais.

A salvos, nós dois começamos a rir histericamente. James desacelerou a moto para que nós dirigíssemos lentamente pelo céu. Eu observei o chão abaixo de nós e as pessoas desligando as luzes de suas casas e indo para a cama. Depois de uns vinte minutos, eu olhei para baixo e tive uma ideia.

"Ei, James, aterrisse!"

"Onde? Naquela nuvem?"

"Não, apenas pouse, está bem? Perto daquelas casas em nossa esquerda!"

Ele murmurou alguma coisa antes de empurrar a moto para baixo.

"Não acerte os arbustos ou aquele cachorro!" alertei.

"Ei, você quer dirigir?"

"Seria legal ter a opção."

"Eu estava tentando ser misterioso e romântico."

Clunk.

Nós aterrissamos em uma rua escura, nos inclinando para frente no assento.

James mal tinha tirado as chaves da ignição quando eu saltei da moto e puxei sua mão. "Vamos!" insisti energicamente, puxando-o da moto. "É logo ali!"

"O quê tem ali?" ele perguntou.

Eu já estava correndo pela rua. James veio caminhando rapidamente atrás de mim. "Lily!"

"Espere dois segundos!"

"O quê?"

Eu parei de correr, e James quase cambaleou em mim quando eu o forcei a parar.

"Ah, Lily," disse James, olhando para as casas escuras e a rua vazia ao redor, "tem alguma coisa importante aqui?"

"É o lugar perfeito," disse a ele.

"Para o quê?"

Sorrindo, eu sacudi minha cabeça antes de puxar sua camisa e trazer seus lábios para os meus. Merlin, fazia tanto tempo que eu não o beijava.

Obviamente compartilhando meus sentimentos, James me puxou para mais perto dele, tanto que eu estava quase ficando em cima de seus pés. Ele rapidamente combinou o ritmo dos lábios dele com os meus.

Eu suspirei e procurei pelo cabelo em sua nuca.

James correu suas mãos pelas minhas costas antes de relutantemente me soltar para respirar.

Eu protestei, começando a espalhar beijos em pescoço.

Ele suspirou levemente. "Merlin, Lily."

"Mmm," respondi, focada em meu objetivo.

James segurou meu rosto com suas mão, e eu me afastei para olhar em seus olhos castanho-esverdeados. Ele começou a rir, e eu o lancei um olhar questionador.

"No que você está pensando?"

"Benjy Fenwick," ele respondeu.

"Sério?" perguntei espantada. "Nosso jeito de beijar é parecido?"

"Não," ele negou, envolvendo seus braços ao redor de minha cintura. "Fenwick usa mais língua."

"James!"

"Está bem! Eu só estava pensando no que ele diria se nos víssemos agora depois de todo aquele flerte que vocês fizeram antes."

"Eu não flertei com o Benjy," protestei veementemente.

"Ah, então seus dedos só ficaram presos em seu cabelo e no braço dele."

"Ciumento," acusei.

"Sempre," ele prometeu. "Você nunca flerta comigo."

"Aquilo nem foi um flerte de verdade," eu o corrigi. "Além disso, nós nos provocamos. Isso é muito mais carinhoso."

Ele pigarreou descrente. "Mostre-me um flerte de verdade."

Eu suspirei, tirando meu cardigã e entregando-o para que ele o segurasse. Eu olhei para James da mesma maneira que Hestia fazia quando ela queria conseguir uma cerveja amanteigada sem pagar um único nuque. Eu inclinei minha cabeça para o lado para que um pouco de cabelo caísse em meus olhos e mordi meu lábio. "James," suspirei.

O pomo-de-adão de James balançou em sua garganta.

Rindo, eu me estiquei e o beijei. "Mmm, Sirius," suspirei, soltando-o.

"Lily!" disse ele em voz alta.

Rindo alto, eu corri pela rua em direção a moto. "Eu não posso evitar! Você se importa em fazer um biquinho e falar sobre como ninguém te entende? Talvez você deveria conseguir uma jaqueta de couro!"

"Lily!" ele resmungou, correndo atrás de mim.

"O quê?"

"Argh!"

Eu fui até a moto e sentei nela. "É tão fácil perturbar você."

Ele bufou. "Só porque você adora me provocar. Sirius? Eu posso lidar com Benny Fenny, mas meu melhor amigo? E não é nem o Remus! Eu sei que nós não vamos a um encontro de verdade há alguns tempo, mas eu achei que este estava indo muito bem. Nós não morremos, pelo menos. E ninguém declarou nenhuma mentira na frente de membros da família."

"Continue sendo a batida do meu coração," resmunguei.

"Eu prefiro que ele continue batendo," propôs, começando a traçar seus dedos pelo meu pescoço até o topo da minha bata. "Aqui está ele," ele parabenizou a si mesmo alegremente enquanto meu coração continuava a bater em meu peito.

"Tão arrogante," provoquei.

Ele fingiu estar ofendido ao me lançar um sorriso malicioso. Seus braços abraçaram os guidões da moto e ele se inclinou em minha direção. "Mesmo?" ele perguntou, soando feliz consigo mesmo.

Eu me ajeitei na moto e fui para mais perto dele. Eu pressionei minhas mãos contra a base da moto e o olhei para seus olhos, que estavam repletos de desejo. "Sempre."

Ele segurou meu rosto com suas mãos calejadas e puxou meus lábios para os seus. Sua respiração estava quente em minha boca, e sua língua encontrou seu caminho em minha boca. Eu a chupei, e ri quando ele gemeu.

Eu tive que me esticar por cima da moto para alcançá-lo, e o guidão da moto roçava com firmeza em meus quadris quando James colocou suas mãos nos bolsos traseiros de minha calça. Eu agarrei sua camisa com uma mão enquanto a outra era empurrada em sua barriga. Precisando de oxigênio, eu tentei me afastar, mas ele me beijou ainda mais. Ele empurrou seu corpo contra o meu e me transbordou com seu cheiro inebriante.

Finalmente ofegando por ar, nossos lábios se separaram e ele continuou a beijar meu pescoço entre respirações quentes. Ele encontrou um ponto de tensão e começou a chupar a pele sensível dali.

Eu inclinei minha cabeça para o lado e deixei minhas mãos percorrerem seu cabelo rebelde. Eu exalei involuntariamente enquanto seus suspiros formigavam pelo meu corpo super-aquecido. "Encrenqueiro."

* * *

N/T: Esse capítulo foi um pouco desafiador para traduzir, principalmente na parte em que o Claude explica o cardápio. Tinha alguns nomes em francês, então precisei pesquisar que item era aquele e descobrir como costumamos chamá-lo aqui no Brasil. Algumas coisas acabei deixando como estava na versão original, as outras, eu adaptei. Espero que vocês tenham entendido o que vai ter para comer no casamento da Petúnia. Eu pelo menos fiquei louca para experimentar a sobremesa, hahahaha. Descrever as cenas com a moto também foi um pouco mais complicado, pois não sei ao certo os nomes das partes de uma moto em português, muito mesmo os termos que se usa na questão dirigir (nunca andei de moto na minha vida). Motoqueiros e chefs de cozinha de plantão, me perdoem qualquer gafe!

De um modo geral, eu gosto muito desse capítulo. Espero que vocês também tenham gostado. O próximo é muito bom também! :)

Nos vemos no próximo capítulo. Enquanto isso, vigilância constante ;)


	4. Afavelmente Azul

_Anteriormente, em Noiva_

 _Finalmente ofegando por ar, nossos lábios se separaram e ele continuou a beijar meu pescoço entre respirações quentes. Ele encontrou um ponto de tensão e começou a chupar a pele sensível dali._

 _Eu inclinei minha cabeça para o lado e deixei minhas mãos percorrerem seu cabelo rebelde. Eu exalei involuntariamente enquanto seus suspiros formigavam pelo meu corpo super-aquecido. "Encrenqueiro."_

* * *

 **Capítulo Quatro**

 **Afavelmente Azul**

* * *

N/A: Peço desculpa pela frase extremamente inapropriada, mas ela era muito perfeita.

" _Nem eu. Eu aposto que se eu sugerisse uma partida de Quadribol, ele gozaria em suas calças." ~Paul Rudd, Modelos Nada Corretos_

* * *

Eu acordei na manhã de quinta-feira com o som de batidas em minha janela. Sentindo-me surpreendentemente com energia, eu me levantei e rapidamente fui até a janela deixar Calypso entrar em meu quarto. Ela passou voando por mim e foi direto para sua tigela de água.

Eu ri. "Hestia te fez cruzar o deserto ou algo assim?" perguntei a Callie, colocando um pouco de ração em sua tigela.

Ela piou e voou relutantemente até mim para esticar sua pata.

Eu comecei a desamarrar a carta de sua garra. "Obrigada, boo," disse eu, acariciando sua asa.

Callie voou de volta para sua comida e começou a comer atentamente.

Eu voltei minha atenção para a carta laranja neon em minha mão e comecei a lê-la.

 _Ursinha Lily!_

 _!Hola, chica! (Ah, você lembra da Espanha? Bem, obviamente não porque você não estava lá. Mas você lembra quando eu fui para a Espanha? Merlin, foi tão bom. Na verdade, risque isso. Foi muito mais do que bom. Porque é tão frio na Inglaterra? Eu estou de saco cheio de chuva. Ela deixa meu cabelo cheio de frizz, meus tornozelos estúpidos ficam horríveis em galochas e dá muita dor na bunda andar quando não tem espaço, e eu estou quase tão branca quanto você devido à falta de sol)._

 _Certo, ontem foi meu primeiro dia oficial como repórter do Profeta Diário. Eu levantei mais cedo e vesti minha saia preta e minha regata roxa (você sabe aquela que realça me minhas curvas?) e esses sapatos incríveis que tenho em meu armário a anos. Cheia de Atitude Hestia, eu me enfiei naquele escritório e deixem eles verem que Hestia Jones era uma repórter de honra._

 _E então eles me fizeram buscar café._

 _Ah sim. Sete anos de escola, nove amostras de artigos, dezoito anos de família Jones, e eu estou amplamente qualificada para conjurar um pouco de café._

 _Me mate._

 _Eu fiz mais do que isso. Eu tive que preencher as papeladas e arrumar os fatos em ordem alfabética. Ah, os sonhos virando realidade._

 _Minha "mentora" é uma vadia completa chamada Rita Skeeter. Ela está no final de seus vinte anos (embora eu duvide que ela diga que tenha mais de 21), loira (óbvio), e eu tenho quase certeza que ela não estava usando calcinhas. Eu a vi flertando com qualquer coisa que se movia naquela escritório. Se tivesse uma mosca voando por lá, ela provavelmente teria transado com ela._

 _Mas eu não me incomodo._

 _Eu não me importo o quão escarlat em seu peito porque EU TENHO UMA MATÉRIA._

 _Eu, Hestia Syl Jones, tenho minha primeira matéria como repórter. Eu vou cobrir (me desculpe pela minha caligrafia horrível aqui, mas eu estou tão animada que minhas mãos estão literalmente tremendo até eu me recuperar das oito xícaras de café que tomei ontem enquanto eu era forçada a fazer os cafés da Rita até ele ter exatamente duas colheres de chá de leite desnatado e três-quartos de pacote adoçante nele)... uma PARTIDA DE QUADRIBOL!_

 _Você leu certo. Quadribol! Consegue acreditar?_

 _Aqui está o porquê:_

 _Meu novo chefe, Barnabas Cuffe, chegou e disse, "Rita! Zyaire está doente! Eu preciso que você cubra a história dele no jogo do Puddlemere amanhã."_

 _Então Rita começou a brigar dizendo que ela está ocupada com um vazamento de um escândalo que ela acabou de descobrir e que não tem tempo para cobrir "um jogo tão vulgar."_

 _Então Cuffe virou para mim e disse, "Menina, você entende alguma coisa de Quadribol?"_

 _Eu disse a ele que fiz parte do time da Grifinória. Eu dei a ele uma grande explicação sobre o que eu sabia da história do jogo e o que eu não sabia, mas ele me cortou e apenas disse, "Ótimo, garota. O jogo é amanhã às quatro. Os ingressos estão na recepção. Eu quero meu artigo na sexta de manhã." E então ele foi embora._

 _Ah, doce Merlin, Lily!_

 _Eu vou escrever uma nota esportiva sobre Quadribol! Tudo bem, eles não são as Harpies (o melhor time do planeta de todos os tempos, dã!), mas eles são bem decentes. Além disso, os rapazes do time são bem gostosos (Rita provavelmente não deve acompanhar os times porque senão ela estaria esfregando seu crachá naqueles belos músculos de Quadribol)._

 _Eee!_

 _Eu tenho o melhor emprego do mundo!_

 _Certo, eu tenho cinco ingressos. Eu, você, Sirius e James. Peter está visitando sua tia, e Remus não está se sentindo bem. Minha mãe quer que eu leve Tyler, mas ele está sendo um babaca completo ultimamente. Ele está se achando o máximo porque agora ele tem treze anos e pode ir a Hogsmeade em Setembro. Oi? Eu sou formada. Eu sou infinitamente mais legal do que ele. Eu tenho um emprego agora. Eu estou cobrindo uma partida de Quadribol._

 _Já falei o suficiente._

 _Você conhece alguém que queira ir? Eu não quero desperdiçar um ingresso grátis!_

 _Ah, eu preciso fazer mais café. Esse pessoal fica muito mal-humorado quando estão sem cafeína. Te pego as três? Confie em mim, nada que sua irmã queira que você faça vai fazer valer a pena perder isso. O meu garoto e eu vamos aparatar em sua casa. Me manda uma coruja, querida!_

 _Afetuosamente,_

 _Hestia, xoxox_

Rindo alegremente, eu sorri para a carta. Rapidamente, eu escrevi uma resposta para Hestia que às três horas estava ótimo e que, realmente, sabia alguém que gostaria de ir.

Eu me virei para Callie, que parecia muito cansada quando ela caiu no puleiro de sua gaiola. "Você vai me odiar quanto por isso?" perguntei cautelosamente.

Com um pouco de bajulação, eu finalmente conseguir persuadir uma Calypso muito aborrecida enviar minha resposta a Hestia.

Tratando as marcas de mordida em meu indicador direito, eu corri pelas escadas e patinei para a cozinha. James e meu pai estavam sentados na mesa, atirando uma bola de tênis amarela um para o outro.

"Rapazes, eu tenho uma novidade," anunciei momentaneamente.

"Isso é ótimo, querida," disse meu pai, soando preocupado ao atirar a bola de volta para James.

"Sim," concordou James, que pegou a bola com uma mão com facilidade antes de atirar de volta.

Eu cruzei meus braços em meu peito. "Vocês não querem ao menos ouvir o que é?"

Meu pai capturou a bola voando em sua cabeça. "Talvez depois."

"Nós estamos um pouco ocupados," acrescento James.

Resmungando, eu me meti no meio deles e peguei a bola no ar.

"Ei!" protestou James.

"Nós estávamos estabelecendo um novo recorde!" sentenciou meu pai de 53 anos.

Isso mesmo: 53.

"Eu tenho uma novidade," declarei novamente. "Hestia conseguiu ingressos grátis para uma partida de Quadribol. Se vocês dois puderem parar de brincar por cinco minutos, estão convidados a irem junto," eu finalizei meu discurso atirando a bola na cabeça de James.

Ele rebateu na hora certa, e ela voou de volta para mim. Eu a peguei.

"Sério?" James perguntou em um tom reverente.

"Não, mas ele também vai," respondi.

James rindo. "Eu achei que você odiasse os trocadilhos do Sirius."

"E eu achei que você tinha reflexos melhores," provoquei, atirando a bola de tênis em seu peito.

"Nós vamos mesmo assistir a uma partida de Quadribol de verdade?" meu pai perguntou, seus olhos brilhando de empolgação.

"Eu mentiria para você?"

Meu pai deixou soltar um grito de vitória, e James me deu um abraço apertado.

Eu envolvi meus braços em volta dela, e nós dois ficamos sabendo que eu não estava usando sutiã em baixo da minha camisa de pijama.

Meu pai comemorou novamente, e eu lentamente me soltei de James e me afastei com meu rosto queimando.

Eu cruzei meus braços em meu peito e evitei o sorrisinho de James. "Sim, eles vem nos buscar as três horas. Eu vou tomar um banho."

Eu movi meu traseiro para cima das escadas e me enfiei no banheiro antes de uma gargalhada escapar dos meus lábios.

Merlin, isso que era uma manhã de quinta.

Eu tomei um banho rápido, de acordo com meu padrão usual, mesmo tendo que me livrar dos pêlos insistentes de minhas pernas. Depois de escovar meus dentes, eu rumei para meu quarto para me vestir. Calypso ainda não tinha retornado, e eu esperava que Hestia tivesse o bom senso de deixar ela descansar com ela. Eu abri a janela para que ela pudesse entrar a qualquer hora. A pobre coruja estava provavelmente entrando em colapso. Eu precisava comprar um livro sobre como fazer massagens em corujas.

Eu decidi usar meu shorts azul que era apenas um pouco mais escuro que o azul do Puddlemere com uma regata amarela. Com poucas opções de escolha, eu passei cerca de vinte minutos torcendo e enrolando meu instável cabelo em duas tranças antes de passar meticulosamente o delineador, o rímel e até um pouco de sombra iluminadora em meus olhos.

Era perto das onze horas quando eu voltei para a cozinha.

"Henry! Eu não me importaria nem se fosse a Copa do Mundo de Futebol! Você não pode ficar saindo de casa três dias antes do casamento da sua filha!"

"Mas, April, querida, quando eu terei outra chance de ir a uma partida de Quadribol?"

"É o casamento da sua filha!" minha mãe sibilou de volta irritada.

"Que só é daqui a três dias," meu pai argumento. "Você acabou de dizer."

"Henry!"

"James, me ajude aqui," meu pai implorou a James, que parecia hesitante em dizer alguma coisa. Meu pai se virou para mim, que estava à espreita no corredor. "Lily!"

Que absurdo! Eu estava quase voltando para cima sem que ninguém percebesse. Eu suspirei e entrei na cozinha. "Sim, pai?"

"Diga a sua mãe que ela está sendo ridícula."

"Os ingressos são difíceis de conseguir," tentei ajudar debilmente.

Papai sorriu largamente.

"Mas," continuei, "o casamento da Tuney é daqui a três dias, vocês não vão encontrar com o pessoal da igreja hoje?"

Minha mãe aprovou com um estalo na língua enquanto meu pai sussurrou um "traidora" para mim.

"Eu só consegui os ingressos hoje. Não é minha culpa."

"Mas seu pai não deveria estar indo para um lugar no outro lado do pais quando se tem um casamento para se preparar em casa," disse minha mãe com um olhar significativo para meu pai antes de olhar para mim.

"Mas quando eu terei a chance de ver isso de novo? Além disso, nós só vamos ficar fora por algumas horas," meu pai coaxou, também me olhando para conseguir ajuda.

Eu ergui minhas mãos, me rendendo. "Não quero ficar no meio disso. Vocês que se entendam."

Eu atirei meus olhos em James, que assentiu agradecido, e fugimos de lá.

Nós fomos de fininho para cima o mais rápido que pudemos, mas sem antes ouvir os berros ecoantes vindos da cozinha.

"Nós vamos chegar da igreja a tempo, April!"

"Mas e se nós precisarmos ficar até mais tarde?"

"Então vamos com dois carros!"

"Henry!"

Revirando meus olhos, eu segui James para o quarto de hóspedes.

"Lily!" minha mãe gritou.

Com uma careta, eu olhei para James. "Lembre-se que eu te amei quando estiver morta," disse a ele solenemente.

Ele suspirou dramaticamente e me beijou pela última vez. "Vai ser difícil corromper um nova namorada," lamentou. "Eu quase consegui fazer com que você cassasse comigo."

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas para ele. "Sim, sim."

"Lily!"

Eu gemi e olhei para as escadas. "Preciso ir."

"Boa sorte," disse James rapidamente enquanto descia as escadas.

Eu lancei a ele um olhar aborrecido. "Obrigada," respondi sombriamente.

"LILY!"

Eu corri para baixo e pulei para a cozinha. "Abaixe o nível de estres de volta para o nível insano comum, mãe. Eu estou aqui."

"Lily," ralhou meu pai.

"Desculpe," falei rapidamente, caminhando em direção aos armários. Se eu iria ser obrigada a refletir com meus pais, então eu pelo menos precisava comer. Eu puxei uma jarra de manteiga de amendoim e então apanhei a fatia de pão mais próxima.

"Seu pai e eu estamos indo," minha mãe começou, lançando um olha gelado para meu pai. "Eu liguei para o Padre Cletus, e ele vai os encontrar umas horas mais cedo."

"Isso é ótimo," disse com um entusiasmo forçado em minha voz, usando uma faca para espalhar a manteiga de amendoim em minha segunda fatia de pão.

"Nós voltamos perto das 2:30h, então vocês podem ir ao joguinho bobo de vocês juntos," minha mãe continuou, soando como se estivesse comprando uma criança de três anos com uma barra de chocolate.

Eu sorri, e meu pai piscou para mim.

"Mãe, eu já lhe disse hoje que você é a melhor mãe do planeta de todos os tempos?" perguntei docemente.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Não pense que eu não estou chateada com você também, Lily Marie. Vocês dois terão trabalho extra amanhã para compensar isso," alertou mal-humorada.

"Pode deixar, mãe," disse a ela. "Eu limpo os banheiros, até as privadas," prometi entre as mordidas de manteiga de amendoim.

Ela suspirou e segurou a mão de meu pai. "Se alguém ligar, deixe a secretária eletrônica atender. É mais confiável."

"Mãe!" guinchei, afrontada, a manteiga de amendoim grudada no canto de minha boca.

"Sem tempo para seus protestos, querida. Nós temos que encontrar sua irmã na igreja," disse minha mãe, forçando meu pai a entrar no corredor.

"Te vejo depois!" meu pai acrescentou por cima do ombro, animado.

Eu sacudi minha cabeça e joguei o último pedaço de sanduíche em minha boca antes de rumar para cima.

"James!" chamei em voz alta ao chegar no último degrau.

Depois de um momento, ele enfiou sua cabeça para fora da porta de seu quarto. "Sim, amor?"

"Adivinhe!" disse animada.

"O quê?"

Eu gemi. "Você tem que adivinhar!"

"Está bem," ele aceitou. "O Ministro da Magia acabou de lançar um decreto que agora os bruxos precisam caminhar com suas mãos, tapetes mágicos estão liberados novamente e os elfos-domésticos tem supremo controle do universo."

Eu estava totalmente preparada para dizer "não," mas sua resposta me confundiu tanto que eu perdi minhas palavras. Virando minha cabeça de lado, eu o examinei com um olhar questionador. "O que foi isso?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Você me disse para adivinhar."

Eu suspirei. "Tudo bem, eu te conto. Minha mãe e meu pai acabaram de sair para encontrar Tuna e o Peixe na igreja, e nós temos três horas para a gente antes que eles voltem para o jogo."

James sorriu. "Maneiro."

Eu dei um sorriso recatado para ele e arrastei meu pé no chão provocativamente, "Então," disse rouca, "o que você quer fazer?"

Ele saiu do quarto ansiosamente. Com os olhos estavam brilhando de empolgação, James perguntou, "azul ou vermelho?"

Eu o olhei confusa.

"Apenas escolha," ele me apressou, sua voz alta lutando para manter sua ansiedade.

"Vermelho," escolhi.

Ele sorriu revelou as arminhas de água vermelha e azul que ele estava escondendo atrás dele. "Eu encontrei isso no seu porão."

Eu ri. "Vamos lá."

"Manda a ver, Evans," disse ele antes de entregar minha arma.

Pouco mais de duas horas depois, eu estava enchendo minha arminha de água com minha varinha rapidamente. Minhas costas estavam contra os armários inferiores da cozinha quando me agachei para me proteger. Um pouco de suor estava se formando atrás de meu pescoço, mas ele só se misturou com o resto das marcas de água que eu ganhei em nossa brincadeira. Eu ouvi um barulho e examinei a área imediatamente.

Um barulho alto soou, e uma fumaça começou a preencher a cozinha.

"O indicador de fogo," percebi em voz alta. "Droga." Eu dei uns passos para traz para tentar entender o que estava queimando quando senti um objeto pressionado contra minhas costas.

"Renda-se," sibilou James.

"Nunca," respondi desafiadoramente.

"Então você me deixa sem escolhas," ele respondeu.

James me virou e me empurrou contra a geladeira. Sua arminha azul estava mirando entre meus olhos. "Vou te dar mais uma chance," ele sugeriu.

"Acabe logo com isso."

Com a confiança surgindo em seus olhos verdes e dourados, James firmou a arma em sua mão e seus dedos tatearam o gatilho.

Eu fechei os olhos e me preparei para ter que refazer toda minha maquiagem.

"Eu estou interrompendo alguma coisa?" perguntou uma voz espantada.

Eu abri um olho para ver cabelos pretos, olhos acinzentados e um sorriso brilhante. "Sirius?"

"Oi, Lily," ele me cumprimentou de volta. "O que está acontecendo? É alguma esquisitice sexual? Porque eu acho que vocês estão fazendo errado."

Eu ri e empurrei a arma de James, a qual ele tinha abaixado um pouco, em choque. "Como você entrou aqui?" perguntei.

"Pois é," James concordou. "Quem deixou o cachorro entrar?"

Sirius latiu uma risada e ergueu sua varinha. "Bruxo, lembram? Eu sei que nós terminamos a escola, mas eu ainda lembro da parte fácil. A propósito, Lily, querida, você deveria pensar melhor na segurança."

Eu soltei um suspiro. "É, qualquer um poderia entrar."

Sorrindo largamente, James foi até Sirius e abraçou seu amigo. "Bom te ver, amigo," disse ele, batendo em suas costas com firmeza antes de soltá-lo.

"E a senhorita, também," Sirius me chamou com os braços abertos. "Vamos, eu sou extremamente abraçável."

Dividia entre revirar meus olhos e rir, eu, também, dei um abraço caloroso em Sirius com meu rosto pressionado contra sua camiseta branca. Ele me levantou do chão e beijou meu rosto antes de me soltar e bagunçar meu cabelo. "Você está cuidando do meu garoto?" ele perguntou preocupado.

Eu assenti obedientemente. "Ele está do mesmo jeito que você o deixou," prometi. "Agora, cadê minha garota?"

Sirius suspirou. "Hest teve que ficar até mais tarde no trabalho. Ela disse ou alguma coisa sobre arquivos ou algo do tipo. Eu não sei. Você sabe como viaja em direções diferentes."

Eu assenti. Definitivamente sabia.

"De qualquer maneira, ela prometeu nos encontrar na jogo. Ela me enviou isso por precaução," Sirius continuou, erguendo quatro ingressos.

"Excelente," disse James, examinando-os longamente.

Eu sorri antes de torcer minha regata. Tinha duas grandes marcas de água em minha barriga. "Argh," gemi. "Eu vou me trocar. Vocês dois podem ficar aqui e ter uma conversa feminina," acrescentei com uma piscadela.

Após minha despedida, eu comecei a subir as escadas. "Não deixe que ele coma toda a comida, James!"

"Vou tentar!" ele berrou em resposta.

Quando eu entrei em meu quarto, eu arranquei minha regata e atirei na cama. Eu ouvi um piado e olhei para ver Calypso dentro de sua gaiola dormindo sonoramente. Eu enchi seus pratos de água e comida para quando ela acordasse e fechei a janela do meu quarto. Todo cuidado era pouco, especialmente enquanto Sirius estivesse aqui.

Eu retoquei minha maquiagem borrada rapidamente antes de secar minha regata magicamente e vesti-la de volta. Eu encontrei um par de tamancos que estavam esquecidos no fundo de meu armário e os escorreguei para os meus pés.

Descendo pelas escadas alguns minutos depois, eu encontrei James e Sirius sentados na sala em frente à televisão. Ambos tinham sanduíches meio-devorados em suas frentes.

"Claro," murmurei.

"Lily!" Sirius me cumprimentou com a boca cheia de salame. "Quer um pouco?"

Eu fiz uma careta de nojo. "Estou tentada, mas não," respondi. "Vou apenas manter o conteúdo de meu estômago em paz por hora."

"Fique à vontade," ele respondeu com outra mordida gigante.

"Argh," resmunguei, empurrando seus pés de cima da mesa de centro e me sentando na poltrona de meu pai. "Você tem alguma educação?"

Ele engoliu e deu um sorriso largo. "Você está começando a soar que nem minha querida mãe, Lily," ele respondeu, esfregando suas mãos em sua jeans preta. "Esse cachorro não pode ser domesticado. É uma vergonha. Um garoto bom como eu, você pensaria que eu apenas precisaria de um pouco mais de amor."

"Eu te ajudo com isso, parceiro," James prometeu.

"Mesmo?" Sirius perguntou, soando emocionado.

"Mesmo," ele respondeu com o mesmo tom abobado.

Eu ouvi a porta se abrir, e eu me virei para o corredor antes de olhar para o casal hipnotizado no sofá. "Eu vou até lá. Fiquem aqui."

Minha mãe, meu pai e Petúnia estavam entrando pelo corredor da garagem.

"Oi, Lily," minha mãe cumprimentou, soando muito mais calma do que mais cedo com seu braço envolvendo Petúnia em um abraço.

"Oi!" respondi. "Pelo visto deu tudo certo com a reunião com o Padre Cletus?"

"Sim," papai respondeu. "Tudo está pronto para o ensaio no sábado. Não precisávamos nos preocupar," ele acrescentou com um olhar significativo para minha mãe.

"Ah, fique quieto, Henry," ela ralhou. "Vá se arrumar para seu jogo ridículo."

Meu pai sorriu empolgado e então rumou para as escadas.

"Onde está James?" minha mãe perguntou em uma tentativa óbvia em tentar parecer casual.

"Ele está na sala," respondi. Nervosamente, eu a observei começar a seguir em direção a sala. "Eu preciso te avisar que..."

Bam!

Sirius bateu em minha mãe com tanta força que eu pude realmente ouvir o som de seus corpos colidindo. "Mama Evans!" ele piou em voz alta, soltando minha mãe de seus braços. "É um enorme prazer ver você."

Eu dei uma olhada rápida de canto de olho para James, que meramente deu de ombros com a mesma expressão de espanto em seu rosto.

Minha mãe acariciou seu cabelo para abaixá-lo. "Sim," ela concordou em uma tentativa de ser diplomática. "Mas quem exatamente é você?"

O queixo de Sirius caiu em uma surpresa teatral. Boquiaberto, ele se virou para mim. "Lily, você não falou de mim para sua mãe?"

"Deve ter fugido da minha mente," murmurei azeda.

Sirius respirou fundo antes de plantar um sorriso deslumbrante em seu rosto. "Eu sou Sirius Black, melhor amigo e James."

"Ah," suspirou minha mãe em compreensão. "Eu já ouvi falar de você. James me contou histórias sobre você. Ele nunca me disse que você era tão bonito."

Eu fechei meus olhos de vergonha. Merlin, minha mãe.

"É um presente e uma maldição," disse Sirius solenemente antes do voltar a sorrir. "E agora que você ligou o nome à pessoa, você nunca irá esquecê-lo, Mamãe E," Sirius prometeu com uma piscadela.

Minha mãe riu antes de apresentar Petúnia a Sirius e ir buscar um copo de água gelada com limão para ele, com apenas três cubos de gelo.

Atordoada, eu me sentei ao lado de James no sofá.

"Então você está se casando?" Sirius perguntou a Petúnia, percorrendo-a com o olhar.

Desconfortável, Petúnia cruzou os braços em seu peito. "Sim," respondeu secamente.

"Que pena," suspirou Sirius. "Se eu tivesse vindo aqui alguns anos mais cedo," ele lamentou.

"Sirius!" alertei. "Você tem uma namorada."

"Mas não é todo dia que você conhece uma pessoa tão bonita quanto uma flor," ele cantarolou, atirando seu braço em cima de Petúnia, arrebentando de forma eficaz a bolha pessoal de minha irmã. "Lily, eu sabia que você tinha uma irmã, mas você nunca me disse como ela era bonita. Estava tentando evitar a disputa de irmãos, né?" ele piscou para mim antes de voltar sua atenção para Petúnia. "Me diga, amor, o quanto você ama seu noivo?"

O rosto de Petúnia queimou de tão vermelho. "Eu, ah…," gaguejou constrangida.

"Sirius," alertou James irritado.

O demônio suspirou e segurou a mão de minha irmã para beijá-la. "Em outra vida, Cherie," ele prometeu.

Assim que ele soltou Petúnia, ela corou ainda mais. Se eu a conheço direito, ela tinha um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. "Foi um prazer te conhecer," ela gaguejou, visivelmente enfeitiçada pelo nojento do melhor amigo de James. Que droga, eu nem podia chamá-lo de nojento, porque seus longos cabelos negros estúpidos eram imaculadamente bem tratados e brilhantes, e não oleosos. Maldito Sirius Black, bajulador idiota.

"O prazer e todo e unicamente meu," ele prometeu suavemente.

Caso eu tenha esquecido de comentar, Sirius Black era um cafajeste sedutor.

Então Petúnia, minha conservadora, prudente, firme e desaprovadora irmã, foi embora apressadamente com um olhar sonhador em seu rosto.

Sirius teve a audácia de olhar seu traseiro quando ela saiu.

"Que beleza," ele comentou.

"Você deve saber, já que é um," brinquei.

"Ah, Lilykins, você acha que eu sou uma beleza?" Sirius balbuciou.

Eu me virei a James pedindo socorro com os olhos.

Ele deu de ombros. "Minha mãe é apaixonada por ele também."

Sirius riu, atirando-se na cadeira de meu pai e inclinando-a com as pernas traseiras. O que eu posso dizer? Eu sou um filho da mãe encantador."

Momentos depois, minha mãe chegou apressada com a bebida gelada de Sirius. Tentando ignorar seu flerte descarado com a mulher que me deu a luz, eu me virei para James.

"Parece que você tem uma disputa," disse a ele em um cochicho.

Ele deu de ombros. "Não estou preocupado."

"É mesmo?" perguntei curiosa. "Você acha que consegue vencê-lo?"

Eu olhei para o rosto de Sirius, notando como suas sobrancelhas escuras e seu cabelo grosso emolduravam seu rosto de uma maneira que dava a ele um olhar definitivamente aristocrata que contrastava perfeitamente com o brilho de seus olhos sorridentes que gritavam encrenca.

James bufou. "Ninguém consegue vencer Sirius na matéria de sedução. Mas é com a opinião de uma única garota que eu me importo, no entanto."

Eu sussurrei espantada. "E eu a conheço?"

James chupou seu lábio inferior e sacudiu a cabeça para mim com os olhos brilhantes por trás da armação metálica de seus óculos. Ele beijou meu nariz e segurou minha mão antes de se atirar no sofá.

Então, por quase quinze minutos, nós ficamos juntos na sala assistindo a mostra de flerte mais terrível que eu já tive o desprazer de ver.

Finalmente, meu pai chegou. Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver alguém vestindo uma camiseta velha dentro de uma bermuda com meias que iam até a metade de sua canela. Não, ele não iria ficar como um dedão machucado. Meu pai era mais um dedo indicador.

Depois de tirarmos Sirius da presença de minha mãe, que quase precisou de uma mangueira, Sirius, James, meu pai e eu nos dirigimos para o quintal.

Enquanto James se certificava que não havia nenhum vizinho por perto, eu olhei para cima e vi Petúnia nos observando pela persiana de sua janela. Sirius também deve ter percebido, pois ele começou a mandar beijos a ela.

"Você quer parar?" pedi a ele.

Ele deu uma risada selvagem. "Está com ciúmes?" perguntou provocadoramente.

"Não," respondi com firmeza. "Eu só uma boa melhor amiga. Além disso, minha irmã é comprometida."

"Não até ela dizer 'sim," amor," disse ele, acenando para Petúnia.

"Merlin, Sirius, você poderia parar de tentar tirar as calças de minha irmã?"

"Ah, então você me prefere ter como pai do que irmão?"

Eu bati em seu braço e em sua cabeça. "Você é como um cachorro que precisa ser adestrado," disse a ele com nojo.

"Se você soubesse, Lilyzerd," ele respondeu.

"A redondeza está limpa," James anunciou. "Todos lembram as coordenadas?"

Sirius e eu assentimos.

"Vamos lá," disse James.

"Certo, pai, segure minha mão."

Hesitantemente, meu pai juntou sua mão com a minha. Seus dedos estavam tremendo e um pouco suados. "Ei," disse a ele. "Não há nada com o que se preocupar. Eu estou com você."

Ele seu um sorriso fraco. "Essa frase deveria ser minha," brincou debilmente, seu rosto parecendo um pouco verde.

Decidida que era melhor ser rápida, eu segurei sua mão com força. "Segure-se em mim," disse a ele. "Você vai sentir um puxão em seu estômago, e vai ficar desorientado. Isso é normal. Você vai ficar bem, eu prometo. Mas talvez você vomite."

"Lily, eu…" meu pai começou com a voz ansiosa.

Era tarde demais. Eu visualizei a zona de aterrissagem em minha mente, girei meus calcanhares e me virei. O ar em nossa volta nos engoliu e nós nos tornamos parte dele. Eu quase pude ouvir a respiração forçada de meu pai enquanto minhas tranças chicoteavam no ar. Eu apertei sua mão para deixá-lo mais seguro. As imagens giravam em minha volta, fazendo com que eu me sentisse tonta e confusa, mas eu fechei meus olhos e imaginei a zoa de aterrissagem.

Depois de um segundo, meus pés atingiram o chão. Eu cambaleei para trás por causa da força do impacto, mas permaneci de pé.

Meu pai, contudo, não permaneceu. Eu olhei para baixo para o ver atirado na grama. Eu me inclinei para ajudá-lo.

"Você está bem?" pedi preocupada.

Ele se levantou devagar e ajeitou seus óculos, que estavam caindo precariamente em seu nariz. "O que você acha?" ele respondeu. Ele segurou minha mão estendida e se levantou antes de tirar a poeira de suas calças. "Bem, essa é uma experiência a qual que espero nunca experimentar novamente."

"Apenas mais uma vez para chegar em casa, eu prometo, pai," disse. "Mas, ei, Quadribol!"

Eu gesticulei para a multidão de bruxos aparecendo em nossa volta, todos com itens variados do Puddlemere United ou Wigtown Wanderers.

"Quadribol," meu pai repetiu com um sorriso enorme.

"Aí estão vocês," disse James quando ele e Sirius nos encontraram. "Deu tudo certo com a aparatação acompanhada?"

"Você pensaria que ele é um bruxo," respondi.

"Vamos lá, Sr. Evans!" disse Sirius, batendo no punho de meu pai. Ele atirou seu braço em volta dele. "Fique comigo. Vou te deixar por dentro da partida."

Eu segurei o braço de Sirius, me certificando de que estava enfiando o que quer que eu tivesse de unha em sua pele. "Sirius Black, não se atreva a tentar seduzir meu pai, também."

Sirius me encarou com uma expressão chocada. "Lily, como você poderia me acusar de uma coisa dessas?"

Eu apertei meus olhos para ele em minha melhor imitação da Professora McGonagall. "Sirius," alertei.

"Vamos, Lily. Eu sou a pessoa mais confiável neste planeta ou até mais confiável do que aquele cara."

Eu soltei um choramingo de agonia.

James atirou seu braço em meu ombro e beijou minha testa. "Não se preocupe com isso, Lils. Quadribol, lembra?"

Eu coloquei um sorriso em meu rosto. "Quadribol."

Nós conseguimos passar pela multidão de fãs de Quadrilbol relativamente rápido. Mesmo que não fosse uma final de Copa Mundial, havia muita empolgação para a partida, pois o Puddlemere estava a apenas um jogo atrás do Wanderers na liderança de sua divisão. Todos estavam gritando de animação. Eu até avistei algumas barracas de bruxos que provavelmente acamparam tentando conseguir ingressos para o jogo.

Enquanto andávamos no meio da multidão para chegar ao estádio, eu fiquei ouvindo partes das conversas das pessoas.

"Não tem como Cindy Scott ser mais rápida que Boyd. Ele é o melhor apanhador da liga. O melhor do Puddlemere há anos."

"Bem, eu ouvi que o Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos está procurando por igualdade no time do Puddlemere. A batedora é a única garota do time. Eu posso sentir o cheiro dos processos judiciais."

"Eu aposto dez galeõs nos Wanderers. Não tem como eles perderem essa partida. A defesa deles é muito boa."

"Você está brincando? Você viu o Puddlemere voar ultimamente? Ward tem a melhor mira que eu já vi para um artilheiro. Ela é um prodígio!"

"Você acha que o braço da Guevara está recuperado da última lesão? Eu sei que eles dizem que ela é uma batedora treinada, mas ela estar com algumas limitações, não?"

Quando nós nos aproximávamos do estádio, James parou rapidamente para comprar uma camiseta do Puddlemere, declarando que ele precisa "apoiar seu time." Embora eu estivesse horrorisada em pagar 15 galeões por uma camiseta, eu não me importei quando James arrancou sua camiseta para vestir a nova.

Tudo bem, não era apenas Sirius que tinha uma mente suja.

Depois de esperar em uma longa fila, nós finalmente nos aproximados da bruxa que iria receber nossos ingressos. "Varinhas, por favor," ela ordenou. "Nós precisamos por segurança."

Quando meu pai entregou seu ingresso, ela pediu novamente para ver sua varinha.

"Ele não tem," disse a ela. "Ele é um trouxa."

Ela assentiu. "Certo, então você precisa assinar aqui, senhor, o Estatuto de Sigilo. Procedimento padrão," ele apontou para a direita, e nós seguimos meu pai em direção ao que parecia um oficial do Ministério.

"Nome, por favor," ele disse.

"Henry Evans," meu pai respondeu.

"Certo, por favor, assine aqui dizendo que você entende que isso é um evento bruxo e que, por lei, você está ordenado a manter segredo em não divulgar a localização desta área, descrever seus eventos e nem revelar a existência da magia para ninguém. Qualquer violação destes itens resultará em um julgamento completo na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, que pode resultar em apagar sua memória e possivelmente um tempo em Azkaban. Você entendeu?"

"Sim," meu pai respondeu rapidamente com um enorme aceno de sua cabeça. Ele olhou nervosamente para mim, e eu dei a ele um sorriso tranquilizador.

"Tudo certo," disse o bruxo em um tom de negócios, entregando uma pena para meu pai. "Por favor, assine o pergaminho aqui," ele disse, apontando para a borda do papel.

Meu pai se atrapalhou com a pena, mas conseguiu assinar seu nome.

"Obrigado, senhor. Por favor, aprecie o jogo."

"Obrigado," disse meu pai agradavelmente.

Eu agradeci o oficial, também, antes de irmos procurar nossos lugares. Hestia conseguiu nos colocar em lugares excelentes no Setor de Imprensa do estádio, quase na metade último andar. Merlin, eu tinha a melhor melhor amiga.

Nós subimos degraus e degraus de arquibancadas até chegarmos no topo. Após o sexto ou sétimo degrau, meu pai e eu estávamos com um pouco de dificuldade. Minha respiração estava vindo um pouco mais forçada e minhas pernas doíam. Sirius estava indo bem, mas James continua forte. Malditos atletas.

Quando eu estava prestes a cair de joelhos e me sentindo tão cansada que estava considerando entrar em uma academia, nós chegamos na arquibancada certa. Nós entramos no nível J8 passamos pelas cadeiras. Alguns bruxos e bruxas á estavam sentados e conversando alegremente, mas ainda havia alguns cadeiras vazias, já que o jogo só começaria em quinze minutos.

Hestia estava nos esperando na segunda fileira. Suas pernas estavam cruzadas em uma saia coxa apertada e sua credencial estava presa em sua blusa verde oliva. Seus cabelos escuros estavam presos em um coque no topo de sua cabeça com alguns fios caindo em seus olhos. Ela apertou sua caneta rosa furiosa e ela pousou sua mão em cima de seu caderno.

Sirius a chamou, e ela pulou da cadeira com um grande sorriso em seu rosto. "Você conseguiu!" ela guinchou feliz.

"Eu prometi que traria eles aqui a tempo, não prometi?" Sirius respondeu. Ele se posicionou atrás dela, beijou seu rosto, passou seus braços ao redor de sua cintura, e colocou seu queixo no topo da cabeça de Hestia.

"Você deu muito trabalho aos Evans?" ela perguntou sabiamente. "Eu te disse para não ser você mesmo."

"Eu não fui eu mesmo," Sirius pontuou. "Eu fui pelo menos onze vezes melhor."

Hestia suspirou. "Eu peço desculpas por ele," disse ela.

"Nenhum dano sério," provoquei.

Hestia sorriu e se livrou dos braços de Sirius para me abraçar. "Ah, Lily! Parece que eu não te vejo há anos!" ela berrou em meu ouvido. "Eu tenho tanta coisa para te contar."

"Eu também," concordei, pensando em meu encontro de ontem à noite com Moody.

Hestia me soltou e virou para minha esquerda para conversar com James quando seus olhos se arregalaram. Ela apertou os olhos para minha mão esquerda, especificamente meu anelar, antes de me olhar com uma expressão atordoada.

Eu tateei o anel ansiosa. Merlin, porque eu não tirei antes de vir para cá? Explicar isso para meu pai seria mais fácil do que explicar isso para Hestia.

"Hest," alertei.

Ela agarrou minha mão e começou a me puxar para cima das escadas. "Nós já voltamos!" ela gritou para os garotos, continuando a me puxar pela multidão.

Suas botas de jacaré faziam um som alto ao baterem no chão enquanto ela se estreitava por entre as aberturas da multidão.

"Hestia, onde você está me levando?" gritei a ela sob o escurecer.

Ela não respondeu, continuando seu caminho sinuoso. Ela me puxou para dentro de um banheiro, passou pela longa fila de mulheres e meninas esperando por um sanitário livre, e me empurrou para dentro de uma cabine onde uma garota atordoada tinha acabado de sair. Hestia entrou, trancou a porta, e lançou um feitiço de Abaffiato.

"Hest," tentei novamente, "o que você está fazendo?"

"Você está noiva!"

"Não."

"Não?"

"Não."

"Hein?"

"Sim."

"Sim?"

"Não."

Ela suspirou. "Eu estou confusa. Explica _aê_ , por favor."

"Eles deixaram você entrar no _Profeta Diário_ com essa gramática?" brinquei com um sorriso.

Hestia franziu o rosto e me empurrou no sanitário. "Isso não é hora, Lily Evans. Como sua melhor amiga, eu exijo uma explicação. Porque você tem uma pedra do tamanho do ego de Sirius em seu dedo?"

"Está bem, está bem," suspirei, me levantando do acento (porque, eca!), e me esfregando. "É uma longa história."

"Eu tenho tempo," disse ela, cruzando os braços em seu peito.

Eu esfreguei meu rosto em minha mão, pensando na melhor maneira de colocar isso em uma frase. "James e eu estamos fingindo um noivado."

Ela bufou. "Como no último verão que vocês fingiram um relacionamento mas estavam em um relacionamento de verdade e não me contou o que estava acontecendo durante o tempo todo?" ela acusou bruscamente.

Eu estremeci. "Mais ou menos," respondi.

"Lily, isso não vai te ajudar em nada," ela me alertou.

Eu suspirei e comecei a contar a história detalhadamente desde o começo. "E agora nós estamos tentando manter tudo sob controle na esperança disso terminar no casamento da Tuney," terminei lamentavelmente.

Hestia suspirou, e eu pude notar seu cérebro zunindo atrás deus olhos azuis brilhantes. "Lily," disse ela finalmente. "Acho que essa é a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi."

Eu bufei. "Minha culpa."

Ela soltou um muxoxo. "Como você pode ser tão burra, garota? Você se meteu nessa bagunça gigante novamente, e você sabe qual é o seu maior problema?"

"Explicar isso para minha mãe?"

"Que você não tem sua garota para ajudar," ela respondeu.

Eu sorri para ela. "Eu te amo, Hest."

"Eu também te amo, Lils," ela respondeu. "Agora me mostre esse anel."

Rindo, eu mostrei minha mão esquerda para ela. Hestia segurou meus dedos e examinou o anel.

"Nada muito simples," ela comento. "Pelo visto o Fundo de Segurança dos Potter está indo bem."

"Dizem que é uma herança de família," respondi.

"Uau," ela estremeceu. "Agora você nunca vai se livrar disso."

"Argh," gemi, colocando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Minha pequena Lilykins casada," ela provocou, beliscando meu rosto. "Posso ser madrinha?"

"Não tem casamento!" insisti.

Ela suspirou dramaticamente. "Então, hipoteticamente falando, se tivesse um falso casamento entre minha melhor amiga e seu falso noivo, eu poderia ser a madrinha?"

Eu olhei para seus olhos de esperança e para seu beicinho de súplica com desdém. "Que seja," resmunguei.

"Oba!" ela comemorou, erguendo os braços para cima. "Ahh! Você vai ser uma noiva tão linda!"

"Hest! Não tem casamento!"

"Por favor," disse ela com a voz arrastada. "Se você não se casar com aquele garoto eu te mando para um hospital psiquiátrico para examinar sua cabeça."

"Quarto com vista, por favor?" eu pedi.

"Claro, garota. Eu estou com você."

Eu sorri para ela. "Posso confiar em você para não contar a ninguém sobre isso? Nós estamos tentando deixar isso por baixo dos panos."

"Sim, sim, Srta. Secreta. Mas eu tenho que te dizer que esse plano provavelmente irá te pregar uma peça."

Eu assenti. "Anotado."

Hestia me abraçou novamente. "Me conte as coisas na próxima vez. É por isso que estou aqui. Mesmo que eu não entenda a maneira como seu cérebro funcione, eu estou do seu lado."

Eu suspirei aliviada, meus ombros literalmente se soltando. "Obrigada, Hest." Eu olhei ao redor das pequenas paredes da cabine. "Podemos ir assistir ao jogo agora?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Droga! Eu tenho um jogo pra cobrir! Nós precisamos ir!"

Ela abriu a porta e saiu da cabine.

Quase todos os pares de olhos pararam em mim enquanto andava atrás dela. Hestia percebeu isto e lançou a elas um olhar irritado. "O que foi? Nós somos lésbicas. Cuidem de suas vidas."

E com isso, ela me puxou pela fila.

Eu ouvi uma filha cochichando escandalosamente para a mãe que nós não havíamos lavado nossas mãos, mas a mulher respondem que nós tínhamos "problemas maiores para nos preocupar."

Eu não tive chances de me defender, pois Hestia me arrancou para fora da porta.

"Você é mais louca do que eu!" eu gritei para ela quando entramos na massa de pessoais imóveis.

"Ah, com licença," ela gritou de volta, "mas não sou eu quem estou fingindo um noivado."

"Secreto!" sibilei a ela.

"Certo, certo," ela suspirou. "Super segredo estúpido, entendi."

Nós nos esprememos em nosso caminho pela arquibancada até nos chegarmos na porta de nossa seção. Apta a ouvir novamente, eu me virei para Hestia. "Sabe, seu namorado tentou seduzir minha família inteira."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Meu namorado tenta seduzir qualquer coisa que tenha pelo menos duas pernas," disse ela. "Mas ele só consegue ter sucesso comigo. Não se preocupe. Ele é apenas um cachorro latindo para os carros que estão passando."

"Tem certeza?" perguntei.

"Ah, sim," ela respondeu com um sorriso confiante. "Tenho certeza."

Ela piscou para mim antes de passar por James e se sentar em uma cadeira próxima a Sirius, que estava conversando animadamente com meu pai sobre Merlin sabe o quê.

Suspirando, eu sentei no último lugar ao lado de James. Eu coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Nós fomos descobertos," cochichei em seu ouvido, tateando o anel de diamantes sempre brilhante em minha mão esquerda.

"Sério?" ele perguntou, olhando para minhas mãos. "Como foi?"

"Tudo dentro do esperado," suspirei. "Ela quer ser madrinha."

"Você explicou a ela que isso é uma questão temporária, certo?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Chances de sucesso: zero por cento. Você pode contar a Sirius, também, presumindo que você já não tenha contado," acrescentei acusadoramente.

Ele arrepiou seu cabelo. "Como você sabe?" ele perguntou.

"Eu te conheço," disse a ele.

James sorriu e colocou seu braço em volta de meu ombro para me puxar para o seu lado.

Pouco antes dos times entrarem em campo, cinco rapazes de vinte e poucos anos, cada um carregando um copo com um líquido não identificado de natureza duvidosa e usando vestes vermelhas brilhantes, preencheram a fileira atrás de nós. "Wan-der-ers! Wan-der-ers!" eles começaram a cantar.

Eu achava que a presença de um cromossomo Y fazia a pessoa agir que nem um idiota.

A tela gigante na frente do estádio, que estava mostrando uma propaganda da Zonko's, mudou para o placar. Um grito surgiu do meio da multidão enquanto aguardávamos ansiosamente o jogo começar.

Uma voz alta ecoou pelo estádio, e eu pulei em minha cadeira.

James riu, e eu belisquei sua cintura.

"Atenção senhoras e senhores!" a voz berrou. "Bem-vindos a Ilkley Moor. Hoje nós teremos um excelente jogo entre o Wigtown Wanderers," ele fez uma pausa, onde os fãs dos Wanderers explodiram em saudações e aplausos. "E Puddlemere United!"

Eu me levantei de minha cadeira e comemorei altamente junto com o resto dos torcedores azuis.

"Agora, sem muitas delongas" o comentarista anunciou, "é com uma grande honra que apresento a vocês nossos jogadores. Primeiro, os Wigtown Wanderers!"

Uma nova leva de gritos e aplausos soou.

"Liderando o time ao campo está a Capitã Max Guevara, seguido por White, Turner, Ward, Wilkinson, King e Scott!"

Um por um, sete figuras, cada um em suas vestes vermelho-sague com um emblema prateado no peito, voaram pelo campo. Todos eles voaram sem esforço algum, como se ele fossem eles quem estivessem suportando as vassouras, e não ao contrário.

Eu olhei para o telão, que estava mostrando o rosto de Guevara mais de perto. Seus cabelos escuros estavam presos para trás enquanto ela acenava com seu bastão de batedora pelo ar. Sua boca estava franzida, e seus olhos estavam negros de concentração. Ela era uma garota muito bonita, mas com uma casca dura ao redor dela. Eu não gostaria de ficar sozinha com ela em um beco escuro.

"E agora os respeitáveis oponentes, Puddlemere United! A frente do campo está o goleiro e Capitão Frank Marshall, seguido por Gray, Harris, Barnes, Phillips, Griffths e Boyd!"

A arquibancada explodiu com um barulho quando ele anunciou o apanhador do Puddlemere. Eu olhei para o telão ara ver Boyd acenando timidamente para a multidão. Ele era pequeno, fazendo parecer como se suas vestes azuis estivessem caindo dele, e parecia apenas alguns anos mais velho do que eu."

"Samuel Boyd's é o melhor apanhador britânico do momento," James me contou. "Ele não perdeu nenhum pomo durante toda a temporada."

"Uau," comentei.

Ele sorriu. "É, uau."

O juiz atirou a goles no ar. "E lá vamos nós," o comentarista declarou. "Turner do Wanderes segura a goles e começa a voar em direção ao gol do Puddlemere, mas ai! Ele é acertado no peito por um balaço atirado por Alicia Barnes, do Puddlemere. Ela é uma excelente jogadora. Aquelas acusações que todos estavam dizendo eram pura bobagem. Alex Harris do Puddlemere agarra a goles, passa para Gray que passa para Griffiths, que passa de volta para Harris. Harris vai para a esquerda, mas a joga para o aro central, passando por Zack White, do Wanderers. Gol! Zero a dez, Puddlemere. Tem tudo para ser um jogo excitante, pessoal. A posse volta para os Wanderers. Leve-a de volta para Wigtown, Ward!"

Eu assisti toda a cena se desdobrar com os olhos ansiosos. Os jogadores se moviam com elegância, apesar dos ângulos duros e apressados de seus vôos. Eu estava dividida entre assistir a ação no campo, observar a expressão dos jogadores no telão, e ouvir aos comentários. Após os Wanderers fazerem o seu quarto gol, eu estava começando a conciliar os três.

"E mais dez pontos para o Wigtown Wanderers. Quarenta a trinta, em favor dos vermelhos. Alex Harris está de volta com a goles. Ele está voando como um bailarino pelo em direção a White. Os outros artilheiros do Puddlemere estão a postos um em cada lado. Ele está quase em posição de gol."

Eu observei as vestes azuis passarem voando por nós. Quase que vindos do nada, três borrões vermelhos vieram e colidiram com ele. Eu gemi com a batida. "Ai," comentei.

James assobiou em meu ouvido, também. "Isso deve ter doído."

Os rapazes atrás de nós comemoraram tão alto que um deles até derramou sua bebida, que por alguns centímetros não acertou meu ombro.

"Ei! Cuidado aí!" chamei.

"E um belo ataque executado pelos artilheiros de Wigtown. Isso é que nós gostamos de chamar de Pinça de Parkin, feita por um famoso jogador do Wanderers, de fato. Certo, então Mel Ward pega a goles. Ela joga para Gray. Gray desvia de um balaço e quase colida com o batedor do Puddlemere, Griffiths, mas ele desliza em sua vassoura e ainda está voando em direção aos aros. O goleiro Frank Marshall está voando em torno do aro central. Ele é um jogador veterano; poucos conhecem o jogo tão bem quanto ele. Gray atira no aro da direita, e eu não acredito! Marshall defende! Que jogada! Marshall quase cai da vassoura para fazer um Pêndulo Estrela-do-Mar. Você não vê isso todos os dias! O cara poderia ter tido uma grande queda!"

Eu tinha literalmente coberto minhas mãos com minhas mãos ao assistir a jogada. O goleiro tinha se erguido em sua vassoura de uma maneira que ele estava se segurando apenas com uma mão e uma perna, enquanto seus outros membros ficavam estendidos no ar. Ele empurrou a bola, e eu só respirei quando ele estava de volta e com segurança em sua vassoura.

"Isso!" Sirius gritou, levantando de sua cadeira. Seu grito quase abafou os gritos um tanto quanto altos dos caras sentados atrás de nós.

James aplaudiu animadamente antes de colocar seus dedos na boca a assobiar altamente.

"Você consegue fazer isso?" perguntei, impressionada.

"Consigo," ele respondeu.

Sorrindo, eu voltei minha atenção para o jogo. O segundo batedor do Wigtown, Benjamin King, tinha acabado de atirar no rosto de um dos artilheiros do Puddlemere.

"Eu acho que o nariz de Griffiths está quebrado," o comentarista observou.

Eu olhei para a imagem aproximada de Griffths e vi o sangue saindo livremente de seu nariz. Meus dedos se prenderam nos braços de minha cadeira ao sentir a tensão do jogo começar a mexer com meus nervos.

"Marhall pede um tempo para Puddlemere. É o primeiro tempo para o Puddlemere United. O placar está 80 a 60 para os Wigtown Wanderers."

Eu olhei Hestia escrevendo furiosamente em seu caderno. Sirius estava tendo uma conversa animada com meu pai.

"Está gostando, pai?" perguntei, me inclinando em cima de James.

Ele sorriu. "Isso é incrível."

"E os jogadores estão retornando em suas posições novamente. Ed Wilkinson do Wigtown Wanderers pega a goles. Ele faz um belo Giro da Preguiça para evitar aquele balaço, ah! Ele deixa a goles cair. Harris a pega e o Puddlemere recuperou a posse da goles. Ele volta para Griffiths, que passa para Gray. Gray desvia de Turner e passa para Harris. Harris está indo em direção ao gol. O goleiro do Wigtown, Zack White, está usando uma Defesa de Oito Duplo como estratégia. Você normalmente só vê isso em um pênalti, mas acredito que White esteja sendo cauteloso por conta da mira de Gray. Gray atira e-Merlin! Quem poderia imaginar isso?"

Eu gemi quando Gray escorregou de sua vassoura. A goles esquecida, ele estava se segurando em sua vassoura apenas com a ponta dos dedos.

"Vamos," James instigou ao meu lado. "Monte de volta."

Eu mordi meu lábio nervosamente enquanto meu coração começava a ficar apertado.

"Que defesa espetacular do Wigtown feita pelos batedores Max Guevara e Benjamin King. É raro vermos uma Defesa-Dupla com tanta precisão. Os dois batedores acertam ao mesmo tempo no mesmo alvo. Gray parece estar bem agora. Ele está de volta em sua vassoura."

Eu me juntei as várias pessoas aplaudindo em minha volta. Os babacas atrás de nós vaiaram.

"Enquanto isso, Ward tem a goles e está indo para o meio do campo. Ainda estou esperando um sinal desse pomo ardiloso."

Depois de mais uma hora de jogo, o pomo ainda não havia sido encontrado. Eu olhei para os apanhadores dos dois times, voando ao redor como campo como falcões procurando por uma presa.

"Você acha que eles vão capturá-lo logo?" perguntei a James.

"Nunca se sabe," ele respondeu dando de ombros. "Eu já ouvi sobre alguns jogos que duraram dias."

"Argh," gemi. "Tuney vai me matar se perdermos o casamento dela."

"Não se preocupe, amor," disse James me tranquilizando. "Eles vão…"

Ele parou de falar para voltar sua atenção ao campo. Um dos artilheiros do Wigtown estava indo em direção aos aros.

"Onde está Marshall?" perguntei, olhando para os aros sem defesa. Eu o encontrei sendo atingido no braço por um balaço.

"Turner está indo em direção ao gol. Ele está bem à frente do aro centro e atira para lá."

Um apito soou. "Falta!" berrou o juiz. "O gol não vale. Pênalti a favor do Puddlemere."

"O que há de errado com você? Tem vermes-cegos no lugar do cérebro?"

"Isso é baixaria! Cuide da sua vida!"

"O gol foi perfeito! O que você está fazendo?"

Aborrecida, eu olhei para trás para encará-los com uma expressão irritada. "O artilheiro ainda tinha sua mão na goles quando ela entrou no aro. A regra oficial diz que ela precisa ser atirada nele. Chama-se conduzir, e é uma falta. Merlin, leia um manual de Quadribol." E com isso, eu rapidamente me virei em minha cadeira com uma bufada satisfeita.

James me encarou com uma expressão de espanto.

"O que foi?" perguntei sem entender. "Quadribol é importante para você. Eu queria entender sobre isso, então eu li _Quadribol Através dos Séculos."_

Ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e me beijou. Ele me soltou com um sorriso abobado enorme em seu rosto. "Eu te amo," ele sussurrou.

Ele segurou minha mão e nós dois voltamos nossa atenção ao jogo.

"E Alex Harris acerta o tiro de pênalti, sem problemas. O placar agora está 140 a 100, a favor do Wigtown Wanderers. Você normalmente espera um placar maior do que isso, mas as defesas estão magníficas hoje. Wilkison ganha a posse da goles-Merlin! Scott encontrou o pomo!"

Eu me levantei para ver o borrão vermelho voando rapidamente pelo campo.

Automaticamente, eu procurei por Boyd. Ele estava do outro lado do campo.

"Cindy Scott está indo atrás do pomo com Sammy Boyd em algum lugar do outro lado! Olhe para ele voando para alcançá-la! Acho que nunca vi alguém se mover tão rápido."

Realmente, Boyd estava voando numa velocidade que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Em segundos, ele estava a apenas alguns metros atrás de Scott, que ainda estava procurando o pomo. Com pouco mais de velocidade, os dois jogadores estavam tão próximos um do outro que uma olhada rápida no telão os mostrou batendo seus cotovelos um do outro.

"Vamos, Boyd!" gritei.

"Derrube-a da vassoura!" James rugiu.

Os dois giraram em mergulhos praticamente perpendiculares ao chão.

"Eles vão bater!" meu pai berrou.

"Não, não! Eles vão conseguir!" James gritou.

Ele estava certo. Com os braços esticados, ambos estavam a cerca de dez metros do chão, ainda em busca da pequena bola.

"Scott está quase lá!" o comentarista falou animadamente. "Mais um segundo, e ela vai capturá-lo."

Eu assisti pelo telão seus dedos tentando agarrar a bola.

"Não! Ela perdeu! Ele deslizou pelos dedos dela! Boyd está lá! Ele faz a captura! Eu não consigo acreditar! Samuel Boyd do Puddlemere United captura o pomo-de-ouro para terminar a partida logo depois dele ter escorregado pelos dedos de Cindy Scott. Foi sua décima quarta captura consecutiva da partida. O Puddlemere ganha 150 pontos para finalizar o jogo! Placar final 140 a 260. O Puddlemere United vence!"

Eu perdi o placar final porque estava muito ocupada tentando berrar meus pulmões para fora de meu corpo. Eu abracei todos em minha volta e dei um beijo no rosto de meu pai. "Nós ganhamos!" comemorei. "Ganhamos!"

"Puddlemere!" meu pai berrou de volta.

James me levantou e me girou. "Ganhamos!" ele gritou.

O estádio estava muito barulhento. Meus ouvidos doíam por causa do barulho. Sirenes e buzinas disparavam enquanto as pessoas vestidas de azul comemoravam nas arquibancadas.

Os rapazes de vermelho atrás de nós se enfiaram em suas cadeiras.

"Mais sorte na próxima vez, rapazes!" disse com um sorriso enorme em meu rosto.

Nós ainda estávamos discutindo o jogo quando estávamos sentados em uma mesma enorme de um restaurante trouxa próximo cerca de uma hora depois.

"Não acredito que vi Boyd roubando aquela noz da Scott," Sirius observou com um tom de prazer.

"Ninguém consegue o parar," anunciou Hestia, folhando suas anotações. "Aquele garoto nasceu para capturar o pomo."

Eu mordi meu sanduíche já meio-comido vorazmente. "Foi incrível," concordei entre minhas mordidas.

"Eu nunca tinha visto nada parecido com isso," respondeu meu pai, cujo rosto ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso tonto que ele tinha desde que entramos no estádio.

"Você tem sorte, Papai E," disse Sirius, batendo nas costas de meu pai. "Foi um baita jogo para ser seu primeiro."

"Foi incrível," disse James. "Magnífico. Ótima defesa e ataque. Os padrões de ataque eram bem apertados nos dois times."

"James, você faz isso parecer tão técnico," Hestia provocou. "Você não consegue parar se ser Capitão de Quadribol por um segundo?"

Abaixando suas asinhas de galinha apimentadas, ele se endireitou importantemente. "Você poderia aprender umas técnicas de voo com Guevara, Hest," disse ele. "Sua habilidade de batedora estava um pouco atrapalhada no final de nossa temporada."

Hestia revirou os olhos e tomou um gole de seu martini de frutas pelo canudo em espiral. "Nós ainda ganhamos a taça," ela o lembrou.

"Isso foi incrível," meu pai suspirou.

Hestia riu. "Que bom que gostou, Sr. Evans," disse ela. "É bom fazer bom uso de meu novo emprego."

"Se você conseguir mais ingressos…"

"Eu chamarei o senhor com certeza. Agora, a grande pergunta é, o que vou escrever em meu artigo?"

A conversa rapidamente se transformou em vários conselhos inflexíveis que nos deu olhares estranhos vindos das mesas próximas a nossa.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, nós terminamos de comer, e meu pai pagou a conta.

"O senhor não precisa fazer isso, Sr. Evans," disse James, pegando um pouco de dinheiro trouxa de seu bolso.

"É um prazer," meu pai insistiu, abandando para as outras mãos estendidas. "É o mínimo que posso fazer por vocês terem deixado um velho como eu sair com vocês."

Hestia deu um beijo rápido no rosto de meu pai. "Quem disse que o senhor é velho, Sr. Evans? Eu juro que você não parece ter mais que 25."

Eu revirei meus olhos. Mais um.

Um dia eu gostaria de viver em um mundo onde ninguém dá em cima de meus pais.

Hestia e Sirius aparataram de volta conosco para minha casa quando saímos do restaurante. Assim que meus pés atingiram o chão, eu ouvi uma batida rápida da porta se fechando atrás de mim. Eu me virei e vi Vernon e Petúnia saindo de seu carro.

"Esse é o Vernon?" Sirius me perguntou em uma voz muito alta para ser um cochicho. "O que aconteceu com ele? Ele parece que caiu da árvore dos feitos e bateu em todos os galhos durante a queda."

"Sirius," ralhou Hestia, batendo na parte de trás de sua cabeça. "Não tão alto." Ela me virou com um sorriso de desculpas que foi arruinado por um bocejo alto. "Merlin, eu estou cansada."

"Vocês deveriam ir para casa. Foi uma noite longa," aconselhei. "E você tem que trabalhar amanhã."

"Alguém precisa fazer isso," Hestia me disse com um sorriso. Ela cutucou Sirius, que estava berrando coisas para minha irmã, no braço. "Pronto para ir?"

"Estou pronto quando você estiver, amor," ele respondeu.

Hestia me abraçou calorosamente. "Amo você, melhor amiga."

"Eu te amo mais," respondi.

Ela bufou. "Eu amo mais. Pronto."

Eu ri enquanto ela se despedia de James e de meu pai. "Eu prometo te visitar em breve," ela jurou.

Eu dei um abraço em Sirius e acenei para eles antes de desaparecerem de nossas vistas.

Nós seguimos Vernon e Petúnia para dentro de casa. James foi para a sala, e eu fiz menção de segui-lo, mas meu pai me segurou.

"Posso falar com você por um segundo, Lils?" ele perguntou.

"Claro, pai," respondi curiosa, me juntando a ele na cozinha. Eu me sentei em uma cadeira vazia ao seu lado. "O que foi?" perguntei. "Mais alguma pergunta sobre o jogo?"

"Não," ele respondeu com uma risada. "Foi um ótimo dia, a propósito. Agradeça Hestia novamente."

Eu assenti.

"Aquele Sirius é bem engraçado. Eu gostei dele."

Eu ri. "Ele é definitivamente único."

"É bom ver você com pessoas como você," disse ele. "Você estava no seu meio."

Eu dei de ombros.

Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo que tinha soltado de uma de minhas tranças atrás de minha orelha. "Você está tão crescida, minha garotinha."

Eu suspirei. "Ah, que é isso, pai," protestei.

"Não, Lils, é sério. Você mudou. Está mais madura agora."

Eu dei de ombros. "Tinha que acontecer, acredito."

Ele pegou minha mão e a segurou no meio de suas duas. "Eu só quero que você saiba que eu aprovo."

"Eu crescer?" perguntei.

"James," ele respondeu.

"Ah," entendi. "Ah."

Ele suspirou. "Eu não quero entregar você, e, acredite, eu dei um discurso doloroso para sua mãe quando vocês nos contaram. Você é ainda tão nova. Mas esta decisão não é minha. É sua, e eu confio em você. Você é uma garota inteligente, Lily, e James é um bom garoto. Ele realmente te ama."

"Sim," concordei. "Ama mesmo."

"E você o ama?"

Eu senti meu coração derreter em meu peito. "Muito."

Meu pai suspirou. "Eu sei. É por isso que é tão difícil."

"O quê?"

"Deixar você ir embora," ele respondeu. "É a única coisa que eu posso fazer para te fazer feliz, mas eu sei que isso vai me deixar miserável."

"Ah, papai," suspirei.

"James pediu minha permissão para casar com você, sabe, hoje mais cedo. Ele pediu desculpas por não ter feio isso antes e solicitou minha benção."

Eu suspirei. Isso era bem típico do James.

"Ele vai cuidar de você até o fim e quando eu não estiver mais aqui. Ele vai estar do seu lado. Eu sei que vai."

"Pai, porque você está dizendo isso?" perguntei, tentando impedir as lágrimas de caírem dos meus olhos.

Ele tateou minha mão, deixando seus dedos pararam no topo do diamante em meu quarto dedo.

"Eu só quero te dar minha benção para se casar com James. Você não é mais minha garotinha, Lily. Você é uma mulher crescida agora. E está prestes a se casar," ele tentou sorrir antes de ficar mais sério. "E eu não deixaria você ir embora com mais ninguém."

Eu suspirei e esfreguei meus olhos. Eu me inclinei para beijar sua testa. "Eu te amo, papai."

"Eu também te amo, Lily," disse ele. Ele bateu sua mão em meu joelho. "Vá," ele me apressou. "Fora," ele deu uma risada tremida. "Eu preciso falar com sua mãe mesmo. Só Deus sabe o quanto ela está brava conosco por ficarmos fora até tão tarde."

Eu ri levemente enquanto ele ia embora.

Encontrei James sentado no sofá da sala.

"Eu estava indo encontrar você lá fora," disse ele.

Eu me sentei e me aninhei ao seu lado.

"Nós não vamos nos encontrar nos balanços?"

Eu não respondi. Ao invés disso, eu enlacei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e olhei para seus olhos castanho-esverdeados confusos. "Obrigada," disse a ele.

"Pelo que?" ele perguntou. "Ah," compreendeu. Ele acariciou a parte de trás de sua cabeça com sua mão direita. "Eu achei que era a coisa certa a se fazer."

Eu tateei o cabelo em sua nuca e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Eu te amo," sussurrei para ele, fechando meus olhos e inalando o cheio de seu pescoço.

Ele fez um zumbido leve e beijou minha testa. As mãos de James estavam esfregando círculos em minhas costas.

Eu enfiei meu rosto em seu peito. "Hoje foi divertido," murmurei.

"Uhum," ele concordou, seu peito roncando enquanto ele respirava.

Eu bocejei. "Amanhã eu tenho que ir fazer a coisas para a despedida de solteira," disse sonolenta. "Para Tuney."

"Parece divertido," disse ele.

"Sim," concordei. "Minha mãe me ajudou a preparar as tarefas de Dama de Honra."

"Você acha que vai levar o dia todo? Meus pais vieram para casa hoje, e eu pensei que nós poderíamos jantar com eles."

"Tudo bem," suspirei.

Eu bocejei antes de eventualmente adormecer em seus braços.

* * *

N/T: AHHH! Eu quero um James para mim!

Eu gosto muito desse capítulo, acho ele um dos mais divertidos da fic, principalmente com a por conta da aparição do Sirius e da Hestia nele.

Desculpem a demora para entregar este capítulo! Mas minha última semana teve uma série de imprevistos, o que acabou atrasando um pouco minhas traduções. Já quero avisar que o próximo capítulo também talvez leve umas duas semanas para ser publicado, mas vou tentar ser o mais rápida possível.

Ah, e eu não sei vocês, mas eu deixava o Sirius seduzir minha família inteira, se ele quisesse!

Beijos e até a próxima!


	5. Dia Noturno

_Anteriormente, em Noiva_

 _Eu bocejei. "Amanhã eu tenho que ir fazer as coisas para a despedida de solteira," disse sonolenta. "Para Tuney."_

" _Parece divertido," disse ele._

" _Sim," concordei. "Minha mãe me ajudou a preparar as tarefas de Dama de Honra."_

" _Você acha que vai levar o dia todo? Meus pais vieram para casa hoje, e eu pensei que nós poderíamos jantar com eles."_

" _Tudo bem," suspirei._

 _Eu bocejei antes de eventualmente adormecer em seus braços._

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco**

 **Dia Noturno**

* * *

" _Uma mocinha é apenas uma menina que acabou de fazer algo terrível" ~Judith Martin_

* * *

"Ai!" gritei ao sentir uma dor pontuda em minha testa. Eu abri meus olhos para ver tudo em branco. Eu sentei em minha cama e tirei o papel de cima do meu rosto e virei para examiná-lo. "Que dia…" comecei.

"Cuidado com sua língua, mocinha," minha mãe alertou bruscamente.

"Mãe," resmunguei, esfregando meu olho com as costas de minha mão esquerda. Eu tirei meu cobertor de cima de mim e notei que estava usando minha saia e meu colete de ontem, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar de ter ido para o meu quarto. "Como eu vim parar aqui?" balbuciei para ela.

Minha mãe suspirou exasperada. "Lily, onde mais você estaria?"

"Mas ontem à noite eu estava," tentei explicar. Eu notei o olhar absurdo no rosto de minha mãe e rapidamente mudei de tática. "Não importa," suspirei. "Onde está James?"

"Lá fora capinando com seu pai."

Eu assenti enquanto meu cérebro cansado tentava processar a informação. Eu estiquei meus braços doloridos preguiçosamente. "Que horas são?"

"Sete," ela respondeu, ajeitando sua bela blusa azul em cima de sua saia.

Eu gemi. "Nesse caso," murmurei, puxando meus lençóis até minha cabeça e enfiando meu rosto no travesseiro.

Alguns passos abafados depois, eu senti os lençóis sendo arrancados de minhas mãos. "Ah, você não vai não, Lily Marie. Nós fizemos um trato. Você foi ao seu jogo de Quadribol ontem, e agora você será minha escrava durante toda a manhã."

Eu gemi pela segunda vez. "Mãe," guinchei, agarrando meu lençol amarelo aconchegante. "Escravidão é ilegal."

"Não quando se trata da sua filha." Ela arrancou os lençóis completamente de minha cama e então segurou meus travesseiros quando tentei me aninhar neles, também.

Eu me sentei indefesa em minha cama e me encolhi. Teimosa, eu me virei para o lado para tentar adormecer novamente.

Minha mãe beliscou meu braço. "Vamos, Lily. As amigas de Petúnia chegaram ao meio dia para a despedida de solteira.

"Isso é daqui a cinco horas!" argumentei, tentando me aquecer esfregando minhas mãos em meus braços.

"O que te dá tempo o suficiente para fazer todas as tarefas que eu escrevi para você," repreendeu-me, colocando a lista esquecida na frente do meu rosto. "É melhor eu ver alguma produtividade vindo de você nos próximos cinco minutos, Lily, porque se não, eu pego a mangueira."

Resmungando para mim mesma, eu esperei até que ela saísse do meu quarto para rapidamente sair da minha cama sem lençóis e ficar de pé. Me sentindo dura em minhas roupas e com meu sutiã sem alças desconfortável que tinha caído para minha cintura em algum momento durante a noite, eu vesti uma calça elástica e uma camiseta velha. Então eu fui ao banheiro. Minha fiel bexiga nunca me abandonando.

Depois, eu coloquei todos os lençóis de volta em minha cama, o que levou um minuto e meio para que eu arrumasse. Foi doloroso.

Me sentando em minha colcha, eu examinei o papel que ela me deu escrito com sua letra rabiscada. Eu vi meu nome escrito no topo e então olhei rapidamente a lista de ordens a seguir.

 _Limpar o chiqueiro que você chama de quarto_

 _Arrumar a sala_

 _Tirar a poeira da casa (não pule a cozinha como você geralmente faz)_

 _Passar aspirador pela casa_

 _Limpar os banheiros do segundo andar (as privadas também, o limpador está no armário do primeiro andar, embaixo da pia)_

 _Organizar a geladeira (jogar fora quaisquer sobras para ter espaço para amanhã)_

 _Tirar o lixo_

 _Esfregar o chão da cozinha_

 _Esvaziar o lava-louças_

 _Dobrar as roupas limpas_

 _Ser legal com sua irmã_

Eu ri do último item antes de amaçar a "lista" e atirá-la por cima do meu ombro.

"Lily!" ouvi uma voz estridente chamar do andar de baixo.

Suspirando dramaticamente, eu peguei a lista de volta e alisei as rugas de amassado do papel. Merlin, vai levar o dia inteiro só para terminar metade da lista. Era impossível eu conseguir terminar tudo isso e ficar pronta a tempo de encontrar as amigas mutantes de Petúnia daqui a cinco horas. O que minha mãe pensava que eu era? Uma mágica?

Pelo osso do tornozelo de Merlin!

Eu peguei minha varinha de cima do meu criado mudo e a examinei com um sorriso largo. Às vezes, ser uma aberração tinha suas vantagens.

Eu fui para a cozinha porque meu estômago estava roncando e queria tomar café-da-manhã primeiro.

A nazista da faxina estava me esperando. Com seu nariz em cima de uma papelada, minha mãe estava sentada a mesa falando com alguém pelo telefone. Ela ficava acenando sua mão para cima e para baixo, ocasionalmente falando palavras aleatórias de aprovação.

Eu revirei meus olhos e fui direto para a despensa. Eu queria uma barra de cereal saudável ou os biscoitos recheados de framboesa da prateleira de cima?

Minha mãe me distraiu de meu dilema estalando seus dedos em minha direção.

Pegando os biscoitos, eu fui até o balcão. "O que foi, mãe? Você quer alguma coisa?" perguntei inocentemente.

Ela rosnou, continuando a ouvir quem quer que estivesse falando com ela do outro lado da linha, ocasionalmente fazendo algumas anotações.

Sorrindo para mim mesma, eu coloquei um biscoito em minha boca antes de me servir um generoso copo de suco de laranja.

Espantada, eu observei minha mãe continuar a ouvir seu telefonema com atenção enquanto eu apreciava mais alguns biscoitos preguiçosamente.

Ficando mais aborrecida conforme os minutos passavam, minha mãe finalmente afastou o telefone de sua boca e se dirigiu a mim com um tom frustrado. "Você não acha que já é hora de começar?"

Eu dei de ombros despreocupadamente e tomei um gole rápido de suco de laranja.

"Sim, certo, sim, até mais," minha mãe disse ao telefone antes de desligá-lo. "Finalmente," ela murmurou para si mesma. "Já é quase sete e meia, Lily," ela me alertou.

Eu dei a ela um sorriso largo. "Não se preocupe, mãe," disse a ele brilhantemente. "Eu faço tudo com magia."

Perdida em seus papeis, minha mãe assentiu para mim antes de sair da cozinha.

Eu joguei a caixa de biscoitos vazia no lixo, coloquei meu copo na pia, e respirei fundo. Eu rolei minha cabeça em um círculo antes de estalar meu pescoço. Eu encolhi meus ombros e então peguei minha varinha do meu cós.

Ela tinha 26 centímetros e era feita de salgueiro e, no momento, era minha melhor amiga.

Sinto muito, Hestia.

Mesmo com magia, limpar era assustadoramente doloroso. Eu tinha certeza de que se um bicho papão aparecesse, ele teria a forma de uma privada suja. Finalmente terminado o banheiro, eu enfiei minha cabeça pela janela para recuperar meus sentidos do odor tóxico dos produtos de limpeza.

Eu vi James trabalhando do lado de fora da casa com meu pai. Ficando na ponta dos pés para uma visão melhor, eu berrei seu nome e acenei para ele.

"Oi," ele disse para mim.

"Oi," respondi. "Eu acordei em minha cama essa manhã," disse a ele.

James assentiu em compreensão, e olhou por cima do ombro para ver meu pai. Sua mão foi para seu cabelo, mas então ele lembrou da luva suja que ele estava usando e pensou melhor. "Pois é," ele respondeu. "Você nunca sabe o que vai te fazer dormir."

Eu assenti. "Foi muito gentil," respondi. "Do universo, quero dizer," acrescentei rapidamente.

"Claro," ele disse com uma piscada para mim.

Eu involuntariamente sorri antes de sacudir minha cabeça.

"Sabe," ele continuou. "Isso até que está meio romântico com eu aqui em baixo e você aí em cima."

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Eu vou limpar outra privada. Até depois!"

Eu capturei uma rápida expressão de nojo em seu rosto antes de ir para o banheiro do andar de baixo.

Merlin, eu odiava limpar.

Para o choque de minha mãe duvidosa, eu tomei banho, me vesti, terminei minhas tarefas, e estava na cozinha pontualmente ao meio dia. Eu sorri da sua expressão espantada. "Tente não ter um derrame, mãe," provoquei.

Minha mãe rapidamente tirou todos os traços de choque de seu rosto e ajeito sua blusa. "Prontas para irmos, meninas?" ela perguntou a um grupo de garotas risonhas em volta de minha irmã.

"Despedida de solteira! Woow!" uma delas comemorou em voz alta, inspirando o resto a se juntar a ela.

Eu já tinha mencionado que íamos a um spa?

Eu atirei meus olhos em meu pai e James, que estavam sentados na sala. Eu saí da cozinha na ponta dos pés para evitar os gritos vibrantes das garotas escandalosas e me atirei ao lado de James no sofá.

"Me esconda," implorei.

James riu e arrepiou meu cabelo.

Eu empurrei seu braço. "Inútil," acusei.

Meu pai riu em sua poltrona de couro marrom. Com seus pés descansando no divã, ele tomou os últimos goles de sua limonada antes de abaixar o copo e se afundar de volta em sua poltrona, a imagem da vida tranquila. "Agora, Lily," ele me lembrou com um tom de superioridade em sua voz. "Não foi você quem planejou toda essa coisa de despedida de solteira?"

Eu escondi meu rosto em minhas mãos. "Isso foi a muito tempo," reclamei. "A mamãe me enviou uma coruja com o panfleto para fazer as reservas, e eu só deixei ela fazer o que ela quisesse. Os NIEM's estavam chegando! Eu culpo a insanidade temporária induzida pelos estudos!"

"Temporária?" brincou James, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo por tanta inteligência.

Eu gemi e mergulhei meu rosto em seu ombro. "Não me deixe ir com elas," supliquei.

"Você sabia que isso iria acontecer hoje."

"Mas eu tinha forçado minha mente para eu não pensar sobre isso," choraminguei. "Vou te dizer, é como tortura. Elas não me matar. Eu vou morrer," finalizei dramaticamente.

"Você precisa ir, Lils," disse meu pai. "Você é a Dama de Honra."

"Não quero mais ser," resmunguei, fazendo uma cara sombria.

"Se te serve de consolo, nós temos que ir jogar golfe com o Vernon," meu pai me contou com uma careta de nojo.

Por mais que eu também odiasse aquele esporte doloroso, pelo menos meu pai não teria seus pelos cruelmente arrancado de seu corpo ou seu rosto coberto por uma meleca verde. Eu gemi novamente e me afundei ainda mais em James.

James gentilmente puxou meus dedos, que estavam desesperadamente agarrados em sua camisa, para longe dele. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Lily," ele me tranquilizou. "Você conseguiu um O no seu exame de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. O que é algumas garotas comparado a isso?"

Eu fiz uma careta. Obviamente James não sabia de nada.

"Lily! Hora de ir!"

A voz de minha mãe soou como os últimos segundos de uma bomba relógio.

Corajosamente, eu me levantei, me virei para encará-los no que poderia ser pela última vez, os cumprimentei, e caminhei para minha morte.

Nós fomos com a van de uma das garotas, pois tinha espaço suficiente para todas as sete.

De alguma maneira, eu me encontrava sentada no banco traseiro entre Bridget e Gabby.

Bridget tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos castanho escuro. Ela se apresentou para mim lembrando que eu era "a irmã anti-social da Petty que foi estudar em um reformatório da Suíça." Minha outra vizinha gentilmente a corrigiu dizendo que o reformatório era na Escócia. Era óbvio que nós iriamos virar melhores amigas.

Aparentemente, Bridget e seu igualmente encantador namorado estavam testando seus limites sexuais, e aparentemente, eu queria saber sobre isso.

Gabby, por outro lado, era uma garota negra atlética, que adorava conversar com "Bridge" sobre tudo o que ela podia fazer para atingir seus objetivos.

Enquanto isso, na próxima fileira, Jewel estava conversando amigavelmente com Cassidy sobre os perigos de uma depilação caseira na virilha. Jewel era uma secretária, e Cassidy tinha recentemente sido demitida do trabalho por dormir com seu chefe. Foi completamente consensual, e Cassidy nem sabia que Riley tinha uma namorada.

Minha irmã tinha amigas incríveis.

"Então, você acha que vai funcionar?" Bridget perguntou ansiosa. "Uma amiga minha tentou, e ela disse que ficou dolorida por alguns dias." Bridget tateou seu banco desconfortavelmente, como se o pensamento a fizesse gemer de dor.

"Sério, quem?"

"Felicia."

"Meu Deus, Felicia fez isso? Eu nunca acreditaria em uma coisa dessas! Eu sabia que toda essa história de anel da pureza não era real."

Bridget assentiu avidamente. "Ela engana bem. Argh, eu não consigo pensar sobre isso."

Gabby se inclinou em cima de mim para segurar seu braço tranquilizadoramente. "Confie em mim, Bridge. Martin irá adorar. Só cerifique-se de que você tenha todos os itens primeiro. Uma vez, nós não usamos…"

Gabby guinchou quando meu cotovelo acidentalmente bateu em seu nariz.

"Cuidado com as curvas, mãe!" disse alegremente.

Gabby fez um som asfixiante quando segurou seu nariz.

"Me desculpe," disse a ela. "Nós estamos tão apertadas aqui, e eu acho que escorreguei na última virada." Eu sorri de docemente para ela antes de me ajeitar em meu banco.

O resto da viagem foi um pouco mais silenciosa.

Entrar em spas era um pouco surreal para mim. Eu lembrei do meu último passeio no verão passado e percebi o quando minha vida havia mudado desde lá.

Uma mulher vestida toda de branco com seus cabelos presos em um coque firme nos cumprimentou com sorriso quase robótico. Parece que eles não mudaram sua política para a contratação de empregados. Aquela mulher parecia tão transgênica quanto as criaturas de spa que eu me lembrava das outras vezes.

"Vamos nos dar um mimos!" Gabby guinchou.

"Oba!" murmurei sombriamente, mas ninguém me ouviu em meio aos gritos de empolgação.

A mulher, que se apresentou com Astrid e não gostou da minha piada sobre bolinhos de carne suecos, nos guiou até o balcão de recepção para que nós checássemos nossa "experiência espiritual de spa." A única coisa que eu particularmente queria nessa experiência é o lado de dentro de minhas pálpebras.

Resmungando internamente, eu peguei meus horários de sua mão com unhas cuidadas meticulosamente e olhei para ele. Primeiro, tínhamos manicure, então massagens, um intervalo rápido para um chá de ervas, e finalmente rosto.

Logo após, eu mergulharia em um banho relaxante de essência de eucalipto para tentar relaxar.

Me forçando a ignorar a tagarelice de Bridge-Pequeno Cérebro, Gabby Flácida, Cass-Pé-No-Saco e Jewel-a-Ferramenta, eu me permiti ser dirigida ao salão de manicure com os dentes juntos.

O cheiro do grande salão era tão repugnante que eu tinha esquecido. O cheiro percorreu por minhas narinas, fazendo com que meus olhos lacrimejassem, e me fez debater se valia a pena quebrar o Estatuto de Sigilo para montar uma bolha em volta de minha cabeça.

"Pare," minha mãe sibilou em meu ouvido, entrando logo atrás de mim.

Eu olhei para seus olhos ansiosos confusa. "Não estou fazendo nada," disse a ela.

"Continue assim," ela me alertou com os olhos franzidos antes de ajeitar um sorriso em seu rosto e caminhar até Petúnia. "Ah, Tuney, você deveria fazer francesinhas. Vai ficar lindo com seu vestido."

Ainda parada na porta, eu respirei fundo o ar de certa forma poluído e me preparei para entrar.

Um dos impecáveis atendentes me encarou da recepção. Ele sorriu para mim, mostrando a brancura de seus dentes perfeitamente retos. "Algum problema, senhorita?" ele me perguntou com uma voz mais grossa do que eu imaginava a julgar a quantidade de produtos em seu cabelo.

"Não, está tudo ótimo," disse a ele rigidamente antes de entrar.

Obedientemente, eu me arrastei para a grande mostra das mais variadas cores de esmalte, uma mais brilhantes e luminosa do que a outra. Sem estar animada para pensar qual das cores lembraria menos uma árvore de Natal, eu rapidamente agarrei o frasco mais inocente que eu encontrei e coloquei em uma das cadeiras na sessão de pedicure ao lado de minha mãe.

Ela baixou sua revista, cuja capa prometia "Sete Maneiras para um Bumbum mais Firme," e me examinou questionadoramente.

Eu suspirei e me afundei em minha cadeiras, tentando evitar colocar meus pés na água azul na base da cadeira.

"Isso é divertido," disse ela. "Um tempo para as garotas conversarem sem nenhum rapaz por perto."

Eu suspirei. Pela experiência de viver com um bando de garotas em um dormitório, rapazes eram extremamente necessários. Sem eles, garotas ficavam infinitamente mais maliciosas. A presença de um macho faz a fêmea sentir necessidade de atuar. O pensamento de atrair um parceiro estava constantemente no cérebro, e nenhuma garota gostaria de aparecer nada menos que sensacional em frente ao seu futuro parceiro de amassos. Sem os rapazes, as regras terminavam. Garotas podiam ser tão perversas como elas geralmente eram.

"É pela sua irmã," minha mãe lembrou quando não disse nada em resposta.

Eu examinei seus olhos suplicantes com uma expressão de desprezo. "Eu estou aqui, não estou?"

"Você poderia se esforçar para não parecer que estamos de queimando na grelha."

Resmungando obscenidades internamente, eu tirei meus chinelos e coloquei meus pés na água com um pequeno "splash." "Feliz?" perguntei.

"Extremamente."

Jewel, spray de cabelo como combustível, sentou-se em minha direita, e eu esperei pela pessoa azarada que iria tocar meus pés.

Trinta minutos de "ai," "caramba," "pare de cutucar," "eu te odeio muito agora," "você lava isso?", e "Lily Marie," depois, eu levantei de minha cadeira e fui para uma mesa de manicure vazia.

Eu me ajeitei na cadeira e examinei o rosto do meu manicure. Ele era uns seis ou sete anos mais velho que eu e tinha cabelos loiro-escuro e olhos verde-jade. Ele seria bem bonito se não tivesse usando uma máscara em cima de sua boca que fez com que eu me sentisse como uma paciente contagiosa. Spas realmente melhoravam minha autoestima. Era tão bom da parte da brigada Stepford fazer com que eu me sentisse bem-vinda.

"Oi," murmurei para ele.

Ele assentiu em resposta. "Pronta?" ele perguntou, suas palavras abafadas pela máscara.

Eu bati minhas mãos na mesa. "Peço desculpas antecipadamente," disse a ele.

Meu garoto de ouro fez um som de espanto ao notar o estado horrível de minhas unhas e me deu olhar estranho quando ele examinou a tinta preta em minha mão direita. Sentindo-me semiconsciente, eu retraí minhas mãos imediatamente e tentei escondê-las em meu colo.

Suspirando, ele se inclinou e agarrou minhas mãos para colocá-las de volta na mesa. "Você deveria tirar seu anel de noivado," ele me disse enquanto revirara uma gaveta para pegar os utensílios.

Lentamente, contorci o anel para fora de meu dedo e examinei o diamante brilhante ao centro.

"Qual o nome dele?"

Eu tateei o anel com as pontas de meus dedos antes de colocá-lo rapidamente no bolso de meu shorts. "James."

Ele gesticulou em direção à mesa, e eu coloquei minhas mãos na superfície branca. Ele ajustou a luz na mesa e então pegou uma longa lixa de unha.

Com nada para manter minha mente entretida exceto por meus ocasionais choramingos de dor e os suspiros correspondentes do meu breve amigo, eu logo fiquei entediada. Decidi criar uma história para o rapaz.

Seu nome era Billy. Ele tinha acabado de se mudar de Newcastle para esta região do país. Originalmente, contudo, ele e sua família viviam na Irlanda. Seu pai deixou sua mãe por outra mulher, e ela nunca se recuperou. Billy queria ir para a universidade estudar antropologia, não, arqueologia, então ele saiu de casa aos dezoito anos. Ele conheceu lá uma garota chamada Jess-Lizzy, a quem ele era muito apaixonado.

Lizzy tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis brilhantes. Seu sorriso faz com que ele sinta um aperto na boca de seu estômago. Ela estava estudando biologia e estava recolhendo umas amostras de espécies de girinos do pequeno riacho do canto do campus. Levou três semanas para ele criar coragem suficiente e ir falar com ela.

Eles namoraram por quatro anos depois disso. Ela conseguiu uma oferta de emprego em um laboratório de genética na América, e deixou o país logo após isso. Por meses, Billy estava arrasado. Ele voltou para casa e se afundou na miséria.

Recentemente, ele se mudou para Surrey e começou sua vida novamente. Ele tinha um apartamento novo em uma bela vizinhança e estava até socializando com alguns de seus vizinhos. Recentemente, ele se inscreveu para diversas agências de arqueologia da região. Ele até tinha um encontro marcado para amanhã com uma garota que ele conheceu em um café dois dias atrás.

Uma batida forte de uma gaveta soou, e eu voltei para minha cadeira. Billy acenou seus dedos na frente de meu rosto, e eu pisquei para recuperar o foco dos meus olhos.

"Tudo pronto," ele anunciou.

Assentindo de maneira confusa, eu me levantei da cadeira. "Boa sorte amanhã," disse a ele.

Ele me encarou com um olhar estranho. "Obrigado," ele respondeu, soando inseguro e um pouco perturbado.

Eu o ofereci um sorriso constrangedor antes de me juntar as minhas companheiras nas cadeiras na frente da sala.

"Nós temos que deixar nossas unhas secarem para que o esmalte não borre," Bridget me informou animada, examinando suas unhas roxas.

Eu suspirei, sabendo que nem mesmo uma varinha mágica me ajudaria aqui.

Com uma sensação obrigatória de cuidado, eu folheei uma revista chata para esperar minhas unhas secarem.

"Então você teve que ir para um reformatório?" Gabby me perguntou em voz baixa, agitando seus dedos dos pés.

"Hum," falei, olhando para Petúnia.

Ela parou de mexer na ponta de suas unhas e me olhou com os olhos arregalados. Ela me lançou um olhar de súplica, e eu suspirei.

"Sim."

"O que você fez?" ela perguntou grosseiramente.

Eu pensei por um momento. "Falta de estudos obsessiva," respondi finalmente,

Ela franziu os olhos delicadamente antes de tirar uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos com cuidado. "Isso não parece muito interessante."

Eu dei de ombros. "Acho que sou muito chata. Minha colega de quarto é a louca. Ela matou um cara."

Os olhos de Gabby se arregalaram e sua respiração falhou. "Sério?"

Eu sorri. "Eu mentiria para você?"

"Hora da massagem, senhoritas," anunciou minha mãe.

Eu esperei até que todas as garotas saíssem da sala, me certificando de que ninguém estivesse olhando, e tirei minha varinha do meu shorts e sequei minhas unhas. Eu a guardei de volta e me juntei as mulheres escandalosas.

Por mais que eu não quisesse tirar minha roupa e ter alguém tentando quebrar os ossos de minhas costas com seus dedos calejados, cinco minutos depois eu estava deitada com meu rosto enfiado em um daqueles buraquinhos estúpidos das macas de massagem.

Eu gemi de dor quando a massagista, uma mulher, a julgar as sapatilhas brancas, enfiou suas unhas em meus ombros. Como isso deveria ser relaxante?

Vinte longos e dolorosos minutos depois, a massagista saiu para que eu tivesse alguns minutos para me arrumar.

Revirando meus olhos, eu me vesti assim que eu ouvi a porta se fechar, e então estiquei minhas costas. Merlin, eu me sentia dolorida. Ela tinha feito acupuntura, ou algo do tipo?

Com minhas costas ainda parecendo que estavam quebradas, eu saí da minha sala e encontrei o restante das garotas no caminho para a sala de chás. Assim que eu entrei, eu me atirei em um dos pufes, que afundou com meu peso, fazendo com que sua cor sávia esticasse e enrugasse. Eu olhei ao redor para as paredes brancas e as árvores de bambu. Todo o ambiente de natureza relaxante do lugar fazia com eu me sentir mais irritada. Eu odiava que me mandassem relaxar. Se alguém queria que eu relaxasse, porque eles simplesmente não me deixavam sozinha?

"Chá, senhorita?"

Despertada dos meus pensamentos, eu virei minha cabeça para ver uma morena olhando para mim com uma expressão preocupada e com uma pequena bandeja de xícaras de chá chinesas.

"Qual o tipo?" perguntei casualmente.

"Erva mate laranja," ela respondeu. "É siberiana."

"Claro."

Eu peguei uma xícara tomei um pequeno gole para experimentar, permitindo que uma gota entrasse em meus lábios. Eu fiz uma careta por conta da amargura. "Você teria um pouco de açúcar?" perguntei.

"Eu posso te dar uma colher," disse ela, segurando uma colher.

"Me dê cinco."

Eu peguei minha recém adocicada xícara em minha mão e comecei a beber seu conteúdo, permitindo-me lembrar das antigas histórias terríveis das aulas de Adivinhações de mortes pelas folhas de chá.

"Então, Brandi, a quanto tempo você trabalha aqui?" ouvi minha mãe perguntar.

A garçonete, cujo nome aparentemente era Brandi, o que eu não fazia ideia já que os funcionários do spa não usavam crachás - provavelmente para proteger suas energias chi - a respondeu, e elas começaram a conversar por mais alguns minutos.

"Sim, o casamento é em apenas dois dias. Eu estou completamente estressada, então é muito bom estar aqui e ter a oportunidade de relaxar. Eu nem sei quanto a minha pressão arterial vai descer quando tudo terminar. Claro, temos outro casamento para planejar. Minha filha mais nova ali - acene, Lily - recentemente ficou noiva. Ele é um jovem adorável. Seu nome é James, e ele tem cabelos escuros e olhos castanho-esverdeados…"

Eu parei de ouvir quando minha mãe começou a descrever James fisicamente. Eu fiquei com pena da pobre Brandi. Ela estava assentindo prontamente, mas eu podia dizer que ela estava mentalmente calculando quantos minutos faltavam para seu próximo intervalo. Seu olhos tinham a mesma expressão vidrada que os meus tinham quando Slughorn começava uma história detalhada. Ainda assim, Brandi era uma guerreira. Ela ficou imóvel pelos próximos dez minutos com um sorriso estampado em eu pobre rosto.

Minha mãe adorava fazer amigos sempre que quisesse. Pessoalmente, eu odiava compartilhar coisas no meio de estranhos. Se eu não conhecesse você, as chances eram de que você provavelmente não queria ouvir sobre os detalhes de minha vida.

Mas isso era apenas meu palpite.

Eu observei as amigas de Tuney pegarem seus sanduíches de pepino, tirando o pão para evitar os carboidratos. Eu gemi. Merlin, ter dois cromossomos X significava que estávamos destinadas a viver constantemente cuidando do que comemos e nos preocupando em entrar nos menores shorts possíveis? O que aconteceram com as curvas? O que aconteceu com o feminismo? Porque não podíamos parar de nos preocuparmos tanto com o cabelo em nossas cabeças e nos focarmos mais na informação dentro delas? Quem se importa se os garotos supostamente deveriam gostar de mulheres passivas? Talvez se nós nos esforçássemos mais, eles iriam gostar, também.

"Rosto!"

Eu resmunguei internamente. Ou poderíamos fazer o rosto.

Eu cutuquei a gosma verde-menta em meu rosto com nojo. Ao invés de colocar um par de pepinos em meus olhos, eu os comi. Me estufando em minha cadeira, eu não parei de tentar esconder meu completo desgosto por esse lugar.

Petúnia, cujas as fatias de pepino tinham caído de meu rosto, se virou para mim com um suspiro infeliz. "Você poderia pelo menos fingir que está se divertindo?" ela perguntou.

"Eu estou aqui, não estou?"

"Foi você que planejou vir aqui," ela me lembrou.

"Não significa que temos que ficar agindo que nem umas idiotas," argumentei. "Merlin, Tuney," sibilei em tom apressado. "Isso é ridículo."

Ela franziu os olhos para mim e se levantou de sua cadeira. "Eu sei que você não gosta dessas coisas de garota," ela começou lentamente.

Eu bufei alto para sua compreensão.

"Mas as vezes não é tão ruim," ela continuou. "O spa não é só fazer unhas chiques ou limpar sua pele. Abraçar sua feminilidade não significa que você é contra o feminismo. É possível apreciar um spa e fazer cálculos avançados. Às vezes você precisa tirar um dia para se cuidar. Spas existem para ajudar a fazer você se sentir melhor por dentro."

"Te deixando ciente de suas imperfeições," resmunguei sombriamente, pensando na rígida loteria genética exigida para os empregados. "Isso é completamente fútil e superficial."

Petúnia suspirou. "Você não entende."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem, não é como se você tivesse alguma coisa para se sentir imperfeita."

"Eu tenho muitas..." comecei a argumentar, mas ela me interrompeu.

"Claro," ela rebateu grosseiramente. "A Lily perfeita. É tudo o que nós ouvimos. 'Quando sua irmã vem para casa? Ela é tão linda.' 'Lily é tão inteligente.' 'Ah, Henry, o namorado de Lily não é incrível?' 'Lily vai ser uma noiva tão linda.'"

Eu me remexi desconfortavelmente em minha cadeira. "Isso não é minha culpa," me defendi, corando levemente.

Petúnia suspirou. "Não diretamente," ela respondeu. "Mas você poderia se controlar mais. Você gosta muito de brilhar. Você sempre tem que ser a melhor irmã. Você tenta roubar a mamãe e o papai de mim. Todos sabem que ninguém se importa com meu casamento desde que você anunciou o seu."

Eu mordi minha língua. "Isso não é minha culpa," repeti veementemente, enfatizando cada sílaba.

"É mesmo?" ela me perguntou com entusiasmo. "Então você simplesmente decidiu anunciar seu noivado uma semana antes do meu casamento?"

Eu abri minha boca para corrigi-la, mas então a fechei rapidamente.

"Eu sabia," ela disparou.

"Não era minha intensão," disse a ela. "Você sabe, eu não te odeio tanto quanto você pensa. Se você pudesse falar comigo de vez em quando ao invés de me afastar e…"

"Poupe seu fôlego, Lily."

"Não, Tuney, isso não é justo!" argumentei, minha voz se elevando.

"Meninas!" minha mãe sibilou.

Eu me desviei dos olhos azuis defensivos de Petúnia e então notei cinco outros pares de olhos me encarando.

Minha mãe nos lançou um olhar furioso com seus olhos escuros, e nós prontamente fechamos nossas bocas.

Eu me afundei em minha cadeira e tentei desaparecer.

A viagem de volta para casa foi desconfortável. Minha mãe tentou puxar uma conversa, mas era grossa e curta. Petúnia participava apenas quando ela lhe dirigia uma pergunta direta, e as patetas tagarelas pelo menos tinham cérebro suficiente para perceber que alguma coisa estava errado e sessarão seus cochichos. Foi uma viagem silenciosa.

Eu bati a porta quando saí do carro e fui para dentro de casa. Antes que alguém tivesse a chance de falar comigo, eu subi as escadas e me tranquei em meu quarto. Eu me olhei em meu espelho e respirei fundo, encarando meu reflexo com repulsa. Eu arranquei minha regata e a atirei no chão antes de encontrar minha maior e mais acabada camiseta, uma que eu tinha comprado quatro anos atrás em uma loja de conveniências de estrada, e a vesti. Então, me virei e me atirei de rosto em minha cama.

Minha mente girava em culpa, desapontamento, raiva, tristeza, orgulho e auto aversão.

Uma batida soou na porta.

"Vai embora," falei.

Uma outra batida foi ouvida. "Abra, Lily. É o James."

Eu peguei minha varinha e apontei para a porta.

James entrou cerca de um segundo depois. "Lily, o que aconteceu?" ele me perguntou preocupado, notando meu corpo sem vida na cama.

"Nada," resmunguei de volta com a voz áspera.

"Petúnia parece chateada lá em baixo," ele comentou hesitantemente, correndo seus dedos em meu cabelo.

Eu me sentei e levei meu olhar para seus preocupados olhos castanho-esverdeados, mais verdes que dourados hoje devido a cor de sua camisa verde-floresta. "Podemos não falar disso agora?" pedi a ele.

Ele suspirou com um sorriso curto e um aceno de sua cabeça. "Claro," ele concordou, puxando-me para um abraço. "Mas eu espero que você não se importe se eu te contar sobre meu dia."

Eu sacudi minha cabeça, que se esfregou em seu peito com o movimento.

"Golfe é o esporte mais estúpido do mundo," ele anunciou teatralmente. "Eu acho que morri de tédio em algum lugar próximo ao sexto buraco. E sou um fantasma de James agora porque eu estava fora de mim."

Eu ri um pouco, e ele tomou isso como um incentivo para continuar.

"Que tipo de jogo tem como objetivo fazer o menor número de pontos possíveis? Seria como, ei, se você pegar o pomo, nós vamos descontar da sua pontuação. Não faz sentido nenhum. Completamente idiota, na minha opinião. Então, um cara chamado Tim, ou Tom, fez um birdie, ou algo do tipo, e nós éramos para ficar impressionados com isso. Eu não entendo. Tudo que eu sei é que eu ficava marcando bogeys, mas eu não vi nenhuma azaração para rebater bicho-papão¹ voando em meu rosto."

Eu ri alto. "Acho que golfe não é o seu esporte," disse a ele.

"Não até que eles acrescentem vassouras."

Eu suspirei.

"Está melhor?" ele perguntou, o calor tinha sumido de sua voz.

Eu não respondi, contemplando a pergunta.

Ele olhou para mim através de seus óculos, e eu me contorci de ansiedade.

"Onde estão os outros rapazes?"

James se mexeu desconfortavelmente. "Ah," ele disse lentamente. "Bem, nós talvez tenhamos parado em um lugar depois do golfe."

"Em um lugar?" pressionei.

"Em um lugar," ele repetiu nervosamente. James agarrou sua nuca e amassou seu cabelo grosseiramente.

"Esse lugar teria mulheres vestindo poucas roupas, talvez?" perguntei.

"Está bem, eu não sabíamos onde nós íamos, e quando nós chegamos lá, eu fechei meu olhos completamente. Eu não vi nada. Está bem, eu posso ter isto uma coisa, mas é só porque eu precisava abrir meus olhos um pouco para encontrar a porta com seu pai. Nós não ficamos muito tempo. Os amigos de Vernon mentiram sobre onde estávamos indo. Eles falaram em bar, mas eles não mencionaram que eles tinham contratado mulheres policiais para estarem lá. Só que eu não acho que elas eram polícias de verdade, a não ser que as roupas de policiais trouxas seja muito diferente da dos Aurores. Porque eu espero que Moody não nos obrigue a fazer aquilo. Então nós saímos e voltamos para cá. E eu te amo muito, muito, muito, e espero que você não me azare."

Ele falou tudo muito rápido, e eu pude compreender apenas algumas palavras.

"Strippers," disparei com nojo. "Vamos todos sair com nossos amigos homens estúpidos e vamos ficar de boca aberta para as garotas nuas dançando em nossa volta. Depois disso, vamos começar uma religião idolatrando o pênis." Debochei com aversão. "Homens são porcos."

"Horríveis," ele concordou com um grande aceno.

Eu suspirei e examinei seus olhos apavorados e suas bochechas coradas. Eu ri. "Merlin," suspirei.

"Perdoado?"

Eu assenti lentamente. "Acho que despedidas de solteiro não são nossa praia, aparentemente. Vai levar algumas horas para que eu possa mostrar meu rosto lá em baixo novamente."

James se levantou e me puxou com ele. Ele segurou minha mão firmemente na sua. "Vamos, então," ele anunciou. "Nós saímos, e o que quer que aconteceu será coisa do passado. Nós vamos chegar um pouco cedo, mas tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar."

Eu franzi meus olhos confusa, mas James já tinha começado a girar.

Eu senti um puxão em meu estômago, e de repente colidi de volta de seu peito, só que dessa vez não estávamos mais em meu quarto.

Nós estávamos do lado de fora de algum lugar, e eu bloqueei a luz vinda do sol em meu rosto para olhar melhor o meu arredor. Eu olhei para os arbustos majestosos, as calçadas pavimentadas e o portão de ferro. A familiaridade da distante porta dupla acendeu uma faísca de lembranças dentro de mim, e eu olhei para James atordoada. "O que estamos fazendo na sua casa?"

"Nós vamos jantar aqui, lembra?"

Eu olhei para ele confusa. "O que?"

Ele segurou minha mão e me guiou para dentro dos portões em direção a porta. "Eu contei a você ontem à noite, lembra?"

Eu forcei meu cérebro para tentar lembrar o que aconteceu na noite passada. Nada apareceu. "Não sei!" sibilei, minha voz beirando a histeria. "Eu estava dormindo!"

"Você estava acordada."

"Ah, Merlin, olhe o que eu estou usando!" guinchei, puxando o borrão cinza da minha camiseta.

"Você está ótima," ele me tranquilizou.

Eu olhei para suas calças pretas justas e sua camisa com as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos. "Sim, claro, para o churrasco no quintal com as crianças da rua," ralhei. "Mas não para um jantar com seus pais."

James suspirou. "Lily, isso não importa."

"Como você não me contou?" exigi enquanto nos aproximávamos da porta.

"Eu pensei que você soubesse!"

"Bem, você deveria saber que eu não sabia!"

"Isso não faz sentido!"

"Exatamente!"

James tocou a campainha. Ele arrepiou seus cabelos rapidamente antes de me olhar mais uma vez. "Onde está seu anel?" ele perguntou rapidamente.

"No meu bolso," respondi. "Eu tirei quando fui fazer as unhas," expliquei, mostrando minhas unhas rosa-pálida em sua direção.

"Coloque," ele me aconselhou com uma afofada nervosa em seu cabelo.

"Por quê?" perguntei, pegando o anel em meu bolso. "Assim nós teremos que explicar tudo de novo para seus pais."

James suspirou e desviou o olhar. "Sim, mas eles já pensam que estamos noivos," ele murmurou rapidamente.

Eu o olhei chocada.

Ele pegou o anel, que estava na palma de minha mão, e colocou em meu dedo.

A porta se abriu para revelar um elfo-doméstico sorridente.

"Oi, Katy!" James a cumprimentou, sua voz soando cheia de entusiasmo.

Eu me embasbaquei com a porta aberta e um pequeno choramingo escapou de minha boca.

Smehka-Eu iria matá-lo-leen.

"Mestre Potter! Senhorita Evans! Entrem!"

James segurou minha mão, e nós cruzamos a entrada da Mansão Potter. Katy nos guiou pelo grande corredor com seu teto alo e candelabros prateados brilhantes, seus pequenos pés faziam um barulhinho no chão rico chão de madeira com cor de caramelo.

Eu deixei meus olhos vaguearem pelo retrato de uma mulher andando em um hipogrifo e apertei ainda mais a mão de James. "Você deveria pelo menos me aparatar de volta para casa para eu poder me trocar," sibilei para ele.

"Desde quando você se importa com o que usa?" ele sussurrou de volta.

Eu revirei meus olhos. Sim, eu não era uma garota muito feminina. Eu também lembrei que tinha passado a maior parte do dia atacando garotas e as chamando mentalmente de frescas. Sim, hipocrisia era meu sobrenome.

Contudo, havia uma diferença entre comprar uma loção para cutículas por cinquenta libras e aparecer na casa chiquérrima do seu namorado, digo, noivo, para jantar com seus pais usando uma camiseta que tinha uma estampa dizendo "Pegue a Próxima Saída à Esquerda" em letras vermelhas.

"O Mestre Potter vai ficar?" perguntou Katy.

"Katy, e James," ele respondeu. "Quantas vezes eu vou precisar lhe dizer para largar as formalidades, Kates?" ele colocou sua mão no ombro dela.

A elfo-doméstica sorriu para ele, seus olhos cor de âmbar arregalados de admiração. Ela tateou a saia de seu vestido, que parecia ser feito de uma cortina muito cara. "Vai ficar?" ela perguntou novamente.

James suspirou. "Desculpe, Kates, mas é apenas por hoje à noite. Lily e eu temos que voltar para a casa dela para o casamento."

"O casamento!" ela exclamou alegremente antes de perceber o som alto que ela fez. Katy tapou sua boca com as mãos, tentando cortar sua respiração.

James rapidamente retirou suas mãos. "Kates, tudo bem. Não faça isso."

Contudo, ela não parou de se amaldiçoar e pedir desculpas ao "Mestre Potter." Suas orelhas se agitavam enquanto ela se batia violentamente.

Finalmente, James se ajoelhou e agarrou seus ombros. "Acalme-se, Katy," disse a ela com força.

Ela parou de se mexer. "Katy sente muito, Mestre Potter, senhor," ela respondeu, seus lábios tremendo.

"Sobre o quê?" James perguntou, provocando. "Você não fez nada de errado, Kates. Não se preocupe com isso."

"O Mestre Potter não está zangado?"

"É James, e eu estou completamente feliz com você."

Ela sorriu novamente.

James ficou de pé e segurou minha mão mais uma vez.

"Então o Mestre Potter precisa sair de casa para o casamento com a Senhorita Evans?"

"Não," eu a corrigi rapidamente. "Para o casamento de minha irmã."

"Mas a Senhorita está usando o anel da família," disse ela, apontando para nossos dedos entrelaçados.

Eu suspirei. "É complicado," respondi para ela.

Katy assentiu prontamente. "Katy entende o que é complicado, Senhorita. Meu senhor e minha senhora tem muitas coisas complicadas, também. Não é bom para Katy."

James sorriu para ela. "Bem, não gostaríamos de fazer nada de bom agora, não?" James perguntou enquanto entravamos no que reconheci ser a sala de estar.

Katy se curvou para ele e então para mim. "Eu devo retornar para a cozinha."

"Nós não temos torta de caramelo, por acaso?" James perguntou a ela.

"Claro, Mestre Potter, senhor. É a sua favorita."

Ele sorriu novamente. "Sempre cuidando de mim, Kates," ele cumprimentou.

Eu a observei ela sair com um sorriso triste. James tinha explicado me explicado a situação de Katy durante minha última visita. Seus pais não apoiavam a escravidão dos elfos-domésticos. Contudo, haviam tantos deles vivendo na mansão que eles simplesmente não podiam libertá-los. Eles estavam a tanto tempo doutrinados na ideia do trabalho escravo que esta era a única maneira deles encontrarem a felicidade. Uma única tentativa falhada de entregá-los roupas provou que seria melhor deixá-los fazerem o que eles quisessem, contanto que não fossem abusados.

Seus pais teriam cuidado das principais tarefas e deixariam as pequenas com os elfos. Infelizmente, conformo o tempo passava, os elfos envelheceram e começaram a morrer de causas naturais. Katy, que tinha nascido quando James tinha cinco anos, era a única que restou. Eles tinham tentado libertá-la mais uma vez, mas ela não saiu da casa. A casa foi seu lar por muito tempo e ela não tinha a intensão de deixá-la. Além disso, Katy foi criada acreditando que sua honra e a honra de sua família seria destruída se ela deixasse a Mansão Potter.

Eu apertei a mão de James pela segunda vez, porém mais gentil do que a última vez. "Você é tão chato," cochichei para ele.

Ele me olhou sem entender.

"Porque eu nunca consigo ficar brava com você," finalizei com um suspiro. "Você sempre tem que fazer alguma coisa adorável. É irritante."

Ele riu, e então nós entramos na sala. Ela era grande e tinha uma lareira crepitante e carpetes grossos. Enormes cortinas borgonhesas estavam penduraras na janela larga com vista para o grande jardim nos fundos. As cores eram ricas e exóticas, a grande figura de um elefante na enorme prateleira me lembrava da índia.

A Sra. Potter estava sentada no sofá de couro aveludado lendo um livro. Seus cabelos escuros, salpicados com grisalho, estavam iluminados pelo fogo, contrastando com a armação vermelha de seus óculos.

"Mãe!" James gritou alegremente enquanto caminhava para cumprimentá-la.

Em menos de um segundo, ela estava de pé com sua varinha na mão, seu livro esquecido no chão.

"Mãe?" ele disse novamente, dessa vez menos entusiasmado.

Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados se arregalaram, e ela baixou sua varinha. "James Potter, você quase me deu um infarto," ela ralhou. "Não é legal assustar sua mãe, principalmente quando ela é um auror treinada. Eu poderia ter te azarado por engano."

"Tenho certeza de que mereceria por uma razão ou outra," disse ele com um sorriso, andando até ela para abraçá-la.

"Ah, James," ela ecoou contra ele antes de se soltar e tentar abaixar um pouco de seus cabelos arrepiados. "Eu senti tanto sua falta."

"Eu também senti sua falta, mãe," ele respondeu, beijando seu rosto.

Ela deu tapinhas em seu rosto antes de se dirigir a mim. "E, Lily, que ótimo ver você novamente. Eu estava contando a James o quão adorável você fez nosso Natal."

Tentando controlar o rubor crescendo em meu rosto, eu caminhei até a Sra. Potter, que me deu um beijo rápido no rosto. "É maravilhoso estar de volta."

Ela sorriu. Seus lábios eram carnudos, e o batom profundo que ela estava usando contrastava com o dourado de seus olhos. Suas feições eram magras, mas suavizadas pela idade. Traços de beleza profunda ainda estavam presentes em seu rosto. "E eu encontrei aquelas fotos de bebê que eu falei a você. Ele está pelado como um grindylow."

Eu ri e pisquei para James, cujo o tom bronzeado tinha subitamente desaparecido. "Parece perfeito," disse a ela.

"Mas primeiro, precisamos jantar." Ela olhou por cima de seu ombro e berrou "Jack! Desça! James e Lily estão aqui!" Então, ela se virou para James. "Estou surpresa que vocês chegaram cedo. Meu filho é geralmente conhecido por chegar atrasado."

"Só quando Sirius está comigo," ele protestou.

"Sirius nos visitou ontem," ela respondeu. "Ele me trouxe um lindo buquê de narcisos que estavam encantados para mudar de cor."

James revirou os olhos. "Vocês voltaram há dois dias."

Ela fez uma exclamação para provocá-lo.

"Eu queria visitá-los, mãe, mas nós estávamos ocupados."

Os dois se viraram e olharam para mim, e eu mordi meus lábios nervosamente. Os olhos de sua mãe se estreitaram para o anel em minha mão esquerda, e eu me mexi desconfortavelmente.

"Sim," disse ela. "Eu imagino que um noivado manteria vocês dois bem ocupados."

Ela riu da nossas expressões perturbadas.

"Ah, vocês parecem dois veados na frente de um farol de carro," ela suspirou. "Eu não vou fingir que não fiquei um tanto surpresa quando meu filho chegou aqui pedindo o anel na família. Embora isso já era esperado. Não consigo me lembrar de nenhum verão depois que ele foi para Hogwarts em que ele não estivesse zumbindo sobre uma ruiva que ele conheceu na escola. Ah, Lily, nós precisamos discutir os planos do casamento. Eu estou empolgada para ter outra garota na família. Tem sido apenas eu e dois garotos há anos."

"Vou tomar isso como uma ofensa," o Sr. Potter anunciou enquanto entrava na sala. Ele estava vestindo calças marrom escuras e um suéter azul claro que parecia com uma casimira. As mechas grisalhas em seus cabelos escuros penteados davam a ele uma aparência respeitável. "Nós somos ótimas companhias," ele me assegurou com uma piscada.

"Olá, Sr. Potter," eu o cumprimentei com um sorriso.

"Olá, Srta. Lily," ele me cumprimentou de volta com um abraço. "É uma maravilha vê-la novamente. Senti falta de seu lindo rosto."

Meu sorriso se alargou constrangidamente.

"Sempre um prazer."

James tossiu alto.

"E você, também, filho," o Sr. Potter provocou.

Eles trocaram olhares desafiadores antes de se abraçarem.

"Acho que fiz a coisa certa com esse aqui," refletiu, bagunçando os cabelos de James. "Ele foi esperto o suficiente para pedir a segunda mulher mais perfeita no mundo para se casar com ele," ele acrescentou com uma piscadela para a Sra. Potter e então sorriu em minha direção.

Eu já mencionei que os pais do James meio que me amavam?

Em seguida, eles começaram um interrogatório agitado sobre o quê James e eu estávamos fazendo, como a escola tinha terminado, e o que tínhamos feito até agora para o casamento de Petúnia.

Quando nos sentamos na elaborada sala de jantar, contudo, a conversa mudou para outro casamento.

Tan-tan-tan-morte.

"Vocês já pensaram em onde vocês vão querer fazer o casamento?" a Sra. Potter me perguntou.

Eu terminei de tirar meus talheres do guardanapo e o coloquei em meu colo. "Não exatamente," respondi, colocando meus cotovelos em cima da mesa de madeira polida e então os baixando rapidamente quando me lembrei das boas maneiras. "Ah, nós ainda não começamos a discutir os detalhes."

"Bem, vocês estão pensando em um casamento bruxo tradicional? Porque eles geralmente são feitos ao ar livre para que as faíscas das varinhas não queimem nada."

Eu mordi meu lábio e lancei a James um olhar de pânico do outro lado da mesa.

Ele tomou um longo gole de seu vinho antes de se dirigir ao final da mesa. "Bem," ele começou lentamente. "Nós não temos certeza ainda se vamos querer esse tipo de casamento."

"Tem outro tipo de casamento?" o Sr. Potter perguntou.

"Bem," disse James em uma voz tensa. "Lily pode querer um casamento trouxa."

"Um casamento trouxa?" a Sra. Potter perguntou, parecendo animada com a ideia. "Isso seria algo diferente."

"Eles também levitam a noiva e o noivo depois da cerimônia?"

James tomou outro gole de seu vinho.

"Nós ainda estamos esperando para decidir os detalhes," disse rapidamente. "Não estamos com pressa."

"Sim, mas vocês vão começar a Academia de Aurores em breve," a Sra. Potter apontou. "Eu sei que Alastor quer cobrar bastante de vocês nos próximos três anos. Vocês não terão muito tempo entre estudos e aulas para organizar um casamento."

"E depois, esqueça!" O Sr. Potter declarou da ponta da mesa. "Vocês sempre estarão em missões, as vezes juntos, as vezes separados. Vocês terão sorte se tiverem a chance de dormir por oito horas seguidas, quem dirá escolher alianças."

"Bem, Jack, nós temos aquelas alianças de ouro branco na gaveta lá em cima. Lembra, elas eram do seu tio-avô?"

"Ah, sim," Sr. Potter concordou. "Bem, uma coisa para se tirar da lista."

"Vocês deveriam começar logo," a Sra. Potter disse. "Assim vocês estarão casados e terão tempo suficiente para se focarem em netos enquanto ainda podem. Se vocês se casarem agora, você não precisa tirar licença no meio de sua carreira, Lily. Não é bom fazer uma ronda estando grávida de nove meses, acredite."

Eu bati meus joelhos, meus olhos se arregalaram.

"Vocês vão ter filhos, não vão?"

Eu solucei e então tomei um gole de vinho.

"Mãe," interrompeu James, sentindo minha aflição. "Por que não falamos de outra coisa?"

As saladas chegaram, e eu me foquei atentamente para mastigar sem fazer barulho.

"Uma refeição para um rei," o Sr. Potter anunciou triunfantemente quando recebeu seu prato.

"Rei aqui, rei ali," a Sra. Potter murmurou com um suspiro. "Sério, Jack, toda a noite."

Eu ri e comecei a comer animadamente. Meu estômago estava roncando de fome. Eu assenti educadamente enquanto a conversa continuava e o pato começou a desaparecer lentamente de meu prato e reaparecer em meu estômago. Era isso que eu chamava de magia.

"Então nós estávamos lá sem fazer ideia do que estava acontecendo, presos em um armário minúsculo o dia inteiro," o Sr. Potter anunciou dramaticamente.

Eu me assustei. "Sério? Por tanto tempo?"

Ele assentiu. "Minhas pernas estavam bambas, mas não tinha nenhum espaço para sentar!"

"Mentiroso," a Sra. Potter acusou. "Foram três horas no máximo."

"Toda a vez que ele conta a história eles estavam no armário por mais tempo," James resmungou pegando uma de suas batatas.

"De qualquer maneira," o Sr. Potter continuou, desviando o olhar dos pessimistas para olhar para mim. "Ela começou a me culpar por estar preso lá com ela."

"Foi culpa sua!" A Sra. Potter falou. "Você me puxou para dentro e não percebeu que ele foi trancado magicamente por fora."

"Como eu poderia saber? Era nossa primeira tarefa de Aurores. Eu tinha apenas 21 anos."

Ela revirou os olhos "Nós aprendemos sobre se esconder no primeiro dia da Academia."

"Não foi minha culpa! Você usou aquele suéter vermelho naquele dia, Rachel."

Mrs. Potter guinchou constrangida.

"Então nós estávamos presos naquele armário patético, e ela começou a me chamar de desagradável."

"Você era," ela insistiu.

"Então nós começamos a brigar, esquecendo completamente as circunstâncias, os irmãos Parapelli nos ouviram e abriram a porta."

"O que aconteceu depois?" perguntei energeticamente.

"Jack ficou lá que nem um idiota enquanto eu deixa os dois inconscientes."

"E então nós continuamos a brigar," o Sr. Potter acrescentou. "Até eu convidá-la para sair."

"Eu estava chocada," a Sra. Potter lembrou alegremente. "Eu achei que você tinha sido atingido por um _Imperius_ , ou alguma coisa."

"Bem, não era como se eu não tivesse flertado com você todos aqueles anos na Academia."

"Jack, oferecer ajuda com Transfiguração não era flertar. Era só ser chato. Eu nunca conseguia estudar com você sempre me rodeando."

Ele suspirou. "Então ela disse sim, e então na tarde seguinte eu a levei para almoçar na lanchonete do Ministério."

Ela riu e pegou sua taça de vinho. "Foi tão romântico com o velho Carmichael atrás da gente tentando nos levar de volta para o trabalho."

"E então cerca de uma década e meia depois nós tivemos James," o Sr. Potter me contou. "Acidente," ele acrescentou secretamente.

"Pai!" James berrou, as pontas de suas orelhas ficando vermelhas.

Eu sorri. Era tão divertido ver James constrangido. Isso quase nunca acontecia.

"Mas isso é uma história para a sua próxima visita," disse o Sr. Potter.

Cerca de uma hora depois, nós estávamos de volta no corredor para irmos para casa.

Eu dei um abraço nos dois Potters.

"Tchau, Lily," a Sra. Potter falou, tirando meu cabelo de meu rosto.

"Tchau, mãe," disse James, beijando o seu rosto. "Tchau, pai."

A Sra. Potter suspirou. "Agora, eu sei que vocês não querem falar sobre o casamento, mas lembrem-se que eu estou aqui para o que vocês precisarem. Seu pai e eu conhecemos algumas pessoas que podem nos mostrar ótimos lugares, e um dos amigos do meu primo tem uma loja de vestes na Escócia."

"Nós vamos te deixar envolvida, mãe," James a garantiu.

"É só que você é meu único filho," ela disse. "Eu só vou fazer isso uma vez." Sua voz quebrou um pouco no final de sua frase, e ela arrepiou os cabelos escuros de James.

"Mãe," James resmungou.

"Desculpe," disse ela rapidamente. "Eu sei. Eu só estou sendo sentimental."

Ele suspirou e a abraçou novamente. "Eu vou voltar para casa logo," ele prometeu.

Katy apareceu com um largo saco marrom. "Mestre Potter, o senhor esqueceu sua torta!"

James deu um suspiro teatral. "Como pude esquecer uma coisa dessas?" ele se abaixou e pegou o saco antes de envolver seus braços no corpinho pequeno dela. "Cuide deles, Kates," ele disse a ela. "Você está no comando."

Ela assentiu obedientemente. "Sim, Mestre Potter, senhor."

"James, pequena Kates" ela a lembrou com um sorriso.

Ele se levantou e segurou minha mão com a sua mão livre.

"Nos mande uma coruja para sabermos que vocês chegaram na casa de Lily com segurança!" a Sra. Potter nos chamou enquanto íamos para o portão.

"Sim, mãe."

Nós saímos da Mansão Potter, e James se virou com um olhar de desculpas. "Eu tive que contar a eles sobre o noivado. Eu precisava que minha mãe me ajudasse a pegar o anel," ele disse com uma olhada para o anel. "E eu sabia que você iria pirar se eu te comprasse um."

Eu suspirei. "Tudo bem," respondi cansada. "Nós só vamos ter outros pais confusos, furiosos e desapontados em nossas mãos."

"Droga."

Cansados de nosso longo dia, James e seu nos despedimos no segundo andar. Eram quase onze horas, e eu só queria dormir. Sem me preocupar em acender a luz, eu entrei em meu quarto escuro e notei uma figura sentada em minha cama.

"Mãe?" perguntei.

Eu acendi a luz para vê-la sentada vestindo seu robe roxo floral com uma expressão triste em seu rosto.

"Mãe, o que você está fazendo aqui? Está tarde?" disse a ela.

Ela tateou um pedaço de lençol ao seu lado. "Sente-se, Lily."

Eu obedeci seu pedido e mordi meus lábios ansiosamente. Toda distração dos Potter tinha sumido completamente de minha cabeça, e eu era Lily Evans novamente. Para ser honesta, eu não estava conseguindo parar de pensar em minha família, mesmo nos braços de outra pessoa. Eu esperei que ela falasse, mas ela continuou em silêncio. "Me desculpe por hoje mais cedo," desabafei finalmente para quebrar o silêncio.

Ela continuou calada.

"Nós não deveríamos ter brigado no spa."

"Não," ela concordou curta. "Não deveriam."

"É só que Tuney estava sendo tão…"

"Pare," ela me interrompeu. "Eu não quero ouvir mais suas desculpas, Lily."

Eu engoli minha contra resposta e brinquei com a ponta de minha fronha.

"Você terminou a escola, você está noiva, você tem dezoito anos. Eu só não sei a que ponto você finalmente vai crescer, Lily. Eu não deveria mais ter que gritar com você por começar a uma briga com sua irmã."

Eu respirei fundo, continuando a lutar com a necessidade de argumentar.

"E eu sei que você é capaz de segurar sua língua, porque você está fazendo isso agora," ela acrescentou perceptiva. "Por Deus, Lily, Petúnia está se casando. Você poderia pelo menos tentar ficar feliz por ela?"

"Mãe," disse finalmente. "Ela está se casando com Vernon Dursley."

"Então?"

"Vernon Dursley," repeti.

"Qual é o problema dele?" ela perguntou.

"Mãe, você já o viu. Você sabe o tipo dele. Petúnia poderia arrumar alguém bem melhor. Não consigo acreditar que ela está sossegando para um babaca."

"Ele ama sua irmã."

"Ele me odeia," respondi em voz alta. Eu mordi eu lábio e continuei em uma voz mais leve. "Eu consigo perceber quando ele olha para mim. Ele me odeia porque eu sou uma pessoa diferente dele, e Petúnia o escuta. Ele é como veneno."

"Você já deu a ele uma razão para ele gostar de você, Lily? Você já parou de tirar sarro dele por um segundo e deu uma chance para conhecê-lo melhor como pessoa e não como o vilão cruel que você criou em sua mente?"

Eu juntei meus dentes porque não tinha uma resposta para ela.

Minha mãe ficou em silêncio e nós nos perdemos em nossos pensamentos. Ela se virou para encarar a janela e começou a fala novamente. "Eu fui dar uma caminhada depois do jantar para esvaziar minha cabeça," ela me contou com a voz baixa. "Eu passei pelo parquinho velho da Rua Oak. Tinha uns pequenos se divertindo no parque. Eu os observei por um tempo quando notei duas menininhas brincando nos balanços. Elas eram irmãs."

Sua voz quebrou um pouco, e ela respirou fundo antes de se virar para me encarar. "Eu nunca tive uma irmã. Era apenas eu, seu Tio Bill e seu Tio Scott. Quando eu era mais nova, eu costumava assistir as garotas em minha vizinhança brincarem com suas irmãs. Eu me lembro de ter inveja delas, porque eu queria aquilo. Eu queria alguém para brincar e que me ensinasse a enrolar meu cabelo e a passar rímel sem cutucar meu olho. Eu queria alguém que me ensinasse sobre garotos e que conversasse comigo sobre coisas que eu não diria para minha mãe. Eu sei que é isso o que você quer."

Eu me sentei em silencio e senti as lágrimas surgirem em meus olhos. Eu podia ver as imagens brincando em minha cabeça. Eu me lembrava de conversar com garotas em Hogwarts que sempre tinham uma amiga da vida toda e uma fonte de inspiração. Eu sabia o que era desejar aquilo também. Era tão difícil ter aquilo mais não poder usá-lo. Era como observar um dia ensolarado em uma janela fechada.

"Petúnia não deu o que você queria," disse minha mãe, falando lentamente como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras certas. "Você foi embora, e ela não estava lá para você. Depois disso, as coisas nunca mais foram as mesmas."

"O que eu deveria ter feito?" perguntei com a voz rouca. "Não ter ido?"

"Não," ela respondeu. "Mas as coisas mudaram," ela admitiu. "Sua irmã tem problemas, Lily. Ela tem que lidar com eles agora. Ela está vendo um terapeuta."

Minha boca se abriu em choque.

"Tem muita coisa que você não sabe sobre Petúnia. Tem muita coisa que você não viu quando foi embora. Ela tem muita coisa nas costas. Você não dá crédito suficiente a ela."

"Eu tento," disse a ela. "Eu juro que tento."

"Eu sei," disse ela com a voz calma, segurando minha mão entre as dela, deixando a familiaridade dos dedos dela me acalmarem. "Mas isso não parou a briga no meio de um spa lotado na frente de todas as amigas dela."

Eu olhei para minhas mão com culpa.

"Eu não entendo por que vocês não conseguem se dar bem. Talvez seja minha culpa. Seu pai e eu tentamos criar vocês da melhor maneira possível, mas, talvez…"

"Mãe," eu a interrompi urgentemente. "Você e o papai são os melhor pais que poderíamos ter."

"Então por que nossas filhas se odeiam?" ela me perguntou as lágrimas. "Todos me dizem que eu tenho boas garotas, mas quando vocês estão juntas, eu nunca vi tanto rancor. Vocês são muito cruéis uma com a outra. Vocês deveriam ser irmãs."

Ela fez uma pausa para respirar fundo e se recompor. "Eu não sei o que vai acontecer no futuro. Nenhuma de vocês vai querer estar no mesmo lugar que a outra. Nós não vamos poder celebrar o Natal ou aniversários ou nada junto como uma família. Ninguém vai querer ficar perto de vocês duas se não puderem agir civilizadamente. Seu pai e eu teremos que escolher uma de vocês para passar os feriados junto ou evitar de ficarmos todos juntos. Vocês duas vão quebrar o resto de nossa família."

Uma lágrima percorreu em meu rosto. "Mãe, eu, não," eu gaguejei. Eu tentei falar, mas estava sem palavras.

"Eu sei que seu pai e eu às vezes somos rígidos com você, Lily, mas é só porque sabemos que você pode fazer melhor. Você é menos sensível que sua irmã. Não é justo. Eu sei que não é." Ela suspirou. "Eu gostaria de ter feito melhor para vocês duas. Eu gostaria de poder voltar no tempo e forçar vocês a fazerem tranças nos cabelos uma da outra ou a assistirem filmes de terror juntas. Eu não posso mais fazer isso. O tempo passou. Você nunca terá uma irmã mais velha para estreitar laços, Lily."

Eu respirei fundo e mais lágrimas escorriam por meu rosto. Meu coração doía com suas palavras.

"Eu sei que você quer isso."

Eu queria. Eu queria muito.

"Mas é tarde mais," ela continuou tristemente. "Você tem dezoito anos agora. Você não precisa mais de alguém para brincar de bonecas com você. Você tem que seguir em frente."

Eu deixei um pequeno soluço que estava preso em minha garganta escapar. "Eu só…" tentei falar, mas eu me atrapalhei com as palavras. "Eu só quero uma irmã mais velha." As palavras rasgaram em mim como uma foice. Eu me senti nua ao admitir o fato.

Ela secou as lágrimas de meu rosto. "É por isso que você ressente tanto ela," disse ela. "Você olha para ela e vê tudo o que não pode ter."

"Porque ela não estava lá por mim," chorei. "Ela me deixou de lado e nunca me deixou entrar. Eu tentei muito, mãe. Tudo o que ela queria, eu estava lá por ela. Coisas estúpidas como pegar uma limonada para ela ou assistir televisão com ela. Eu agarria a chance com todos os dedos. E agora ela parou de me dar essas chances."

"Lily, você tem que tentar ter um novo relacionamento com ela. Ela está se mudando no domingo. As coisas irão mudar. Você terá que ser uma amiga adulta para ela, se você não pode ser sua pequena parceira."

Eu chorei mais e enfiei minha cabeça em seu peito.

Ela envolveu seus braços em volta de mim e beijou o topo de minha cabeça. "Você tem que deixar seus sonhos de lado, Lily. É a única maneira de acha um novo lugar. Você tem que seguir em frente."

* * *

¹Em inglês, essa azaração é chamada de "Bat-Bogey hex", por isso que o James ficou confuso quando disse que ficava marcando bogeys no jogo (bogey é uma pontuação do golfe). Para quem não lembra, é essa a azaração que a Ginny costuma usar. Em português, ela ficou chamada como "azaração para rebater bicho-papão."

* * *

N/T: Mais um capítulo finalizado! Peço desculpas pela demora, mas ando bem ocupada ultimamente, e também andei trabalhando em uma outra tradução ( _But Gone For Now Feels a Lot Like Gone for Good_ ), uma one-shot pós-epílogo sensacional, uma das melhores fanfics que eu já li. Se vocês gostam das fics que retratam a relação do Harry com os filhos, recomendo que leiam!

Sobre o capítulo, só espero que nenhuma garota tenha se sentido ofendida na parte do spa, coisas que a Lily abomina nesse capítulo. Eu particularmente adoro pintar minhas unhas com um esmalte bem vivo e se pudesse sempre faria algum tipo de tratamento estético ;)

E o que acharam dos pais do James? São os sogros que eu queria para mim, e vocês? E a conversa com a mãe da Lily? Intensa, não?

Estamos chegando a reta final da nossa fic, temos apenas mais dois capítulos. Continuem aqui porque os próximos são muito bons!


	6. Prática Familiar

_Anteriormente, em Noiva_

" _Lily, você tem que tentar ter um novo relacionamento com ela. Ela está se mudando no domingo. As coisas irão mudar. Você terá que ser uma amiga adulta para ela, se você não pode ser sua pequena parceira."_

 _Eu chorei mais e enfiei minha cabeça em seu peito._

 _Ela envolveu seus braços em volta de mim e beijou o topo de minha cabeça. "Você tem que deixar seus sonhos de lado, Lily. É a única maneira de acha um novo lugar. Você tem que seguir em frente."_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Pratica Familiar**

* * *

 _"Casar com um homem é como comprar algum objeto que você está admirando a muito tempo em uma vitrine. Você pode ama-lo quando você chegar em casa com ele, mas nem sempre ele combina com tudo na casa" ~Jean Ke_

* * *

"Onde ela está? Eu quero vê-la. Não vejo ela há anos."

Eu resmunguei enquanto meu cérebro lentamente registrava o som próximo e eu me virei em minhas cobertas para evitar o barulho.

"Mãe, sério, não precisa"

"Bobagem. A irmã dela conseguiu me cumprimentar lá em baixo. O que faz a Lily diferente? Quem dorme até as onze da manhã? Minha neta é uma tremenda preguiçosa."

Eu vagamente ouvi o som da porta se abrindo antes de sentir mãos batendo em meu rosto.

"Acorde," fui ordenada

Eu resmunguei, empurrando o que estava próximo ao meu rosto como defesa. "Pare," pedi rabugenta. "Não no rosto. Bater é feio."

"É hora de levantar, mocinha."

Grogue, eu lentamente movi meu corpo em para uma posição quase sentada. "Me deixe em paz," pedi, bloqueando meu rosto com meus braços. "Que porcaria."

"Isso não é jeito de falar com sua avó, mocinha," uma voz mais velha me reprimiu. "Porque você deixa ela ser tão insolente, April?"

Uma voz que eu reconheci ser de minha mãe suspirou. "Parentes ruins," ela murmurou.

"Eu ouvi isso, querida," minha avó rebateu.

Minha mãe me lançou um olhar de súplica.

Sentando-me na cama, eu comecei lentamente a esfregar o sono de meus olhos.

"Finalmente," Vovó Rose disse parada em frente de minha cama. Seus cabeços grisalhos estavam tingidos em uma coloração marrom que era um pouco mais escura que o tom original. Ela deve ter testado no salão. Seus lábios finos estavam cobertos com um batom rosa brilhante que estava borrado no canto e combinava com a cor de seu blush. Ela ajustou seus grandes óculos antes alisar sua corrente no seu vestido azul e verde. "Lily Marie Evans, levante e me dê um beijo."

Prontamente e com um olhar desesperado de minha mãe, eu empurrei meu cobertor e fui até ela para dar um beijo em seu rosto.

Vovó Rose examinou minhas roupas. "O que você está usando?" ela indagou. "April, está parecendo que você a encontrou em um bar, ou algo do tipo."

Rapidamente, eu puxei a bainha da camiseta de James para o mais baixo que consegui. Hoje, eu estava usando a camiseta escura do Puddlemere que ele tinha recém-comprado. "É só uma camiseta," respondi.

Ela franziu seus olhos azuis para mim. "Fiquei sabendo que você está noiva."

Eu assenti com um suspiro.

"Aos dezoito anos."

"Você me pegou," respondi preguiçosamente.

"Você deveria saber que noivado não significa que você de repente está permitida a começar a transar. Você não pode montar no garoto até que o Senhor diga que está tudo bem."

"Mãe!"

Eu escondi meu rosto em chamas. Eu tentei desembuchar uma resposta, mas as palavras falharam comigo.

"Ela deveria saber!" a mulher idosa insistiu teimosamente. "Mas parece que já é tarde demais," ela acrescentou olhando para minha camiseta.

"Mãe, eu lhe garanto que tenho controle completo sob a minha filha. Lily é uma boa garota. Ela não faria nada imprudente. Vamos para baixo. Tem bastante coisa para ser desaprovada lá, também."

Minha mãe guiou Vovó Rose para o corredor antes de fechar a porta e se virar para mim com os olhos malucos. "Ela chegou cinco horas mais cedo," proclamou desesperadamente.

"Eu notei," disse secamente, voltando para minha cama e puxei meus joelhos para meu peito.

"Ela está reclamando de tudo. Tudo que eu faço é errado, desde a maneira com que eu esvazio a lavadora de louças até a maneira como eu crio as minhas filhas."

Eu ri. "Bem vinda de volta a insatisfação das mães, mãe. Nunca falha."

Minha mãe gemeu. "Faça parar," ela choramingou infantilmente.

Eu sorri. "Se eu pudesse, faria. Só tente ignorá-la. Ela vai embora em alguns dias."

Mamãe suspirou. "Não seria tão ruim se fosse uma visita normal, mas eu tenho sua irmã para me preocupar e metade dos convidados para o casamento antes chegando um dia mais cedo para abusar de nossa hospitalidade. Meu cabelo está uma bagunça, eu derramei suco na minha camisa, e eu ainda nem tive tempo de trocar a roupa de cama do quarto de hóspedes para ela."

Eu franzi o cenho. "Onde James irá dormir?"

"Sofá," minha mãe respondeu. "Ou possivelmente no chão se seu primo Charlie nunca lembrar de pegar um hotel."

Eu sorri com o traço de pânico em sua voz. "Mãe, relaxe. Esse estres vai te matar."

"Isso é bem típico da minha mãe," disparou. "Ela provavelmente veio mais cedo só para nos pegar desprevenidos."

"Diabólica," acrescentei brevemente.

"Realmente!" minha mãe concordou, caminhando ao redor do meu quarto. "Eu espero nunca causar as minhas filhas tanto estres quanto ela causa em mim. Ela deixa meus irmãos perfeitos em paz, mas eu sempre tenho que carregar o peso."

"Que doloroso," comentei com uma pequena risada.

"Certo," ela anunciou em um tom de negócios. "Você precisa se arrumar. Nós vamos provar os vestidos em uma hora. Dormir até as onze e meia da manhã, sério, Lily? Isso aqui não é cama e café-da-manhã. Pelo menos tente se comportar em frente da família hoje. E certifique-se de vestir alguma coisa legal, não aquele estilo maltrapilho de sempre. Além disso, nós temos que ir para igreja para o ensaio, e vai ser a primeira vez que você vai ver a família inteira do Vernon. Me faça um favor e não use nenhuma nas roupas de James. Isso passa a ideia errada."

Eu esperei até o barulho de seus passos desaparecer pelo corredor antes de começar a rir.

Depois que a histeria passou, eu comi uma barra de cereal que eu escondi na última gaveta de minha escrivaninha e fui para o banheiro tomar um banho. Alguém tinha acabado de sair e lá, pois o espelho ainda estava embraçado. Eu fiz um desenho rápido de um boneco palito usando um grande vestido pomposo ao lado de uma baleia de bigode usando uma gravata borboleta antes de limpar o espelho e entrar no chuveiro.

Eu me ensaboei e lavei todas os germes do meu corpo do dia anterior. Eu tinha uma missão. Desenhos no espelho a parte, eu seria gentil com minha irmã hoje. O que minha mãe disse ontem à noite era verdade. Eu não levei em conta os sentimentos de Petúnia como deveria. Eu tinha o costume terrível de viver sempre em meu próprio ponto de vista. Tenho certeza que se a história fosse contada no ponto de vista de Tuney, as coisas seriam bem diferentes. Talvez até bigodes seriam considerados atraentes.

Petúnia só iria se casar uma vez, pelo menos era o que esperávamos, e eu faria o máximo para não ser uma pé-no-saco sobre isso. Eu fiz uma promessa mental de tentar ser uma boa irmã pelas próximas 48 horas.

Agora tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era manter essa promessa.

Eu usei minha varinha para remover os pelos do meu corpo antes de ir para o corredor. Eu vi James vindo para cima, então eu rapidamente apertei meu punho em minha toalha.

"Olá," ele me cumprimentou em um tom mais profundo do que o normal enquanto seus olhos corriam pelo meu corpo descaradamente, parando um pouco nas gotas de água em meu peito.

"Bom dia," respondi de volta com um sorriso divertido. "Adivinhe o que eu descobri essa manhã?"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Você e eu somos pecadores sujos," respondi com um sorriso.

"Excelente," disse James em um tom impossivelmente abafado.

Eu revirei meus olhos antes de abrir a porta do meu quarto.

"Depois?" ele perguntou quando comecei a fechar a porta.

Eu enfiei minha cabeça para fora e pisquei para ele antes de lentamente terminar de fechar a porta, nossos olhos presos um do outro.

Eu me virei para começar a me vestir quando ouvi uma batida rápida na porta.

Ajustando minha toalha, eu curiosamente abri a porta.

James agarrou meu rosto com suas duas mãos e me deu um grande beijo nos lábios.

Eu lutei para segurar minha toalha com uma mãe e a outra mão se fechou em seus cabelos escuros para trazer seu rosto para mais perto do meu.

Suas mãos viajaram do meu rosto para minha cintura e ele apertou minha fina toalha.

Meu cabelo estava molhando à frente de sua camiseta vermelha, mas ele não pareceu se preocupar.

Finalmente, nos dois nos separamos para encher nossos pulmões vazios.

"Depois," ofegou James antes de ir para o quarto de hóspedes.

Eu encarei o corredor deserto chocada antes de rapidamente puxar minha toalha que estava quase caindo e fechar minha porta. "Merlin."

Eu me vesti em uma saia amarela na altura dos joelhos e uma bata branca de rendas. Então, eu rapidamente usei minha varinha para secar meu cabelo e fazer alguns cachos. Eu usei a quantidade habitual de preto em meus olhos. Me sentindo escandalosa, eu passei um pouco de brilho para provocar a velha Vó Rose. Talvez ela me chame de vadia!

Com esse pensamento esperançoso em mente, eu calcei um par de mules brancos quando ouvi uma batida aguda em minha janela. Eu olhei para ela e encontrei Calypso pairando do lado de fora com uma carta turquesa brilhante amarrada em sua pata.

Rapidamente, eu corri até a janela para abri-la.

Calypso acelerou para dentro do meu quarto com um pio de reconhecimento em minha direção. Ela rumou para o saco de ração para corujas e bicou a abertura do pacote.

Sacudindo minha cabeça, eu a segui, apanhando uma generosa porção de delícias sabor rato, e então estendi para seu bico. Ela rapidamente comeu toda a ração antes de lamber todos os farelos da palma de minha mão.

Eu ri da sensação de cócegas. "Posso pegar minha carta agora, boo?" perguntei docemente.

Callie obedientemente estendeu sua pata para que eu pudesse desamarrar a carta.

"Obrigada, Cal," disse antes de me atirar em minha cama e rasgar o envelope. Havia dois pedaços de pergaminho dentro dele. Eu puxei o pedaço de jornal quebrado primeiro. Depois de alisar os amaçados, eu examinei a pequena foto no canto superior esquerdo do grupo de jogadores do Puddlemere United acenando animadamente para mim. Meus olhos correram para o título.

 _O passatempo do Puddlemere e a angústia do Wigtown_

 _Por Hestia Jones_

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu vi o nome e uma pequena foto da minha amiga piscando para mim com um sorriso escandaloso. Eu deixei um grito escandaloso de alegria escapar antes de voltar minha atenção para o artigo.

 _Eu tinha cinco anos quando eu peguei minha primeira vassoura. Roubei do armário de minha mãe. Ela não ficou feliz, especialmente quando quebrei meu ombro tentando evitar um balaço imaginário. Até hoje, eu culpo a árvore. Ela parecia desleal._

 _Oito anos depois, eu me juntei a time de quadribol da Grifinória em Hogwarts. O time precisava de um novo batedor, e eu estava mais do que disposta em oferecer os meus serviços. Durante os anos, foi um privilégio assistir algumas partidas, mas nada jogado em Hogwarts se compara a partida de ontem à noite entre Puddlemere United e Wigtown Wanderers._

 _Claro que eu esperava ser entretida por um jogo profissional. Merlin sabe que os ingressos custam o suficiente para deixar o público estuporado. O jogo não desapontou. Apesar das últimas alegações sobre desentendimentos entre os empregados, os jogadores Puddlemere pareceu tão focado quanto os Inomináveis (com quem eu não recomendo tentar um bate-papo)._

 _O jogo começou previsivelmente bem. Alex Harris do Puddemere marcou o primeiro gol da noite, seguido rapidamente por um dos Wanderers, marcado por Drake Turner. A disputa foi grande para os dois times. Mel Ward teve um partida espetacular que teria resultado em muitos mais gols se não fosse pelo tremendo esforço feito pelo goleiro do Wigtwon, Zack White._

 _Ainda assim, foi Frank Marshall que roubou a cena fazendo sem esforços seu Pêndulo Estrela-do-Mar que fez os fãs do Puddlemere se levantarem de suas cadeiras quando ele parou os Wanderers de colocarem muitos pontos no placar. Sobre esta incrível tática de defesa, Marshall disse, "Eu tive sorte de conseguir parar Ward. Ela tem um ótimo braço." Eu notei que os olhos de Marshall pareciam um pouco sonhadores quando ele disse isso. Seria possível que Marshall iria para atrás das linhas inimigas para sair com a Srta. Melanie? Eu iria em frente se fosse ela. Tenho certeza que Marshall tem mais talentos do que apenas o Pêndulo._

 _Mesmo assim, eu duvido que qualquer pessoa no jogo ontem possa se lembrar de uma única jogada exceto da captura fenomenal de Sammy Boyd no final da partida e da segura vitória do Puddlemere. Ele correu cerca de duzentos metros em torno do campo para alcançar Cindy Scott na liderança. Com um movimento rápido, Boyd também conseguiu se esticar a quantidade suficiente para chegar ao crucial ponto cabeça-a-cabeça. A dupla correu pelo campo com uma graça e agilidade simbiótica. E quando tudo parecia perdido para o Puddlemere, Scott deixou o pomo escapar. Boyd se apressou e agarrou a pequena bola, levando o placar para 260 a 140 em favor dos nossos garotos e garotas de azul e dando a Sammy B. sua merecida décima quarta captura da temporada._

 _Não vou mentir. Ao final de um jogo como esse, eu quase deixei alguns companheiros espectadores surdos de tanto gritar. Foi um jogo realmente memorável que trará o Puddlemere, meu favorito para a Taça, mais perto do seu objetivo que virá em Agosto._

 _Do time derrotado, a capitã Max Guevara disse sombriamente que "eles terão que continuar praticando até que ela consiga fazer seu time se render." Ela é uma garota bem animada._

 _Contudo, essa não foi a única vitória recente do Puddlemere. Logo após o jogo, Rob Curto largou sua ação judicial contra a gerência do tipo os acusando de alegações sexistas. Parece que o Sr. Curto percebeu que a batedora do Puddlemere, Alicia Barnes, era feminina o suficiente para o time. Eu irei me certificar de enviar meus cumprimentos ao Sr. Curto juntamente com uma camiseta "Garota Fodona."_

 _Então, depois de uma bela noite, eu devo concluir que aquele quadribol está vivo e bem dentro desta repórter. Eu só vou deixá-lo para os profissionais._

Revirando meus olhos, eu baixei a matéria com uma risada antes de pegar o pedaço de pergaminho azul do envelope.

 _Queridinhos!_

 _Pelo bumbum sexy do Sirius! (Ele ficou no lugar de Merlin em minha mente desde ontem à noite. Você tinha que ter estado lá). Eu sou uma repórter agora. Você leu? Foi incrível? Eu tentei baixar o tom de loucura um pouco, eu juro. Eu só escrevi aquela versão da piada, mas de alguma maneira eu misturei com a minha versão! E então estava IMPRESSO. Eu nunca pensei que eles iriam querer algo tão descuidado e cheio de opinião. Sério, está parecendo mais comédia do que jornalismo, mas eles gostaram! Vou manter isso em mente para o meu editorial de semana que vem sobe os perigos do_ Seminário das Bruxas _para a alma feminina._

 _Ah, o velho Barnadus estava bem feliz com a matéria. Ele disse que é refrescante ter um toque pessoal na notícia e que "minha voz é única em sua ambiguidade." Única, uma ova. As vendas provavelmente aumentaram só porque eu comprei todas as cópias do jornal que pude encontrar. Aparentemente, eu apelo para a demografia feminina, a contar minha próxima matéria. Você deveria ter visto a cara da Rita Skeeter quando eu disse isso. Bem, eu não sei o que mordeu o traseiro dela. Eu duvido que a maioria das mulheres aspira ser uma menininha narcisista. Mas essa é apenas minha opinião._

 _Ah, Lily, eu nem tenho tempo de ficar sensível porque eu estou tão feliz! Eu devo ter comprado umas quarenta cópias ontem. Meu pai colocou uma cópia em nossa geladeira em casa. Tem sido maravilhoso._

 _Agora, chega de falar sobre meu sucesso como repórter do_ Profeta Diário _mundialmente famosa. Você, minha linda amiga, ainda está em minha cabeça (eu sei. Eu te falei que nunca esqueceria das pessoas pequenas). O que está acontecendo entre você e James? Algum de vocês já cuspiu o feijão? (Porque eles dizem cuspir o feijão, afinal? Você já viu alguém cuspir uma lata de feijão antes e dizer "Uau, que cuspida." Psh. Eu duvido. Talvez me próximo texto deveria ser sobre expressões estúpidas e seus significados falhos no mundo moderno!)._

 _Eu espero que tenha sido você. Ou James. Ou vocês dois. Porque, honestamente, Lils. Segredos são péssimos. E você é péssima em guardar segredos. E como uma repórter muito bem sucedida, vai contra o meu melhor julgamento manter isso por baixo dos panos (de novo, o que é isso? Você acha que isso vai até os bruxos do Egito antigo e seus feitiços de mumificação?)._

 _Enfim. Eu espero você esteja bem. Sei que você está provavelmente maluca por causa do casamento, mas eu só queria me certificar que você soubesse sobre minha fama recém-encontrada. Sinta-se livre para me enviar seus mais profundos cumprimentos. Nada dizendo "Eu estou muito orgulhosa de você!" como um prato cheio dos famosos chocolates de sua mãe (e eu sei que ela os fará para todos os seus parentes que nem quando eu estava ali para uma visita no quarto ano.)_

 _Ah! Eu preciso ir! Eu ainda estou encarregada do café (entre escrever um artigo inovador e outro, é claro). Amo você!_

 _Sua correspondente favorita,_

 _Hestia, xoxoxo_

Um sorriso se espalhou pelo meu rosto, e eu rabisquei uma resposta apressada antes de enfiar o pergaminho em um envelope e colocá-lo na gaiola e Calpypso.

Ela piou preocupada e continuou a beber sua água avidamente.

"Não se preocupa, Callie," eu a acalmei. "Eu ainda preciso pegar o chocolate," acrescentei secamente. "Você pode relaxar agora."

"LILY!" uma voz berrou no andar de baixo.

"Pelo menos alguém pode," murmurei sarcasticamente antes de beijar as asas macias de Calypso, pegar minha varinha, e rumar para baixo.

"Ah, Lily, aí está você," minha mãe suspirou e seus ombros se relaxaram de alívio. "Nós precisamos ir. As provas vão começar logo."

Eu assenti e fui para a geladeira pegar uma taça de pudim de chocolate de lá. "Você fez chocolate para hoje à noite, certo?"

"Um pouco, mas você precisa economizar para os nossos convidados. Não quero você comendo todos antes que eles cheguem."

Tirando a tampa do meu pudim, eu olhei para Petúnia entrando no cômodo com Vovó Rose enquanto pegava uma colher da gaveta e levei uma colherada de pudim para minha boca. Lembrando-me da promessa que fiz para mim mesma, eu sorri para minha irmã com os dentes cheio de chocolate. "Bom dia, Tuney," disse sorridente.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. "Oi, Lily," ela cumprimentou de volta, também mostrando um esforço para começar as coisas bem hoje. Minha mãe deve tê-la feito se sentir culpada, também.

"Estou ansiosa para ver seu vestido," disse a ela. "A mamãe disse que você passou por umas dez lojas antes de escolher um."

Seu sorriso aumentou. "Bem, você sabe, eu sou exigente."

Eu bufei. "Já ouvi isso antes."

Minha mãe sorriu para nós e segurou sua bolsa em seus mãos. "Prontas para irmos, meninas?" ela perguntou.

Nós assentimos.

"Você vem, mãe?" ela perguntou a Vovó Rose.

A velha senhora debochou, coisa que virou uma tossida - o preço para uma mulher de 78 anos por ser desdenhosa. Sarcasmo era para os bons.

"Alguém precisa limpar essa casa," ela bufou.

Eu cruzei meus braços em meu peito defensivamente. Eu passei uma boa parte do meu dia ontem trapaceando a minha limpeza. Que audácia!

Minha mãe, também, parecia protetora. "Eu te garanto, mãe, a casa está bem limpa."

Vovó Rose assentiu como se estivesse acalmando um bebê e murmurou alguma coisa sobre luvas brancas. "Tenho certeza que sim," disse ela levemente. "Eu só vou preparar algumas coisas até que todos cheguem, e se der tempo, vou começar a cozinhar."

"Mãe, eu já te disse que tenho tudo sob controle. O bife esta marinando na geladeira enquanto conversamos. Henry vai grelhar o bife e um pouco de frango, e eu tenho tudo o que eu preciso para o camarão alfredo na geladeira."

"Então vão," Vovó Rose disse, amarrando um avental em volta de seu vestido azul e verde floral. "Eu vou arrumar tudo antes que a família chegue aqui."

Os punhos de minha mãe se fecharam em sua saia, mas Petúnia agarrou seu braço levemente.

"Mãe," ela sussurrou com uma olhada para o relógio. "Não temos tempo e nem argumento."

Fechando os olhos, mamãe respirou fundo antes de assentir. "Nós estaremos em casa logo, mãe," ela disse antes de Petúnia arrastá-la para a porta.

Minha mãe passou boa parte da viagem correndo. Foi até engraçado, exceto pela hora em que ela quase desviou para a contramão. Isso foi menos cômico e mais trágico.

Quando chegamos na Boutique Sydney's Bridal, Bridget e Cassidy já estavam lá experimentando seus vestidos de madrinha. Eu engoli várias piadas ao observá-las em seu ambiente natural: uma loja. Era como assistir um leão caçando uma gazela, só que com mais seda.

Nós todas nos cumprimentamos rapidamente antes de uma vendedora no auge de seus cinquenta anos aparecer com uma pilha de recibos.

"Ah, as meninas Evans," ela nos cumprimentou com a boca cheia de alfinetes e com uma voz rouca a qual eu imaginava para uma pessoa com um corte de cabelo bem curto. "Que bom ver vocês novamente."

"É bom ver você também, Ava," minha mão devolveu seus cumprimentos, tateando os botões de sua blusa vermelha. "Muito ocupada?"

Fiona suspirou e tirou o lápis de sua cabeça, os alfinetes de sua boca, a fita métrica do seu pescoço e colocou os itens na mesa da recepção. "Bem, vocês vão experimentar tudo mais uma vez antes de levar para casa?"

"Todas nós exceto pela minha filha, Lily," minha mãe respondeu com um aceno.

"Ah, a Dama de Honra!" Ava anunciou, me olhando ao lado de Petúnia. "Você está aqui, finalmente. Vamos te deixar a parte de tudo primeiro. Eu volto em um segundo."

Ava fez uma anotação na pilha espalhada dos meus papéis em sua mesa bagunçada antes de ir para o fundos da loja. "Que lugar legal," comentei levemente.

"Eu gosto do ambiente deste lugar," Petúnia me contou. "A maioria dos lugares eram muito esnobes. Meu dinheiro é tão bom quanto de qualquer outra pessoa. Não sei porque eles tinham que ser tão rudes com isso."

Eu assenti. Embora Petúnia tenha uma paixão por marcas, nós duas fomos cridas para irmos direto para as prateleiras da promoção. Fazer compras em lugares pomposos me enjoavam, também. "Eu senti uma boa vibração," respondi.

Antes que qualquer outra palavra pudesse ser dita, Ava voltou para a sala carregando uma grande saco para roupas. "Aqui está," ela anunciou. "Quase tive que quebrar minhas costas para alcançá-lo, mas aqui está."

Ela colocou o saco em minhas mãos. "Vá para o final do corredor no primeiro provador a sua esquerda."

Eu assenti e segui suas ordens, passando pelas paredes corais claras no meu caminho. Eu abri a porta mencionada, pendurei o saco no gancho do pequeno provador, e abri o zíper.

Curiosamente, eu tirei o vestido. Eu sabia que Petúnia tinha escolhido os vestidos das madrinhas enquanto estava em Hogwarts, mas eu sempre convenientemente me negligenciei de pedir informações sobre eles. Eu descobri que era melhor ficar sem saber de nada, assim eu não teria que temer babados e paetês durante o ano.

Contudo, o vestido não era de todo ruim, considerando ele em um todo. O comprimento ia até abaixo do joelho; quando eu o segurei na frente de meu corpo, a saia de tule ia até a metade da minha panturrilha. A arte de cima tinha um decote em "v" moderado e era de cetim, terminando com um laço lateral na menor parte do meu quadril. Eu realmente gostei do modelo. Era algo que eu conseguia me ver usando. O único problema era que a cor era lavanda.

Ser ruiva tinha várias desvantagens. Eu não podia ficar com raiva sem nenhum idiota falar alguma coisa sobre temperos apimentados. Eu tinha que passar várias camadas de protetor solar antes mesmo de pensar em sair durante o verão. Eu tinha que passar rímel todos os dias para não parecer que eu tinha formigas saindo dos meus olhos, e eu nunca pude encontrar uma boneca que se parecesse comigo quando era criança enquanto todas as outras meninas se vestiam suas pequenas gêmeas com roupas combinando com as suas. O pior, contudo, era que havia poucas cores com quais meus cabelos vermelhos e meus olhos verdes não chocassem.

Para minha sorte, lavanda ficava absolutamente horrível em mim.

Resmungando para mim mesma, eu tirei minhas roupas e escorrei meu vestido por minha cabeça. Ele serviu em meus quadris com facilidade, mas quando tendei fechar o zíper, o maldito vestido não fechava. Eu girei meus braços em minhas costas e me contorci de várias formas para tentar fechar o zíper. Um movimento particularmente avançado fez com que eu perdesse meu equilíbrio e caísse no chão. Eu gemi e me levantei. Resmungando, eu tentei em vão segurar um ano de tortas em uma última tentativa de subir o maldito zíper.

Frustrada, eu me encarei no espelho. Com as bochechas vermelhas por conta do esforço, eu parecia uma ameixa que tinha estragado. Segurando o vestido, eu marchei de volta para o salão.

Ava estava falando amavelmente com Petúnia e minha mãe conversava com Gabby e Jewel, que deviam ter chegado enquanto eu me contorcia no provador. Minha mãe foi a primeira a notar minha chegada.

"Lily?" ela perguntou preocupada. "Você está bem? Nós ouvimos você resmungando no provador."

Eu respirei fundo e lembrei a mim mesma de não ser uma vaca. "Eu estou tendo alguns problemas com meu vestido," anunciei da maneira mais calma e racional que consegui.

Ava se levantou e veio até mim. "Qual o problema, querida?"

Eu segurei minhas reclamações sobre a cor com um olhar rápido para os olhos azuis ansiosos de Petúnia e me virei para mostrar a elas. "Ele não quer fechar."

Ava suspirou e estalou sua língua três vezes. "Bem, isso não é um problema. Você tentou segurar a respiração, querida?" Suas mãos agarraram as costas do vestido e ela tentou juntar os vinte centímetros que estavam abertos.

Eu gemi quando ela tentou espremer minhas costelas com seus braços surpreendentemente robustos. "Ai!"

"Ah, perdão!" ela desculpou-se rapidamente, soltando seus braços. Ava deu um braço para trás para olhar a abertura. "Bem, acho que o busto é muito largo para o vestido."

Eu sorri, sentindo uma sensação estranha de orgulho.

"Deixe-me checar minhas medidas."

Com seus brincos balançando enquanto ela se movia, Ava se curvou na mesa da recepção e enfiou seu nariz em suas anotações. "Ah, aqui está!" ela anunciou. Ela localizou um óculos roxos e os colocou. "Aqui está o problema! Suas medidas estão com um busto de apenas setenta centímetros! Me pergunto como isso aconteceu."

Eu me remexi e tentei cruzar meus braços em meu peito e senti o tecido se esticar mais um pouco. "Ótimo," murmurei para mim mesma. Alguém me confundiu com um menino de doze anos.

"Deve ter sido um engano," disse Petúnia, rindo para si mesma, apesar da tentativa nobre de manter o rosto sério.

Provocando, eu mostrei minha língua para ela.

Ava pegou sua fita métrica e tirou novas medidas. "Vá se trocar, querida, e eu começo a fazer os ajustes assim que você tirar o vestido."

Nós todas suspiramos audivelmente antes de eu me rastejar para colocar minhas roupas normais. Enquanto eu saía, as outras madrinhas provavam seus vestidos.

Eu caminhei pela loja e olhei pra os vestidos a mostra enquanto esperava minhas adoráveis parceiras se trocarem. Um vestido em particular que estava pendurado na janela chamou minha atenção. Era enorme. A saia gigante tinha babados ridículos em toda a borda do vestido. Me fez lembrar de merengue em uma torta de limão. Agora, quando eu normalmente apreciava ver esse sinal, preferiria vê-lo em meu prato do que em meu corpo.

Sacudindo minha cabeça, eu levei minha atenção para outro vestido que era muito melhor, exceto pelas longas mangas bordadas. Eu nunca iria querer me casar com meus braços parecendo tão brilhantes. Mesmo assim, eu gostei da maneira que a cintura do vestido tinha uma parte de tecido cruzado que garantiria a usuária um aspecto de ampulheta.

Eu dei um pulo quando minha mãe, segurando uma sacola com seu vestido, veio atrás de mim. "Curiosa?" ela perguntou.

"Bem," balbuciei. "Eu só estava entediada."

"Então você começou os planos para o seu próprio casamento?" minha mãe me perguntou com um sorriso debochado.

Eu mordi meus lábios nervosamente. Esse pensamento não tinha me ocorrido, mas estava ocorrendo agora. Que tipo de vestido eu iria usar no meu casamento?

O sorriso de minha mãe se alargou. "Eu sabia," ela se parabenizou. "Nós ainda temos uma mais ou menos uma hora até Abby deixar seu vestido pronto para você provar. Por que você não vai para a sala a sua direita para olhar todos os vestidos?"

Eu mordi meu lábio ainda mais e olhei para Petúnia, sentada satisfeita em um sofá com Gabby. "Você tem certeza?" perguntei.

"Por que não? Nós estamos aqui, e não temos mais nada para fazer. Vá," ela me apressou e ajeitou a sacola em suas mãos. "Eu vou provar este aqui."

Eu assenti antes de lentamente entrar na sala que ela apontou. Por algum motivo, minhas mãos ficaram um pouco suadas. Eu as esfreguei furiosamente em minha saia antes de entrar na sala.

As paredes corais estavam quase escondidas por cada tom de branco imaginável. Tinha marfim, creme, off-white e branco simples em cada modelo possível. Alguns tinham saias grandes e armadas enquanto outras eram lisas e reservadas. Alguns tinhas decotes profundos, outros eram mais modestos. Eu vi mangas curtas, longas e sem-mangas. Meus olhos estavam doendo com tantas pedrarias brilhando para mim.

Um pouco desnorteada, eu caminhei pela sala, puxando qualquer vestido que chamasse minha atenção. Eu ri de alguns modelos verdadeiramente horríveis com babados gigantes e desenhos assimétricos de penas que as modelos francesas geralmente usavam. Outros me faziam pensar em quem teria coragem para usar tão pouco tecido na frente de um padre.

Eu percebi que nunca tinha pensado direito sobre que tipo de vestido eu queria para me casar. Eu queria tomara-que-caia ou mangas? Que tipo de branco eu preferia? Eu queria laços, seda, tafetá, ou chiffon? Que tipo de saia melhor assentava em mim? Eu queria um calda e, se sim, quão longa? Eu pisaria na cauda? Eu deveria segurar o vestido para evitar pisar nela?"

Minha mente começou a doer com tantas perguntas. Alguma coisa brilhante capturou meus olhos, e eu puxei o vestido da arara. Era bem bonito e possivelmente meu favorito de todos os que eu tinha visto até agora. Era um tomara-que-caia em tom marfim com um corpete plissado com uma pequena joia prateada e de diamante que tinha chamado minha atenção anteriormente. A saia de cetim era longa e deslizava pelo chão como se fosse um vestido de uma fada. Eu sorri e o girei para ouvir o som da saia rodando. Era adorável.

Com um sorriso, eu pendurei o vestido de volta. Eu estava quase aliviada. Por mais bonito que o vestido fosse, eu reconheci que não queria encontrar um vestido para o casamento falso que eu nunca iria ter. Eu me virei e me parabenizei por sair de lá enquanto estava mais à frente. Eu presumi que era realmente imune a toda essa baboseira de vestido.

Smehkaleen.

Ali estava ele.

Estava pendurado a uns dez metros em minha frente. Lentamente, eu caminhei até ele e deixei meus olhos se apaixonarem.

Era de um branco brilhante, mas parecia mais leve do que cegante. Tinha uma saia evasê que parecia feita de cetim mas tinha uma camada sobreposta de um tule claro que estava bordado com pedras brilhantes em um desenhos de flor. A saia caía para o chão onde terminava com uma curva profunda em suas bordas que era ainda mais bordadas. Eu notei uma pequena cauda que devia ter apenas meio metro que flutuava na parte de trás.

O corpete era bem simples. Era bordado com as mesmas pedras da saia; duas peças corriam uma pela outra sem uma interrupção de costura. Minha parte favorita, no entanto, era no topo. O leve decote em forma de coração era erguido por duas mangas de renda com a grossura de dois dedos que iriam até o final de meus ombros se eu o vestisse.

Hesitantemente, eu estiquei minha mão para acariciar o bordado com as pontas dos meus dedos. Meu coração doeu dentro de mim. Era tão único. Eu não era do tipo de me apaixonar por roupas ou sonhar acordada sobre casamentos, mas quanto mais eu olhasse para os brilhos em minha frente, mais eu queria o vestido.

"Lily?"

Eu pulei e me virei para encontrar minha mãe a alguns metros atrás de mim.

"Ah," ela suspirou. "É lindo."

Eu olhei de volta para o vestido. "É perfeito."

"Você vai prová-lo?" ela perguntou.

"O quê? Não!"

Minha mão me olhou confusa com minha explosão. "Bem, por que não? As garotas foram para casa, sua irmã acabou de ir provar seu vestido e Ava ainda está arrumando o seu. Não tem nada impedindo você."

Eu mordi meu lábio e soltei um suspiro a encarar o vestido. Por mais que eu quisesse provar o vestido, eu sabia que prová-lo seria doloroso levaria a algo doloroso. Se eu provasse, eu nunca iria querer tirá-lo. "Acho que não," disse, tirando meus olhos dele.

Minha mãe cutucou meu ombro. "Vamos," ela me apressou. "Eu quero ver. Você pode provar aqui mesmo. Não vou contar a ninguém."

"Eu não posso ficar pelada no meio da loja!"

"Bem, eu espero que você deixe sua calcinha," suspirou ela com uma risada. "Apenas prove. Não tem ninguém aqui."

Minha determinação já tinha sido quebrada na primeira vez que eu vi. Depois de pedir para minha mãe ficar cuidando da porta, eu tirei minhas roupas e, com cuidado para não danificar nenhum ponto, coloquei meu vestido sob minha cabeça com uma lentidão extrema. Uma vez que eu entrei, eu deslizei meus braços pelas mangas de rendas. Eu estava certa. Elas ficavam na ponta dos meus ombros. "Você pode?" perguntei a minha mãe.

Entendendo o que eu queria dizer, ela caminhou até mim e abotoou a fileira dos botões de pérola nas minhas costas. Era um pouco longo, mas tirando isso, serviria tão bem quanto eu esperava. Droga.

"Ah, Lily," minha mãe suspirou com admiração. "É lindo."

"Mesmo?" perguntei.

Ela assentiu com veemência. "Você precisa ver." Ela segurou minha mão e nós duas entramos no salão principal energicamente.

Eu gentilmente acariciei a saia, a qual eu tive que levantar um pouco para andar, e me coloquei na frente do espelho para ver meu reflexo.

Minha respiração se prendeu na garganta. Eu estava linda.

"Nós temos que ficar com ele," minha mãe anunciou animada. "É o vestido perfeito."

Eu tirei os olhos do espelho. "Mãe," argumentei fracamente. "É o primeiro que eu experimentei."

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Escute sua mãe. Eu sei dessas coisas. Você precisa comprar esse."

Eu suspirei. "Eu nem sei se eu vou me casar."

"Se?" ela perguntou, puxando sua blusa.

"Quero dizer," corrigi rapidamente. "Se eu vou me casar logo."

"Você pode comprar agora e esperar até você e James decidirem fazer a cerimônia."

Eu mordi meu lábio e corri meus dedos pela saia bordada. "Não acho que seja a melhor ideia," disse finalmente com um suspiro e me lembrei de ser prática. "Provavelmente não vamos precisar de um vestido por um bom tempo."

"Seu noivado não pode durar para sempre, Lily," minha mãe argumentou.

Eu me encarei no espelho. O cumprimento do vestido me fazia parecer mais alta e mais digna do que usual. Eu me imaginei flutuando até o altar pela primeira vez andando em direção a James. Ele estaria usando um smoking preto, e ele viraria sua cabeça exatamente a tempo de me ver indo em direção a ele…

Eu ajustei meu queixo. Vestidos de casamento eram para garotas que estavam para se casar de verdade. "Eu vou me vestir agora," lamentei com um suspiro.

Eu dei alguns passos quando Petúnia entrou na sala, seu vestido chicoteando com os passos delicados do seu salto-alto. Ela estava deslumbrante.

O vestido era em uma cor creme que realçava a beleza de seus cabelos dourados. Era tomara-que-caia com uma cintura imperial. O top era de um tafetá macio que ondulava verticalmente pelo busto enquanto uma fita de cetim deslizava logo abaixo dele. A saia em sereia deslizava por seus pequenos quadris antes de se abrir em uma saia cheia com uma bela calda que corria pelo chão enquanto ela caminhava até nós. A saia inteira estava coberta por uma renda francesa que dava ao vestido um toque de antiguidade. Ela estava extraordinária.

"Uau," suspirei enquanto a observava. "Você está linda."

Petúnia sorriu e levou seu olhar para mim. Ela parou e me encarou com seu longo pescoço inclinado para o lado. Petúnia visivelmente engoliu e ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Eu pude ver que seu rosto tinha ficado um pouco mais pálido, e notei que ela estava se contendo para não ficar brava e rasgar retalho por retalho vestido que eu estava usando.

Finalmente, ela se soltou, "Você também."

Lembrando que eu ainda estava usando um vestido de noiva, eu quase saltei de minha pele. Merlin, eu tinha acabado de ter o melhor tempo sem ninguém tentar irritar sua irmã um dia antes de seu casamento. "Ah!" guinchei, e rapidamente me virei para mim mãe para pedir ajuda, mas ela estava muito ocupada parecendo feliz. Felicidade maldita. "Certo. Bem, mamãe e eu estávamos esperando você vir pensamos, quero dizer, tínhamos tempo. Eu não queria…"

"Eu gostei," disse Petúnia. "Ficou ótimo em você."

Eu sorri. "Obrigada," respondi gentilmente antes de gesticular para seu vestido. "Você está incrível," elogiei.

"Eu sei," disse ela com um sorriso e indo até o grande espelho de três lados onde eu estava me olhando para se examinar.

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Bem, eu vou me trocar."

Eu voltei para a sala de vestidos e abri cuidadosamente cada botão me contorcendo levemente e então tirei o vestido e o coloquei de volta no cabide. De volta em minhas próprias roupas, eu voltei para a sala principal. Me sentindo completamente idiota, eu me virei e acenei para o vestido, me desvirando rapidamente antes que eu me tornasse numa idiota cheia de estrogênio ainda maior.

Nós não precisamos esperar muito até Ava voltar com meu vestido arrumado, como prometido, mas o busto ainda estava extremamente esquisito. Dava para notar que Petúnia estava tentando não levar o incidente para o pessoal, e eu mentalmente me amaldiçoei por tê-la colocado nesta situação. Eu falhei miseravelmente em ser legal com ela.

Eu provei meu vestido lavanda, me consolando que eu não tinha reclamado da cor, pelo menos. O vestido fechou e, depois de nos despedirmos de Ava e minha mãe assinar agonizando um cheque um tanto quanto pesado, nós saímos de loja e fomos para casa sem nenhuma outra palavra sobre o vestido, para o bem de Petúnia.

Minha mãe me passou a missão dos vestidos enquanto passávamos pela rodovia para que ela pudesse cuidar dos estragos da Vovó Rose.

Petúnia, que estava ou se sentindo prestativa ou não queria que eu manchasse seu vestido, me ajudou a carregar os sacos dos vestidos para o quarto de minha mãe, usando sua altura superior para os pendurá-los.

"Pronta para o ensaio?" perguntei a ela enquanto passávamos pelo corredor e íamos para a cozinha.

"Vai ser bom quando isso tudo acabar, e Vernon e eu poderemos descansar."

Eu assenti. "Porque ser casado é divertido," disse secamente depois de Petúnia ir para a sala.

Eu encontrei James sentado à mesa da cozinha, então eu caminhei até lá e me sentei em uma cadeira ao lado da sua. "Oi," eu o cumprimentei.

"Oi," ele respondeu se inclinou para beijar meu rosto. "Como foi a prova?"

Eu suspirei. "Tudo certo, exceto pelo fato que eu pareço uma pintura de Picasso em meu vestido."

"Eu não faço ideia do que isso quer dizer."

"Você vai saber amanhã," disse a ele.

"Então, nada de excitante aconteceu?"

Mordendo meu lábio, eu olhei para seus interessados olhos castanho-esverdeados antes de rapidamente desviar meu olhar. "Muito chato," menti. "Chato a nível História da Magia."

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos, mas eu fui salva de responder outra pergunta pela chegada da Vovó Rose.

"Levante, Lily Marie, e me ajude com esse forno maldito. Eu não consigo ler a temperatura nesses aparelhos ultramodernos."

Suspirando, eu me levantei e caminhei até o forno. "Bem, vó, isso é porque o forno está desligado. Você tem que pré-aquecer antes de escolher a temperatura."

"O que?" disse ela, começando a tatear as várias maçanetas e botões.

Eu tentei controlar seus braços enquanto chamava a atenção de James. "Chame a mamãe," movi meus lábios enfaticamente para ele fazer uma leitura labial.

Ele assentiu e rapidamente saiu da cozinha em busca de reforços.

Menos de um minuto depois, minha mãe entrou na cozinha apressadamente e começou a desfazer tudo o que a Vovó Rose tinha feito com o forno sem deixar que ela percebesse que não estava ajudando. Eu assisti ela pacientemente corrigir os erros e sabotar as tentativas de ajuda me minha avó com admiração. Minha mãe era meio que incrível as vezes.

Cerca de uma hora depois, nós todos estávamos nos preparando para irmos para a igreja. "Certo, está tudo pronto para o jantar, tudo o que vamos precisar fazer é esquentar a comida quando voltarmos," minha mãe anunciou, terminando de secar suas mãos. "O ensaio é para terminar as seis, e a família inteira deverá estar aqui meia hora depois."

"Agora," perguntei para esclarecer. "O que você quer dizer com 'a família inteira'?"

"Até o primo Joe."

Eu gemi. "Não o primo Joe," implorei. "Porque eles não deixam para vir amanhã para o casamento?"

"Porque eles querem torturar meus pobres nervos," minha mãe respondeu. "E o casamento começa muito cedo para eles dirigirem até aqui amanhã então eles vão tirar vantagem de nós hoje à noite sendo o mais entediante possível."

Eu bufei.

Minha mãe respirou fundo antes de colocar um sorriso determinado em seus rosto que não atingiu seus olhos castanhos. Ela tateou a bainha da sua blusa. "Vai ficar tudo bem," ela me assegurou. "É apenas família. Não há motivos para se desesperar. Tudo vai ficar bem, contando que minha mãe não chegue perto da cozinha."

Eu assenti e a entreguei sua bolsa enquanto íamos para a porta da frente. "Eu tenho o James para interferir. Ele é muito bom em distrair mulheres."

"Graças a Deus," disse minha mãe olhando para o céu. "Contando que essas mulheres sejam mais velhas, e não minha filha adolescente."

"Claro," respondi com uma tossida.

Minha mãe riu enquanto entrávamos no banco de trás do carro do meu pai ao lado de James. "Onde está Tuney?" ela perguntou, olhando ao redor e desnecessariamente colocando sua mão no joelho de James.

"Foi com o noivo," Vovó Rose respondeu em voz alta no banco da frente. "Talvez eles estejam fugindo."

"Deus, espero que não," disse meu pai, virando as chaves na ignição. "Não depois de todo o dinheiro que essa coisa maldita está custando."

"Henry!"

"April, você deveria ter usado uma blusa diferente. Essa que você está usando está te engordando."

"Obrigada, mãe."

Eu segurei a mão de minha mãe para acalmá-la, e ela enfiava suas unhas em minha mão cada vez que Vovó Rose abria a boca. Quando finalmente chegamos na igreja, precisei verificar as marcas de meia-lua em minha mão.

Nós encontramos o Padre Cletus dentro da capela para rever os procedimentos do que aconteceria amanhã. Ele estava todo de preto com um daqueles colarinhos brancos em sua garganta que significava Deus, ou celibato ou qualquer outra coisa. O Padre Cletus era natural da Nigéria e havia se mudado para Inglaterra há quatro anos. Eu achei seu sotaque bem interessante de seu ouvir e imediatamente passei a gostar mais dele quando ele apertou a mão de James com firmeza e desejou boas-vindas ao recinto.

Enquanto James e eu sentávamos em um dos bancos, eu fiquei surpresa com a quantidade de membros das duas família que tinham chegado para o ensaio. Com um gemido, eu percebi que todos eles iriam se juntar a nós em casa depois.

"Prontos, Petúnia, Vernon?" Padre Cletus perguntou quando todos tinham se sentado.

Eles assentiram afirmativamente, e ele limpou sua garganta para se dirigir a nós.

Eu prestei o menos de atenção possível aos procedimentos e fiquei boa parte do tempo me espanando ao ver minhas companheiras madrinhas conferirem seus padrinhos correspondentes. Se eu fosse do tipo de fazer scrapbooks, essa teria uma foto com a legenda, "Antes da orgia bêbada que resultou no bebê Larry."

Eu voltei minha atenção para o Padre Cletus, que estava explicando os procedimentos para a irmã de Vernon, Marge, poder entrar com seu cachorro.

Sim.

Eu notei os olhos brilhantes de Petúnia virarem fendas enquanto ela deslizava sua mão por seu braço recém-depilado. De alguma maneira, Vernon tinha a convencido de deixar o cachorro de sua irmã Marge carregar as alianças até o altar já que nenhuma de nossas famílias tinha um menino pequeno para fazer isso. Nem com todas as coisas horríveis que Petúnia fez comigo no passado há fazia merecer isso. Podre Tuney.

"Acabei de dar banho no bebê Estripador para isso," a irmã insana de Vernon anunciou inutilmente, balançando o filhote chorão em seu colo.

"Não é à toa que ela seja da família," James sussurrou em meu ouvido, soando revoltado. "Ela também tem um bigode."

Eu tive que enfiar meu punho em minha boca para não rir alto.

"Depois, temos Abigail," disse Padre Cletus, gesticulando para a prima de Vernon que iria ser a menina das flores. "Ande devagar, okay, querida? E tente não jogar todas as suas pétalas até você chegar no altar."

Abigail assentiu, seus rabinhos de cavalo castanhos balançando.

"Excelente," disse Padre Cletus com um sorriso. "E finalmente, Petúnia e o Sr. Evans entraram no altar, e eu começarei com a cerimônia. Alguma pergunta?"

Quando ninguém falou, Padre Cletus nos levou para a entrada para nos preparamos para começar o ensaio. Um minuto depois, uma música começou a tocar e os Dursley, um casal esnobe que estavam desesperadamente precisando de uma esteira, entraram na capela.

"Então, você é irmã de Petúnia?" perguntou o padrinho, colocando seus braços em volta de meu ombro.

Eu sorri e saí de seus braços. "Sim," respondi curtamente.

"Sou Brad," disse ele de volta.

"Que ótimo," disse a ele. "Parabéns por isso."

Eu parei de prestar atenção quando ele começou a falar de seu trabalho na Grunnings e comecei a ouvir a pequena e doce Abigail conversando com Marge."

"Quero dizer, isso não é justo," a menina insistiu. "Por que todo mundo fala comigo como se eu fosse um bebê? Eu tenho nove anos. Eu não preciso de um padre batendo na minha cabeça e me chamando de boa menina. Deus, porque ele não arruma um emprego onde eles não molestam crianças?"

Eu fiz uma careta. Merlin, crianças eram ainda mais perversas do que eu me lembrava.

"Então, qual sua opinião sobre taxidermia?" Brad me perguntou quando Bridget e o rapaz em nossa frente entraram na capela.

"Ah, olhe, é a nossa vez. Sorria, querido," falei, puxando um pouco forte demais pela porta em direção ao altar.

Eu dei pequenos passos com a batida da música com um grande sorriso em meu rosto.

Os membros da família nos encaram enquanto caminhávamos até o altar, especialmente com todos os gemidos e grunhidos que Brad fazia enquanto massageava seu ombro.

Eu capturei os olhos de James quando me virei na frente do altar, e ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça para mim com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios e se virou de volta para assentir a qualquer coisa que minha mãe estava dizendo.

Marge entrou com seu cachorro hediondo farejando seu caminho até o altar. Ela estava perfeitamente satisfeita com toda a situação e eu franzi meu nariz o barulho do meu pai assoando o nariz na sala dos fundos.

Em seguida, Abigail, a pequena ninfa insípida, caminhou pelo corredor fingindo que estava atirando pétalas de flores de sua cestinha vazia.

A música terminou, e eu direcionei minha atenção para os fundos, de onde eu vi Petúnia e meu pai surgirem. Ele estava sussurrando alguma coisa em seu ouvido, e Petúnia estava rindo levemente com um sorriso radiante embelezando suas feições. Quando eles chegaram no altar, meu pai a beijou no rosto e se juntou à minha mãe na primeira fileira.

"Agora, eu começo meu sermão," explicou o Padre Cletus. "Mas nós vamos deixar isso para amanhã e fazer os votos agora. Não quero aborrecer vocês duas vezes," ele brincou com uma pequena risada, sua Bíblia presa firmemente em suas mãos.

Eu ouvi vagamente Petúnia e Vernon declamarem seus votos. Era incrível o quão esquisito eles faziam o amor soar. Ouvir os dois era como ouvir uma música de ópera aguda. A essência estava correta, mas não é exatamente uma coisa que você quer que fique soando em seus ouvidos.

Logo depois, Petúnia e Vernon deixaram o altar juntos e Brad e eu os seguimos enquanto uma música processional tocava.

"Isso não foi romântico?" Brad me perguntou, colocando sua mão em minhas costas.

Eu dei de ombros. "Contando que você mantenha uma distância," eu o alertei.

"E por que eu faria isso?"

"Bem, eu estava presumindo que você não gostaria de ter seu pênis arrancado com um machado cego," respondi com um sorriso.

A cor do rosto do querido Bradley desapareceu, e eu sorri enquanto continuávamos nossa lenta saída do altar.

Nós praticamos os passos mais uma vez antes de agradecer ao Padre Cletus pela sua disposição e voltarmos par o carro.

Assim que estávamos sentados no banco traseiro, minha mãe começou a se estressar. "Você poderia dirigir mais rápido, Henry?" ela suplicou freneticamente. "Eu consegui cerca de trinta pessoas reunidas em nossa casa, e não temos comida aquecida para servir a eles ainda."

"Eu estou dirigindo o mais rápido que eu posso, April," meu pai respondeu pacientemente.

Minha mãe rangeu os dentes quando meu pai parou em um sinal amarelo. "Sério, Henry?" ela perguntou perturbada.

"O que você quer que eu faça, cruze o sinal vermelho?"

"Se isso nos levar para casa mais cedo," minha mãe respondeu.

"Em sacos de corpos," meu pai contrapôs.

"Isso não é hora para piadas, Henry."

"Apenas respire fundo, querida," meu pai aconselhou.

"Não me diga para respirar," minha mãe o repreendeu. "Eu tenho futuros parentes para alimentar. Eu estou nervosa, e pretendo ficar assim."

"Sempre uma criança irritada," Vovó Rose comentou do banco da frente. "Você era desse mesmo jeito quando tinha quatro anos, April."

"Agora não, mãe!" ela guinchou.

Eu bufei e fui rapidamente acertada na parte de trás de minha cabeça. "Nem você, também."

Antes que meu pai pudesse estacionar o carro, minha mãe estava correndo para casa, resmungando para si mesma sobre luvas de forno.

"Acho que nós a perdemos," disse para meu pai mortalmente quando saímos do carro.

Ele tirou seus óculos para limpá-los em sua camisa e colocou-os de volta em seu rosto. "Ela partiu muito antes disso," ele concluiu tristemente antes de nos guiar para dentro de casa.

Com James vigiando minha avó, meu pai e eu pudemos pegar os talheres e os pratos enquanto minha mãe corria pela cozinha com vários utensílios de culinária.

Quando as pessoas começaram a chegar, a comida estava esquentando no fogão, e minha mãe se acalmou e começou a cumprimentar nosso convidados com a melhor performance de uma mulher sã.

A irmã de meu pai, Tia Charlotte, me encontrou e me deu um abraço. "Ah, Lily," ela ecoou. "Que bom ver você."

"Você também," respondi.

"Sua mãe me contou tudo sobre seu noivado pelo telefone outro dia. Estou tão feliz por você!"

"Ah, obrigada," disse com o meu rosto levemente esquentando.

Ela me deu um envelope baunilha ondulado. "Para você," disse ela.

Eu peguei o cartão hesitantemente. "Obrigada," murmurei com a voz atordoada.

"Conte-me, o que o James faz?"

"Ele é um au… contador," contornei rapidamente. "Ele é um contador."

Ao passar pela multidão de parentes, eu acumulei mais oito cartões. Eu encontrei minha mãe na cozinha e a encurralei no fogão. "O que é isso?" perguntei, sacudindo os envelopes em seu rosto.

Ela deu de ombros. "Felicitações pelo seu noivado."

Eu gemi. "Mãe, você não pode contar para a família inteira."

"Por que não?" ela perguntou. "É uma grande novidade."

Eu mordi meu lábio para engolir a verdade. "Mas agora você fez todos os nossos parentes me darem cheques."

"Você diz isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim," ela respondeu, abrindo o forno para conferir o frango.

"Bem, mas é!"

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu não posso aceitar o dinheiro deles."

"Acredite, com o quanto que custa um casamento, você pode."

Eu gemi pateticamente. "Mãe, isso não é nada bom."

Ela fechou a porta do forno com um barulho. "Apenas pegue os envelopes e diga 'obrigada,' Lily," aconselhou. "Ganhar dinheiro não deveria ser algo para resmungar e reclamar."

"Mas," protestei.

"Quieta," disse ela. "Quanto você ganhou?"

"Eu não vou te dizer!"

"Por que? Eles não vão pegar de volta. Quanto sua prima Janine lhe deu? É melhor que tenha sido pelo menos cinquenta libras porquê…"

"Mãe!"

Depois de me recusar plenamente de lhe dar mais detalhes sobre quanto dinheiro eu recebi, eu fui banida da cozinha. Feliz em obedecer, eu me deslizei pela sala para encontrar James, a quem em eventualmente encontrei conversando com meu Tio Charlie.

"Então, com o que você trabalha, filho?"

"Ele é um contador," respondi por James. "Certo?"

James piscou para mim. "Claro," ele respondeu. "Esse sou eu. Essa coisa de conta, ah, é."

"Então você é bom com cálculos, James?" Tio Charlie perguntou.

"Com o quê?" James perguntou. "Cactos?"

Quando Tio Charlie deu a James um olhar estranho, eu comecei a rir altamente. "Uau, James, você é tão engraçado."

Tio Charlie deu uma risada fraca antes de virar seus olhos castanhos para mim. "Então, Lily, você terminou sua escola, certo?"

"Sim."

"Está pensando em alguma carreira?"

"Ainda estou procurando," respondi.

"Bem, você vai querer ter uma, se você tem seu próprio casamento para planejar."

Eu gemi. "A mamãe contou para todo mundo?" resmunguei para mim mesma.

"Lily?"

Eu sorri para meu tio antes de James e eu pedirmos licença e fugirmos para meu quarto. Eu tranquei a porta e me atirei em minha cama. "Merlin," suspirei em meu travesseiro.

"O que é um contador?" James me perguntou.

"Não é um auror," disse a ele. "Desculpe, eu tive que inventar alguma coisa para dizer aos meus parentes. Tudo coisa do Estatuto de Sigilo. Meus família mais próxima sabe sobre magia e essas coisas, mas isso não é de conhecimento geral para as Vovós Roses do mundo."

James sorriu ao cair em minha colcha e se virou para me encarar. "Posso imaginar porque isso causaria um grande dilema."

"Falando em dilemas," disse com um suspiro. "Eu ganhei uma porção de cheques me parabenizando pelo meu noivado."

"Ah, Merlin."

"Sim," concordei sem tentar esconder meu mistério. "Essas conversinhas são dolorosas, especialmente quando envolve aceitar dinheiro."

James riu. "Eu pensei que você estivesse chateada com o fato de que nós não estamos noivos de verdade."

"Bem, eu estou," respondi timidamente. "Mas toda a coisa do dinheiro me estressou. Eu odeio receber coisas que não posso retribuir. Faz eu me sentir culpada."

"Às vezes um presente é apenas um presente, Lily," James apontou, correndo seus dedos pelos menos cabelos. "As pessoas dão dinheiro porque eles tem o suficiente para dividirem. Eu vou dar a Petúnia e Vernon algumas libras como presente de casamento."

Eu franzi meus olhos para ele. "Quanto é 'algumas libras'?"

"Mil," ele murmurou baixinho.

Eu guinchei e me sentei. "O que?"

James se sentou, também. "Como eu disse. Não é como se eu não tivesse dinheiro para dividir. Além disso, eles podem fazer bom uso disso."

"Mas," gaguejei. "Petúnia sempre foi tão rude com você, e é Vernon."

James deu de ombros. "Sim, mas ela é sua irmã, e eu sei que ela é importante para você."

Tocada, eu me estiquei para beijá-lo. "Eu gostaria que Petúnia estivesse se casando com você," admiti contra seus lábios.

James se afastou com um olhar perplexo em seu rosto. "Bem," ele brincou. "Acho que ainda dá tempo. Você acha que ela vai me aceitar?"

Eu bati em seu peito divertidamente com as costas de minha mão. "Você sabe que não é isso que eu quero dizer," eu o corrigi. Eu me levantei e caminhei até minha escrivaninha para tentar expressar meus pensamentos em palavras adequadas.

"Estou meio perdido aqui, amor," ele respondeu com um sorriso confuso. James se levantou e me seguiu até minha cadeira.

Eu brinquei com minhas mãos, balançando-as para frente e para trás. "Eu gostaria que ela estivesse se casando com alguém que a fizesse se sentir a mesma coisa que eu sinto quando estou com você."

James sorriu e correu sua mão pelo meu pescoço. "E como é isso," ele rosnou em minha orelha.

"Um pouco nauseante," respondi com um sorriso. "Inchada."

"Inchada."

"Com amor," acrescentei com um sorriso provocante.

"Wow, apaixonante," ele provocou.

Eu não sei quem começou mas, de repente, estávamos nos beijando. Um segundo nós estávamos nos encarando, e em seguida nossos lábios estavam um no outro como fogo consumindo tudo ao seu redor. Nós não éramos muito sutis com o que queríamos expressar. Estava tarde demais para nós dois.

Suas costas estavam curvadas quando ele se inclinou para me alcançar, e eu fiquei na ponta dos pés para igualar a diferença de altura. Meus dedos agarraram sua camiseta, e eu lutei com o colarinho de sua camiseta, esticando-o com cada pedaço da ponta de meus dedos enquanto as mãos de James agarravam meus quadris com força. Eu o gemi e aprofundei o beijo ainda mais.

Nós cambaleamos um no outro, quebrando nosso beijo e lutando para conseguir ar. Eu abri meus olhos para ver James sorrindo largamente em meus lábios. Sorrindo, eu empurrei minhas mãos em seu peito e o forcei suas costas em minha cadeira.

Eu me coloquei em cima dele enquanto ele dizia meu nome provocativamente. Eu enlacei minhas mãos em seu pescoço e posicionei minhas pernas em seus quadris de uma forma que eu estava prendendo-o em minha cadeira. "Nenhum lugar para fugir," cochichei para ele, correndo meus dedos por suas bochechas.

"Meu tipo preferido de armadilha," respondeu James encarando-me faminto, seu pomo-de-Adão visivelmente latejando em sua garganta. Ele agarrou meus quadris firmemente em suas mãos e me afundou ainda mais nele. Nossas bocas colidiram mais uma vez.

Eu prendi meus dedos em seus cabelos e suas mãos percorriam por minhas pernas, ocasionalmente deslizando por debaixo de minha saia. Eu me contorci nele, e ele gemeu alto, tirando seus lábios dos meus para beijar minha clavícula.

Sua boca quente acariciou todo o caminho do meu pescoço até meu ombro, e ele puxou a alça de minha bata para ter melhor acesso.

Eu inclinei minha cabeça para a esquerda e tentei controlar o som da minha respiração ofegante. Estava quente em todo o lugar, e eu podia sentir meu corpo se queimando com eletricidade com cada beliscada, lambida e suspiro com meu delicado controle. Minhas mãos trêmulas agarraram a bainha de sua camiseta para tentar me segurar no chão.

"Você está me torturando," protestei com seus quadris roçando nos meus.

"Não consigo evitar," ele respondeu bruscamente.

Eu podia sentir sua respiração falhando e seu peito pesando contra o meu. "Você poderia tentar ser mais gentil."

"E qual seria a graça disso?"

Nossos lábios se encontraram novamente, e nós encontramos uma maneira mais produtiva de usar nossas línguas. Eu puxei sua língua para minha boca e ele começou a chupar meu lábio inferior. Um arrepio percorreu por minha coluna, e nós movemos nossa cabeça para aprofundar o beijo ainda mais.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em suas coxas e tentei juntar apoio para tirar sua camisa. James apertou suas mãos em meus quadris antes de perceber o que eu queria quando eu corri meus dedos em seu peito.

Ele suspirou em meus lábios, e eu tomei a oportunidade para erguer a bainha de sua camiseta um pouco. James se afastou de mim e puxou o resto dela para fora.

Excitada com a pele exposta, eu percorri avidamente as pontas dos meus do centro de seu peitoral até o caminho do cinto de suas calças.

James gemeu e então me puxou de seu colo, colocando-me em cima de minha escrivaninha. Minhas pernas se enrolaram ao redor de seu torso nu e ele se inclinou em mim, me segurado para baixo com seus braços. Eu me inclinei com sua boca agredindo a minha com beijos.

Meus joelhos começaram a enfraquecer, e eu estava grata por estar sentada.

James puxou minha bata por cima de minha cabeça, e ela logo se juntou a sua camiseta no chão.

Arrepiando-me com um frio repentino, eu me levantei e pressionei meu peito quase nu contra o seu e continuamos a nos beijar. "Cama," sussurrei contra seus lábios.

"Lily," ele me alertou.

"Só para motivos horizontais," supliquei.

Eu o empurrei contra o meu colchão até eu me inclinar sobre ele e ele cair de costas bruscamente. Sorrindo, eu me posicionei em cima de seu corpo e rapidamente encontrei sua língua novamente.

Eu gemi quando suas mãos começaram a viajar para cima e senti meus olhos se fecharem ainda mais. Eu movi meus lábios para seu pescoço e comecei a beliscar a pele sensível logo abaixo de sua orelha.

James gemeu em baixo de mim antes de apertar suas mãos em meu torso, enviando arrepios por toda minha pele corada, e nos virar de forma que eu estivesse deitada em baixo dele.

"Touché," eu o elogiei, minhas costas arqueando em minha colcha para alcançá-lo.

James sorriu e gentilmente tirou meu cabelo enrolado de meu rosto e deixou-o cair em minha cama. "Você sabe, eu malho."

Eu observei sua concentração profunda com curiosidade quando ele abaixou sua cabeça para depositar beijos delicados pelo meu rosto.

Eu suspirei com contentamento quando seus lábios encontraram os meus com um beijo que começou lento mas logo acelerou quando eu comecei a agarrar o cabelo de sua nuca.

Eu deixei minhas mãos segurarem as deles quando elas começaram a percorrer por minhas coxas mais uma vez.

Meus olhos permaneceram fechados e eu mordi meu lábio. "James," sibilei.

Ele não respondeu e continuou a depositar beijos pela minha barriga.

Merlin, eu estava sentindo falta disso. Nós não tínhamos dado uns bons amassos de verdade desde que saímos da escola. Eu abrir meus olhos e me foquei nas paredes do meu quarto para tentar recuperar meu controle. Meus olhos pararam ao sinal da minha coleção de unicórnios, particularmente no Sr. Snuggles. Enquanto James continuava a beijar meu pescoço, meus olhos se focaram em todos os olhinhos azuis deles me encarando. Eu me senti uma vadia. Merlin, meu pai estava lá em baixo!

Tentando me sentar, eu relutantemente comecei a me soltar das garras de James.

Ele protestou e segurou meus quadris com vigor, mas eu o acalmei com um beijo leve em seus lábios.

James gemeu em mim, e eu soltei sua boca, chupando seu lábio antes de me soltar completamente dele.

"Nós temos que parar," disse com firmeza.

"Não, não temos."

Eu suspirei e empurrei seus lábios teimosos. "Sim, nós temos," insisti, me colocando em uma posição sentada.

"Mas eu não quero," ele concluiu se sentado, também.

"Nós não podemos continuar por que nunca iremos parar," disse a ele.

"Nós podemos nos controlar," James insistiu, soando claramente como um mentiroso.

"Só você," acusei ironicamente.

"Bem," disse ele, alongando a sílaba para deixá-la muito mais longa do que ela deveria soar.

"Nós não podemos fazer sexo no meu quarto, James. Os unicórnios estão nos vendo."

Ele riu e brincou com meu cabelo. "Você é ridícula."

"Olhe para os olhinhos azuis deles!" insisti. "Eles ficariam traumatizados para sempre."

James suspirou e arrepiou seu cabelo. "E acho que o fato da sua família inteira estar lá em baixo não ajuda em nada."

Eu suspirei e me levantei da cama para procurar minha blusa pelo chão. "Não exatamente," concordei antes de vesti-la de volta. Eu apanhei sua camiseta vermelha e a joguei em seu rosto. "Vista isso," ordenei.

Eu observei o sinal do seu peito nu desaparecer e ser substituído pelo algodão estúpido.

"É melhor irmos para baixo," afirmei com um suspiro, conferindo meu cabelo arrepiado e lábios inchados em meus espelho. "As pessoas estão provavelmente se perguntando onde estamos.

James depositou um beijo gentil em meus lábios antes de segurar minha mão. "Um dia desses," ele prometeu. "Quando não tiver casamentos, e família e unicórnios de pelúcia."

"Paciência é uma virtude," eu o lembrei.

"Eu sou um homem pecaminoso," disse ele com um sorriso.

Eu sacudi minha cabeça para ele. "Não é não," acusei enquanto saíamos do meu quarto.

Ele bufou.

"Agora, Benjy Fenwick, ao contrário," provoquei claramente.

James ficou emburrado todo o caminho até o andar de baixo.

Assim que eu tirei meus pés do último degrau, minha mãe me encurralou. "Lily!" ela guinchou. "Onde vocês foram? Eu preciso de sua ajuda para servir a comida. James, você deixou a Vovó Rose sem supervisão, e ela está contando para todo mundo a história sobre o Franciscano"

Eu gemi. "Não essa história," supliquei.

Ela suspirou. "Receio que sim," ela respondeu. "Para o campo de batalha, pessoal," ela nos apressou.

Minha mãe agarrou meu braço e me arrastou para a cozinha. Eu freneticamente agitei potes, experimentei temperos e conferi os timers. Merlin, encontros de família davam muito trabalho.

Contudo, cerca de dez calorosos minutos de gritos de ordem e reclamação depois, minha mãe tinha toda a comida pronta e servida para as pessoas começarem a comer.

Eu acabei sentada em uma cadeira dobrável entre James e Marge. Ela era ainda mais amigável do que eu imaginava. Viva para mim.

Eu brinquei com meu frango enquanto ela tagarelava sobre seus vários cães. Eu estava pronta para perguntar a ela quando ela iria sair do canil e declarar sua obsessão sinistra por cachorros, mas eu me contive.

Não muito tempo depois de nos sentarmos para comer, as pessoas começaram a se levantar e dar discursos. Eu ouvi pela metade as palavras sobre amor e toda aquela baboseira romântica e apenas ri educadamente para algumas piadas não muito surpreendentes. Depois de meu terceiro como de água, eu estava considerando correr para o banheiro quando alguém berrou meu nome.

Eu me virei para ver Vovó Rose acenando suas mãos em minha direção. "Discurso!" ela insistiu, erguendo sua taça de vinho vazia.

Mordendo meu lábio, eu sacudi minha cabeça e recusei delicadamente quando mais pessoas começaram a insistir para eu falar. Rapidamente, eu agarrei o antebraço de James. "O que eu devo fazer" sibilei para ele aflita.

Ele deu de ombros. "Dê um discurso," ofereci lamentavelmente.

Eu o belisquei.

"Ai!"

"Eu não tenho nada planejado para falar," rebati com raiva.

"Bem, você não percebeu que você teria que fazer um brinde, eventualmente? Você é a Dama de Honra."

Sua lógica maldita! Ele lembraria alguma coisa que eu tolamente tinha me esquecido. Maldito.

Eu mordi meu lábio e choraminguei ao olhar todos os rostos me encarando com expectativa.

Eu ergui minha taça de champanhe no ar, tateando sua haste. "Oi," disse finalmente antes de limpar minha garganta. "Eu sou a Lily."

Meu rosto começou a esquentar quando fiquei consciente de todos os olhos na sala.

"Óbvio," murmurei num sussurro. "Merlin, eu preciso fazer xixi," resmunguei para mim mesma.

Eu coloquei um sorriso em meu rosto e me virei para encarar Petúnia e Vernon. "Ah," comecei, incerta do que dizer. Eu rapidamente capturei o sorriso tranquilizador de James antes de voltar para o casal. "Petúnia Evans é minha irmã mais velha," anunciei finalmente. "Claro, eu provavelmente não preciso dizer isso para vocês. Se vocês não são parentes de sangue, tenho certeza que vocês notaram algumas fotos constrangedoras de um ruiva pendurara aqui."

Algumas pessoas riram, e eu apertei minhas garras em minha bebida.

"Petúnia não é uma pessoa fácil de se conviver" disse olhando para meus pais, que estavam sentados no sofá da sala. A boca de meu pai estava aberta ao me assistir maravilhado, e minha mãe estava brincando furiosamente com os botões de sua blusa. "Ela tem algumas particularidades. Ela corre em horários estranhos, sabe, e ela rouba coisas de seu quarto o tempo todo sem perguntar."

Eu fiz uma pausa e tudo estava em silêncio exceto pelo som de Petúnia tentando engolir sua língua. Eu ignorei a expressão perplexa dos convidados e decidi continuar a falar. "Mas ela é uma boa irmã," disse. "Ela é uma boa pessoa. Se ela te emprestar um livro, ela vai te devolver com um marca-páginas novo dentro ou vai deixar uma pequena nota sobre sua parte preferida. Ela gosta de deixar as coisas arrumadas e organizadas. Petúnia sempre tenta arrumar as coisas e deixá-las melhor."

Eu olhei para o rosto bonito de minha irmã mais velha. Seus cabelos loiros estavam parcialmente presos para trás e caíam em ondas perfeitamente penteadas pelos seus ombros. Seus olhos azuis, delineados com uma maquiagem feita com um cuidado preciso, encaram os meus verdes.

"Mas não há como arrumar o amor. É uma doença. Ele entre em você e não vai embora. Você não pode parar de amar Tuney só porque ela te deixa louca."

Eu mordi meu lábio e olhei para os meus pés recentemente arrumados. "Então, meu conselho para Vernon," continuei, virando meu olhar para ele, "é dar a ela algumas coisas para ela ficar obcecada. Deixe suas meias no carpete para que ela te obrigue a recolhe-las. Mastigue seu cereal do café da manhã com um pouco de barulho, especialmente nas manhãs de segunda. E faça todas as coisas que vão deixá-la um pouco louca para manter a sanidade dela em dia, porque uma vez que Tuney sair dessa casa, eu não estarei mais lá para provocá-la com qualquer coisinha que eu faça."

Mais algumas pessoas riram, e eu ri levemente ao levantar minha taça no ar. "Então para Vernon," brindei, "por ser a nova fonte de agitação na vida de minha irmã. E para Petúnia, por encontrar alguém que ela ache digna o suficiente para fazer o desafio. Eu espero que ele consiga, e eu espero que ele consiga lhe dar tudo o que você sempre quis. Saúde."

Eu estendi minha taça em sua direção antes de tomar um pequeno gole de champanhe. Merlin, como eu queria que fosse uísque de fogo.

Algumas pessoas aplaudiram e pediram pelo próximo discurso, e eu alegremente me enfiei de volta em minha cadeira.

"Argh," gemi.

"Sabe, não foi tão doloroso," James me tranquilizou.

"Eca," resmunguei.

"Discursos em público não amam a Lily," ele comentou.

"Por que você acha que eu deixava você liderar todos os encontros dos monitores?"

"Porque eu sou viril e autoritário," James respondeu esperançoso.

Eu bufei. "Certo."

Eu me levantei para ajudar a lavar a louça quando os brindes começaram a diminuir e, com uma pilha de pratos em minhas mãos, eu fui para a cozinha e trombei em uma figura sólida.

"Oof."

"Desculpe," disse rapidamente, olhando para o objeto da minha trombada. Eu conhecia aquele sorrisinho. "Sirius? Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

Seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso que rapidamente virou uma careta. "Caramba, Evans, você sabe mesmo atingir um cara."

Eu rapidamente coloquei os pratos no balcão e dei a Sirius um abraço rápido. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Fui convidado," ele respondeu.

"Por quem?"

"Seu pai," Sirius respondeu, colocando suas mãos nos bolsos de sua jeans preta. "Ele me disse que eu poderia passar aqui no jogo de Quadribol."

Eu franzi os olhos. Sua indiferença não tinha jeito. Parecia mais falsa do que o de costume. "Então você de repente tem a necessidade de passar aqui para celebrar o casamento de minha irmã?"

Ele deu de ombros teatralmente, enrolando as mangas de sua camisa cinza. "Eu adoro encontros de família." Ele sorriu para mim e pegou minha pilha de pratos recentemente descartadas e os colocou dentro da pia. "Me traz lembranças antigas," ele acrescentou.

"Sirius," pressionei.

"Pena que perdi a comida."

"Lily! Lily, onde você colocou aqueles pratos? Oi, quem é você?" Vovó Rose perguntou ao entrar na cozinha, apontando para Sirius.

"Sirius Black, mãe," ele se apresentou com um sorriso educado.

"Ela já tem um noivo," Vovó Rose alertou irritada. "Não precisa de outro rapaz bonito ao redor dela."

Eu vi Sirius segurar uma risada, e eu rapidamente peguei a mão macia dela. "Vó, o Sirius é um amigo meu da escola. Eu o conheci, ah, estudando no exterior."

Ela estreitou os olhos desconfiada. "Isso é verdade, garoto?"

"Ah, sim," Sirius a assegurou, o prazer se formando em seus olhos. "Sou conhecido por estudar bastante no exterior. Várias vezes, sério."

Resmungando, eu agarrei Sirius pelo braço e o arrastei para fora da cozinha. "Nós precisamos ir," disse para minha avó enquanto o tirava do cômodo. "Sirius," disse secamente quando estávamos fora do campo de audição dela.

"James," ele pediu, todos os traços de diversão tinham sumido de seus olhos.

Curiosa, eu o levei até James, que estava conversando com alguém que parecia desaprovadoramente com um Dursley.

Sirius o cutucou em suas costas, e James se virou e sorriu assim que viu seu amigo. Suas feições se escureceram, contudo, quando Sirius o olhou sombriamente.

"Sirius?" ele perguntou. "O que foi?"

"Precisamos conversar, cara."

"Eu não entendo. Como eles conseguiram passar todas aquelas defesas do Ministério?" James perguntou caminhando pelo meu quarto, agarrando seus cabelos em frustração.

"Eu não sei, mas eles conseguiram," Sirius respondeu. "Essas pessoas são más, James. Eles foram espertos, e foram cruéis. Eu ouvi os resultados do ataque. Não foi bonito. Tinha uns cinco ou seis deles. Eles mataram pessoas que mal tinham a nossa idade, James. Duas garotas e um garoto."

"Meus pais?" James perguntou.

"Eles estão bem," Sirius respondeu, e James visivelmente relaxou. "Eles estavam fora da missão. Acredito que eles provavelmente estão conferindo os estragos agora. O velho Dung Fletcher me disse que Moody reuniu seu arsenal inteiro para tentar desvendar essa bagunça."

"Por que eles iriam querer matar trouxas?" perguntei, apertando o Sr. Snuggles em meu peito. "O que eles ganham matando vítimas indefesas?"

"Eu não sei," disse Sirius. "Provavelmente é um de meus queridos parentes procurando uma diversão," acrescentou amargamente.

"Sirius," disse James.

"Ah, você sabe que provavelmente era Bellatrix em uma daquelas máscaras, James. Você está lendo os jornais. Você sabe dos casos. Você sabe o que está vindo. Eles estão indo atrás de qualquer um que eles não considerem dignos, e eles estão levando aurores junto."

Eu me arrepiei com o pensamento.

"Meu querido irmão esta provavelmente com eles agora," murmurou Sirius sombriamente. "Sempre querendo deixar minha mãe orgulhosa." Sua risada fraca ecoou pelo meu quarto escuro.

"Mas o Ministério sabe como parar isso," James insistiu. "É por isso que temos aurores."

"James, Fibbons e Gray estão mortos. Maclauchlin está no St. Mungo's. Não é uma brincadeira de escola que eles estão fazendo. É magia negra."

James gemeu e puxou seu cabelo. "Vamos. Eu preciso ver meus pais e ter certeza que eles estão bem."

Sirius assentiu. "Concordo. Tenho certeza que eles precisam de uma ajuda extra."

"Eu vou também," anunciei me levantando da minha cama.

"Lily, você precisa ficar," disse-me James.

Eu cruzei meus braços desafiadoramente. "James, eu não preciso que você me proteja."

"Eu não estou," ele respondeu.

Eu bufei, murmurando sobre bobagens chauvinistas.

"Escute, Lily, o ataque foi a poucas milhas daqui. Alguns desses babacas ainda podem estar por perto. Sua casa está cheia de trouxas hoje. É um alvo óbvio. Você precisa ficar aqui e protegê-los. Se você sair, não vai ter ninguém para cuidar de sua família."

Eu mordi meu lábio e absorvi a informação. "Está bem," desembuchei. "Mas eu não gosto disso."

James rapidamente beijou o topo de minha cabeça. "Nem eu."

Sirius sorriu para mim, então ele e James se viraram e desapareceram.

Eu respirei fundo e abri a porta do meu quarto para voltar para a festa. Eu ouvi alguém soltar um resmungo abafado, e encontrei Petúnia me encarando com os olhos arregalados. "Quanto você ouviu?" perguntei.

"Eu só vim escovar os dentes," ela respondeu, sua voz parecendo longe.

Eu assenti e comecei a andar em direção as escadas.

"Lily?" ela chamou.

Eu parei imediatamente.

"Todas aquelas pessoas morreram mesmo?"

Eu suspirei. "Sim," admiti baixinho.

"E os outros, as pessoas como você, bruxos," ela engasgou. "Eles estão morrendo também?"

"Sim."

"Mas," disse ela, correndo sua mão pelo braço. "Eu pensei que vocês pudessem impedir tudo com magia. Você deveria ser uma auror, certo?"

"Essa é a questão. O outro lado também pode fazer magia. Aurores não são invencíveis."

"Então você está em perigo."

Eu suspirei. "Não se preocupe com isso, Tuney. Vá lá em baixo e impeça a mamãe de repetir todas aquelas histórias embaraçosas que ela adora. Você tem coisas mais importantes para conversar hoje."

Eu fiquei o mais longe possível da festa nas próximas horas. Meus olhos examinaram o relógio, e cada minuto que passava me causava mais ansiedade. Quando todos começaram a ir para cama para se preparar para amanhã, eu me sentei em meu quarto e esperei para James voltar para casa. Callie estava fora, eu a tinha enviado para levar os chocolates para Hestia, então eu estava completamente sozinha em minha vigília.

Mesmo com as horas passando, eu fiquei perfeitamente atenta em meu quarto escuro com minha varinha presa firmemente em minha mão. Um barulho soou, e eu me virei para ver uma figura escura aparecer em minha mesa. Eu apertei minha varinha ainda mais em minha mão.

"Oi," chamou James baixinho. "Sou eu."

"Geleia favorita?" perguntei.

Ele suspirou. "Qualquer coisa que não tenha o sabor de namorada super-protetora."

Eu me sentei em minha cama. "Como foi?"

"Bem, dentro do esperado," ele respondeu com um suspiro. "Sirius e eu ajudamos a alterar algumas memórias."

"E seus pais?"

"Eles estão bem. Eu só me preocupo com eles, sabe."

Ele veio até mim e se sentou na cama, sua cabeça baixando para seu colo. "Quero dizer," ele continuou. "Eles estão ficando velhos, e as vezes, eu acho…"

Eu o cortei amarrando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. "Não se preocupe com isso," falei. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

Ele suspirou em mim enquanto eu o segurava em meus braços. Finalmente, ele se soltou. "Está tarde," disse. "Eu tenho que deixar você dormir. Amanhã é um grande dia."

Eu ri desanimadamente. "E eu não sei?"

"Eu vou lá para baixo."

"Para dormir em um sofá duro nesse estado?" perguntei sem estar convencida. "Acho que não. Fique."

"Com você?" ele perguntou.

Eu puxei a colcha de minha cama e o guiei para dento dos cobertores. "Eu não me importo."

"Eu não sei."

"Shh," respondi. "Apenas deite."

Ele tirou seus sapatos e camiseta antes de ceder ao meu pedido. Eu me aninhei em seus braços antes de puxar os cobertores por cima dele e tirar seus óculos para colocá-los em meu criado mudo.

"É tão estranho," disse ele.

"O que é estranho?"

"Morte," ele respondeu. "Um segundo, você está lá, e no próximo, você se foi. Aquelas crianças tinham uma vida inteira pela frente, e agora elas não existem mais. Elas se foram. Como, quero dizer…" ele se perdeu em suas palavras.

"Eu não sei," respondi.

"Como você lida com isso?"

"Você tenta fazer as coisas valerem a pena enquanto você ainda as tem," falei. "Cada segundo de cada dia."

"Com alguém que você ama," ele murmurou sonolento.

Eu suspirei em seu peito. "Exatamente," respondi, pensando em minha irmã e seu vestido creme. Ela iria se casar amanhã, e as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas entre nós. Casamento mudava tudo. Petúnia não seria mais minha irmã mais velha do outro lado do corredor. Ela iria se casar, e casamento era assustador, e novo, e diferente.

E iria acontecer amanhã.

"Vai ficar tudo bem," repete levemente.

Ele zumbiu em meu ombro.

"Contando que você tenha saído daqui antes da Vovó Rose levantar amanhã," acrescentei antes adormecermos.

* * *

N/T: Curtiram? O próximo capítulo é o último desta fic, e depois só temos a terceira e última continuação para encerrarmos a série.

Se vocês deixarem mais reviews, posto mais rápido!

Beijos.


	7. Abandono de Irmã

_Anteriormente, em Noiva:_

 _Ela iria se casar, e casamento era assustador, e novo, e diferente._

 _E iria acontecer amanhã._

" _Vai ficar tudo bem," repete levemente._

 _Ele zumbiu em meu ombro._

" _Contando que você tenha saído daqui antes da Vovó Rose levantar amanhã," acrescentei antes adormecermos._

* * *

 **Capítulo Sete**

 **Abandono de Irmã**

* * *

 _"Ela é seu espelho, refletindo para você um mundo de possibilidades. Ela é sua testemunha que vê o seu pior e o seu melhor, e te ama mesmo assim. Ela é sua parceira do crime, sua companheira da meia-noite, alguém que sabe quando você está sorrindo, mesmo no escuro. Ela é sua professora, sua advogada de defesa, sua agente de imprensa pessoal, e até mesmo sua psiquiatra. Alguns dias, ela é a razão de você querer ser filha única. ~Barbara Alpert_

* * *

"Lily"

Eu fiquei completamente imóvel na cama.

"Lily"

Eu fechei meus olhos com um pouco mais de força.

"Lily"

Talvez se eu nunca a respondesse, ela iria embora. Eu poderia dormir, e tudo seria maravilhoso. Seria maravilhoso e quente e macio e...

"Vamos, Lily, eu não tenho tempo para isso."

Eu soltei minha respiração e um resmungo escapou de meus lábios enquanto me virava um pouco para evitar o dedo cutucando minhas costas.

"Lily, você tem que levantar. Pare de ficar aí fingindo que não está ouvindo."

Eu fiz uma careta quando mãos agarraram meus ombros com força, erguendo-me da cama e me sacudindo vigorosamente. Eu desejei que meus olhos continuassem fechados.

"Está na hora de levantar."

"Agora não, por favor," murmurei, deixando-me cair novamente no meu travesseiro quente e macio. "Eu estou dormindo."

Eu ouvi uma bufada alta e então uma sequência de passos. Um sorriso preguiçoso percorreu pelo meu rosto quando voltei para meu sono onde os habituais macacos dançarinos tinham mudado sua rotina para um tango sedutor com as fadas do bolo.

Uma luz forte iluminou meu quarto depois que eu ouvi as cortinas da minha janela serem abertas.

"Gah!" gemi agudamente. "Muito claro," falei. "Desligue. Muito claro."

"Não tem nada para desligar, Lily. É de manhã. Você não pode impedir o som de nascer, nem com seus poderes de aberração."

Eu pensei em abrir minha boca para corrigi-la, mas eu estava muito cansada para esse tipo de esforço

De repente, eu senti meus dedos finos agarrarem meus bíceps. "Não, não, não," protestei, lutando em vão tentar me soltar de suas garras mortais.

Ela me puxou para cima com sua força praticamente super-humana e começou a me puxar para fora da cama.

Eu me contorci, e chutei e me segurei em minha cama, mas os lençóis escorregaram dos meus dedos, e eu abruptamente me encontrei atirada em meu tapete amarelo.

"Eu estou vendo sua calcinha."

Eu gemi.

"Porque tem calderõenzinhos nela?"

Eu resmunguei uma resposta abafada e levantei meu rosto do chão. Desapontada, eu puxei a bainha da camiseta de quadribol escarlate de James para baixo.

"Melhor assim. Agora, levante. Nós precisamos começar a se arrumar para meu casamento."

Exausta, eu levantei meu olhar para os olhos azuis frenéticos de minha irmã. Ela estava usando um robe rosa com um nó frouxo por cima de uma camisola branca que ela estava usando por baixo. Seu rosto estava claramente sem maquiagem, e seu cabelo estava preso em bobes apertados no topo de sua cabeça. Eu lutei com a forte necessidade de ir. "Não gostaria de me atrasar para isso," murmurei desanimadamente.

"Lily. Banheiro. Banho. Agora."

Eu assenti até ela sair do meu quarto. Muito lerda para conseguir a façanha herculana de colocar meu corpo de pé, eu cegamente puxei meu travesseiro da cama e atirei no tapete abaixo de mim. Eu coloquei minha cabeça no centro macio e deixei minhas pálpebras relaxarem.

"LILY!"

Minha cabeça aterrissou com uma batida no tapete duro quando o travesseiro foi removido de minha cabeça.

"Ai!" sibilei, e eu involuntariamente alcancei o ponto dolorido se formando próximo ao meu lóbulo occipital. "Caramba."

Petúnia agarrou meus baços e me forçou a ficar de pé. Sem forças para sua vontade inflexível, eu cambaleei quando ela me arrancou do meu quarto para banheiro. Ela ligou a água do chuveiro antes de atirar uma toalha em meu rosto. "Banho," ela ordenou grosseiramente antes de se virar e bater à porta atrás dela. "Não me faça voltar para tirar sua roupa, porque eu vou!" ela ameaçou.

Eu soltei um suspiro tão profundo que fez meus ombros se afundarem. Tirando minhas roupas, eu entrei no chuveiro e deixei a água gentilmente massagear os músculos de minhas costas. Eu bocejei e descansei minha cabeça no azulejo para esperar meu cérebro começar a funcionar.

Quando eu já tinha lavado meu cabelo com meu shampoo de morango, eu lembrei que James passou a noite comigo. Eu supus que ele tinha saído em algum momento mais cedo porque ele não estava lá quando eu acordei e eu tinha certeza que o barulho de uma arma disparando teria me acordado.

Então, provavelmente, ele estava bem.

Enrolando uma toalha em volta de meu corpo lavado, eu saí do chuveiro do banheiro úmido e limpei o espelho embaçado para que eu pudesse ver meu reflexo borrado. Pegando minha varinha, eu removi todos os pelos indesejados das minhas pernas e axilas. Contra minha vontade, eu provavelmente seria forçada e tirar fotos, e eu não queria ser imortalizada em uma foto parecendo uma besta selvagem.

Eu escovei meus dentes e sequei meus longos cabelos molhados, deixando o excesso de água pingar na pia. Eu ouvi uma batida alta na porta, e eu bati minha cabeça na pia quando pulei de susto.

Eu gemi de dor. "Sim?" chamei entre os dentes.

"Você vai sair logo, Lily Marie? Algumas de nossas bexigas não funcionam mais como antigamente, e nós precisamos usar o banheiro quando nossas netas não estão construindo a Muralha da China com palitos de fósforos dentro dele."

Suspirando pesadamente, eu segurei minha toalha, juntei meus pijamas e abri a porta para ver Vovó Rose me esperando do lado de fora com os punhos erguidos para bater e com uma boca caída em seu rosto.

"É todo seu," disse a ela.

"Obrigada," ela respondeu, entrando no banheiro. "Você deveria usar um roupão, amor. Apenas putas andam por aí de toalhas. Isso passa a mensagem errada. Deus do céu, como está abafado aqui. Até meus óculos estão embaçando."

Sacudindo minha cabeça, eu fui até meu quarto para trocar minha toalha por um shorts folgado e uma camiseta. Eu caminhei até a gaiola de Calypso, que ainda estava dormindo, pássaro sortudo, e enchi seus pratos de água a comida.

Calypso deve ter ouvido o ruído do saco de ração quando eu o abri, porque ela abriu um olho para me espiar.

"Oi, garota," sussurrei para ela levemente. "Volte a dormir. São apenas," eu parei para olhar o relógio em meu criado mudo e gemi quando vi os números em verde neon me encarando," sete e cinco."

Callie piou para mim levemente e beliscou meu dedo com carinho antes de esticar sua perna.

Surpresa, eu tirei o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho amarelo de sua perna antes de beijar a coruja sonolenta próxima ao seu rosto e caminhei até minha escrivaninha para ler a nota.

 _Minha Lily,_

 _Agradeça sua mãe pelo chocolate. Estava maravilhoso, como sempre. Eu tive que azarar o Sirius para ele manter seus dedos grudentos longe deles quando ele veio aqui em casa ontem à noite. Não se preocupe. Ele ficará bem pela manhã._

 _Desculpe por mandar Callie de volta tão tarde ontem à noite. São os perigos de ser uma garota trabalhadora (me deixe reformular essa frase). As notícias nunca param, creio eu. Esse lugar é cheio de pessoas loucas tentando fazer a cobertura do ataque. Todos aquelas Aurores e oficiais de Ministério por aí. É como um sonho molhado de um repórter. Me faça um favor tome cuidado, ok? Eu te amo muito. Se você deixar alguma coisa ruim acontecer com você, eu te mato._

 _Grande dia amanhã (ou hoje, dependendo quando essa carta te encontrar). Tente não fazer uma dancinha feliz quando Petúnia finalmente for embora. Seria uma despedida mortal._

 _Sério, Lily, eu sei que você a ama. As coisas não vão mudar muito depois que ela se casar com Vermin. Contando que eles nunca procriem… eca, que imagens. Eu sinto a necessidade de fazer um feitiço de limpeza no meu cérebro depois disso._

 _Espero pelo cotovelo esquerdo de Merlin te ver em breve._

 _Lá vem a noiva! Toda vestida em maldade! Um cérebro emprestado. Um alto-respeito novo._

 _Claro, eu tenho certeza que sua irmã é adorável. Eu só sou um pouco protetora da minha pequena. É o trabalho de uma melhor amiga._

 _Com todo o amor do meu coração vezes cinquenta vezes infinito ao quadrado,_

 _Hestia, xoxo_

Com um sorriso, eu dobrei sua carta em uma gaveta lotada onde eu guardava o resto de suas cartas. Meu estômago roncou, e eu obedeci seus desejos indo para a cozinha.

Eu senti um cheio no ar… waffles.

"Bom dia, Lily."

"Oi, papai," eu o cumprimentei com um sorriso lento e caminhei até a geladeira para me servir um copo de suco de laranja. Eu fechei a porta com meu quadril e fui até a grande pilha de waffles que estava em cima do balcão. Eu fechei meus olhos por um momento para absorver o aroma de sua deliciosidade.

"Ah, que bom, você está aqui. Eu achei que você tinha dormido no chuveiro. Sua avó estava me deixando louca."

"Dia, mãe," suspirei. Eu peguei um waffle e coloquei em meu prato.

"Coma rápido," disse ela. "Nós vamos sair em uma hora, e você ainda precisa arrumar seu cabelo e fazer sua maquiagem."

Eu assenti distraída, mantendo meus olhos focados em meu waffle. "Posso fazer isso," eu a assegurei.

"Aqui está, querida," disse meu pai, me passando um garfo e uma faca.

Equilibrando meu copo de suco na curvatura do meu cotovelo para deixar minha mão esquerda livre, eu peguei os talheres que ele me entregou e eu lentamente depositei meus lábios em seu rosto recém barbeado e me sentei na mesa.

Eu passei uma quantidade generosa de mel em meu waffle antes de balançar meu prato para que o líquido cobrisse cada pedaço daquela beleza dourada. Ansiosa, eu cortei um pedaço robusto e o coloquei delicadamente em minha boca salivante. Meus olhos se fecharam e eu gemi apreciadoramente em meu garfo.

Smehkaleen.

Papai fazia bons waffles.

"Bom?" ele perguntou.

Eu assenti vigorosamente. "Você é um prodígio dos waffles," declarei. "O chef dos waffles dos deuses. Os homens mais fracos deveriam se jogar aos seus pés."

Ele sorriu. "Bem, é uma ocasião especial."

Eu tomei um gole do meu suco de laranja e continuei a mastigar. Uma parte de mim duvidava que minha irmã iria se permitir ingerir tantas calorias depois de evitar comer qualquer coisa que não fosse completamente nojenta e cheia de fibras na última semana. "Tuney comeu algum?"

"Não," ele admitiu, sentando-se na cadeira em minha frente e atirando uma toalha de louça por cima de seu ombro em sua camiseta branca. "Mas ainda assim é uma ocasião especial para waffles."

Eu dei outra mordida generosa. "Muito especial."

"Que bom," disse ele decididamente. "Porque eu estou celebrando por dentro."

"O casamento?"

"Conseguir a sanidade de sua mãe de volta e, consequentemente, a minha."

Eu ri e ergui copo. "Tin-tin."

Meu pai se afundou em sua cadeira. "Que dia."

"Henry! Lily! Hora de se vestir!" Minha mãe guinchou de algum lugar acima de nós.

Meu pai e eu trocamos um olhar. Cautelosamente, ele ficou de pé e começou a pegar as louças.

Eu as tirei de suas mãos. "Deixa comigo. Vá para cima e distraia a mamãe."

Ele olhou para a grande pilha de louças sujas na pia. "De alguma maneira, eu acho que você ficou com a melhor parte do trato."

"Henry!"

"Vá antes que ela fique irritada," eu o apressei e o expulsei da mesa, empurrando-o para o corredor.

"Antes?" ele perguntou secamente.

"Hora de encarar seus medos, pai," disse dando tapinhas em seu ombro e então voltando para a cozinha.

Me sentindo muito mais energizada agora que meus estômago estava cheio do waffle dos waffles, eu comecei a lavar a louça. Cerca de dez minutos depois, só estava faltando o último pote.

"Lily."

Eu me virei do pote molhado para ver James, em sua calça social cinza-carvão e uma camiseta branca.

"Oi," eu o cumprimentei, colocando minha mão ensaboada em volta de seu pescoço e ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. "Mmm," murmurei ao me afastar. "Onde você estava essa manhã?"

Ele colocou meu cabelo molhado atrás de minha orelha. "Vovó Rose não te lembra nada?" ele me lembrou. "Eu tinha que ir para o sofá antes que alguém notasse algo faltando."

"Você estava faltando," disse a ele. "Quero dizer, eu senti sua falta."

"Está apaixonada por mim, hein?"

Eu revirei meus olhos e empurrei seu quadril com força com os meus para voltar para o pote e guardá-lo em seu armário. "Você não precisa ficar arrogante por causa disso," ralhei, observando seu sorrisinho malicioso mudar para um sorriso de desculpas. "Mas, acho que seria legal, no futuro, quando minha família não estiver nos observando que nem uns falcões, acordar ao seu lado."

"Ou com seus pés no meu rosto," ele me corrigiu com um relincho.

"O que?"

"Lily, amor, como alguém tão pequena como você consegue tomar tanto espaço da cama, eu nunca vou saber. Eu juro que você dorme de lado."

"Primeiro, eu não sou pequena. Eu sou perfeitamente mediana, muito obrigada. Você é que é um gigante assustador. Segundo, meus hábitos de dormir não são estranhos. Pelo menos eu não ronco como uma alma penada. Eu achei que alguém tinha ligado uma sirene de nevoeiro."

Ele sorriu. "Bem, nós não vamos ter que se preocupar com meus roncos por um bom tempo. Eu estava pensando que amanhã seria a hora perfeita de começar a nos livrar do noivado. Seus pais vão estar cansados do casamento, e Petúnia e Vernon vão ter saído para a lua de mel. Eu acho que podemos começar dizendo que vamos esperar para casar depois da Academia de Aurores e então lidamos com as perguntas conforme elas vierem."

"Ah."

"Acho que esse seria o melhor cenário para haver menos suspeitas." Sua voz era calculada e precisa. Isso era o que fazia mais sentido.

"Sim, provavelmente," concordei, sentindo-me atordoada ao tentar processar a informação.

"Assim podemos fugir do noivado sem ninguém saber de nada."

"Porque isso seria horrível," comentei.

Ele riu e bagunçou meu cabelo molhado. "Animo, soldado," disse ele. "Ninguém vai descobrir nosso segredinho obscuro. Nós nem vamos precisar nos preocupar com isso até amanhã."

Eu mordi meu lábio e assenti em uma forma que eu esperava que parecesse segura.

James olhou para o relógio atrás de mim sob o fogão. "Caramba, eu tenho que terminar de me vestir para ajudar o seu pai." Ele olhou para mim rapidamente e examinou meu modelito sem estilo. "Você deveria se arrumar, também."

Eu assenti mais uma vez antes de segui-lo pelas escadas.

"Lily, você está bem? Você parece um pouco distraída."

Eu dei de ombros. "É só a manhã."

Ele suspirou com um sorriso compreensivo e se aproximou para acariciar meu rosto com sua mão esquerda e beijar o topo de minha cabeça. "Tudo bem, morango."

"Lily, por que seu cabelo ainda está molhado? Vamos! Nós temos que ir para a igreja e meia hora. Eu vou me casar hoje."

Eu gemi quando Petúnia me puxou de James e me arrastou para o banheiro. Resmungando, eu acenei para James, que estava parado sozinho no corredor com um olhar espantando em seu rosto, enquanto Petúnia me arrastava com suas unhas se enfiando em meu braço.

Eu vi James piscar para mim antes de ser empurrada para dentro do banheiro.

"Lily! Como seu cabelo ainda está molhado?" minha mãe perguntou.

"Eu acabei de tomar banho," respondi friamente.

"Não tem tempo para secar," Petúnia comentou ansiosa. "Nós temos que sair logo, e ela ainda nem se vestiu."

"A menina poderia passa um pouco de blush no rosto, também," acrescentou Vovó Rose, de onde ela estava passando trêmula um batom rosa na frente do espelho do banheiro. "Está parecendo um pouco pálida."

"Não tem tempo suficiente," insistiu Petúnia, retirando freneticamente os bobes de seu cabelo, revelando longas e leves curvas loiras.

"Nós ainda precisamos fazer alguma coisa com o cabelo," minha mãe reiterou, caminhando de um lado para o outro dentro do pequeno banheiro até encontrar um pente e forçá-lo diretamente em meu cabelo.

"Relaxem," disse a elas, empurrando o pente. Eu examinei Vovó Rose, que estava, sem sucesso, tentando tirar o batom de seus dentes. "Eu deixei uma coisa em meu quarto, eu volto já."

"Lily!"

Eu saí do banheiro lotado e caminhei pelo corredor consideravelmente mais escuro. Eu rapidamente olhei ao redor para me certificar que não teria nenhum parente aleatório por perto antes de pescar minha varinha em meus shorts e rapidamente executar um feitiço para secar meu cabelo. Com um outro olhar furtivo pelo corredor, eu escondi minha varinha novamente antes de voltar para o banheiro.

"Lily," chamou minha mãe, curvando seus cílios com um daqueles itens de tortura assustador, "você deveria pegar um secador, ou algo assim, e usar enquanto fazemos sua maquiagem, ah…"

Ela tremeu surpresa, acertando seu próprio olho com o curvex. Ela xingou com raiva.

"April!"

"Agora não, mãe!"

"Como você secou seu cabelo tão rápido, Lily Marie?" Vovó Rose me perguntou.

Eu dei de ombros. "Conheço alguns truques."

"Excelente," disse Petúnia, desenrolando seu último bobe de seu cabelo brilhante e olhando em minha direção. "Mãe, você pode ajudá-la a se arrumar? Eu não tenho tempo agora."

"Claro, querida," minha mãe concordou rapidamente, agarrando minha mão e me forçando a me sentar na privada.

"O que? Não, eu consigo fazer sozinha."

"Sem ofensa, Lily, mas você nunca foi muito boa com coques," disse minha mãe, esfregando uma escova em meu crânio.

"Aí!" gemi de dor, segurando minha nuca, somente para ter minha mão empurrada com as costas da escova. "Eu nem quero um coque," protestei.

"Você tem que usar," disse Petúnia, correndo seus dedos pelos cachos para separá-los. "Eu vou usar meu cabelo solto, então todas as madrinhas vão usar eles presos."

Eu me virei para encará-la, mas minha mãe forçou minha cabeça no lugar.

"Não se mexa."

Eu mordi minha língua quando minha mãe puxou uma mexa do meu cabelo com força. "Ninguém me disse isso."

"Isso é porque nós sabíamos que você faria um drama por causa disso," disse minha mãe, alcançando mais um pouco de gel. "Agora, pare de se mexer. Você está deixando isso mais difícil."

"Isso é porque você está torturando meu couro cabeludo. Eu só tenho uma cabeça. Eu preciso dela."

"Eu te compro outra. Fique parada."

"Eu volto já. Tenho que pegar mais grampos de cabelo."

"Pegue minhas coisas!" berrei para Petúnia enquanto lágrimas se formavam em meu rosto por causa da dor. Eu rapidamente as sequei.

"Lily, pare de ser tão chorona. É só cabelo."

"Mas dói," insisti.

"Isso não é nada," Vovó Rose intrometeu-se. "Quando eu tinha sua idade, nós ficávamos arrumando por séculos. Levava quase duas horas. Era tão doloroso dormir com os grampos. Terrível."

Eu choraminguei quando minha mãe escovava meu cabelo por cima de minha orelha esquerda. "Cuidado!" gritei.

"Se você parasse de se mexer, não doeria tanto."

Cerrando meus dentes juntos, eu prendi minhas mãos na tampa do bacio.

"Eu não sei por que eu tenho que prender meu cabelo. Eu fico horrível com ele preso. Não ajuda em nada para o meu rosto. Faz eu parecer um menino."

"Todas as madrinhas vão estar com ele preso," disse Petúnia entrando no banheiro, atirando minha bolsa de maquiagem no balcão.

Eu observei seus olhos delineados enquanto ela colocava grampos de pérola em seu cabelo para tirá-los de seus olhos. Ela piscou, e eu vi a sombra dourada de seus olhos que combinariam com a beleza de seu vestido. "Mas eu ou a Dama de Honra," falei. "Não deveria ter privilégios com o cabelo?"

"Mas se você usar ele solto, não vai combinar com o vestido."

"Bem, então talvez você não deveria ter escolhido vestidos lavanda. AÍ!" guinchei de dor quando minha mãe puxou violentamente meu cabelo.

"Pare," ela ordenou em um tom apressado. "Ou eu vou deixar isso muito mais doloroso. Agora, fique parada. Eu estou quase terminando."

"Eu gosto de lavanda," disse Vovó Rose, afofando seu cabelo já macio. "A primeira lingerie que eu usei era lavanda. Fez seu velho avô Steve ter um ataque cardíaco. Deus abençoe sua alma excêntrica e fedida. Você comprou alguma coisa especial para Vernon hoje à noite?"

O rosto cuidadosamente maquiado de Petúnia corou.

Vovó Rose riu calorosamente. "Ah, querida, não fique envergonhada. Você será uma mulher casada agora. Está na hora de alguém explicar a você a importância de agradar seu marido. Sabe, você tem que permitir que eles cheguem lá. Na verdade, tem algumas posições…"

Eu fechei meus olhos e desejei estar em outro lugar neste momento e não ouvindo as palavras pós-menopausa de sabedoria nauseante da Vovó Rose.

"Agora não é a hora, mãe," disse minha mãe com seus dedos trabalhando em meu cabelo. "Vamos nos focar em casá-la."

Olhando de soslaio, eu vi Petúnia dar um sorriso agradecido para minha mãe e gesticular um "obrigado" com os lábios antes de voltar a ajustar seus grampos.

"Tudo bem, Lily," disse minha mãe, segurando meu cabelo com força. "Só mais uma volta."

Eu gemi quando ela puxou o cabelo da minha nuca para o topo de minha cabeça. "Mnruph," resmunguei, enfiando meu punho em minha boca para abafar o som.

"Me dê um grampo."

Eu tateei o pequeno bolo de grampos em minha frente antes de conseguir abrir um e entregá-lo para minha mãe.

Minha mãe o pegou e enfiou em minha cabeça.

"Arg," gemi rangendo os dentes.

"Me dê mais um."

Eu sofri enquanto ela enfiava exatamente vinte e três grampos de metal em meu crânio.

"Certo, agora o enfeite."

Eu suspirei aliviada ao passar o belo prendedor com pequenas flores de marfim e pérolas falsas para ela.

Minha mãe o enfiou em meu couro cabeludo, e eu juro que perdi minha consciência por um segundo.

Maldita mãe de Merlin. Choraminguei.

"Pronto," minha mãe anunciou alegremente.

"Que bom," disse Petúnia com um suspiro. "Ficou muito bom. Não esqueça de passar o spray. Aqui," ela acrescentou, passando o frasco para minha mãe.

Eu fechei meus olhos e segurei meu nariz enquanto minha mãe passava o spray pela minha cabeça.

"Pronto," ela declarou, se afastando para que eu pudesse levantar do bacio. "Nem doeu, não é?"

Eu discordei dela completamente, levantando minha mão para esfregar minha cabeça.

"Não toque!" Petúnia me alertou, empurrando minha mão da obra prima de minha mãe.

"Ah, querida, você precisa se vestir," minha mãe percebeu, me empurrando para fora do lugar com seu cabelo cuidadosamente arrumado balançando atrás dela.

Eu examinei meu novo penteado no espelho. Ele estava preso no topo da minha cabeça em um coque apertado com tranças ao redor dele e com o prendedor enfiado no lado direito. Parecia que tinha uma forquilha enfiada em um tomate no topo da minha cabeça.

Petúnia empurrou minha bolsa de maquiagem em minha direção. "Rápido. Nós vamos sair em dez minutos," disse ela com um tom frenético em sua voz quando ela saiu do banheiro em busca de Merlin-sabe-o-que.

Parada na frente do espelho da segunda pia do balcão, eu abri a bolsa e revirei as várias garrafas e embalagens até finalmente encontrar meu delineador.

"Você não vai passar base e pó?" Vovó Rose me perguntou com um estalo desaprovador de sua língua. "Alguém tão branca quanto você que cora fácil deveria sempre usar uma boa base, especialmente se vão tirar fotos."

Com um resmungo abafado, eu baixei meu delineador temporariamente e voltei para minha bolsa para procurar uma base.

"Confira se você espalhou direito, Lily Maire. Você não vai querer ficar lá com um risco grande no seu roso. Vai assustar os seus primos."

Eu considerei suas dicas o mais graciosamente possível e rapidamente comecei a esfregar o líquido cor da pele em meu rosto. Então eu passei um pouco de pó translúcido em meu nariz, bochechas e testa antes de pegar meu delineador novamente.

"Feliz?" perguntei entre os dentes.

"Você é uma garota esquisita," Vovó Rose comentou sentando-se no bacio e erguendo seu vestido cor de malva para ajustar sua meia-calça. "Muito mas esquisita que sua irmã."

Por causa da minha pressa, eu acidentalmente acertei meu olho. Resmungando, eu apanhei um lenço por cima do ombro de minha avó Rose. Eu corrigi o erro e continuei a delinear meus olhos.

"Por que será?"

Eu baixei o delineado e parei brevemente para olhar para seu rosto enrugado. "Não faço ideia," respondi finalmente. Eu voltei para o espelho comecei a passar o iluminador e então um verde contrastante nas pálpebras.

"Que pretensão," ela proclamou. "Você sabe bem. Só não quer contar a sua velha avó."

Eu suspirei e continuei a trabalhar.

"Você deveria se apressar," disparou Vovó Rose enquanto eu abria meu rímel.

"Estou trabalhando nisso," disparei.

Eu tinha acabado de passar a última camada quando Petúnia, agora vestindo uma saia simples e uma blusa abotoada, entrou no banheiro e agarrou meu braço.

"Você tem que se vestir," ela ordenou em um tom cortante, arrastando-me para fora do banheiro. "Vá para baixo, vó," Petúnia acrescentou em um tom bem menos autoritário.

"Só preciso pegar minha bolsa."

Petúnia me enfiou em meu quarto. "O vestido e sapatos estão na cama. Você tem trinta segundos, e doeria arrumar sua cama pelo menos uma vez na vida?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Prefiro não arriscar."

Petúnia não me ouviu, porque ela já estava descendo e murmurando para si mesma para se lembrar de conferir a banda.

Eu rapidamente tirei minhas roupas antes de vestir meu vestido lavanda. Eu fechei o zíper pela metade antes de pegar meus sapatos.

Maravilha. Saltos lavanda combinado. Perfeito.

Eu me dei uma última olhada no espelho antes de colocar minha varinha no decote do meu vestido, desligar a luz e ir para baixo.

Todos estavam parados na base da escada.

"Estou pronta. Estou pronta," disse apressada, me segurando no corrimão para colocar meus sapatos.

Mamãe, vestida em seu vestido creme de cetim com babados e sapatos abertos, caminhou até a mim para terminar de fechar meu vestido. "Tudo bem, vamos," ela anunciou.

Papai, carregando o saco com o vestido de Petúnia, liderou o caminho até a porta enquanto íamos para o carro. Petúnia vinha logo atrás dele ansiosamente com uma grande bolsa rosa em suas mãos.

"Cuidado, pai," ela o lembrou.

"Calma, querida," ele respondeu. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Respire fundo."

Ela visivelmente respirou, e eu revirei meus olhos quando ela continuou a surtar.

"Certo, Petúnia, você fica na frente com seu pai. Lily, você vai atrás com sua avó. Eu levo James e o vestido no outro carro."

Eu engoli meu espanto ao me esforçar para não fazer nenhum comentário. Tenho certeza que isso não tinha nada relacionado ao quão elegante James estava em seu terno carvão e gravata preta. Eu cobri minha boca com minha mão para que minha risadinha passasse despercebida.

Minha mãe, infelizmente, capturou o esforço excepcional que eu estava fazendo.

"Sim, Lily, é tudo muito engraçado. Nós vamos rir muito quando tivermos tempo. Vamos, pessoal."

Nós todos tomamos nossas posições e, um minuto depois, meu pai ligou o carro e entrou na avenida.

Eu observei Petúnia arrastar seus dedos nervosamente em seu braço direito quando meu pai parou no semáforo. Ela suspirou audivelmente e continuou a arrastar seus dedos com mais força.

"Você vai machucar seu braço se continuar a fazer isso," Vovó Rose comentou do seu lugar ao meu lado. "Como um pêssego."

Petúnia parou seus dedos imediatamente e se ajeitou em seu assento. "Que horas são?"

"Dois minutos e trinta segundos depois das nove," meu pai respondeu calmamente. "Quase chegando."

"E a mamãe foi buscar as flores," sentenciou Petúnia, como se ela estivesse repassando a informação mais para benefício próprio do que o nosso. "Mas ela irá nos encontrar na igreja."

"Não vai haver nenhum problema," meu pai respondeu.

"E ela trará meu vestido para que eu possa colocá-lo depois que eu me certificar que está tudo certo com o Padre Cletus."

"Bom sujeito," comentou Vovó Rose. "O rapaz sabe latim e tudo. Tão bom quanto um padre deveria ser."

"Sim, sim, ele é ótimo," minha irmã concordou sem dar muita importância. "E as meninas vão nos encontrar á as nove e meia para se prepararem. Eu espero que Bridget não se atrase. Sua pontualidade não é muito boa, e eu não posso lidar com nenhuma catástrofe hoje."

"Ela vai estar lá na hora," papai a assegurou.

Petúnia suspirou e franziu seus olhos em concentração. "Vernon deverá chegar logo. Ele disse para não me preocupar, mas eu tenho quase certeza que ele e seus amigos foram para um bar ontem à noite. Contando que ele não erre os votos, eu não me importo com o quanto ele esteja de ressaca."

"Esse é o espírito," Vovó Rose respondeu.

"Sim, e o fotógrafo irá tirar as fotos quando a cerimônia acabar. A mamãe tem o cheque para pagar o cara."

Eu fiz uma careta. Eu realmente odiava tirar fotos. Eu não era nada fotogênica.

"E então Claude me prometeu que a comida seria servida pontualmente as três horas na recepção. Está tudo certo com o hall?"

A igreja tinha um hall de recepção para ocasiões como esta. Era bem conveniente pois assim não precisávamos encontrar transporte para outro local depois da cerimônia para todas as pessoas. Contudo, como eles tinham muitos convidados, não havia espaço para a pista de dança. Com isso, meu pai alugou algumas tendas para colocar do lado de fora no jardim para que as pessoas pudessem dançar em baixo dele.

Meu pai assentiu, virando o volante para a direita. "As mesas estão prontas. Eu conferi esta manhã quando fui me encontrar com a empresa que alugou as tendas. Tudo o que precisamos é da banda."

"E eles estarão lá. Falei com eles ontem."

"Você acha que eles vão tocar alguma coisa dos anos vinte?" Vovó Rose perguntou. "Deus, aquela foi uma época boa para música."

Eu revirei os olhos e olhei para o céu.

Petúnia começou a bater seus dedos em seu braço. "Eu estou esquecendo alguma coisa," ela insistiu. "Eu sei que estou esquecendo alguma coisa."

"Acho que você tem tudo sob controle," meu pai a acalmou.

"As alianças! Quem tem as alianças? Nós não podemos nos casar sem as alianças!"

"Lily?" meu pai perguntou, me espiando pelo espelho retrovisor.

"Está com a irmã do Vernon, Marge," respondi prontamente. "Ela disse que seria melhor ficar com elas já que é ela e o Estripador que vão levá-los."

"Argh, eu odeio aquele cachorro," disse Petúnia venenosamente. "Está sempre babando em todo o lugar. Eu não acredito que Vernon fez com que eu o incluísse na cerimônia. Quem que caminhar até um altar quando um cachorro babou todo o percurso? Ah, graças a Deus, nós chegamos." As feições de Petúnia visivelmente relaxaram quando meu pai estacionou o carro.

Ele tirou as chaves da ignição antes de sair do carro e abrir a porta para Petúnia. Ele beijou seu rosto. "Relaxe, Tuney. Hoje é o seu dia. Tente aproveitá-lo."

Petúnia assentiu antes de caminhar rapidamente pelo calçamento do estacionamento em direção a escadaria da igreja, a Vovó Rose não muito atrás dela.

Meu pai retirou seus óculos e os limpou no bolso quadrado localizado no peito de seu terno azul marinho. Ele os colocou de volta e então passou seu braço ao redor de meus ombros. "Nós precisamos de mais homens nessa família, Lily," ele observou enquanto caminhávamos para a igreja. "Todos esses ovários são uma loucura."

"Ei," ralhei defensivamente. "Não me odeie por ter hormônios femininos. Eu não sou como elas. Você não pode me colocar no restante do grupo. Eu não tenho grupos."

Ele riu, o que era a resposta que eu queria. "Eu espero que você não fique surtando na manhã do seu casamento."

Eu bufei. "Pai, sou eu. Como se eu fosse acordar cedo para me casar."

"Pelo menos terei James para me fazer companhia."

Não tendo nada a dizer, eu coloquei um sorriso em meu rosto e escalei os últimos degraus para a porta dupla da igreja.

Quando chegamos lá dentro, eu fui delegada a ficar de babá da Vovó Rose enquanto Petúnia e meu pai conversavam com o Padre Cletus.

Eu levei a Vovó Rose para a sala da noiva e me afundei em uma cadeira disponível com um suspiro cansado.

"Você está cansada do que, Lily Marie?" ela me perguntou grosseiramente, ajustando sua meia-calça. "Você tem dezoito anos. Não deveria se cansar."

Eu franzi os olhos duvidosa. "Isso não faz sentido."

"Claro que sim!" ela respondeu com uma risada. "Os jovens não tem direito de ficarem sem fazer nada. Sua geração está muito preguiçosa, sabe? Vocês querem ficar sentados e terem tudo em mãos. Eu nunca vi uma pessoa nova fazer um bom trabalho. Vocês estão sempre ocupados reclamando. Você tem que ser um velho para fazer isso. Você primeiro precisa fazer um bom trabalho para merecer esse direito."

Eu cruzei meus braços. "Eu trabalho," protestei. "Eu trabalho muito. Na escola, eu era a Srta. Pessoa Que Trabalha. Agora, porém, eu só quero ter cinco minutos para fechar meus olhos. Você deveria tentar."

Ela bufou, obviamente aborrecida. "Eu vou dormir quando estiver morta," declarou.

A porta se abriu com força.

"Ah, que bom, Tuney, você está aqui."

Ela assentiu e começou a caminhar pela sala. "Que horas são?"

Eu suspirei. "Nove e dez."

Quando minha mãe chegou, exatamente as 9:34h e dezessete segundos, que eu infelizmente sabia porque eu tinha acabado de olhar para o relógio para quando Petúnia me perguntasse eu não iria precisar virar minha cabeça, todas as outras madrinhas já tinham chego e estavam tagarelando enquanto ajeitavam seus vestidos e adoravam minha fragilizada irmã.

A entrada de minha mãe me lembrou um daqueles filmes trouxas clichês onde o herói em um cavalo reluzente e com seus cabelos ao vento para salvar a donzela em perigo do vilão bigodudo e dramático. Contudo, o cabelo de minha mãe não se mexeu devido ao excesso de produto nele, e ela tinha um saco ao invés de um cavalo. E, é claro, ninguém poderia salvar Tuney do desespero de bigodes que estava por vir. Contudo, a felicidade de Petúnia com a chegada dela era o mesmo.

"Graças a Deus você está aqui," Petúnia suspirou, apressando-se para retirar o peso dos braços de minha mãe.

"Desculpe, Petúnia, nós pegamos um pouco de engarrafamento em alguns trechos."

Não acho que Petúnia estava ouvindo, pois ela parecia muito ocupada abrindo o zíper do saco para revelar seu vestido. Ela pegou sua bolsa rosa e foi para atrás de uma divisória nos fundos da sala.

"Você pegou as flores, mãe?" perguntei.

Ela assentiu e se sentou na cadeira que eu estava antes. "James está tirando elas do carro. Ele prometeu trazê-las para cá assim que ele deixar as flores de lapela com os rapazes."

Eu assenti e me encostei em uma estante de livros, apenas para ter um grande livro pressionado em minhas costas. Eu me virei para examinar o título escrito na capa: _Como o Amor de Deus Pode Nos Livrar da Bruxaria Pagã._ Eu revirei meus olhos.

Petúnia surgiu alguns minutos depois com uma meia arrastão e um corpete branco enquanto amarrava um robe em volta dela.

"Você está bem, querida?" minha mãe perguntou. "Você parece um pouco pálida."

"Pálida? Ela parece doente," Vovó Rose observou grosseiramente. "Você precisa respirar em um daqueles sacos de papel? Eu fiz isso antes do meu casamento."

"Eu estou bem," rebateu Petúnia antes de se juntar as suas amigas.

Minha mãe me lançou um olhar questionador, e eu apenas dei de ombros. Se eu soubesse.

Quando faltava vinte minutos para as dez, Petúnia decidiu que queria colocar seu vestido. Todas se amontoaram ao redor dela e minha mãe ficou de pé em uma cadeira para poder colocar o vestido nela sem estragar o cabelo. Nós tínhamos acabado de encontrar a abertura da saia quando algumas batidas soaram na porta.

"Eu atendo," Vovó Rose declarou quando ninguém disse nada. Ela abriu a porta para revelar James carregando uma caixa de flores.

"Ah!" ele exclamou rapidamente, evitando olhar o que estávamos fazendo. "Desculpe, não quis interromper, ah," ele gaguejou enquanto lutava para encontrar algum lugar para deixar a caixa sem desviar seu olhar. "Aqui," ele anunciou quando finalmente colocou a caixa em cima de uma cadeira. "A Lily está aqui?"

"Estou aqui," respondi, ainda segurando o vestido.

"Posso falar com você?"

"Sim, ah, só um segundo."

Ele assentiu e então voltou para o saguão da igreja.

Eu passei o meu lado do vestido para minha mãe e saí da cadeira. "Eu volto logo," prometi antes de sair da sala.

Eu encontrei James arrepiando seu cabelo e parecendo bem agitado no saguão. "O que houve?" perguntei.

Ele me encarou com medo por trás de seus óculos. "Outro ataque," ele me contou com a voz rouca.

Meus ombros se afundaram. "O que?" perguntei incrédula. "Como você soube?"

Ele tirou seu espelho de dois lados do bolso de seu paletó. "Sirius," ele explicou rapidamente. "Um grupo de Comensais da Morte está fazendo umas pessoas de reféns em Londres. Nós precisamos ir ajudar."

Ele segurou minha mão, mas eu me soltei de suas garras. "James, eu quero, acredite, mas nós precisamos ficar aqui. Petúnia estará se casando daqui a pouco mais de uma hora. Eu sou a Dama de Honra. Eu não posso sair. Os aurores vão resolver isso. É por isso que eles estão lá. Nós podemos ir depois da cerimônia e ajudar como podermos."

"Lily," disse James, segurando meu rosto com suas mãos e me trazendo para mais perto dele para que ele pudesse olhar diretamente em meus olhos. "Os Comensais estão do lado de fora dos escritórios do _Profeta Diário."_

Meus olhos se arregalaram e todo o oxigênio dos meus pulmões desapareceu. "Hestia," coaxei enquanto imagens horríveis surgiam em minha mente. Meu coração afundou para meu estômago.

"Eu sei. Sirius está lá também."

Eu segurei sua mão. "Nós precisamos ir."

Eu enfiei minha mão na frente do meu vestido para retirar minha varinha. Eu soube que James estava sério porque ele não fez nenhum comentário sugestivo.

Lutando contra a preocupação crescendo dentro de mim, eu o guiei bruscamente para fora da igreja e conferi nossa volta por cima de meu ombro antes de lhe fazer um aceno.

James assentiu de volta e apertou sua mão na minha.

Eu respirei fundo e me virei em meus saltos, levando-nos em um círculo.

Com uma puxada aguda em meu estômago, o ar criou um vórtex em minha volta. Eu mal tive tempo de fechar meus olhos quando meus saltos lavanda atingiram o chão, e eu cambaleei com o impacto.

Empurrando uma mexa de cabelo que tinha caído de meu penteado em meus olhos para trás, eu olhei ao redor para ver que nós estávamos em um beco escuro perto dos escritórios onde Hestia estava sendo presa. Eu me virei para conferir James quando eu vi uma figura escura se aproximando atrás dele com sua varinha erguida.

Instintivamente, eu empurrei James para o chão e nós rolamos para evitar o jato de luz verde.

" _Estupefaça!"_ gritei, mirando minha varinha para o atacante.

Ele desviou com facilidade. " _Petrificus…_ " ele começou a dizer.

Torturando meu cérebro, eu pensei _Levicorpus_ para mim mesma, acenando minha varinha em sua direção.

Seu calcanhar virou para o ar, e ele ficou suspenso no ar de ponta a cabeça com sua capa preta caindo para revelar seu jeans abaixo dela.

Eu suspirei aliviada antes de conferir James, a quem eu ainda estava imobilizando no chão. Rapidamente, eu fiquei de pé. "Você está bem?"

"Sim," ele respondeu levando a mão ao cabelo. "Obrigado por isso."

"Não precisa," respondi.

James ajustou seus óculos e então sacou sua varinha antes de lentamente se aproximar do oponente mascarado. "Quem é você?" ele perguntou com a voz curta.

O homem permaneceu em silêncio.

Murmurando um encantamento, James acenou sua varinha violentamente, e a máscara prateada cobrindo o rosto do homem desapareceu para revelar uma pele pálida, cabelos negros, e um par de familiares olhos acinzentados.

"Regulus," ele disparou entre os dentes.

Meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa.

"Potter," ele retornou.

"Então você é mesmo um deles, hein?" James perguntou.

"Toujours Pur, colega. Até meu irmão deserdado sabe disso."

"Lily, solte ele," James pediu.

"Tem certeza?" perguntei.

"Sim."

Apertando a varinha, eu pensei no contra-feitiço, e Regulus caiu no chão.

Mirando a varinha para a garganta de Regulus, James se ajoelhou e levantou sua cabeça para ver seus olhos. "Por que os Comensais da Morte estão aqui?" ele perguntou. "Por que o _Profeta?"_

"Publicidade," Regulus respondeu rispidamente. "O Lorde das Trevas quer controlar o que as pessoas leem nos jornais. Alguém precisa espalhar a novidade sobre a purificação bruxa. Nós não podemos deixar sangues-ruins andarem tranquilamente pelas ruas."

James deu um soco em seu rosto.

"James!" ralhei, tirando-o do caminho. "Bater nele não vai resolver nada. Explique, Regulus, o que está acontecendo com as pessoas lá dentro?"

Regulus cuspiu o sangue de sua boca com um meio sorriso em seu rosto. "Não sei exatamente. Provavelmente fazendo alguns escreverem histórias que queremos que sejam contadas. Qual a melhor maneira de entrar na cabeça das pessoas do que no seu café matinal?"

Eu rangi meus dentes em repulsa.

"Como entramos?" perguntei me ajoelhando ao lado de James.

"Não entram," ele respondeu com simplicidade.

"Como?" insisti.

"Olhe, ruiva, temos grupos rondando o local a cada minuto. Oito homens estão lá dentro com os reféns. Não há como entrar. Foram colocados feitiços para proteger o prédio. Se você sabe o que é melhor para você, então pegue seu namorado e corram para casa."

"Ele é meu noivo, obrigada," eu o corrigi rapidamente.

"Lily," James me repreendeu.

"Certo," disse me levantando com um olhar rápido em seus olhos antes de voltar minha atenção para Regulus. "Ir embora não é uma opção," disse a ele. "Nós temos amigos lá."

"Sirius está lá," James acrescentou significativamente. "Você quer mesmo que aconteça alguma coisa com ele?"

Uma luz percorreu pelos olhos gelados de Regulus, e ele chupou seu lábio inferior como se estivesse deliberando algumas coisas em sua mente.

"Ele é seu irmão, Regulus," supliquei. "Você não pode deixar ele morrer."

Eu observei Regulus lutar contra si mesmo.

"Vocês podem não se dar muito bem o tempo todo, mas ele ainda é seu irmão, Regulus," falei. "Você pode odiá-lo, é claro, mas a verdade é que você faria qualquer coisa por ele."

"Como você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso?" ele disparou acerbamente.

"Eu sei."

"Está bem!" ele disparou furiosamente. "Tem uma saída de incêndio que eu montei mais cedo que vai até o prédio. Tenho certeza que mais ninguém sabe sobre ela. Tem uma janela, no quarto andar. É lá que estão mantendo eles."

"Onde estão os aurores?" perguntei. "Com certeza tem aurores aqui."

"Eles estão na frente do prédio. Vocês não viram o grande duelo acontecendo? Eu ouvi dizer que mataram aquele tal de Deering. A pequena Murphey não vai ficar feliz em saber que seu marido auror está morto."

"Nós ainda estamos conhecendo o cenário," James resmungou com malícia em sua voz.

Eu me desfiz de qualquer pensamento mórbido e me foquei em uma tarefa de cada vez. "A saída de incêndio que você está falando, onde ela fica no prédio?"

"Do lado sul," ele respondeu. "Vai ser difícil chegar lá. Não são todos os Comensais que tem parentes lá dentro para que vocês possam culpá-los em protegê-los. Vocês provavelmente não vão conseguir."

"Nós vamos," respondeu James determinadamente.

Expirando um pequeno suspiro aliviado, eu apertei sua mão em gratidão. "Obrigada."

Ele empurrou minha mão como se eu fosse nojenta. "Não contem a ninguém," ele ameaçou. "Especialmente ele," Regulus acrescentou antes de ficar de pé e ir embora.

Eu me virei para James com uma expressão perturbada. "O que houve com a rotina policial bom, policial ruim?"

"Nós podemos conversar sobre o que quer que isso significa depois, Lily," disse ele rapidamente enquanto nós dois, com as varinhas em punho, começando a caminhar sorrateiramente em direção a saída de incêndio.

Eu assenti ao passarmos cuidadosamente por algumas latas de lixo nos fundos do prédio. "Preciso mostrar a você alguns filmes trouxas depois que sairmos dessa."

James se virou para mim com um sorriso fantasma em eu rosto antes de ouvirmos um estampido alto.

"Afaste-se," sibilei, puxando-o para atrás das latas.

Eu forcei meus ouvidos para ouvir o som de passos se aproximando. Me virando para James, eu silenciosamente comuniquei meu plano, e ele assentiu em compreensão. Usando meus dedos, eu contei até três antes de ficarmos de pé com nossas varinhas erguidas. " _Estupe-_ Remus?"

Eu congelei ao ver Remus e Tabitha parados em nossa frente.

James baixou sua varinha antes de pensar melhor e ergue-la novamente. "Qual meu apelido?"

"Pontas, seu imbecil."

James assentiu antes de baixar sua varinha. "Remus, cara, como você ficou sabendo disso? Sirius entrou em contato com você também?"

"Sirius? O que? Não," Remus respondeu confuso. "Nós vimos o ataque em frente ao _Profeta_ e então viemos por trás para evitar o fogo cruzado. O que está acontecendo com o Sirius?"

"Ele está preso lá dentro," James respondeu. "Os Comensais estão segurando reféns."

Remus xingou alto. "Nós temos que ajudá-los."

"Concordo," respondeu James. "Nós estamos procurando por uma saída de incêndio no lado sul do prédio."

Nós quatro começamos a nos rastejar pelo caminho mais uma vez.

"Como vocês conseguiram passar pelos Comensais?" indaguei em um sussurro. "Nós fomos encurralados assim que aparatamos aqui."

"Nós não precisamos aparatar," Remus respondeu, um tom rosado se formando em suas bochechas. "Nós já estávamos em Londres."

"Por que?"

"Nós estávamos em um encontro," Tabitha respondeu tímida, mas orgulhosa.

Foi então que eu notei que eles estavam de mãos dadas. Eu sorri.

"E vocês dois?" Remus perguntou. "Um pouco elegantes para uma situação de reféns, não acham?"

"O casamento da minha irmã," respondi.

"Ah, não sabia que era hoje. Que legal."

"Silêncio," sibilou James. "Acho que ouvi alguma coisa."

Eu me coloquei por cima dele e olhei ao redor. "A costa está limpa," murmurei.

Cautelosamente, nós começamos a nos esconder pelo beco mais uma vez. Quando estávamos prestes a virar em uma esquina, eu olhei por cima de um tijolo para ver seis ou sete bruxos duelando, a não mais que 200 metros de distância de nós. "Ah, Merlin," gaguejei com meu coração começando a bater em meu peito. Minhas palmas começaram a soar, e eu tive que apertar minha mão em minha varinha. "Isso não é bom."

James olhou pelo canto antes de rapidamente baixar sua cabeça para evitar um jato de luz vermelha. "Caramba," ele coaxou.

"O que faremos?" Tabitha perguntou.

"Nós viramos e vamos pelo outro lado?" Remus sugeriu desanimado.

James sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. "Se fizermos isso, teremos que cruzar toda a entrada do prédio. Acredito que tem mais luta acontecendo lá. Nós vamos ter que fazer nosso caminho por eles."

"Fiquem todos juntos," alertei. "Se nos separarmos, provavelmente não vamos conseguir nos encontrar."

"Tudo certo então," anunciou James, bagunçando seu cabelo. "Vamos nos divertir."

Lado-a-lado, James e eu começamos a correr em direção ao prédio, atirando feitiços e azarações. Eu mantive minha cabeça baixa e tentei ignorar o pânico cegante que estava correndo pelo meu corpo.

"Recém-chegados!" um dos homens mascarados gritou. "Peguem eles!"

" _Crucio_!"

" _Protego_!" Remus berrou logo atrás de mim para bloquear o feitiço.

" _Imepimenta! Estupefaça!_ " Tabitha gritou.

Eu lancei mais alguns feitiços e eu consegui confundir uma figura de capa no peito.

James permaneceu ao meu lado, berrando alto sob a sequência de feitiços. Eu assisti horrorizada quando algumas faíscas douradas roçaram o seu braço, mas ele continuou seguindo, apesar dos gritos de dor. Eu atirei mais alguns feitiços em direção aos atacantes.

"Quase lá!" Remus berrou ao corrermos em direção ao prédio.

" _Crucio!_ "

Eu ouvi Tabitha gritar em agonia. Apesar de todo o barulho e jatos de faísca em nosso redor, o grito ainda ficava no ar em sua pura agonia.

" _Estupefata_! _"_ Remus berrou. " _Estupefata!_ Seu bastardo!"

O homem cambaleou para trás, e Remus conseguiu levantar uma Tabitha trêmula e continuou a correr.

James e eu deixamos eles irem na nossa frente e atiramos mais alguns feitiços antes de chegarmos em uma pequena alcova logo em frente. Eu podia ouvir os feitiços continuando atrás de nós e o duelo continuando em nossa vigília.

Com a adrenalina explodindo em minhas veias, eu diminui meus passos até parar. Respirando pesadamente, eu abracei meus joelhos e me vire para Remus, que estava cuidado de uma Tabitha bem fragilizada. Eu senti uma coisa úmida em minha testa, e eu ergui minha mão para sentir que estava sangrando. Eu a limpei em meu vestido. "Ela está bem?"

Tabitha gemeu e começou a hiperventilar com um suor frio correndo em sua testa.

"Acalme-se," Remus sussurrou para ela. "Está tudo bem. Acabou."

Sua respiração começou a acalmar e ela fracamente se mexeu para se levantar. Seus joelhos falharam, e Remus a segurou antes que ela caísse no chão.

"Ela não está bem," James declarou. "Remus, você precisa levá-la para o St. Mungo's."

"Mas James, Sirius," Remus protestou.

"James e eu cuidamos disso," anunciei. "Você se certifica que ela receba a ajuda que precisa."

Remus assentiu e ajudou Tabitha a ficar de pé. "Eu não quero deixar vocês sozinhos."

"Remus, há vários aurores por aí," disse James. "Se ela não receber ajuda logo, ela pode entrar em choque. Acho que ela já está."

Remus suspirou gravemente e olhou para a garota trêmula em sus braços. Ela parecia tão pequena. "Tomem cuidado," disse ele.

"Como se um Maroto fosse deixar alguma coisa sem cuidados," James respondeu com um leve sorriso antes de Remus desaparecer com Tabitha.

Eu olhei para James com uma expressão indomável em meu rosto. "Vamos."

Exceto por um Comensal da Morte, o qual James conseguiu estontear depois de atingir um feitiço em sua perna, nós chegamos na saída de incêndio sem problemas.

Eu olhei para o mastro longo e fino com uma expressão duvidosa. "O Regulus não sabia que isso é um poste de incêndio, e não uma escada? Como vamos subir lá?"

James ergueu sua varinha pensativamente e murmurou um encanto. Nós dois nos desviamos quando faíscas prateadas vieram voando em nossa direção.

"Merlin, o que foi isso?"

"Ah, eles são bons," comentou James, soando impressionado. "Eles colocaram um feitiço anti-aparatação no lugar."

"Como isso afeta nós?" perguntei. "Não estamos aparatando lá dentro."

"Sim, mas eles estenderam para que assim qualquer tipo de magia que alguém usar para tentar entrar seja repelida. Nós só vamos conseguir entrar lá na maneira trouxa. Eles fizeram isso para que a única passagem seja a porta de frente. Um pouco estúpido deles não terem percebido isso."

Eu ri desanimadamente. "Por que essa é uma solução infalível," bufei. "Como vamos chegar lá em cima?"

"Escalando," resmungou James olhando para cima.

"Ah, caramba, você está brincando."

Em algum lugar do lado de fora do segundo andar, eu decidi que precisava me exercitar mais. Merlin, eu estava fora de fora. Além disso, o salto não estava ajudando.

"Você está bem?" chamou James abaixo de mim.

Eu soltei um gemido quando meus músculos doeram em mais uma puxada para cima. Minhas coxas agarraram o poste, e meus braços ao segurar o poste fino com a minha vida. "Só espere até chegamos lá," ameacei. "Eu vou te bater, e vai doer."

"Só mais um pouquinho, amor," ele prometeu.

Com mais alguns resmungos, eu consegui chegar na janela do quarto andar. "E agora?" sibilei.

"Pela janela," James resmungou de volta.

"Esse é o plano?" perguntei. "Entrar pela janela em uma sala cheia de Comensais da Morte?"

James gemeu. "A não ser que você pense em um plano melhor antes que meus braços caiam."

Eu fechei meus olhos e me forcei para a janela, o vidro se estilhaçando atrás de mim. Eu aterrissei com um barulho alto e olhei para cima para ver oito máscaras prateadas se virando para mim. "Ah, oi," eu os cumprimentei.

Quando eles não fizeram nada, eu ergui minha varinha e rapidamente comecei a lançar feitiços.

Com uma batida, James entrou na sala e começou a atirar feitiços, também.

Alguns dos funcionários do _Profeta_ cambalearam de pé e começaram a correr em direção aos Comensais para forçá-los a ficarem no chão. Alguns colidiram entre eles, mas outros conseguiram causar algum dado.

Eu desviei de um feitiço quando vi duas mulheres derrubando uma figura escura no chão.

"James!" ouvi uma voz familiar chamar.

"Sirius!" James chamou de volta, lançando um jato de luz vermelha.

"Você nos salvou!"

"Estou trabalhando, amigo!"

"Onde estão suas varinhas?" perguntei, petrificando um Comensal.

"Eles as levaram!" Sirius berrou. "As conjurou assim que chegaram aqui. O cara grandão as pegou."

Eu assenti e olhei os cinco Comensais gigantes restantes. "Você pode ser mais específico?"

Eu gritei com um flash de luzes azuis me atingiram nas costas. Eu caí no chão ao sentir como se facas congelantes estivessem cortando meus órgãos.

"Lily!" James berrou.

A dor era avassaladora, e eu lutei para manter meus olhos abertos o suficiente para James batalhando furiosamente com o meu atacante. Eu gemi ao sentir a dor congelante me queimando. Meus dedos falharam, e eu deixei minha varinha cair ao sentir meus membros começarem a tremer. Eu mordi minha língua tão forte que eu senti uma piscina de sangue em minha boca. Alguns estavam de pé e tentavam lutar, mas eles não eram muito eficientes sem suas varinhas. Meus olhos encontraram James, e eu me engasguei ao ver um feitiço atingir suas costas, fazendo com que ele caísse de joelhos.

Havia ainda mais quatro Comensais da Morte. Não havia como derrubá-los. Uma sensação de facada atingiu meu peito. Meu coração estava disparado, a dor de ver James no chão era muito grande. Era pior do que o feitiço cortando-me por dentro.

Um batida alta soou, e eu me virei para ver a porta da frente do escritório cair. Quatro ou cinco pessoas de variadas cores de vestes entraram na sala e começaram atirar feitiços nos Comensais.

Os aurores finalmente tinham conseguido.

Eu mordi meu lábio enquanto a dor continuava até subitamente começar a diminuir. Passados alguns segundos, tudo o que estava era o fantasma de se sentir torturada, e eu comecei a respirar pesadamente enquanto meus pulmões voltavam ao normal e meu coração descongelava e começava a bater em meu peito mais uma vez. Eu olhei para frente e vi que James tinha derrubado meu atacante no chão. Ali perto, o resto das figuras encapuzada estavam fazendo o mesmo e estavam sendo magicamente imobilizadas pelos aurores. Eu pisquei surpresa. Nós conseguimos. Merlin, nós conseguimos.

Um pouco tonta, eu me equilibrei em meus pés vacilantes. Minha cabeça estava girando, e minhas pernas pareciam gritar com o meu peso. Eu senti como se meu sangue ainda estivesse descongelando por conta do gelo dentro de mim.

James correu até mim e me beijou desesperadamente, segurando meu rosto com suas mãos ensanguentadas. "Lily, você está bem?"

Eu assenti contra seus lábios. "Onde está Hestia?" eu olhei ao redor. "Hestia?" chamei em voz alta. "Hestia Jones?"

"Lily! Lily! Eu estou aqui!"

Eu ouvi a voz vinda de um conto da sala e me virei para encontrar Hestia debruçada em dor. Eu fiquei de joelhos ao seu lado e tirei o cabelo escuro que estava cobrindo seu rosto cortado, e beijei sua testa antes de puxá-la para um abraço. "Ah, meu Deus, Hest, você está bem?"

Ela me segurou firme e murmurou meu nome francamente em meu pescoço. "Ah, Lily, eu estava trabalhando, e Sirius veio me buscar para irmos em um brunch. E então, eles estavam aqui, e pegaram nossas varinhas e começaram a atirar em todo mundo."

"Eles te machucaram?" perguntei, me soltando dela para examinar seu rosto em lágrimas.

"Não muito," sibilou. "Mas acho que minha perna está quebrada. Será que os curandeiros do St. Mungo's vão poder arrumar minhas o problema das minhas panturrilhas quando consertarem minha perna?"

Uma risadinha escapou de meus lábios e de repente meus braços estavam em volta dela novamente, e nós rimos alto. Tudo o que havia ocorrido na última hora havia subitamente parecia muito hilária. Era completamente surreal. Minha mente não conseguia nem começar a filtrar tudo. "Eu estava tão preocupada," disse a ela. "Eu não quero que você morra."

Ela riu e secou uma lágrima que havia rolado pelo seu rosto. "Eu também," ela concordou.

Alguém parou atrás de mim, e eu fiquei surpresa em ver que era Moody. "Bom trabalho, Evans," ele elogiou. "E você também, Potter," acrescentou quando James e Sirius se aproximaram. "Tenho que conversar com vocês em breve."

Espantada, eu o encarei se afastando para ajudar algumas pessoas feridas.

Sirius se aproximou para ajudar Hestia a se levantar, e eu fiquei de pé para dar-lhe mais espaço.

James colocou seus braços em volta de mim. "Ela precisa ir ao St. Mungo's," disse ele.

Sirius assentiu. "Eu vou levá-la assim que alguém tirar os feitiços de anti-aparatação que eles colocaram."

Eu assenti. "Maldição," suspirei.

"Isso foi uma loucura," James concordou, tão espantando quanto eu.

Sirius latiu uma risada. "Um pouco de ação sempre ajuda a quebrar a monotonia da estabilidade," disse ele antes de colocar seus braços em volta de Hestia quando ela começou a tremer. Ele olhei para mim com seus olhos acinzentados, e seu sorriso se tornou algo mais sincero. "Obrigado por virem."

Eu dei de ombros o mais tranquilamente que consegui.

"Você não pode deixar sua família morrer," James respondeu, batendo nas costas de Sirius fraternalmente.

Ah, caramba. Família. "Droga," xinguei. "Que horas são?"

Hestia olhou para seu relógio. "Quase onze, por que?"

"Petúnia!" engasguei. "Nós temos que ir!"

Eu segurei a mão de James e corri em direção a porta, ignorando as numerosas chamadas de nossos nomes. Eu corri pelas escadas, colidindo com as pessoas que passavam por lá. "Ah, que inferno, ela vai me matar!"

Assim que saímos da igreja, eu agarrei a mão de James e desaparatei de volta para a igreja. Rapidamente, eu caminhei em direção a porta.

"Lily, espere," disse James.

"Não temos tempo!" sibilei. "O casamento já vai começar!"

"Lily, seu vestido!"

Eu olhei para baixo e vi o vestido lavanda sujo e rasgado que estava vestindo. "Ah, merda, merda, merda, merda, merda!" berrei.

Em um frenesi louco, eu comecei a tirar a sujeira de meu vestido com minha varinha. James me ajudou concertando os rasgos e curando magicamente os cortes de meu rosto. "Você tem que arrumar o seu terno, também," disse a ele, correndo meus olhos pelo seu paletó destruído e gravata cortada no meio.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Você precisa ir," disse ele.

Eu assenti e corri para dentro da sala da noiva. Ofegando, eu entrei no quarto e bati a porta em minhas costas. "Estou aqui," ofeguei. "Estou aqui."

"Lily!"

"Lily, onde você estava?"

"Lily, por que você está sem fôlego?"

"O que aconteceu com seu cabelo?"

"Lily, por que você demorou tanto?"

"Você sabia que uma tira do seu sapato está quebrada?"

"Lily, o casamento vai começar em um minuto, por que você não estava aqui?"

"Lily, o que…"

"Parem!" guinchei em meio as perguntas. Eu acariciei meu vestido e tentei colocar minhas mechas soltas de volta em meu coque. "Eu precisava cuidar de uma coisa," expliquei delicadamente. Eu olhei para Petúnia, que parecia positivamente radiante em seu vestido e véu, com um olhar de desculpas. "Eu estou aqui agora."

"Posso falar um momento a sós com Lily?" Petúnia perguntou com uma voz baixa e mortal.

"Petúnia, o casamento vai começar em instantes," disse minha mãe ansiosamente.

"Vai levar só um minuto," respondeu Petúnia em um tom assustadoramente calmo.

Eu engoli seco enquanto elas deixavam o quarto em fila.

Minha mãe foi a última a sair. Ela me olhou com desapontamento em seus olhos antes de fechar a porta com um click.

"Petúnia, me desculpe. Eu posso explicar."

Ela riu com desprezo. "Mesmo?" perguntou. "Tudo bem então, Lily. Me explique por que minha única irmã e Dama de Honra saiu sem deixar rastros um hora antes do meu casamento."

Meus ombros se afundaram em culpa. "Tuney, me desculpe. Houve um ataque no _Profeta_ , e Hestia estava sendo mantida de refém. Eu tive que ir salvá-la antes que os Comensais da Morte a matassem."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Quanta besteira," ela resmungou.

"Não! Eu estou falando a verdade," insisti. "Eu sei que parece ridículo, mas você tem que acreditar, Tuney. Eu estou falando a verdade," repeti.

"Um ataque?" ela perguntou duvidosa. "Como o de ontem à noite."

"Sim!" respondi. "Os bruxos das trevas armaram outro ataque, desta vez nos escritórios do principal jornal bruxo. Nossos amigos estavam lá, então James e eu precisamos ir ajudar o resto dos aurores."

Petúnia correu seus dedos pelo braço três vezes. "Então você basicamente perdeu meu casamento para tentar ser morta em um tipo de resgate imprudente com ele?"

Eu suspirei. "Bem, soa horrível quando você coloca desta maneira e, tecnicamente, eu não perdi seu casamento ainda."

Petúnia sugou sua língua em fúria. "Não se atreva, Lily. Não se atreva a fazer uma piada com isso. Você saiu do meu casamento."

"Para salvar vidas!"

"Você não deveria ter feito isso!"

"O que mais eu poderia ter feito, Tuney?" perguntei.

"Você poderia ter ficado aqui," disse ela. "Você poderia ter deixado esses tais aurores fazerem seu trabalho, e você poderia ter ficado aqui para me ajudar a colocar o vestido e estar aqui para mim no dia do meu casamento como irmãs deveriam fazer."

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Tuney, eu sinto muito. Eu nunca quis te magoar."

"Bem, você magoou."

"Me desculpe," repeti, sem conseguir pensar em nada mais para expressar meu remorso. "Mas eu precisava ir, entende? Eu sou uma auror, Petúnia. Eu ajudei pessoas hoje. Eu lutei contra bruxos das trevas. Eu lutei em um duelo. Eu lutei em vários duelos." Um sorriso se formou em meus lábios ao lembrar da batalha, da adrenalina, e do maravilhoso senso de propósito que eu senti antes. O orgulho percorreu pelo meu corpo inteiro. E eu finalmente consegui meu objetivo máximo. Eu estava completamente em meu elemento. De alguma maneira, mesmo com o pânico entorpecente, a preocupação e a aflição, eu sabia que eu tinha feito o que deveria. Eu sabia.

Contudo, com apenas um olhar para o rosto de Petúnia, todo o sentimento desapareceu. Toda a adrenalina e excitação caíram no vazio de seus olhos azuis confusos.

"Eu não quero que você seja uma auror, Lily!" Petúnia guinchou. "Você é minha única irmã. Eu não posso ficar imaginando se você estará no próximo encontro da família ou se um cara com um bastão mágico explodiu seu cérebro."

"Tuney," eu me aproximei para consolá-la.

"Não," ela rebateu e se esquivou de mim. "É perigoso, Lily. Você ri e pensa que é divertido, mas não é. Magia não é uma porção de truques que você nos mostra todo o verão. As pessoas morrem. É violento, mortal e incontrolável, e eu não vou fazer parte disso. Você pode não ter sorte todas as vezes, Lily. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela vai te atingir, e eu não vou mais ter uma irmã."

"Petúnia, eu não vou morrer."

"Você não sabe disso! Você vai se casar com aquele garoto, e alguma coisa mortal irá acontecer. Eu sei disso. Eu posso sentir. Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso, Lily. Não posso ficar parada e ver você se atirar em um buraco. Porque isso vai me matar também."

"Petúnia, eu amo James, e eu não posso ignorar a magia. Ela é parte de mim."

"Não precisa ser," ela suplicou com lágrimas brotando em seus olhos. "Você pode voltar a ser o que era antes de tudo isso acontecer. Você pode ser a Lily de quando tinha dez anos, e nada disso tinha acontecido. Você pode ser minha irmã e aparecer no meu casamento a tempo e me ajudar no que deveria. Lily, por favor," ela sussurrou suplicando.

Eu pude ver a lágrima prateada descendo em seu rosto.

Eu fechei meu olhos, e o silêncio nos tomou.

"Meninas! Está na hora!"

Eu caminhei até a porta antes da voz áspera de Petúnia me parar.

"Se você se casar com ele, eu não vou no casamento." Petúnia veio até mim e atirou um buque de flores em meus braços. "Eu não vou assistir minha única irmã morrer."

Ela saiu da sala, e eu fui deixada sozinha.

Com a respiração trêmula, eu mordi meu lábio, forcei meu rosto em uma expressão recolhida, e a segui para fora da porta.

Eu desviei meu olhar de Petúnia e meu pai quando me juntei a Brad em meu lugar na fila. Minhas flores tremeram em minhas mãos instáveis.

Ele piscou para mim, e eu me virei, não estava com humor para lidar com isso agora. Ao invés disso, eu mordi meu lábio e me foquei no som da voz da pequena Abigail.

"Por que eles tem uma menina das flores?" disse ela enquanto o cachorro de Marge a farejava. "Não faz sentindo. Você só joga as flores para alguém pisar em cima, e então um pobre rapaz vai ter que recolher tudo quando terminar. Eu odeio essas mangas," ela acrescentou, segurando seu vestido. "Eu me sinto como um marshmallow. Um marshmallow fofo e roxo."

Eu a observei com espanto quando ela começou a empurrar Marge.

"Afinal, por que você tem tantos cachorros, Margie? Por que você não tem um namorado como as garotas normais?"

"Quieta, Abby."

"Meu nome não é Abby!" insitiu. "Bebes de oito anos se chamam Abby. Eu tenho nove. Meu nome é Abigail."

A música começou a tocar no lado de dentro da porta, e os pais de Vernon a abriram e começaram os procedimentos da igreja.

Assentindo distraidamente enquanto Brad tagarelava sobre uma coisa ou outra, eu observei os casais em nossa frente rapidamente se juntarem a ele. Depois que Bridget começou a andar, eu me endireitei e segurei meu buque de petúnias firmemente em minha mão.

Brad ergueu seu braço para mim, e eu aceitei de má vontade.

A caminhada até o altar foi lenta. Eu pude senti os olhos de todos em mim a cada passo que eu dava, e eu senti meu rosto se queimar de vergonha. Eu reconheci algumas pessoas que estavam na multidão, mas a maioria era apenas um grande borrão. Sentindo-me um pouco louca, eu me lembrei de tentar ficar no ritmo da música cerimonial e apenas continuar andando até Brad finalmente soltar meu braço, deixando-me ir para o lado esquerdo para me juntar ao resto das adoráveis senhoritas de lavanda.

Marge caminhou até o altar junto com seu maldito cachorro latindo para os convidados.

Depois veio Abigail, que parecia o mais angelical possível em seu vestido de marshmallow e rabinhos de cavalo. Ela espalhou as pétalas de flores e caminhou sorrindo docemente para as pessoas sentadas nos bancos. Eu segurei uma risada quando a vi atirando a cesta no chão quando ela encontrou seu assento.

A música mudou, e eu vi todos ficarem de pé e virarem seus pescoços para olharem para trás.

Petúnia estava linda.

Lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos quando eu vi seu sorriso nervoso, mesmo coberto pelo véu, do outro lado da igreja enquanto era levada amavelmente até o altar pelo nosso pai. A bainha de seu vestido encostava no chão e ela flutuava a cada passo.

Eles chegaram ao lado do último banco, e meu pai retirou o véu do rosto de Petúnia para revelar seu rosto sorridente. Ele beijou sua testa gentilmente e murmurou algo inaudível em seu ouvido antes de segurar sua mão direita e juntá-la com a de Vernon. O casal caminhou até o Padre Cletus, e Petúnia se virou para me passar seu buquê. Nossos olhos se encontraram por um breve segundo, e eu a olhei com todas as emoções que haviam dentro de mim.

"Meus caros," começou Padre Cletus, "estamos aqui reunidos para unir esse homem e essa mulher no Sagrado Matrimônio."

Ele continuou a falar sobre amor e suas qualidades que duraram para sempre, e eu apenas ouvia pela metade suas palavras. Eu não precisava que ninguém me explicasse o que era amor.

Antes que eu tivesse percebido, eles já estavam declarando seus votos. Eu ouvi quando Petúnia, esfregando seus dedos pelo seu braço, prometeu amar e cuidar até que a morte os separassem.

Eu olhei para a massa de pessoas em rosto e vi James. Nossos olhos se prenderam, e eu o encarei com tristeza. Uma lágrima escapou de meu olho e escorregou por meu rosto. Acariciando o anel em minha mão esquerda, eu deixei meus olhos percorrerem pelos seus cabelos rebeldes e olhos castanho-esverdeados até meu olhar parar em seu sorriso confortante que sempre foi apenas para mim.

"Eu aceito."

Padre Cletus orgulhosamente os declarou marido e mulher.

Eu observei Vernon, um homem que eu zombava e ridicularizava desde o primeiro dia em que ele entrou por nossa porta, sorrir para minha irmã como se ela fosse a única pessoa no mundo.

"Pode beijar a noiva."

Eu me juntei ao resto dos presentes para aplaudi-los.

Petúnia se virou, e eu coloquei seu buque em sua mão esticada. "Eu te amo, Tuney," disse a ela com mais lágrimas deslizando pelo meu rosto.

Ela assentiu lentamente, seu sorriso vacilando quando ela se voltou para Vernon.

Secando minhas lágrimas rapidamente com as costas das minhas mãos arranhadas e queimadas, eu mordi meu lábio e entrei na fila para a saída.

Assim que chegamos na entrada, minha mãe estava agarrando meus ombros e me empurrando em direção ao fotógrafo.

"Nós precisamos de fotos, Lily," ela insistiu.

Eu assenti obedientemente e me juntei em silêncio em um grupo de fotos da festa inteira.

"Certo, um, dois, três."

Flash.

"E mais uma."

Flash.

"Mais uma."

Flash.

"Você com a gravata borboleta preta, se endireite. Eu não consigo ver o seu rosto."

Flash.

"Agora apenas as madrinhas. Sim, isso, um pouco para a direita. Perfeito. Que cor charmosa."

Mas quatro flashes rápidos.

Eu pisquei várias vezes para tirar a luz branca de minha visão.

"Agora com a família da noiva."

Eu fiquei em meu lugar e meus mais se juntaram a mim. Meu pai colocou seu braço em volta de meu ombro.

Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash.

"Agora com a avó."

Vovó Rose se enfiou na foto. "Ah, que bom," disse ela com seu batom esticado em um sorriso cheio de dentes.

Flash.

"Com o noivo, também, para uma foto do grupo. Sim, do lado da noiva. Todos olhando aqui. É um casamento. Nós estamos sorrindo."

Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash.

"E que tal uma só com a Dama de Honra e a noiva?"

Eu virei meus olhos para Tuney, mas seu olhar estava na câmera.

"Desculpe," ela cochichou, colocando sua mão em minhas costas. "Mas é assim mesmo."

Flash.

"Ruiva, você poderia sorrir, por favor?"

Eu arrumei minhas feições em um pequeno sorriso.

Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash.

"Certo, obrigado, Dama de Honra."

Eu assenti silenciosamente e fui embora. Eu observei os flashes continuarem até que eles finalmente pararam e as pessoas começaram a se espalharem até que alguém abriu a porta para a festa. Piscando, eu olhei para os detalhes em minha volta e uma sensação estranha começou a percorrer em mim. Parecia que meus ossos estavam sendo substituídos por geleia de morango. Eu olhei para a multidão barulhenta e o pânico começou a tomar conta, e meu coração bateu mais rápido.

Eu em arrastei pela multidão, murmurando um "com licença" durante o caminho. Quando eu consegui cruzar o salão, eu me virei em um canto e corri pelo pequeno corredor em direção ao banheiro. Eu fechei a porta rapidamente atrás de mim, e eu senti meus joelhos falharem quando me atirei o chão.

Chiando um pouco por causa dos meus punhos queimados, eu retirei o anel de minha mão esquerda e encarei o diamante central, e ele brilhava de volta para mim. Eu o girei em meus dedos, e então cobri minha boca com a mão.

Eu respirei fundo e um soluço escapou. E então não consegui controlar.

Minha cabeça lentamente caiu em meus joelhos, e eu chorei.

Eu chorei por mais de uma hora.

Eu queria tanto culpar Petúnia por tudo. Ultimatos eram injustos. Ela estava sendo irracional. Eu só tinha saído para salvar meus amigos. Ela precisava aceitar o fato que eu era uma bruxo e a magia era uma parte inegável de minha vida. Era uma parte de mim, como sangue.

Contudo, eu não poderia culpar Petúnia.

Era minha culpa. Eu tinha feito isso. Era eu quem tinha a afastado todos esses anos. Era eu quem não conseguia fazer as coisas entre nós darem certo. Era em quem estava escolhendo deixá-la para trás.

Eu comecei a chorar alto com os suspiros sacudindo meu corpo com força. Eu puxei meus joelhos para meu peito e esperei a sensação das minhas costelas sendo rasgadas diminuírem.

Depois de um tempo, as lágrimas pararam de cair, e eu fui ofegante, sufocando com meu nariz entupido.

Meu cabelo tinha caído quase completamente do coque, minha maquiagem estava arruinada e borrada, e meu vestido estava amassado e rasgado em alguns cantos. Eu me senti completamente patética atirada no chão sujo do banheiro. Eu fiz várias tentativas para me recompor, mas cada vez que eu quase conseguia respirar normalmente, uma nova e mais forte onde me atingia, e eu voltava para meu o rio de lágrimas.

Em minha quinta tentativa, eu fui capaz de controlar meus soluções por tempo o suficiente para sair do chão. Com muita concentração, eu segurei minha respiração para que ela não ficasse tão rasa e esfreguei meu nariz com as costas de minha mão.

Eu deixei meu coração se acalmar a cada batida ricocheteando em meu peito como uma bomba. Fechando meus olhos, eu fiz uma respiração longa e limpante para encher meus pulmões e então soltei o ar aos poucos.

Eu caminhei com minhas pernas trêmulas até a pia e coloquei meu anel em cima dela. Lentamente, eu ergui meu olhar para examinar meu reflexo no espelho.

Eu estava horrível.

Meu cabelo estava para todos os lados e arrepiando em posições engraçadas. Meu rosto estava completamente coberto pelo maquiagem escorrendo dos meus olhos vermelhos.

Eu ri sem humor do reflexo me encarando.

Eu peguei um papel toalha e assoei meu nariz. Eu repeti a ação mais três vezes.

Eu tirei os grampos do meu cabelo e os atirei em um lixo mais próximo. Eu retirei a presilha por último e, sem conseguir jogar fora, eu a coloquei em cima da pia junto do anel.

Olhando para a porcelana suja, eu puxei a maçaneta para ligar a água, e eu lutei para conseguir levantá-la. Parecia enferrujada. Com uma puxada forte, eu consegui ligar a água. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em baixo da fonte e peguei um pouco da água para jogá-la em meu rosto.

Eu repeti o processo, e eu deixei ela cair em meu cabelo frizado para domá-lo. Eu esfreguei o preto debaixo dos meus olhos com a ponta de meus dedos até meu rosto ficar vermelho, e ainda assim continuei a molhar meu rosto com água.

Finalmente, eu desliguei a água com uma puxada rápida da torneira e então peguei um papel toalha da dispensadora. O papel seco parecia areia contra meu rosto. Eu me sequei e me examinei novamente no espelho.

Eu não tinha nenhum rímel comigo, então eu estava presa aos meus cílios vermelhos. Combinada com a vermelhidão dos meus olhos por tanto chorar, meus olhos pareciam mais verdes do que o habitual.

Eu corri meus dedos em meu cabelo úmido e o dividi no meio. Eu apanhei o anel de diamante e o examinei afetuosamente.

Eu o coloquei de volta em meu dedo, onde ele brilhou alegremente.

Em seguida, eu peguei a presilha e tentei jogá-la fora. Minha mão não conseguiu executar a ação, então eu a enfiei no decote do meu vestido.

Apoiando minhas mãos na pia, eu respirei profundamente e soltei o ar trêmula. Meus olhos estavam paralisados no meu reflexo vacilante.

Eu observei outra lágrima escorrer pelo canto de meu olho, e eu a sequei rapidamente.

"Droga," sussurrei quando mais lagrimas começaram a cair silenciosamente.

Eu fechei minhas pálpebras molhadas e esperei pacientemente que elas passassem.

Depois de mais ou menos meia hora, eu me senti pronta para sair do banheiro.

Eu respirei fundo e alonguei meus ombros para trás antes de girar a maçaneta da porta e entrar no corredor iluminado.

Eu caminhei pela entrada vazia e encontrei meu caminho para a recepção. Eu trombei em alguém ao procurar por minha mesa.

"Me desculpe," murmurei ao me desviar do casaco branco que eu tinha batido.

"Não se preocupe," respondeu uma voz alegre. "Ah, Mademoiselle Evans, que encantador ver a senhorita novamente. Ah, queria, algum problema? Você parece arrasada."

Eu dei de ombros. "Estou bem."

Ele assentiu sem estar convencido. "Vá para seu lugar, querida, minha comida irá curar qualquer problema que esteja lhe incomodando."

Surpreendentemente, ou não, se você me conhecesse bem, eu me senti bem depois de comer. Eu supus que era por causa do excelente salmão defumado. Independentemente, eu comecei a me senti melhor e até mesmo prestei atenção em Vovó Rose resmungando sobre como comer frango lhe lembrava os bons tempos na fazendo que eu sabiam que nunca existiram já que meus bisavós trabalhavam em uma fábrica.

Quando todos os estômagos estavam agradavelmente satisfeitos, as pessoas começaram casualmente a ir para fora assistir a primeira dança. Momentos depois, eu ouvi o som de David Essex, "Hold Me Close", soar pelo ar.

Eu segui a massa de pessoas para fora e assisti Petúnia e Vernon lançarem lentamente pela pista de dança de madeira. Eu suspirei.

"Lily!"

Eu me virei para ver James vindo em minha direção. Ele tinha tirado seu paletó e enrolado as mangas de sua camisa branca. A imagem me lembrou de nosso primeiro encontro, e trouxe um sorriso leve em meu rosto. "Aí está você. Eu procurei você por todo o lugar. Onde você foi depois da cerimônia?"

"Banheiro."

"Ah," ele respondeu, se aproximando para olhar meu rosto manchado. Ele correu seu dedão pelas bolsas debaixo de meus olhos. "O que aconteceu?"

"Nada de importante. Onde você estava durante o jantar? Seu lugar na mesa estava vazio."

"Eu estava conferindo tudo com o Sirius," ele me mostrou o espelho antes de enfiá-lo de volta em seu bolso.

Eu arregalei meus olhos ao me lembrar. "Merlin, eu me esqueci completamente disso."

"Lily, isso foi a apenas algumas horas atrás. E foi grande, mesmo, de vida ou morte. É algo para se lembrar."

"Muita coisa aconteceu desde lá," respondi. "Como estão todos? Hestia? Tabitha?"

"A Hest está bem. Eles conseguiram arrumar a perna dela sem problemas. Mesmo assim, Sirius disse que os curandeiros deram a ela várias poções para deixá-la sedada. Ela está falando besteiras há mais de meia hora."

Meus lábios se curvaram em um quase sorriso. "E Tabitha?"

Ele suspirou. "Ela vai precisar de mais tempo para se recuperar. Claro, com uma Maldição Imperdoável, o dano é tanto psicológico quanto físico. Eu espero que ela melhore logo."

"Bem, ela tem Remus," apontei.

James riu. "Aparentemente."

"Não consigo acreditar que conseguimos escapar daquilo."

James bufou. "É claro que conseguimos. Somos aurores em treinamento. A propósito, Moody quer nos encontrar em seu escritório amanhã de manhã. Acho que ele vai gritar com a gente por sermos tão estúpidos."

"E nós merecemos," respondi. "Foi uma coisa estúpida a se fazer."

James me encarou. "Você vai me contar o que há de errado?"

"Problemas com Petúnia."

"Tenho certeza que vocês vão resolver."

"Acho que não. Não dessa vez," respondi com um suspiro. Eu voltei minha atenção para as luzes brilhantes decorando as tendas brancas enquanto o som mudava para um jazz lento. "Foi uma cerimônia adorável."

James zumbiu em resposta e então me ofereceu sua mão. "Você, Lily Evans, gostaria de dançar comigo?"

Eu peguei sua mão. "Guie o caminho."

Nós nos posicionamos em um canto da pista de dança onde não haveriam muitas pessoas vendo nossa dança abismal.

Eu prendi meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, e ele acidentalmente pisou em meu dedão quando começamos a nos balançar.

Eu mordi meu lábio, e ele estremeceu com culpa.

"Desculpe."

Eu corri meus dedos por sua testa, onde uma queimadura roxa estava começando a se formar.

Ele fez uma careta, e apertou suas mãos em meu quadril.

"Desculpe," disse rapidamente.

Nós dois nos ajeitamos para tentar concertar as coisas, mas assim que começamos a nos mover mais uma vez, nossos joelhos colidiram um no outro.

"Desculpe," nós dois falamos ao meus tempo.

Eu comecei a rir alto e sufoquei minha risada em seu pescoço.

"Nós não somos bons nisso," ele declarou.

Eu assenti e me afastei para olhar em seus olhos castanho-esverdeados que, também, pareciam mais verdes que o normal hoje. "Nós temos que ter aulas de dança antes do nosso casamento," falei.

James piscou e parou seu movimento esquisito que era uma dança. "O que?"

Eu deslizei minhas mãos em seu rosto e me afastei um pouco e comecei a mastigar meus lábios nervosamente. Eu respirei fundo.

"Olha, James, eu sei que você disse hoje de manhã que nós poderíamos começar a nos livrarmos do noivado amanhã. Eu não sei se é isso mesmo que você quer, mas eu espero que não. Eu estou pensando nisso o dia todo. Sabe, eu estive definindo o que é importante para mim, e eu decidi que é você. Mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu hoje, você ainda está sempre em primeiro plano em minha mente, minha grande prioridade. Então eu não vou deixa você contar aos meus pais nada sobre terminar o noivado porque eu não quero."

Ele me encarou em silêncio, e eu tomei isso como uma saída para continuar.

"Eu sei que é loucura, e eu sei que somos jovens. Nós temos que semear nossa mente para colher bons frutos, ou algo do tipo. Mas eu não me importo por que eu não vou encontrar mais ninguém com você, James. Você é único para mim. Você é o meu cara. Você é o cara. Alguma coisa aconteceu hoje, e eu percebi que não importa quais forem as consequências, eu escolho você. Eu te amo. Quero dizer, eu te amo, muito, muito mesmo. E eu quero me casar com você.

"E eu sei que o noivado está todo errado, mas eu não me importo. Não é importante para mim. Não me importa como ficamos juntos contando que estejamos juntos. Eu quero me casar com você, James. Eu até já tenho o vestido escolhido," acrescentei com uma risada trêmula."

"Porque uma vez que a gente esteja casados, você vai ser a única família que eu preciso."

James correu seu dedo por minha bochecha. "Você está tão linda agora," ele suspirou.

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Isso não é uma resposta," disse a ele teimosa. "Sim ou não."

"Lily," disse ele com um suspiro, tirando o cabelo de meus olhos.

"Sem enrolação. Apenas me responda. E lembre-se que eu salvei sua vida hoje."

Seu rosto se abriu em um tremendo sorriso. "Lily, você não estaria usando esse anel em seu dedo agora se eu não quisesse me casar com você."

Eu segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos e o beijei. Eu sorri enquanto nossas línguas se entrelaçavam, e meus dedos correram por seus cabelos ao mesmo tempo que em os dedões dele roçavam meu pescoço.

"Eu quero me casar com você desde que eu tinha onze anos," ele suspirou contra o meu rosto.

"Então está decidido," anunciei com um sorriso. "Nós vamos nos casar." As palavras fizeram meu corpo se aquecer.

"Sr. e Sra. James e Lily Potter," ele respondeu. "Nós temos que começar a comprar uma bela casa imediatamente."

Eu sorri impossivelmente ainda mais e murmurei "eu te amo" em seu ouvido quando começamos a nos balançar no ritmo da música mais uma vez.

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

Eu olhei para o lado e vi Petúnia dançando em uma posição parecida com Vernon.

"Sabe, é tudo muito estranho," disse no peito quente de James.

"O que, Lily?"

"Foi Petúnia quem nos juntou. Não diretamente, é claro, mas foi ela."

"Sim, eu suponho que isso seja muito estranho, realmente."

James se inclinou e me beijou lentamente. "Eu terei que agradecê-la."

* * *

N/T: É isso aí, galera! Terminamos!

Espero que tenham gostado. Claro que com as informações que temos hoje através do Pottermore já podemos dizer que a fic está fora do cannon, mas é interessante ver que existem alguns detalhes que ela acertou.

Eu achei esse capítulo maravilhoso. A conversa entre Petúnia e Lily foi bem intensa, e esse final foi lindo demais!

Fiquem ligados que em breve teremos a última parte da série, que se chamará Grávida. Uma one-shot que provavelmente só será lançada em janeiro. Mas já tenho uma outra long JL separada para traduzir. Então me deem um follow para ficar sabendo quando elas forem postadas.

Boas festas e um maravilhoso 2016!


End file.
